


Рассвет нового дня

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Children, Cute Kids, Drama, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Zombies, changing an entity, sex in pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Автоботы победили. Десептиконы разбиты. Но Орион Пакс согласен заключить перемирие, и его идею поддерживает Нокаут - а вместе с ним и остатки десептиконской армии. Вместе они работают над восстановлением Кибертрона, пока не возвращается тот, кого там хотелось бы видеть меньше всего. Но у Мегатрона есть предложение, отказаться от которого трудно. И даже слегка поехавший процессором Старскрим ему не помеха.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Bulkhead/Wheeljack, Bumblebee/Knock Out, Megatron/Orion Pax/Soundwave, Predaking/Shockwave, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Smokescreen/Ultra Magnus, Starscream/Steve the Eradicon
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная ТФП.  
> Лёгкое АУ - Оптимус Прайм возродил Колодец всех Искр, используя Матрицу и её энергию; он сам жив, но вновь стал Орионом Паксом.  
> Также имеет место быть немного интриги, убийств и личных переживаний.

Напряжение усиливалось с каждым кликом ожидания. Оно росло, заполняя всё пространство и въедаясь голодным скраплетом в Искры всех присутствующих. Наблюдать с Немезиды за тем, как предстоит измениться Кибертрону, оказалось чересчур томительным и волнующим занятием.  
\- Он же справится, да? Конечно, справится! – бормотал Балкхед, грузно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Уиллджек устало провентилировал и вернулся к полировке мечей. Ему, как и всем остальным, трудно было ждать: они вместе с Праймом преодолели столько препятствий, чтобы добраться до Великой Искры, но в итоге он, врекер, здесь, а Оптимус в одиночку направился к Колодцу всех Искр.  
\- Почему мы не можем пойти с ним? – подал голос Смоукскрин. – А вдруг что-нибудь случится? Кто ему поможет?  
\- Оптимус справится, - повторила слова Балкхеда Арси. – Раз он сказал, что мы должны остаться здесь, значит, так тому и быть.  
\- Это несправедливо, - спорткар вздёрнул дверцы на спине, - это… это же самое важное, что только могло быть! А мы непонятно где.  
\- Тебе продиктовать координаты или сам глянешь? – съязвил Рэтчет.  
Смоукскрин одарил медика красноречивым взглядом, после чего вновь вернулся к подавленно-расстроенному состоянию.  
\- Он уже должен был добраться до Колодца всех Искр, - единственным, чей вокалайзер работал без помех, был Ультра Магнус: он терпеливо ожидал хоть какого-нибудь знака, который дал бы им всем понять, что их затея удалась. Но сейчас предстояло сосредоточиться и дождаться. Оставалось немного, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Бамблби слабо пригасил окуляры, предпочитая не встревать в диалог. Он понимал, что вся команда до шарктиконов в оптике устала, что напряжение убивало их почти в буквальном смысле, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Только Оптимус, только хоть какой-нибудь результат могли изменить накаливающуюся атмосферу.  
\- Ребят?.. – Смоукскрин недоверчиво завозился, приподнимаясь и всматриваясь в огромное панорамное окно Немезиды. – Мне кажется или…? Или что-то происходит?  
Бамблби подскочил к нему, махом сбрасывая с себя пелену усталой нервозности.  
\- Не может быть… - не поверила собственной оптике Арси.  
\- У него получилось, да! – огромный манипулятор Балкхеда с силой врезался в спину стоящего рядом Уиллджека. Врекер пошатнулся, но устоял: он давно привык к подобного рода проявлениям чувств своего давнего друга.  
Автоботы с восхищением смотрели на огромный поток разноцветных Искр, взмывших ввысь и помчавшихся в разные стороны, укрывающих весь Кибертрон яркой пеленой. Некоторые меха даже предпочли пригасить окуляры, поскольку озаряющих их свет, казалось, выжигал сам процессор сквозь оптику.  
Прошло несколько кликов, прежде чем зрелище затихло, затухая в вышине. Первым пошевелился Ультра Магнус. Он клацнул клешнёй – подарком Предакинга – и собирался было дозвониться до Прайма, когда на бортовой компьютер поступил вызов.  
\- Мне нужен мост, - донёсся до автоботов голос Оптимуса – усталый, измождённый, какой-то другой, но всё же его, живого и невредимого! – Определите мои координаты.  
Рэтчет, стоявший ближе всех к консоли управления мостом, моментально принялся за дело, пока остальные облегчённо вентилировали и громко переговаривались друг с другом, посмеиваясь и не веря тому, что весь кошмар последних миллионов лет закончился.  
Пол завибрировал, появилась знакомая зелёная воронка. Рэтчет оторвался от панели управления, с затаённой надеждой поглядывая на того, кто сейчас выйдет. У медика были определённый подозрения относительно лидера автоботов и его артефакта, который сопровождал их столько ворн. В конце концов, подобная ситуация уже случалась, когда Оптимус выпустил всю энергию Великих Праймов, чтобы погрузить Юникрона в стазис.  
\- Оптим… - Арси осеклась, шагнув было к порталу и тут же отступив.  
Автоботы замерли, затихли разом, не веря собственной оптике. На пол ступил никто иной как Орион Пакс. Все его апгрейды, дарованные матрицей, исчезли, словно их никогда и не бывало. Мех устало приветственно махнул им манипулятором:  
\- Рад видеть вас, друзья мои.  
Изменился даже его голос.  
\- Оптимус… что с тобой? – отмер Смоукскрин. – А где… где??? – элитгард обвёл рукой всего бывшего Прайма.  
Всё веселье как ветром сдуло. И хотя идея, выдвинутая Оптимусом, казалось идеальным вариантом, способствующим их дальнейшему активу, к такому исходу практически никто оказался не готов. Боты смотрели на лидера с недоверием, смешанным с недоумением, а кто-то – даже со страхом: как быть дальше? Пакс собрался с силами, чтобы ответить, но Рэтчет его перебил:  
\- Ты оставил Матрицу Лидерства там, а вместе с ней и статус Прайма, я прав?  
\- Верно, - Орион опустился в свободное кресло, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги, - я вновь стал Орионом Паксом, а Матрица… Матрица теперь у Всеискры. Праймов больше нет, так что… - мех неопределённо пожал плечами. – Это было ожидаемо.  
\- Понятно, - медик, успевший отключить мост, скрестил манипуляторы. – Я правильно понимаю, что в этот раз твоя память осталась при тебе?  
\- Да, - бывший Прайм со скрежетом потянулся, - и если вы не против, то, может, пора в оффлайн? Честно говоря, я бы отдохнул.  
\- Разумеется, - выступил вперёд Бамблби. – Мы все сегодня перенервничали. Завтра соберёмся с новыми силами и вперёд!  
\- Это точно, - поддержал его Смоукскрин.  
Автоботы, воодушевлённые удачным финалом их последней миссии, негромко переговариваясь, разбрелись по своим квартам, временно арендованным в своё пользование, пока десептиконы ночевали в тюремных камерах либо были в бегах где-то на Кибертроне.  
\- У меня есть причины для волнения? – Рэтчет навис над сидящим в кресле Паксом, который отчего-то не торопился вставать и уходить к себе. – Ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
Орион еле заметно качнул шлемом: обмануть одного из самых старых друзей было нереально – Рэтчет слишком хорошо изучил его за все те ворны.  
\- Я… я просто не представляю, что нам делать дальше, - признался он. – Да и тот факт, что я теперь не Прайм… Знаешь? Если честно, в глубине Искры я даже рад, - мех подпёр кулаком голову. – Я очень давно не испытывал этого чувства – чувства, когда ты понимаешь, что теперь ты в ответственности только за самого себя. Когда с твоих плеч свалился груз всего мира. Это… ошарашивает.  
Рэтчет молчал, рассматривая Ориона: он давным-давно отвык от скромного историка-архивиста и привык к более сдержанному во всех смыслах Прайму. А сейчас и сам Пакс пребывал в подвешенном состоянии: ему требовалось время, чтобы перестроиться и ужиться с тем, кем он был и кем стал. К тому же, вопрос о том, чем они будут заниматься дальше, действительно стоял на самом первом месте. Да, они будут отстраивать Кибертрон, они возродили их мир и готовы помочь ему всем, чем могут. Но ведь нужно с чего-то начать, как-то организовать столь масштабную работу. Со всем этим за пару бриймов явно не управишься.  
\- Иди отдыхать, - отозвался, наконец, медбот, - завтра мы всё обсудим и решим, как поступить дальше.  
Орион вымученно улыбнулся и поднялся: да, Рэтчет прав, им всем пора в оффлайн.

*** 

Вехикон Икс-Эл 917 сосредоточенно направлялся источнику сигнала, улавливаемого радаром. Его товарищ по сборке, Икс-Эл 571, брёл следом, с любопытством рассматривая кибертронскую Луну: она казалась заброшенной, опустевшей, и если бы не приказ командующего Старскрима, который сказал, что у десептиконов здесь есть тайные убежища и их нужно проверить, никто из простого солдатского состава туда бы не пошёл. У них и без того дел по горло.  
\- Говоришь, они активировали маячок? – Икс-Эл 571 вертел шлемом во все стороны, с непривычной страстью, несвойственной их подвиду меха, записывая всё, что только можно.  
\- Угу, - второй вехикон шагал быстро, ловко огибая препятствия и стараясь не замечать разорванный частей серых и поеденных ржавчиной корпусов, оставшихся от тех, кто пытался скрыться на Луне от гражданской войны. – Мы должны проверить, насколько ближайшая база рабочая. Если всё в порядке, то лорд Старскрим переберётся туда.  
Икс-Эл 571 еле заметно кивнул и припустил за собратом. Они уверенно продвигались дальше, не замечая сверлящего спину взгляда. Да и наличие абсолютно разномастных корпусов уже не пугало – в конце концов, им и не такое доводилось видеть. Хоть и не всем… многие вехиконы бесславно погибали на поле боя, после чего их отправляли в плавильни, из которых впоследствии создавали новых клонов – без личностей, с минимум протоколов: то, что надо для банальной солдатни. У них не было ничего, кроме минимальной загруженной базы данных и регистрационного номера, по которым их различали.  
\- Слушай, - Икс-Эл 571 догнал второго вехикона, - как думаешь, лорд Мегатрон вернётся? Мы и дальше будем биться против автоботов?  
Икс-Эл 917 шикнул на друга:  
\- Ты гайка драная что ли? Нам нельзя говорить об этом вслух, ржавое ты ведро! Лорд Старскрим за такие слова убьёт без промедления!  
Икс-Эл 571 пристыжено завентилировал, замолкнув. Спустя несколько кликов он опят подал голос:  
\- А если серьёзно?  
\- Ради Юникрона, - другой вехикон резко остановился: - Командующий Старскрим всем нам дал чётко понять, что лорд Мегатрон не вернётся – он улетел в космос, и мы, десептиконы, теперь сами по себе. Авиакоммандер обещал, что сделает всё, чтобы десептиконы жили достойно, и именно по этой причине мы здесь! Какая разница, что мы будем делать с автоботами, если сейчас мы не можем ничего?!  
Икс-Эл 571 хотел было ответить, но Икс-Эл 917 жестом остановил его: кажется, они пришли.  
\- Где-то здесь, - вехикон сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд: радар запищал особенно противно, оповещая их о том, что они на месте. – Ищи в земле что-нибудь похожее на рычаг.  
\- Или на это? – 571-ый указал манипулятором на металлический выступ, на первый взгляд показавшийся обломком чего-то. Но даже сквозь слой пыли был виден еле заметный проблеск ярко-красной полосы света. – Командующий Старскрим давал тебе что-то подобное?  
Икс-Эл 917 подошёл поближе и присел на корточки, стирая пыль с разъёма для карты доступа. Спустя пару кликов, десептикон всё же вставил карту в устройство, позволяя ему считать загруженные на неё данные. А спустя ещё брийм, земля под ними задрожала, содрогаясь, проворачиваясь с ужасным скрежетом. Вехиконы синхронно заткнули аудиосенсоры, выронив из рук радар. Оба рухнули на колени, не в силах противостоять омерзительному шуму заржавевших механизмов. И когда, наконец, шум прекратился, солдаты ещё несколько бриймов приходили в себя, не сразу заприметив образовавшуюся лестницу, уходящую глубоко вниз.  
\- Кажется, нашли, - сбоящим от напряжения вокалайзером выдал Икс-Эл 917. – Идём.  
571-ый встряхнулся и поднялся. Он кое-как вытащил карту и спрятал её обратно в сабспейс, после чего двинулся следом за собратом.  
Вниз коны спускались в полном молчании, врубив фары и рассматривая тёмно-серые стены, практически нетронутые ржавчиной и прочей дрянью. Медленно, но верно оба продвигались к командному центру, который слабо светился после активации.  
\- Здесь нужен пароль, - изрёк Икс-Эл 917, оказавшись подле экрана. – Ты знаешь?  
\- Командующий Старскрим дал мне несколько вариантов, - 571-ый полез в сабспейс за датападом: ему пришлось потратить несколько бриймов на то, чтобы подобрать нужную комбинацию. – Хм, как-то слишком легко.  
\- Может, тут серьёзная защита только для более глубоких уровней информации? А это так, типа минимум? – предположил 917-ый. – Мы можем включить свет, - чёрные серво скользнули к панели управления, и спустя пару кликов, база озарилась неярким светом. – Так-то лучше.  
\- Пойдём в складские помещения, - Икс-Эл 571 потянул второго вехикона в сторону, - нужно составить хотя бы примерную опись того, что есть. А потом связать с командующим.  
Коны направились к одной из активированных дверей, которая гостеприимно распахнулась, впуская их внутрь. Складских помещений оказалось несколько, и каждое из них было опечатано, а внутри располагались кое-какие ресурсы.  
\- Значит, у нас есть немного энергона и оружия, плюс, база экранирована, найти её трудно, - подвёл итог Икс-Эл 917.  
\- Помимо того, что сверху прекрасно видно лестницу, уходящую в землю? - едко отозвался 571-ый. – Звони командующему Старскриму, сейчас всё решим.  
\- Лорд Старскрим на связи, - скрипучий голос сикера неприятно резанул аудиосенсоры, слегка сбоящие после скрежета открывающегося прохода к базе. – Что у вас?  
\- Командующий Старскрим! – Икс-Эл 917 вытянулся по струнке, завидев нынешнего лорда десептиконов. – Мы обнаружили базу и проникли внутрь. Здесь имеются небольшие, но целые запасы энергона, оружия и несколько свободных кварт.  
\- Это всё? – резко уточнил авиакоммандер. Вехиконы кивнули. – Вышлите свои координаты. Десептиконы переезжают.  
Старскрим отбился резко, рывком. 917-ый и рта раскрыть не успел, как экран погас. 571-ый стравил пар:  
\- Не уверен, что мы все поместимся здесь. Нас мало, но помещения очень маленькие, - выдал он свои сомнения. – Хотя командиру, пожалуй, виднее.  
\- Неважно, - Икс-Эл 917 потянулся к панели управления, - уживёмся как-нибудь. В казармах и не такое бывало.  
\- Это точно, - собрат по сборке согласно качнул шлемом. – Давай.

*** 

Десептиконы с трудом и не без потерь перебирались на Луну, сосредоточенно собирая остатки былого величия и постоянно переругиваясь. Не помогали даже рычания Старскрима, который с каждым кликом казался всё разъярённее и разъярённее.  
\- Ты всё-таки уезжаешь? – сикер недовольно вздёрнул крылья, мысленно содрогаясь: он оставался тет-а-тет с толпой вехиконов. А если они взбунтуются, что тогда? Как обычно, дать дёру? Нет! Он теперь их предводитель, он не может так поступить с подданными, как бы сильно ни хотелось.  
\- У меня есть свои скрытые лаборатории, - Шоквейв спокойной скалой стоял рядом, внушая Старскриму очень относительное чувство уверенности, что всё будет в порядке. И сейчас учёный планировал его покинуть, чтобы разобраться с какими-то своими делами, от которых авиакоммандер был слишком далёк. – Я буду на связи и вернусь, если потребуется.  
Старскрим опять нервно дёрнул крыльями: он не мог признаться какому-никакому, но всё же соратнику, что без него ему будет труднее. Сикер не мог попросить помощи, хотя в глубине Искры хотел. Но нет, он выше этого. В конце концов, он столько лет был замом самого Мегатрона. Неужели у него не хватит сил на то, чтобы справиться с кучкой тупых вёдер с гайками? Тем более, что вехиконы послушно перетаскивали через спэйс-бридж куцые остатки некогда богатого военного арсенала. Спасибо тому же Шоквейву, чей прототип моста работал, хоть и не без сбоев. На Кибертроне сейчас было опасно: неизвестно, как вскоре поступят автоботы, чего от них ждать? А Мегатрон открыто заявил о том, что десептиконы расформированы и что он покидает их. Предатель. Старскрим заскрежетал дентопластинами.  
\- Ты знаешь, где нас искать, - прошипел сикер и, воинственно вздёрнув крылья, направился к столпившейся кучке вехиконов, что-то активно обсуждающих. – Ну-ка! – рявкнул он. Коны мигом разбежались в разные стороны и вернулись к работе. – У нас ещё много дел!  
Шоквейв безмолвно наблюдал за тем, как сикер гоняет нерадивых солдат. Учёный терпеливо дождался, пока они всё перетащат, после чего, не прощаясь, вернулся через мост в одну из своих лабораторий, где они обосновались после побега с Немезиды. Имеющийся спэйс-бридж требовалось серьёзно доработать, а потом настроить. В данный же момент мост был бесполезен.  
Мех трансформировался и направился к выходу: сейчас его приоритетной задачей было добраться до Марганцевых гор, где скрывалась одна из его личных баз с особо интересными и требующими длительной работы экспериментами. Пора было проверить, как там дела. Десептикон настолько погрузился в себя, прокладывая максимально удобный и безопасный маршрут, что не заметил, как за спиной прошмыгнула чья-то тень, ловко карабкающаяся по потолку и направляющаяся туда же, к выходу.


	2. Глава первая.

Немезида плавно опустилась на землю, мерно урча двигателями и постепенно затихая. Все автоботы не без толики облегчения завентилировали, рассредоточившись по капитанскому мостику. Врекеры под командованием Магнуса направились к тюремным камерами: нужно было подготовить десептиконов к выходу, пока Орион и остальные максимально удобно располагали корабль на главной площади перед полуразрушенным зданием Цитадели Айякона.  
\- До сих пор не верится, что мы здесь, - Арси с жадностью рассматривала покрытые вековой пылью уцелевшие от ударов острые шпили, уходящие высоко в небо. – Только подумать…  
\- Так зачем мы здесь? – Смоукскрин развалился в одном из кресел позади. Для него пока не было занятий: элитгард порывался пойти с врекерами, но Магнус с каменным фейсплетом отстранил его, заявив, что в данной ситуации его помощь не требуется.  
\- Насколько я знаю, - Орион стоял к нему спиной, анализируя данные сканера корабля, выискивающего возможную угрозу, - в Цитадели сохранились несколько залов, где мы могли бы спокойно всё обсудить. Мы не можем летать на Немезиде вечно, как и содержать десептиконов. Пора начинать предпринимать шаги.  
Смоукскрин негромко стравил пар: Пакса как Прайма он уважал, но сейчас архивист был… архивистом. Несмотря на оставшийся авторитет и непоколебимую веру в автоботов, Орион уже не вызывал таких чувств, какие были, когда он носил в себе Матрицу. И это немного смущало и отталкивало.  
\- Двигатели заглушены, - отрапортовала Арси, - куда нам сейчас?  
\- Заблокируйте все системы, чтобы сюда не смогли пробраться, и идёмте в Цитадель, - Орион методично застучал по кнопкам панели управления, вводя в систему свои параметры и активируя некоторые из имеющихся протоколов. – Так-то лучше.  
Он первым направился к выходу, провожаемый взглядами товарищей, которые не спешили следовать за ним. Пакс понимал, почему последние пару орнов в воздухе висело неловкое напряжение: не все его солдаты знали его как историка, многие познакомились с ним, как с лидером автоботов, и видеть меха таким, каким он был раньше, оказалось слишком непривычно. Боты, как выяснилось, были банально не готовы к подобному исходу. Им требовалось время, чтобы адаптироваться и перестроиться.

Десептиконы ворчали и недовольно рычали, когда врекеры надевали на них блокираторы. Парочка попыталась было поднять бунт, но погасшая Искра одного из них разом утихомирила бойцовский пыл остальных. Балкхед демонстративно качнул рукой, трансформированной в бластер, как бы говоря – вот, что будет, если кто-то перестанет слушаться. Ультра Магнус неодобрительно покачал головой, но промолчал, и Уиллджек не сдержал ухмылки: всё же бывший командир врекеров тоже был способен чему-то учиться, и это радовало. У них был солидный шанс сработаться по-настоящему.  
\- А мне вы всё ещё не доверяете, да? – Нокаут стравил пар, неторопливо шагая в конце процессии. – А ведь я вам помог! Какие же вы неблагодарные, не цените моего вклада в общее дело на благо Кибертрона.  
\- Челюсть прикрой, не то сломаю, - пригрозил ему Балкхед, - так сказал Орион, и всё.  
Уиллджек не вовремя с силой хлопнул друга по плечу, без слов намекая, что тот сказанул лишнего. Зелёный крушитель смущённо ойкнул.  
\- Орион? – Нокаут затормозил перед ними. – Интересно…  
\- Иди уже, - Уиллджек качнул шлемом в сторону Цитадели, - скоро сам всё узнаешь.  
Десептиконский медик безразлично пожал плечами и направился, куда указали, мудро сделав вид, что не услышал, как врекер зашипел:  
\- Ты что несёшь? Зачем ты ему сказал? Рано ещё!  
\- Прости, Джеки, - потупился Балкхед, - не подумал.  
Уиллджек ему что-то ответил, но что, Нокаут не услышал уже в действительности. К тому же, к ним также направлялись остальные автоботы. Хм, они оставили Немезиду вот так, без присмотра? А если туда кто-нибудь проберётся? Какое невежество.  
\- Десептиконы, - обратился к ним Прайм. Нокаут прищурился – странный Прайм, изменившийся, но как – пока не понятно. – Сейчас мы войдём в главную Цитадель Айякона, где вскоре решится ваша судьба. У вас есть несколько бриймов, чтобы подумать над тем, что вы хотите нам сказать.  
\- Эй, - к Нокауту подобрался один из эрадиконов, - может, пальнём в них? Уверен, нас поддержат, - зашептал он.  
\- Остынь, - шикнул на него медик, - сейчас не время и не место.  
\- Другого шанса не будет, - эрадикон пододвинулся ещё ближе, и Нокаут брезгливо скривился: грязный, расцарапанный и ластится так близко. Фу.  
\- Попробуй поднять пушку, и я отпилю тебе голову быстрее, чем ты скажешь «Ой!», - Нокаут яростно прищурил красную оптику, вперившись угрожающим взглядом в притихшего солдата. – Не дури, гайка драная. Совсем микросхемы поплавил себе.  
Эрадикон обиженно стравил пар, чуть присев перед разъярённым доком, когда Прайм громко сказал:  
\- А сейчас, все в Цитадель!  
Нокаут выругался: он прослушал, как минимум, половину сказанного, если не больше. И всё ради априори отвратительной попытки сбежать. Куда бежать? Куда деваться? Что делать? Нокаут не знал и знать не хотел. Он устал от войны, от всех этих политических дрязг, в которых давным-давно перестал что-либо понимать. Ему хотелось покоя и работы, доставляющей удовольствия. Хотя масляная ванна и новая полировка тоже не помешали бы. Медик оскалился и тут же погрустнел вновь: если, конечно, он до этого доживёт…  
На самом деле Нокаут любил не только себя. Он любил всё красивое и эстетичное, к чему относил в том числе и себя любимого. Однако Цитадель, несмотря на определённую разруху, в приятном смысле поразила его. Десептикону никогда не доводилось бывать здесь, и он с любопытством рассматривал высокие колонны, каких никогда не видел в Каоне, столице десептиконов, с выгравированными на них письменами следующим поколениям. А ведь здесь, наверняка, не раз прохаживался Совет, против которого в своё время и поднял восстание Мегатрон. Интересно, как давно здесь кто-то был?  
Автоботы молчали, но было видно, что некоторые переговариваются по внутренней связи. Будь здесь Саундвейв, он бы с лёгкостью взломал всю их шифровку и слил информацию остальным соратникам. Но связист путешествовал по зоне тени, если ещё не отбыл в дезактив, а Нокауту не хотелось мараться. Его Искра предсказывала не самый хороший исход, и медик предпочёл насладиться последними, более-менее спокойными кликами своего актива. Они и так проиграли. Десептиконы проиграли. У Нокаута не было стольких амбиций, как у Мегатрона. Как он поведёт за собой армию, если даже не способен толком управлять каким-то минимальным отрядом недовольных вехиконов?  
\- Итак, - Орион вывел их в холл, посреди которого возвышалась статуя Праймаса из древних легенд, передающихся из поколения в поколение. Совет верил в божественную силу и поклонялся ей, хоть и не так рьяно, как это было ещё раньше. – Прежде чем мы решим, какие действия предпринять, мы должны окончательно во всём разобраться.  
Нокаут воззрился на него с толикой скептицизма: он уже успел заметить, что Оптимус избавился от кое-каких апгрейдов, которыми мог похвастаться буквально парой-тройкой орнов назад. Мех стал чуть ниже и выглядел куда более мирно ввиду отсутствия пушки, висящей за спиной. Очень любопытно… что с ним произошло?  
\- Мы, автоботы, - тем временем продолжал вещать Прайм, - хотим восстановить Кибертрон, и мы готовы принять всех, кто хочет помочь нам в этом. Десептиконы, у меня к вам только один вопрос, - толпа, доселе негромко гудящая, разом затихла, вслушиваясь, напрягаясь в ожидании, - готовы ли вы сложить оружие и заключить перемирие? Войне конец, мы больше не желаем сражаться!  
Эрадиконы завозились, зашушукались. Кто-то вновь обратился к Нокауту, но усталый взгляд алых окуляров вперился только в Прайма. Вернее, в Ориона Пакса, который стоял сейчас во главе всех автоботов, держащихся от него на почтительном расстоянии. Так вот в чём дело… Нокаут ухмыльнулся: о да, он понял, каким образом Прайму удалось и восстановить Кибертрон, и вернуть к жизни Колодец всех Искр. И какую цену мудрый мех заплатил за это.  
\- А что будет, если мы не согласимся? – выкрикнул кто-то из вехиконов. Остальные одобрительно загудели.  
Орион согласно кивнул – хороший вопрос, нужный, важный. Он собирался было ответить, когда вдруг поражённо воззрился на Нокаута, вышедшего из толпы к нему.  
\- Вы окажетесь в плавильнях, - с присущей ему манерой беззаботного безразличия ответил медик. – Кибертрону нужны ресурсы, его нужно восстанавливать из чего-то. И ваши корпуса сослужат хорошую службу.  
Вехиконы невольно отпрянули назад, кто-то зашелестел, переговариваясь: Нокаут поёжился – ему было непривычно стоять перед толпой абсолютно одинаковых клонов. Кому вообще пришло в голову делать их настолько идентичными? Хоть бы цветными клепали на заводах, а то складывалось чувство, что кошмар превращался в реальность.  
\- На вашем месте я бы согласился на предложение автоботов, - вновь заговорил Нокаут. – В конце концов, если мы заключим перемирие, то будем работать наравне друг с другом, а не как рабы, - медик многозначительно посмотрел на Пакса: только наравне, и никак иначе. – У нас будет то же, что и у них. Мы будем жить как нормальные меха, а не как непонятно кто и непонятно где. У нас будут кварты и энергон. И в свою очередь мы поможем отстроить Кибертрон, вновь возродить наш дом!  
Вехиконы затихли, обдумывая слова начальника медбэя, в которых имелась солидная доля правды.  
\- Не знаю, как вы, а я согласен на такие, - Нокаут специально сделал драматичную паузу, усиливая эффект для достижения желаемого результата, - условия, - он протянул Паксу манипуляторы, скованные блокираторами.  
Эрадиконы замерли: что сейчас будет? Но Орион лишь кивнул и плавно скользнул картой по замку, открывая их. Металлические наручи с громким в повисшей гробовой тишине лязганьем рухнули на пол. Медик, потирая запястья, неторопливо приблизился к автоботам и чересчур доверительно повернулся к ним спиной, рассматривая остальную толпу.  
Вехиконы неуютно заозирались: да, Нокаут пошёл первым. Но кто-то ведь должен пойти следующим, верно? Кто это будет? Ох… вперёд выступил тот, что рискнул врубить вокалайзер и открыто спросить, что будет дальше. А за ним… за ним потянулись остальные.  
\- Десептиконы согласны, - изрёк общую мысль Нокаут в сторону Бамблби, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как смущённые и недоумённые вехиконы расходятся в разные стороны, избавляясь от блокираторов. – Мы поможем вернуть наш дом и не станем поднимать против вас оружие.  
\- Хотелось бы верить, - негромко отозвался разведчик, скрестивший манипуляторы на грудном отсеке. – Но ты подал им пример. Молодец. Не знал, что в тебе скрываются такие лидерские таланты.  
\- Ты вообще меня не знаешь, - в мгновение ока растаял Нокаут от столь любезной похвалы: Мегатрон или Старскрим никогда бы не сказали ему подобной прелести. – И к слову… у тебя очень приятный голос. Не то что у некоторых, - медик поёжился, помянув в мыслях визгливого авиакоммандера не самым добрым словом.  
Бамблби хотел было отозваться, но его отвлекла Арси. Да и Нокаут переключил внимание на кучку вехиконов, сгруппировавшихся вокруг него: кажется, теперь он вёл за собой остатки десептиконской армии. Интересно.

В Цитадели, помимо главного зала Совета и нескольких закрытых от посетителей комнат, обнаружились два целых, практически нетронутых разрухой, этажа, которые теперь и обживались. Нокаут нагло воспользовался преимуществом в лице нового лидера десептиконов и отвоевал себе отдельную двухместную кварту, где и обустроился с максимальным комфортом: тут тебе и платформа для подзарядки, и небольшая, но удобная ванна, а ещё есть место для работы – широкий стол, ввинченный в пол, пара рабочих терминалов и целая стопка датападов, на которых либо обнаружится ценная информация, либо которые можно будет очистить и использовать уже по своему усмотрению. Идеально ведь.  
\- К шарктиконам эту войну, - проурчал медик, с удовольствием рассматривая себя в отражении выдвижного из-за пыльных полок зеркала. – Она забрала у меня слишком много.  
Десептикон ещё какое-то время повертелся и так, и сяк, после чего всё же покинул по праву принадлежащую ему кварту и направился к залу Советов, где автоботы собирали всех, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.  
Вехиконы постепенно подтягивались за спиной, буравя идентичными взглядами начищенные кованые диски десептиконского медика, постепенно превращаясь в конвой. Нокауту это льстило, однако он всё же чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, как говорили белковые создания на Земле. Непривычное для него место, непривычная деятельность. Лорд Мегатрон, например, всегда знал, что, когда и как делать. Старскрим хоть и визжал на ультразвуке, но тоже не боялся принимать решения – пусть даже не всегда верные, а оттого влекущие за собой особо опасные последствия. Шоквейв… Шоквейв тоже умел руководить, хотя в лабораториях у него это получалось немного лучше, чем на поле боя.  
Но Нокаут? Медик недовольно стравил пар: он тоже мог управлять ботами-врачами, но так, чтобы вести за собой армию? Пусть маленькую, но армию, с активными боевыми протоколами, жаждущую тех целей, которые на протяжении веков ставил перед ними Мегатрон. Это казалось проблемой, причём огромных размеров. И Нокаут знал, что пройдёт не так много времени, прежде чем он упустит поводья из рук. Оставалось надеяться, что автоботы смогут обуздать толпу воинственно настроенных клонов. Или хотя бы подкинут пару идеек, которые Нокаут теоретически мог бы реализовать.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - Орион сидел на одной из скамеек, спущенных с трибун Совета вниз и выставленных полукругом, чтобы было удобнее общаться.  
Нокаут скрестил манипуляторы на капоте: он настолько задумался, что даже и не заметил, как пришёл сюда. Десептиконы за спиной завозились, но усесться не рискнули.  
\- Да ладно? – медик не удержался, фыркнул и направился к скамье, стоящей практически перед самим Орионом, куда и уселся. – Ну? – он многозначительно покосился на свободные места рядом с собой. Эрадиконы, потоптавшись, вновь окружили его, тесным рядом рассаживаясь вокруг.  
Рядом с Паксом приземлился Бамблби – поразительно живой для того, кого, по слухам, проткнули Тёмным Звёздным мечом. Его яркие окуляры на долю клика задержались на начищенном корпусе Нокаута, после чего окинули взором уже всю толпу десептиконов, вблизи казавшуюся неимоверно огромной. По другую сторону от Пакса уселся Ультра Магнус. Фембот с синим корпусом – Арси – маячила где-то позади, негромко переговариваясь со Смоукскрином. Последний чего-то смущался и явно пытался от чего-то отнекиваться. Но выходило из ряда вон плохо. Нокаут прекрасно видел, насколько плохо лгал автобот. И Арси тоже это видела, а потому наседала с удвоенной силой. Пока, наконец, юный элитгард понуро не опустил голову, согласно кивая предъявленным ему претензиям. И когда в стороне появились Балкхед с Уиллджеком, Смоукскрин только кивнул им, не проявляя привычного энтузиазма. Интересно, в чём дело?  
\- Итак, - нарушил повисшую в зале тишину, когда все угомонились, Орион, - нам с вами предстоит много работы, друзья мои, и я бы хотел как вынести несколько своих предложений, так и услышать ваши. Для нас важны любые мысли, поскольку именно они могут стать решающими в восстановлении Кибертрона.  
Нокаут обвёл всех автоботов внимательным взглядом и обнаружил, что кое-кого не хватало. Хм, куда подевался Рэтчет? Странно, что тот, кто больше всех ратовал за восстановление планеты, пропускает первое же официальное собрание. Он что-то задумал, ведь так? Кону это не понравилось: оставалось надеяться, что он успеет разобраться с этим всем до того, как им, десептиконам, погасят Искры.  
\- Первое, что нам нужно сделать, - тем временем продолжил Пакс, - это известить всех о том, что война закончилась. Я предлагаю записать обращение ко всем меха и разослать его по всем каналам, какие только возможны. Нам нужны рабочие руки, нам нужны Искры, способные организовывать работу. Неважно, кто откликнется: автоботы или десептиконы – мы рады всем.  
Вехиконы принялись негромко шушукаться, обсуждая услышанное и пытаясь понять, как на это реагировать. В целом, идея казалась очень даже ничего…  
\- Исходя из этого, было бы неплохо отстроить хотя бы один космопорт, - Орион обвёл всех присутствующих сосредоточенным взглядом, - чтобы новоприбывшие могли спокойно швартовать свои корабли и шаттлы, поскольку территория Айякона попросту не предназначена для этого.  
Нокаут опять подумал о том, как ему предстоит объяснять глупым эрадиконам, что именно им нужно сделать, и не сдержал горько-издевательской усмешки: все вехиконы были слишком юными, недавно выпущенными с завода. Они не знали, что такое космопорт, как он выглядел и сколько сил и ресурсов потребуется, чтобы восстановить хотя бы один из них! Шлак. Медик явно взвалил на свои красивые, но хрупкие плечи столь непосильную задачу.  
\- Также требуется восстановить связь, - громогласно добавил Бамблби, - даже техники Немезиды не хватит на то, чтобы отправить наше сообщение для всех уголков галактик.  
\- И нужен хотя бы один плавильный завод, - Нокаут сам поразился тому, насколько глумливо прозвучал его голос: да и резко возобновившаяся тишина как-то не способствовала дальнейшему развитию мысли. Но медик не был бы самим собой, если бы не умел красиво избегать опасных ситуаций – он не Старскрим, напролом не полезет, а вот объяснить свою точку зрения… - Посудите сами, - продолжил алый спорткар, - города засыпаны дезактивными корпусами. Их некуда девать, кроме как отправлять на переплавку. Да-да, многим это покажется неуважительным обращением к почившим товарищам и всякое такое, однако, - Нокаут замолк, всматриваясь в чуть обеспокоенный, но сосредоточенный фейсплет Пакса, - они послужат благородной цели. А когда мы восстановим Кибертрон, то сможем возродить и заводы протоформ, чтобы можно было активировать приток новых Искр. Как по мне, это не самая плохая идея.  
\- Омерзительная идея, - скривилась Арси. – Ужасная, но…  
\- Подходящая для нас и нашей ситуации, - кивнул Орион. – Мне тоже неприятно это признавать, но Нокаут прав. Мы отправим наших друзей к Праймасу с почестями, а потом сделаем всё, чтобы они могли к нам вернуться.  
\- Да уж, - прошелестел Смоукскрин, - такого я не ожидал.  
\- А чего ты ждал? – скептично поинтересовался Уиллджек. – Что все дезактивы встанут и сами уйдут куда-нибудь к Ржавому Морю, где пафосно потонут, освобождая нам место для работы?  
Элитгард недовольно стравил пар: он хоть и считал врекера другом, но порой его язвительность выводила из себя. И Рэтчета, как назло, нет. Он бы обязательно одёрнул наглого меха.  
\- Значит, у нас имеются три первоочерёдных задачи, - подытожил Орион, - нужно восстановить связь, подготовить ближайший космопорт к приёму гостей и известить всех кибертронцев об окончании войны. Вопросы есть?  
\- Теперь, типа, ты ведёшь нас всех в прекрасное и светлое будущее? – Нокаут с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по фейсплету: старый знакомый вехикон опять вылез со своими вопросами. Даже удивительно, как его не прибили во время службы в армии Лорда Мегатрона. – Теперь ты – наше правительство? А как же свобода выбора и всякое такое?  
Часть эрадиконов одобрительно закивала, другая предпочла съёжиться и сделать вид, что они сливаются со скамейками, на которых сидят.  
\- Хороший вопрос, - мудро оценил наглость десептикона Пакс. – Нам действительно необходим… предводитель. И я согласен с тем, что им может быть целая группа, которую составляют не только автоботы, - взгляд алых окуляров недвусмысленно упёрся в Нокаута, как в единственного условно адекватного представителя другой фракции.  
Медик еле заметно отрицательно качнул головой: он настолько далёк от политики, что в глубине Искры вспыхнуло глупое желание набрать Старскрима и попросить его вернуться – пусть разбирается со всей этой бодягой сам, ему же такое по душе! Но нет… Орион Пакс смотрел прямо, уверенно, непреклонно. И Нокаут сдался – так, как делал всегда, когда Мегатрон чего-то требовал.  
\- У нас будет межфракционный Совет, который некоторое ближайшее время будет решать все вопросы, затрагивающие интересы обеих фракций, - с трудом выдавил из себя алый спорткар. Шлак, да он точно переобщался с авиакоммандером – вон как заговорил. Теперь все точно решат, что в медике помимо врачебных талантов и шарктиконски въедливого себялюбия скрывается ещё и умелый политик.  
\- Хорошая идея, - поддержал его Бамблби. – Я уверен, что на Кибертрон будут прилетать все, а значит, у нас ещё будет время несколько пополнить новый Совет. А пока что…  
\- Пока что в Совете, если вы не против, будем мы с Нокаутом, - кивнул Орион.  
Вехиконы опять подняли гул.  
\- Да почему их опять что-то не устраивает? – отошедший от перепалки с Уиллджеком вновь вспыхнул Смоукскрин. – То не так, это не так.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от тупых болванок? – прошелестела Арси. И добавила по внутренней связи: - Они почувствовали свободу, но пока не поняли, как ею пользоваться. Вот и чудят, гайки драные.  
\- Надеюсь, Нокаут знает, что делает, - обречённо отозвался элитгард, - иначе нам всем конец.  
Тем временем Орион посчитал, что с важными новостями и вопросами покончено, а значит, можно вернуться к более насущным делам:  
\- Мы разделимся на несколько групп, каждая из которых будет заниматься чем-то своим: группа «альфа» полетит на Немезиде изучать окрестности и ближайшие космопорты – нужно точно узнать, какой из них наиболее дееспособен и подлежит быстрому ремонту. Группа «бета» займётся связью и сообщением для кибертронцев. Группа «омега» тем временем доберётся до плавильного завода и изучит ситуацию там. После сбора и анализа информации мы уже решим, как действовать дальше, - экс-Прайм обвёл всю толпу внимательным взором. – Если вопросов нет, предлагаю приступить к распределению по командам. Работы предстоит много, так что…  
Нокаут устало стравил пар: честно говоря, он не знал, чем хотел бы заниматься. Наверное, можно было бы полетать на Немезиде по космопортам – не особо пыльная работка. Интересно, пожелания учитываются? Хочется верить, что да, иначе попытка обобщить всех ботов в зале Совета окажется априори провальной.


	3. Глава вторая.

Нокаут думал, что поездка окажется ужасной, но на самом деле всё было не так плохо. Ему, в отличие от других команд, повезло оказаться на Немезиде, которая в настоящий момент курсировала к одному из ближайших космопортов – к Дельте-2. Не нужно было опасаться кислотных луж, ржавой пыли и прочей дряни, коей солидно накопилось на Кибертроне за последние ворны. Полировка в порядке, колёса чисты, настроение отличное – что ещё нужно для счастья? Пожалуй, разве что компания поприличнее. Балкхед и Арси явно переговаривались о чём-то по внутренней связи, и это раздражало. Нокаут недовольно стравил пар, чем привлёк внимание одного из вехиконов.  
\- Лорд Нокаут? – поинтересовался Ик-Эл 865.  
Медик мысленно скрипнул дентопластинами: у всех вехиконов была одна дурацкая привычка – они обожали называть своих новоявленных лидеров лордами. И если Мегатрон был им по праву, то Старскрим делал всё, чтобы завоевать это звание. Ему оно даже шло. Но Нокаут не стремился ни к чему подобному, однако его против его же воли подталкивали на пьедестал величия и благополучия. Шлак.  
\- Просто. Нокаут, - членораздельно, не скрывая раздражения, оборвал его десептикон. – Что у тебя?  
\- Замечена активность рядом с Дельтой-2, - отрапортовал тот. – Наши датчики сканируют местность, но пока что…  
\- Эй, смотрите! – другой вехикон ткнул в один из мониторов. – Здесь обитают… турболисы?  
Внешние датчики Немезиды уловили движения, а камеры засекли стремительно метнувшийся из тени в тень силуэт, коник чьего хвоста мог принадлежать только одному из нескольких оставшихся на планете видов.  
\- Удивительно, что они вообще живы, - просипел Балкхед, - но что с ними делать?  
\- Зачистить, разумеется, - ответил Нокаут, зная, что спрашивали не его. И на очередной недовольно-вопросительный взгляд пояснил: - Дикие турболисы, прожившие на отравленной, нежилой планете неизвестно сколько времени представляют серьёзную для всех нас, - он повёл плечами, словно стряхивая с себя это непривычное для них «нас», - опасность. Они наверняка бешеные, обезумевшие из-за долгого одиночества и неизменной обстановки вдали от привычной среды. Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал не рисковать, а просто зачистить… местность. Если кто-то из них цапнет вас, то прощай, актив, здравствуй, дезактив.  
\- Ты прав, - Арси неприязненно поджала губы, - безопасность нашей расы превыше всего. Хотя я бы просто прогнала их.  
\- Плохая идея, - ухмыльнулся медик, - раз они жили здесь столько времени, значит, есть что-то, что держит их. Это нечто может оказаться полезным и для нас. Но если мы оставим его, то бешеные твари обязательно вернутся – такие не любят резкой смены среды обитания. Особенно поехавшие и дикие.  
Фембот еле заметно качнула шлемом: на Нокауте явно сказалось пребывание на Земле – вон, пошёл жаргон белковых. Немезида замерла в воздухе, словно решая, что делать.  
\- Это ведь космопорт, верно? – Балкхед усиленно над чем-то раздумывал. – Один из самых посещаемых, насколько я помню.  
\- И что с того? – Арси, откровенно говоря, видела конечную цель, но пока не понимала, каким образом до неё добраться. – На Дельте-2 мог спокойно пришвартоваться не один трёхрежимник. Если не больше.  
\- Именно, - поддакнул медик. – А теперь подумай, какие там должны быть запасы энергии, чтобы меха с большими альт-формами могли спокойно туда прибывать, трансформировать и передвигаться без ущерба для окружающих?  
\- Турболисы поселились там, потому что запасов космопорта хватает для выживания? – Балкхед снова покосился на огромное панорамное окно Немезиды, словно силясь увидеть там хотя бы одну живую зверюгу. – Тогда их там явно больше, чем один.  
\- И спускаться туда нужно хорошо подготовленными, - кивнул Нокаут, - возможно, большим отрядом, чтобы был шанс отбиться.  
\- Боюсь спросить, если на корабле хоть что-то, что могло бы нам помочь, - протянула Арси. – Сомнительно, что мы сумеем перестрелять их всех.  
\- Вообще-то… - Нокаут вдруг хитро сверкнул окулярами, - кое-что найдётся, - он многообещающе усмехнулся.

Смоукскрин послушно плёлся позади команды Омега, хотя Искра требовала вырваться вперёд и оставить всех позади, в клубах ржавой пыли. Однако Магнус и Бамблби ясно дали ему понять, что рваться вперёд не стоит – здесь опасно, местность не исследована, как знать, какие тайны она скрывает? Спорткар шумно провентилировал и вновь подключился к общей связи – брийм назад там обсуждались технические подробности плавильного завода, построенного в низине, за чертой Айякона. В давние времена туда ночами свозили всё, что стоило расплавить, но завод много лет пустовал, и неизвестно заработает ли он сейчас.  
\- … оюсь за него, - сказал Бамблби.  
\- За кого? – вклинился в разговор элитгард.  
\- Солдат, тебя не учили, что вмешиваться в чужие беседы, прерывая собеседников, нехорошо? – Ультра Магнус предупреждающе мигнул фарой: мол, смотри у меня, получить можешь.  
\- Прошу простить, сэр! Приму к сведению! Больше не повториться! – отрапортовал Смоукскрин: и мысленно обрадовался – всё-таки есть хоть что-то, что привлекает Магнуса, что-то, чем можно его растормошить.  
\- Я говорил про Оптиму… про Ориона, - поправил сам себя Бамблби. – Он ведь больше не Прайм, неизвестно, как дальше будет складываться история. Мы не знаем, как отреагируют другие кибертронцы на такую весть. А Орион хочет, чтоб планета ожила и существовала так же, как и раньше, в благополучии и процветании.  
\- И с Сенатом? – слегка едко поинтересовался Смоукскрин. – Потому что, как я понял, Золотой Век Кибертрона запомнился по большей части только благодаря им. Я-то их не особо застал, ибо появился уже в предвоенное время, но всё же?  
\- Ты прав, Смоукскрин, - Бамблби тоже мигнул фарой – но по-другому, более дружелюбно, - к Сенату двоякое отношения. И если раньше статус Прайма имел значение, то теперь, когда Праймов нет, народ снова может потребовать Сенат.  
\- Почему? – наивно поинтересовался спорткар. – Сенат же много плохих вещей творил.  
\- Творил, - отозвался Магнус, - но их власть была понятна кибертронцам, а сейчас мы ничего не можем предложить им, кроме кучки… вояк, - выдавил он из себя, - которые, за исключением Ориона, никогда и никем не руководили. Как думаешь, многие пойдут за чем-то новым, неизведанным?  
\- Война опустошает, - тяжко добавил Бамблби, - народ может не захотеть стремиться к чему-то другому. Многим, несмотря на всё плохое, будет проще вернуться к эре Сената, когда всё привычно и понятно.  
\- И не забывай о десептиконах, которых, как и автоботов, знатно раскидало по всем галактикам. Как знать, кто и когда появится? – достаточно жёстко припечатал Ультра Магнус. – Новый актив, конечно, не за горами, но потребуется много времени и сил, чтобы установить новый порядок, который устроит всех. И будь готов к тому, что бунты начнут вспыхивать то тут, то там.  
\- А бунты-то зачем? – Смоукскрин не утерпел, поддал газу и оказался наравне с Бамблби и Магнусом. Отряд вехиконов позади тоже предпочёл немного приблизиться: они не участвовали в общей личной связи автоботов, а в простой рабочей сети важной информации пока что не было. – Расскажите, а? Интересно.  
Бамблби немного помолчал – к тому же, относительно ровная дорога пошла рытвинами, и им всем пришлось сосредоточиться на пути: плавильный завод маячил впереди, но разруха усиливалась с каждым метром. Тут особо не поболтаешь.  
\- Останавливаемся, - Магнус первым затормозил и перешёл в робомод. Остальные последовали за ним. – Наша задача заключается в том, чтобы пробраться на сам завод и найти там комнату управления, из которой нам удастся определить, насколько дееспособно это место. Вопросы есть?  
\- Мы разделимся на несколько отрядов и пойдём по разным направлениям, - Бамблби легко поднялся рядом, - как только чья-то группа обнаруживает искомое, она скидывает остальным координаты, и мы встречаемся уже там.  
Вехиконы негромко загалдели и, что удивительно, без вопросов приблизились к автоботам – неужели на них так повлиял поступок Нокаута? Вот ведь хитрец, знает, как подойти к своим же соратникам.  
\- Отлично! – Би хлопнул манипуляторами. – А теперь на завод. Из сети не выходить, держаться вместе, если объявятся трудности или непредвиденные обстоятельства, сообщать остальным.  
Смоукскрин хотел было спросить, расскажут ли ему друзья потом о Сенате и вообще Золотом Веке, но Би и Магнус синхронно, поразительно спевшись друг с другом, в один клик разошлись в разные стороны. Перед элитгардом осталось несколько вехиконов, которые терпеливо ожидали его.  
\- Ну что, идём? – рискнул один из них подать голос.  
\- А, да, пошли, - мех очнулся, встрепенулся и полез в сабспейс за радаром: мало ли, что их там ждёт, после чего уверенно направился к главным дверям плавильного завода. Не факт, что они работают, но попробовать же стоит.

Нокаут тихо и мирно восседал в одном из кресел, когда двери на капитанский мостик распахнулись, и в помещение ввалилась Арси в окружении вехиконов. Они с трудом тащили кого-то на себе. Подозрительно знакомый гигантский корпус.  
\- Нокаут! – рявкнула фембот. – Ты нужен.  
\- В чём дело? – медик стремительно спрятал небольшую полировочную губку обратно в сабспейс и вскочил. – Что с ним? – профессиональный взор молниеносно отмечал все изменения, происходящие с бессознательным Балкхедом. – В медбэй его, живо!  
Вехиконы, бурча, снова подняли врекера и, спотыкаясь, но достаточно резво потащили его в медотсек.  
\- Остаёшься контролировать ситуацию, - бросил Нокаут Икс-Эл 902, - чуть что не так – обращаешься к ней, - он ткнул в Арси.  
\- Я с тобой! – прошипела фембот. – Я ни за что не оставлю Балкхеда один на один… - автобот разъярённо стравила пар, оборвав себя.  
«С десептиконом.»  
\- Что, боишься потерять очередного напарника? – язвительно кинул Нокаут в той же манере, уходя с мостика. – Не переживай, я-то сделаю всё, чтобы помочь ему.  
«Не то что ты.»  
Вехиконы уже сгрузили Балкхеда на ремплатформу, когда Нокаут, обменявшись с раздражающей фембот любезностями, появился в медбэе. Шлак, давненько он здесь не был. И сразу чувство, словно мех оказался действительно в своей стихии. Пиликанье приборов, привычный свет ламп, оставшиеся инструменты внушали в него уверенность. Да и в конце концов, десептиконский медик не зря был лучшим – и единственным! – из учеников самого Хука. Конструктикон с чувством вбивал в навязанного ученика знания, и какой бы не была сама ситуация, какие бы обстоятельства этому не способствовали, Нокаут знал, что он справится – безвыходных мгновений практически не бывало. И сейчас это явно не тот самый момент.  
\- Что стряслось? – спросил он у одного из эрадиконов, параллельно считывая данные со своих потасканных, расцарапанных сканеров.  
\- Мы убрали почти всех турболисиц, - отрапортовал тот, - но одна, совсем мелкая, затаилась под обломками стены и бросилась на него, когда он расправлялась с другой тварью. Она укусила его сюда, - мех ткнул в коленное сочленение, из которого сочился чересчур густой энергон, начинавший неприятно темнеть. – Он грохнул зверюгу, но…  
\- Понятно. Что-то ещё? – Нокаут активировал панель сейфа, где хранились обеззараживающие средства и несколько антидотов. – Принеси сюда во-он ту колбу, - десептикон жестом указал на другой стол, где уже пылью начинали покрываться некоторые реактивы, оставшиеся ещё от Шоквейва с Рэтчетом.  
\- Троих потеряли, - чуть погодя, негромко добавил вехикон. – Насовсем. Турболисы как с цепи посрывались.  
\- А что… с нашим оружием? – медик еле заметно качнул шлемом, обрабатывая место ранения: турболисица умудрилась прокусить самое незащищённое место. Система саморемонта отказывала, а флюиды обезумевшей твари распространялись по гигантскому корпусу врекера слишком быстро. Однако, возможно, размеры меха и спасут его.  
\- Как вы и предполагали, лорд Нокаут, - завёл старую шарманку вехикон, - оно оказалось действенным, но малые запасы нас и подвели. Они, как скраплеты, побоялись концентрированного холода, но я не могу сказать, что это особо сильно их отпугнуло от нас.  
Нокаут хотел было спросить ещё о том, удалось ли кому-то из вехиконов втихаря стащить ценный замороженный экземпляр турболисы, но не успел и рта раскрыть. В медбэй ворвалась Арси – такая же встревоженная, но однозначно взявшая себя в руки. Фембот не будет скандалить, во всяком случае сейчас, и это радовало.  
\- Что с ним и чем я могу помочь? – вывалила она с порога.  
\- Флюиды отравляют его, нужно полноценное переливание, - Нокаут поднялся, - но у нас нет такого количества энергона. Его системы слишком слабы для корабельных запасов, а наших… хм, размеров на Балкхеда банально не хватит, - медик снова окинул взглядом огромный корпус, содрогающийся на ремплатформе. Ему удалось остановить внешнее распространение дряни, но внутренние системы оказались повреждены куда сильнее, чем он думал. Шлаков Рэтчет! Как он вообще следит (или не следит?) за состоянием своей команды?! Ему, Нокауту, только работы добавил.  
Балкхед опять содрогнулся – вехиконы вокруг рассыпались, словно карточная пирамидка, не рискуя приближаться к меха, способному расплющить их одним ударом. Рука врекера вдруг трансформировалась в стальной шар, которым тот обычно и отправлял противников в дезактив. Дела шли хуже некуда.  
\- Ты что совсем ничего не можешь сделать? – в голосе Арси послышалось отчаяние. – Нокаут, шарктикон тебя сожри!  
\- Я думаю, - огрызнулся тот. – И у меня есть идея, но тебе она не понравится.  
\- Делай, - фембот шагнула вперёд, - мы справимся. Со всем справимся.  
Нокаут кивнул – главное, обойти критический момент. А ворчание Рэтчета он переживёт. Наверное.

Старскрим маялся долго. Чем дольше он находился на Луне, тем неспокойнее становилось на Искре. Воздух с каждым кликом электризовался всё больше, но в чём было дело, авиакоммандер так и не понял.  
Пока что им удалось обосноваться здесь, причём вполне неплохо. Пусть кварты и были слегка переполнены, но база удачно сохранилась, практически без ржавчины и с какими-никакими, но всё же запасами энергона. Однако волновало Старскрима другое: он уже вылетал на разведку с несколькими эрадиконами и к собственному разочарованию ничего толкового не обнаружил. Почти.  
Первой его находкой стали знакомые корпуса инсектиконов, которых увела с собой небезызвестная Арахнида. Правда, самой дезертирши нигде не было, но серые, разодранные в клочья или просто корпуса с вывороченными внутренностями как-то не способствовали успокоению. Старскрим прекрасно помнил, какой шлак получился у него и Нокаута с Брейкдауном. Вернее, с его корпусом, в котором по собственной же глупости обосновался Сайлас. Они наплодили терроконов, а потом на свободу вырвалась Арахнида, ставшая ещё одной проблемой. И если бы не Мегатрон – шлаков оплавок – чувствуется, Старскрим бы попрощался с активом ещё тогда. Хотя, скорее всего, он бы просто сбежал, как делал это обычно. Фраг!  
Для собственного успокоения сикер всё же приказал оттащить на базу пару инсектиконов, чтобы рассмотреть и изучить их подробнее: что-то в их дезактиве было не так. Что-то цепляло и притягивало к себе взгляд, но стоило зацепиться за это нечто, как оно ускользало. И это злило, бесило, раздражало!  
К тому же вторая находка оказалась ничуть не лучше – обломки разбившегося автоботского корабля, Миротворца. Вехиконы излазили всё, что только было можно, но ничего полезного не нашли. Кроме тех же бедолаг, погибших при аварийной посадке. Все имевшиеся запасы разграбили давным-давно, а никакой полезной информации грузовой шаттл в себе не нёс. Да и его системы уже проржавели до основания, так что нет смысла копаться в груде хлама.  
\- Эй, ты, - гаркнул сикер проходящему мимо вехикону, - что там с инсектиконами?  
\- Вам лучше обратиться к Икс-Эл 953, лорд командующий! – резво отрапортовал тот. – Он сейчас в медбэе, лидер!  
Старскрим цокнул шомполами каблуков и, скрестив руки за спиной, быстро направился по пыльному коридору к дверям медотсека. Те с кликовой задержкой разъехались в стороны, пропуская меха внутрь.  
\- Ну, что тут? – проскрежетал авиакоммандер.  
\- Лорд Старскрим, - вехикон почтительно поклонился: наверное, это и был тот самый Икс-Эл 953, но Старскриму было наплевать на это. – Я… мало работал в лаборатории с Нокаутом и Шоквейвом, сэр.  
\- Меня не волнует, с кем ты там работал или нет. Что ты узнал? – грубо оборвал его сикер, возвышающийся над разваливающимися корпусами инсектиконов.  
\- Кхм, простите, так вот, - мех подхватил поцарапанную инфорамку и включил экран, - для начала, эти двое были чем-то отравлены. Состав мне незнакомый, но я видел что-то подобное, когда Нокаут ещё там, на Земле, занимался тем белковым, который… - десептикон замялся.  
\- Ты про этого ублюдка Сайласа, который захватил Брейкдауна? – уточнил сикер. – Шлаково тупое животное. Ну и?  
\- Предположительно, - осторожно продолжил Икс-Эл 953, - этот инсектикон заразился ещё тогда, когда по Немезиде бродили терроконы, помните?  
Старскрим смерил жалкое лиловое ничтожество своим самым фирменным уничижающим взглядом: разумеется, он помнил. Он же их и создал, хоть и на пару с Нокаутом.  
\- Так вот, - вехикон чуть поперхнулся, но продолжил ровнее, - инсектикон практически полностью трансформировался в террокона, однако убили его раньше, чем завершился переход из одного состояния в другое.  
\- Живее, - устало проскрежетал Старскрим. – Переходи к самому главному.  
\- Смотрите, - послушно оживился вехикон, - видите? – он указал на разорванный в буквальном смысле фейсплет. – Кто-то или что-то, используя длинные и достаточно тонкие кабели, пробралось через его горловой шлюз прямиком к Искре, и…  
Вехикон осёкся. Старскрим смотрел на него поразительно спокойно. Хотя во взгляде алой оптики всё же проскальзывало устало-обманчивое снисхождение.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь мне сказать, - максимально ласково и беззлобно начал сикер, - что у нас на Луне, неподалёку от самого Кибертрона, завелась тварь из бетских сказок?  
\- Из каких сказок? – не понял его Икс-Эл 953. – Я лишь хотел сказать, что…  
\- Нечто мифическое выдрало Искру ещё живого меха и сожрало его, не подавившись? – всё также ласково подсказал ему Старскрим. – Издеваешься? – окуляры опасно сузились, а заточенные когти на манипуляторах неприятно скрежетнули по металлу платформу.  
\- Насчёт сожрало не знаю, но выдрало – это точно. И инсектикон тогда ещё был жив. И не сопротивлялся, - Икс-Эл 953 предпочёл обойти платформу и оказаться немного подальше от явно взбешённого авиакоммандера. – Это всё пока что.  
\- Восхитительно, - прошелестел разъярённый сикер, - у нас по Луне бродит шлаков голодный Искроед, отлично! Сейчас же отправлю пару патрулей проверить, не затесалась ли тварь где-нибудь, да?!  
Вехикон прошелестел что-то невнятное и поднырнул куда-то под платформу – связываться с дурным и бешенным командиром себе дороже.  
\- Избавься от корпусов, когда закончишь, - бросил Старскрим. – Но сначала – подробный отчёт мне на стол. И пошевеливайся!  
Икс-Эл 953 что-то согласно чирикнул и растворился за дверями в подсобку. Старскрим же, тяжко провентилировав, направился обратно к главному залу с панелью управления. Однако на полпути он передумал: захотелось вырваться из душных стен и немного полетать, развеяться.

Орион лишь через несколько бриймов сумел вырваться из завертевшегося калейдоскопа проблем, чтобы немного подзарядиться и просто придти в себя. Рэтчет с радостью предоставил ему свободную платформу в своём кабинете, который он на удивление быстро оборудовал под свои нужды. Паксу не хотелось сидеть в одиночестве, а молчание лучшего старого друга идеально поддерживало его настроение. Во всяком случае, медик был, считай, единственным, кто относился к нему так же, как и прежде, когда все остальные до сих пор привыкали к произошедшим изменениям.  
\- Опять переживаешь, - не спросил, а констатировал факт Рэтчет. – Успокой уже свою Искру, только нейросеть насилуешь.  
\- Знаю, друг, знаю, - тяжко провентилировал тот: он лежал на удобной платформе и впервые за долгое время ничего не делал. Не надо было никуда бежать, экстренно кого-то спасать, разбираться разом со шквалом проблем и острых вопросов. – Я сам всё никак не привыкну к себе. Что уж говорить о других-то?  
\- Ты много лет был связан с Матрицей. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты остро и медленно переживаешь окончательный с ней разрыв, - Рэтчет развернул на экране несколько графиков и схем, которые мерно покачивались, успокаивая своей флегматичностью. – В принципе, у нас есть готовый к употреблению синтетический энергон. Если смешать его с обычным, то наши запасы преспокойно увеличатся вдвое. Когда начнётся поток прибывающих, это не повредит.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно согласился тягач, - это очень хорошо. Но я, признаться, понятия не имею, как общаться с десептиконами. Нокаут для них всего лишь пешка, а не лидер. Они шли за Мегатроном, за его идеями, шли против Прайма… которого больше нет. Боюсь, я не сумею удержать их… от, гм, ненужных поступков.  
\- Ради этого ты и запишешь своё обращение, разве нет? – удивился док. – Объяснишь им всё, призовёшь к порядку.  
\- К какому порядку, Рэтчет? – устало провентилировал Орион, пригасив окуляры. – К Сенатскому? Или к новому, который мы ещё не придумали? Мы так резво взялись за поднятие Кибертрона из пепла, что даже не взглянули на трудности, которые предстоит пройти.  
\- Сказал тот, кто одолел самого Мегатрона, ставившего нам спицы в колёса несколько миллионов лет, - здраво заметил тот. – Что за приступ пессимизма, Орион? Я слишком давно тебя знаю и вижу, что тебя волнует что-то другое. Ты волнуешься за Кибертрон, но Искра дрожит из-за чего-то другого.  
Пакс некоторое время помолчал: всё-таки уж кто-кто, а Рэтчет действительно знал его как облупленного. Они прошли весь этот путь вместе, рука об руку, не усомнившись друг в друге ни разу. Есть ли смысл сейчас скрываться, изворачиваться?  
\- Мне неуютно, Рэтчет, - признался Орион, - когда Матрица была со мной, я будто бы чувствовал каждую живую Искру, каждого кибертронца – его мысли, эмоции, желания. И иногда это позволяло мне поймать ту самую волну, которая помогала избегать конфликтов и разрешать вопросы полюбовно. Однако я настолько погрузился в других, что позабыл о себе… И сейчас я остался тет-а-тет с самим собой. Меня больше не тяготят чувства чужих Искр, больше нет других мыслей и разных точек зрения, мнений. Есть только я-из-прошлого, который давным-давно растворился в настоящем, позабыв о том, чего хочет собственная Искра.  
Рэтчет не отрывался от экранов с данными, продолжая анализировать и сопоставлять, но Орион знал – его слушали. И не просто слушали, его слышали. Поддержка и опора в лице Рэтчета значила для Пакса очень многое. Настолько многое, что он сам себе не до конца был готов в этом признаться.  
\- Я снова бросаюсь в гущу событий, стремлюсь разрешить все ситуации, какие есть, и тем самым я будто бы отрекаюсь от себя. Но то место, где была Матрица, оно пустует. И я это чувствую. Я не знаю, даже не представляю, чем заполнить эту брешь, - Орион снова стравил пар. – Вот разберёмся мы с Кибертроном, восстановим его, вернём обратно наших собратьев, а что потом? Будем сосуществовать друг с другом? Соединим две фракции в одну? Пойдём завоёвывать другие миры? Или в конце концов превратимся в пыль миллионов лет?  
\- Орион, - позвал расстроенного друга Рэтчет, - никто не знает, что ждёт нас впереди. Я не мастак говорить красиво, – в отличие от тебя, кстати, - однако я точно знаю, что у нас всё получится. Мы проделали большой путь и завершим его так, как нужно. Я больше, чем уверен, что ты справишься. Мы справимся.  
Пакс поднялся и сел на платформу, уткнувшись фейсплетом в ладони. Давно его так не накрывало эмоциями. Может ли быть, что на нём сказывается та, давнишняя личность Ориона Пакса? Всё-таки статус Прайма и Матрица лидерства сделали его другим меха, а Орион Пакс – такой же бот, как и все, которого не приравнивали к богам, не возносили и не восхваляли, как кого-то мистического и непонятного, кому можно поклоняться и за кем стоит следовать. Орион Пакс был самым обычным меха, который переживал, думал, жил. Экс-Прайму казалось, что его просто выдернули из прошлого и материализовали в настоящем, даровав память и опыт в несколько миллионов лет. Трудно справиться с таким тяжким грузом разом.  
\- Какого шарктикона? – выругался Рэтчет, выдрав Ориона из пелены грустных и тягостных размышлений. – Это ещё что?  
Пакс поднял шлем и невидящим взором уставился на экран, на котором Балкхед, активировав всё оружие, разносил вехиконов, прущих на него плотным потоком.

\- Я раскатаю вас в стальной лист! – орал врекер, вмазывая очередному клону-эрадикону своим металлическим шаром. – Развелось вас тут, тварей поганых! Автоботы никогда не будут жить рядом с десептиконами!  
Звук сминаемого металла неприятно корёжил аудиосенсоры. Нокаут, спрятавшись в одном из коридоров Немезиды, панически размышлял над тем, как остановить в буквальном смысле машину для убийств. Арси попыталась было достучаться до затуманенного синтетическим энергоном разума друга, но тот, завидев ярко-алого медика, впал в бешенство и чудом не переломил фемботку пополам. Нокаут, костеря весь белый свет, оттащил автоботку обратно в медбэй, где подключил к системам жизнеобеспечения и отдал приказ послать сигнал бедствия Паксу. У Ориона было гораздо больше шансов достучаться до Балкхеда.  
\- Балк! – Уиллджек помянул Праймаса недобрым словом. – Ты чего, дружище?  
\- Уиллджек, - зелёный громила опасно сузил оптику, - только не говори мне, что ты с ними заодно! – взревел мех, размазав в лепёшку очередного эрадикона.  
\- С кем, с конами что ли? – киберсамурай обезоруживающе поднял руки кверху. – Да что ты такое говоришь? Конечно же, нет! Мы столько лет с ними сражались, и всё ради чего? Ради того, чтобы сейчас разделить с ними всё, чего мы добились собственным энергоном?  
\- Вот, ты меня понимаешь! – Балкхед громко рыкнул мотором. – Я прибью любого десептикона, что встанет у меня на пути!  
\- Балкхед, - голос Ориона немного притормозил врекера, - что ты делаешь? – Пакс с хорошо скрываемым ужасом созерцал кровавое побоище, устроенное разъярённым крушителем. – У нас мирный договор, мы не убиваем друг друга.  
\- Да неужели? – крушитель дёрнулся в сторону Ориона, но напасть не рискнул: протоколы противились нападать на него, считая, что Прайм – неприкосновенен.  
Уиллджек за ним еле заметно кивнул, увидев, как Рэтчет подал ему знак, - нужно отвлечь Балка, и тогда появится шанс утихомирить его.  
\- А если сюда сейчас заявится сам Мегатрон, ты что, примешь его с распростёртыми объятиями?! – язвительно выкрикнул зелёный мех. – Они убили стольких наших друзей, похоронили всех крушителей, уничтожили столько добрых и хороших рас, а ты их защищаешь?! Да какой ты Прайм, Оптимус, Юникрон тебя дери?!  
\- Я больше не Прайм, - с лёгким нажимом, но также спокойно отозвался тот. – И ты это знаешь. Но я всё равно прошу тебя, Балкхед, опусти оружие. У нас больше нет нужды сражаться.  
\- Не Прайм, значит, - прошипел крушитель. – Ты не наш лидер. Ты предатель! Ты согласился побрататься вот с этими! – автобот ткнул в один из серых корпусов, устилающих пол у него под ногами. – Да как мы вообще пошли за тобой?! Кто ты такой, чтобы мы подчинялись тебе? Чтобы я подчинялся тебе, оплавок?!  
Рэтчет кивнул. Балкхед, заметив это, дёрнулся, но налетевший со спины Уиллджек отвлёк его внимание, а Нокаут, успевший отыскать тройную дозу успокоительного, в мгновение ока добрался до укуса турболисицы на коленном сочленении меха и вогнал шприц с лекарством туда.  
Балкхед зарычал. Нокаут неприлично громко взвизгнул, когда его подкинули и пинком отправили в колонну. Корпус прострелила боль, и медик отключился, не видя, как на него обрушиваются каменные глыбы некогда культурно-исторического архитектурного деяния. Наверное, удар пришёлся на нейроствол, не иначе… Балкхед пробормотал что-то невразумительное и рухнул на колени, а после – фейсплетом в пол, отключаясь. В зале наступила гробовая тишина, сопровождаемая лишь болезненным вентилированием чересчур разгорячённых систем.  
\- Ох, получит у меня кто-то, - угрожающе прошелестел Рэтчет. – Что встали, как истуканы? – рявкнул он на выжившую кучку эрадиконов. – Взяли и понесли всех в медотсек.  
Вехиконы зашипели, и голос подал уже знакомый мех:  
\- После того, что мы услышали? Да ни за что!  
\- Послушайте, - Орион шагнул вперёд, - всё, что сейчас говорил наш друг – бред… искалеченного процессора. Наш мирный договор в силе, как и был, и мы сделаем всё, чтобы… чтобы не допустить подобного впредь.  
Вехиконы зашушукались, решая, как поступить, и тот, что заговорил, первым направился к тяжёлым и неприятно пахнущим корпусам: шлак, да чем таким потравили этого громилу?!

Вернувшаяся с хорошими новостями команда Бамблби, Магнуса и Смоукскрина попала в самую гущу событий: меха сновали из стороны в сторону, оттаскивая дезактивы в одно место, расчищая пространство и обсуждая произошедшее. Чёрно-жёлтый разведчик переглянулся с названным братом Прайма и, ни слова не сказав, на пару с ним рванул в сторону Пакса. Смоукскрин остался в одиночестве, не зная, куда приткнуться. Он чувствовал, что был лишним здесь, но и уходить куда-то не хотелось.  
\- Там на корабле фемка лежит, - сообщил ему один из эрадиконов, - оттащи её в медбэй.  
\- Фемка? – не понял его элитгард. – Арси! Что с ней?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами тот, - но лорд Нокаут велел отнести её сюда, к вашему доку, а мы не успели. Тут такое было… - десептикон многозначительно мигнул визором.  
Смоукскрин не стал расспрашивать его о том, что произошло. По погрому и так было ясно, что ничего хорошего, а актив друга – превыше всего!  
Мех трансформировался и помчался на Немезиду. К счастью, он уже давным-давно изучил все её корабли и знал, куда нужно ехать. Однако и сам корабль сильно пострадал – те же редкие, но дезактивные корпуса конов, двери и стены с вмятинами, свежие пятна гари и резкий запах, щекочущий обонятельные сенсоры. Запах войны, к которому Смоукскрин, если честно, так и не привык до самого конца…  
\- Арси? – бот влетел в медбэй и обнаружил подругу на ремплатформе, только пришедшую в себя и рассматривающую окружающий мир треснутыми окулярами. – Что случилось? Как ты?  
«Долгая история», - с трудом отозвалась фембот по внутренней связи.  
\- Я отведу тебя к Рэтчету, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Смоукскрин. – Тебе нужна помощь, а здесь никого нет. Идти сможешь?  
Арси промолчала. И даже не кивнула. Элитгард стравил пар и уверенно поднял фемботку на руки.  
\- Потерпи чуть-чуть, скоро всё наладится, - произнёс он и направился к выходу.

В последний раз Рэтчет ругался такими вихрастыми выражениями, когда Орион – вернее, Оптимус – словил на обломках корабля кибонную чуму Мегатрона. Только тогда был один мех, нуждающийся в помощи, а здесь их целая куча. И Нокауту, как назло, сильно досталось. Так бы хоть ещё пара рук была. Или нет – вполне вероятно, что Рэтчет бы рассёк этого мерзавца на множество маленьких Нокаутов, втянувших его друзей в шарк знает что.  
\- Как они? – Орион появился на пороге медбэя уже после того, как Смоукскрин притащил туда Арси. Фембот успела потерять сознание, но в целом всё было не так плохо, как показалось сначала. – Вехиконы в нетерпении. Нам нужен Нокаут.  
\- Обойдутся, - грубо отозвался медик, - удар пришёлся на нейроствол. Не удивлюсь, если ему придётся заново учиться ходить. Это же надо было прилететь в стенку именно этим местом! Поразительная везучесть.  
\- А что с Балкхедом? Ты узнал, что на него нашло? – Пакс прошёл чуть дальше, с сочувствием и горечью рассматривая друзей, лежащих там без сознания.  
\- Арси ненадолго очнулась и рассказала, в чём дело, - Рэтчет, наконец, стабилизировал десептиконского медика и отошёл от него, устало стравив пар, - в космопорте обжился целый выводок бешеных турболисиц. Одна из них поранила Балкхеда, чем и отравила его. Нокаут здраво рассудил, что тут поможет только переливание.  
\- И поэтому Балк немного… сошёл с ума? – удивился Пакс.  
\- Да. Потому что эти… гении! – Рэтчет всплеснул манипуляторами. – Не нашли никакого энергона, кроме того синтетического, чья формула недоработана. Они сделали ему переливание, очистили системы от заразы. Но ты сам помнишь, когда мы были ещё на Земле, как сильно эта дрянь повышает уровень агрессии и силы, выжигая последние крупицы обычного энергона. Они действительно очистили ему системы, но Балкхед, видимо, в глубине Искры не согласен с твоим решением о перемирии, поэтому пошёл всех крушить.  
\- Но причём тут Арси? – мех покосился на синюю фемботку, отдыхающую по соседству. – Она же автобот.  
\- Он решил, что она вместе с конами, а значит, подлежит уничтожению, вот и… вдарил. Скажи спасибо Праймасу, что не убил, хотя мог бы, - проворчал медик. – Ох, да что же за день-то сегодня такой…  
Пакс не успел ответить: к нему по личной связи пришёл срочный вызов от Бамблби. И разило от его сообщения открытой паникой.  
Орион быстро попрощался с другом и покинул медбэй, направившись к площади, где сейчас его дожидался разведчик. А вместе с ним и Ультра Магнус. Стоило выйти из здания, как все протоколы разом обострились – так же, как когда-то давно, ещё на войне. Но почему?.. Ответ пришёл практически сразу же.  
\- Вижу, вы неплохо тут обустроились, - проскрежетал пробирающий до самой Искры знакомый вокалайзер, - сами расскажете или перейдём сразу к другим методам… допроса?  
Орион вытянулся по струнке, с затаённым ужасом рассматривая серый, местами покрытый копотью и ржавчиной, корпус. Термоядерная пушка на руке была демонстративно отключена, но всё равно внушала опасения. Расцарапанный ещё со времён гладиаторских боёв фейсплет Мегатрона искривился в ухмылке.  
\- Так-так-так, - проскрипел он, - вот в чём дело, - кон окинул экс-Прайма внимательным взглядом. – Хотя неважно. Я пришёл с предложением, от которого нельзя отказаться.


	4. Глава третья.

Орион всем естеством ощущал напряжение, повисшее в комнате. Мегатрон неторопливо, словно издеваясь, бродил из стороны в сторону, рассматривая знакомые росписи стен, колонны и потрёпанные временем кресла сенаторов, перед которыми когда-то давно он выступал с предложением сделать его Праймом. И которые решили, что шлаков архивист, Орион Пакс, подходит на эту роль куда лучше. Тот самый решающий миг, после которого всё и полетело Юникрону в пасть.  
\- Итак, - всё же нарушил напряжённую тишину Орион, - чего ты хочешь?  
Рядом с Паксом стоял, словно палку проглотив, Ультра Магнус и Бамблби, а позади маячил встревоженный Смоукскрин. Остальные автоботы в настоящий момент обитали в медбэе, где разъярённый Рэтчет костерил всё и вся самыми добрыми словами, на какие только был способен. А вот десептиконы… вехиконы, разом пронюхавшие о прибытии Лидера, сейчас толпились за закрытыми дверями, ожидая любой команды от настоящего лорда, за которым они шли беспрекословно. И это не просто напрягало… Всё было куда хуже, и абсолютно все меха это понимали. Но Мегатрон почему-то не торопился отдавать приказ на уничтожение врагов, хотя и встречных предложений не делал. Пора было прекращать весь этот фарс!  
\- Я жду, - Пакс скрестил манипуляторы на грудных стёклах, - ты сказал, что у тебя есть предложение. Я… мы все во внимании.  
\- Ах, да, это, - наигранно отозвался лидер десептиконов, - прости, засмотрелся.  
Орион смерил бывшего друга скептичным взглядом – достаточно, ближе к делу.  
\- Собственно, я уже говорил о том, что больше не хочу идти по пути геноцида и деспотизма, - изрёк Мегатрон, возобновив хождение от колонны к колонне, с искренним – насколько это было возможно – любопытством вглядываясь в древние письмена и рисунки их предков. – Пока я был в космосе, то посетил несколько мест, где не раз обдумывал произошедшее и решал, как быть дальше.  
\- Ближе к сути, - Магнус особенно не проявлял энтузиазма при виде десептикона, но фразу про безотлагательное предложение помнил и только потому не рвался в бой, хотя хотелось – до скрежета дентопластин, до стружки активной краски на ладонях. – Ради чего ты вернулся?  
\- Я хочу объединить нашу расу, изничтожить все конфликты и последствия войны, - пропустив мимо аудиосенсоров врекерскую подколку, ответил тот. – Я хочу править Кибертроном, как и раньше, но согласен делать это вместе с кем-то и куда более… гм, гуманным путём.  
\- Ты и гуманный путь – плохо сочетающиеся друг с другом вещи, - фыркнул Бамблби. – Добьёшься своего, а потом вернёшься к прежнему плану уничтожения автоботов. И пойдёт всё по кругу.  
\- Мы не согласны! – поддакнул Смоукскрин. И тут же получил подзатыльник от Магнуса – мал ещё, чтобы влезать в разговоры более взрослых и мудрых меха. Спорткар обиженно стравил пар, но промолчал – успеет ещё поругаться со своими, если захочется. Перед Мегатроном нельзя.  
\- Поддерживаю, - кивнул Орион, - хоть я больше не Прайм, я готов отдать свою Искру ради всех нас. И если потребуется, то я остановлю тебя любой ценой.  
\- Как и ожидалось, - довольно оскалился серебристый джет, благосклонно качнув шлемом, - собственно, я могу доказать правдивость своих слов. Я знал, что вы мне не поверите, поэтому тщательно всё обдумал и…  
\- И? – Пакс не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, ища подвох в любом слове или жесте – с этим меха станется, проиграть, не начав битвы, очень легко, даже слишком.  
\- Я готов добровольно открыть свою Искру, - подытожил десептикон, - это наложит на меня определённые обязанности, но я готов, всё ради того, чтобы восстановить Кибертрон и нашу расу.  
\- Зачем нам его Искра? – тихо удивился Смоукскрин, обращаясь к ближе стоящему Ультра Магнусу. – Какой в этом толк?  
\- Чушь, - Бамблби недоверчиво повёл плечевыми блоками, - и чем это нам поможет? Да и вообще, кто захочет открывать тебе Искру в ответ?  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - оборвал друга Орион, - Мегатрон, это слишком. Я не позволю!  
Автоботы затихли, непонимающе наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед окулярами сценой. Тут был какой-то подтекст, которого они не понимали?  
\- Хочешь сказать, он собирается…? – Магнус многозначительно промолчал, и Пакс кивнул: да, именно так. – Плохая идея. Я против. Однозначно.  
\- Да о чём они? – опять не выдержал Смоукскрин. Как ни странно, предупреждающего тычка не последовало. Даже больше – Орион ответил.  
\- Он хочет открыть Искру перед Колодцем Всех Искр, - пояснил экс-Прайм. – И если Всеискра примет его, то он официально станет…  
\- Лордом Протектором, - милостиво закончил за него Мегатрон. – Тем самым, что идёт рука об руку с Праймом, защищая его и помогая во всём. Так и быть, главную роль я согласен отдать тебе.  
\- Я и близко не подпущу тебя к Колодцу всех Искр. Мы отдали слишком многое, чтобы восстановить его, и я не позволю тебе разрушить его ради твоего деспотизма, - отрезал Пакс. – Это не обсуждается.  
\- Подумай хорошенько, старый добрый друг, - джет ухмыльнулся, - я не тороплю тебя. Вас здесь куда меньше, чем должно быть. Полагаю, остальные бродят где-то за пределами Совещательной комнаты. Обсуди всё с ними, обдумай, а там поговорим ещё раз.  
Орион недовольно скривился – шлаков Мегатрон был прав, он не мог в одиночку принять такое решение. Как минимум, нужно оповестить того же Рэтчета, а с ним Арси и Балкхеда. Да и Нокаута, если уж на то пошло. Ведь именно последний входил в их маленький Сенат, временно управляющий планетой. Хотя было бы, чем управлять.  
\- У нас мирный договор, - всё же изрёк Орион, - я не потерплю никаких военных действий ни со стороны автоботов, ни со стороны десептиконов. Если возникнет хоть один конфликт, что спровоцирует более громоздкое сражение, клянусь, я лично погашу твою Искру.  
\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами джет, - другого я и не ждал. У меня только один вопрос: где я могу отдохнуть и подождать, пока ты примешь решение?  
\- Ты собираешься остаться здесь? – ошарашено уставился на него Бамблби. – У нас…  
\- Нет места! – поддержал его Смоукскрин: уж кому-кому, а ему точно не улыбалось проводить оффлайн под одной крышей с таким меха.  
Мегатрон сделал вид, что не заметил выпада ничего не значащей букашки, дожидаясь ответа непосредственно от бывшего архивиста.  
\- Я попрошу подготовить для тебя кварту, - Орион чуть отвернулся, - пока тебя не было, за десептиконов отвечал Нокаут, но он сейчас в медбэе. Полагаю, раз уж ты вернулся, теперь они пойдут только за тобой.  
\- Разумеется, - пророкотал джет, - кое-что мне уже доложили. Вехиконы, по сути, почти бесполезны, но иногда даже они делают что-то нужное.  
\- Зачем тогда создавал? – риторически вопросил Смоукскрин.  
\- Как говорят на Земле, пушечное мясо, - не задумываясь, отозвался Бамблби.  
\- Кварту уже готовят, - Орион поразительно спокойно шагнул вперёд, - я провожу.  
\- Как скажете, лорд правитель, - издевательски усмехнулся Мегатрон.  
\- Врежу, - пообещал ему Орион, и десептикон захохотал уже в голос: этот может, хоть и не Прайм, но кое-что от харизмы и опыта осталось. С таким не стоит шутить.

Нокаут возвращался в онлайн медленно, чувствуя, как волнообразно подключаются все его системы. К его удивлению, болевые сигналы не поступали, и это настораживало – медик получил довольно серьёзные повреждения, почему тогда никаких признаков поломок? Он актив, это факт, он в медбэе – тоже факт. Но почему так спокойно?  
\- Очухался? – рядом появился недовольный фейсплет Рэтчета. – Ты везунчик, честное слово. Конечно, я и не такое встречал, но всё же.  
\- Поче… чем.. му… - вокалайзер не слушался, и Нокаут замолк, возясь с настройками, после чего плюнул и перешёл на внутреннюю связь: «Ты отключил болевые сенсоры?».  
\- Да. Я немного тебя подлатал, но в настройки не полез, сам разберёшься, - кивнул тот, - тебе реально повезло, нейроствол не пострадал. Только платы перемкнуло из-за удара да полировку поцарапал, - Рэтчет откровенно издевательски усмехнулся.  
\- Праймас любит прекрасное, а я красив, как никогда, - фыркнул он в ответ, всё же разобравшись с вокалайзером – тот ещё сбоил и хрипел, но звучал довольно пригодно. – Спасибо.  
Автобот промолчал и исчез из поля зрения – ну да, ещё бы, у него столько работы. Кстати, что там с врекекром, съехавшим с катушек? И с фемботкой, которую чуть не сломали пополам? Шлак, слишком уж она хрупкая для их расы. Такой только обывателей в интербаре развлекать, но уж никак не воевать. Хотя Арси была той ещё спицей в колёсах, этого у неё не отнять – боевой характер, упрямство, уверенность в лучшем будущем. Да уж.  
\- Что с твоим большим другом? – Нокаут пригасил окуляры и принялся проводить диагностику себя любимого, с радостью отмечая, что Рэтчет действительно не лез в его универсальные настройки, вскрыв только медпанель, чтобы отключить сигналы боли, да подлатав помаленьку. – Очнулся?  
\- Рано ещё, - пробурчал медбот, - синтетический энергон хорошо потравил его, пришлось сделать несколько переливаний и сменить фильтры два раза, чтобы системы вновь начали функционировать, как надо. Он ещё какое-то время пробудет в стазисе, возвращаясь в норму.  
\- Понятно, - Нокаут с кряхтением сел на платформе, регулируя гироскопы: его немного шатало, а потолок всё норовил превратиться в пол или хотя бы стенку. – Значит, восстановление Кибертрона временно приостанавливается…  
\- Не до того сейчас, - отозвался Рэтчет, вновь появляясь рядом, - подзаправься. Ты валялся в оффлайне два ворна, - он протянул ему пару кубов слабозаряженного. Для начала пойдёт, хотя на вкус – гадость редкостная.  
\- Почему не до того? – чуть удивился тот, благодарно кивнув. – Откуда взялась куча новостей?  
\- Мегатрон вернулся.  
Этих двух слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Нокаут, не донёсшийся куб до губ, замер, осмысливая услышанное. Мегатрон вернулся? Вот уж точно новость. Хотя странно, что они до сих не взорвали здесь всё шарктикону под хвост, да и Рэтчет выглядел пусть настороженным, но не настроенным на боевые действия.  
\- И… чем он занят? – осторожно подбирая слова, поинтересовался алый спорткар.  
\- Заправляется нашим энергоном, отдыхает в отдельной кварте и периодически неуместно комментирует всё, до чего дотягивается, - раздражённо фыркнул Рэтчет. – Тебя, кстати, обозвал не таким уж и бесполезным ведром.  
\- Он был здесь?! – Нокаут чуть разом не посерел: вот так да. Лорд десептиконов вернулся и застал его в самом непотребном виде, какой только можно было придумать! Позор на все века, отмыться от которого будет практически нереально. Хотя… не такое уж и бесполезное ведро? – Что это значит?  
\- Я не знаю, не спрашивал, - пожал плечами Рэтчет. – Свалишь отсюда, сам уточнишь. Может быть, из-за того, что ты не развалил остатки десептиконов, как мог бы.  
\- Конечно, не развалил! – ощетинился Нокаут. – Я очень талантливый, просто предпочитаю не лезть, куда не просят. Но обстоятельства бывают разные.  
\- Разумеется, - покорно согласился автобот, решив не ввязываться с невольным коллегой по роду деятельности в дискуссию. – Посидишь здесь ещё пару бриймов, а потом катись на все четыре стороны. Мне надоело выгонять из медбэя то Пакса, то Смоукскрина, то Бамблби. Последний вообще только о тебе почти и спрашивал. Разбирайтесь друг с другом за пределами этого помещения! Почему на задушевные разговоры всех тянет именно сюда? – проворчал мех.  
Нокаут удивлённо кивнул и всё же надорвал острым когтем оболочку куба – системы требовали заправки, не стоит им в этом отказывать. Энергон сначала неприятно скользнул по сухому горловому шлюзу, но быстро смягчил его. Заправка так себе, но вести сносный актив можно. Хоть и непонятно, зачем автоботскому разведчику нужен был десептиконский медик. Однако об этом Нокаут решил подумать попозже, сейчас его волновал лишь собственный корпус и лорд Мегатрон, объявившийся очень… внезапно.

Орион хоть и не мчался по дороге, как какой-нибудь гонщик, но ехал довольно быстро, ловко обходя рытвины и кислотные лужи. Он оповестил о своём отъезде только Рэтчета, мотивировав это тем, что Искра требовала одиночества и времени подумать. Медик лишь отмахнулся – ему не нужны были слова, чтобы понять, зачем Пакс довольно резко сорвался с места и помчался туда, куда его тянуло почти с самого начала. Искра архивиста всегда будет связана с архивом, который когда-то давно и послужил одной из тех самых отправных точек.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, старый друг, - Орион перешёл в робомод, чуть-чуть притормаживая.  
Стены архива возвышались над ним ничуть не хуже крепости, чьи стены давно пробили десептиконские бомбы. Пакс помнил рассказ Смоукскрина о том, как долго держалось одно из самых важных для него мест. Ему было всё-таки интересно, что стряслось с Альфа Трионом? Выжил ли он? И если да, то куда исчез? И вернётся ли вновь, когда Кибертрон расцветёт, когда на нём снова появится мирная жизнь?  
\- Как же я скучал по тебе, - тепло поприветствовал Орион огромное хранилище самых древних знаний. – Как же иногда тебя не хватало…  
Пакс пробрался внутрь через одну из стен, внимательно сканируя местность: не хотелось бы нарваться на очередную стайку турболисиц, проржавевшую балку или дезактивный корпус с не активированной бомбой – такие были особенно противными.  
\- Сколько же меня здесь не было? – автобот медленно пробирался к главному залу, где, по словам Смоукскрина, в последний раз он видел Альфа Триона. Меху казалось, что он может найти там что-нибудь важное, что подтолкнёт его к поиску бывшего наставника и верного друга.  
Бот неторопливо освещал себе путь фарами, глубоко в Искре радуясь, что дезактивных корпусов практически не было – везде лишь пыль да руины, остатки былого величия. Хм, осталось ли здесь что-нибудь ценное и полезное? Скорее всего, нет. Всё, что Альфа Трион успел зашифровать, он отправил в разные уголки Вселенной, дабы накопленное за ворны добро не досталось десептиконам. А всё, что осталось, наверняка давно скачали, взломали и чем-то, быть может, даже воспользовались. Орион не знал, но вперёд шёл с надеждой на лучшее. Хватит разрухи, хватит смертей, пора возвращаться к миру и процветанию. Даже если ради этого придётся идти рука об руку с Мегатроном… шлак.  
\- Вот ты где, - Пакс замер перед выломанными из креплений дверями, - центральный архив. Место, где когда-то я изучал историю с начала времён.  
Орион шагнул вперёд и замер, со скорбью рассматривая разбитые экраны, поломанный пульт управления и гигантскую дыру, зияющую в потолке, - архив бомбардировали не только с земли, но и с воздуха. Здесь точно ничего не осталось, отсюда вынесли всё, что только можно. Искра горестно дёрнулась в ложементе, и Орион тоскливо стравил пар: было больно видеть, как нечто прекрасное и успокаивающее когда-то раньше сейчас терзало своим видом одиноко сияющих пустых глазниц вместо экранов, остатков былого. Ну разве так можно?  
\- Если тебе интересно, - пророкотал голос из-за спины, - нападением тогда руководил Старскрим. Он высосал весь архив досуха, не оставив ни единой крупицы информации. Хорошие были времена.  
\- Следил за мной, - не спрашивал, констатировал факт Орион. – Это было предсказуемо.  
\- И всё же заметил ты меня только сейчас, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, выходя из тени в свет фар. – Вот в чём преимущество лётных форм – колёсным всегда труднее отслеживать их в воздухе.  
Пакс промолчал и отвернулся, вновь возвращаясь к архиву – если джету хочется быть здесь, пусть будет. Он не убьёт его – иначе тем самым попросту вновь развяжет войну, и все его байки про светлое будущее окончательно канут Юникрону в пасть. А остальное неважно.  
\- Помнишь, сколько времени мы проводили здесь? – снова нарушил тишину Мегатрон. – Хорошие были времена…  
\- Да, были, - Орион, наконец, отвернулся от экранов и побрёл в сторону пульта управления: а вдруг работает? – Жаль, что архив сейчас… в таком состоянии.  
\- Вот разберёмся с грядущими делами и возьмёмся за восстановление, - лидер десептиконов усмехнулся. – Глупо было бы игнорировать восстановление такого места. Здесь вся наша история, мы просто обязаны вернуть её обратно, чего бы это ни стоило.  
\- Откуда такое рвение? – Орион стёр с дисплея пульта пыль и попытался его активировать. С противоположной стороны заискрила проводка и тут же погасла. Пульт даже и не подумал включиться.  
\- Я же говорил, что хочу того, чего и вы, - пожал плечами Мегатрон, двинувшись в обратном от архивиста направлении, рассматривая стены, расписанные цитатами великих мудрецов и поэтов. – Я хочу управлять Кибертроном, хочу вести его к светлому будущему, ради которого когда-то давно и затевал революцию.  
\- Да, с тобой мы точно жили бы все хорошо и счастливо, - язвительно отозвался Орион, перестав мучить несчастный разбитый дисплей. – И зачем столько времени сопротивлялись? Действительно.  
\- Можешь ёрничать сколько Искре угодно, но я говорю абсолютно серьёзно, - Мегатрон добрался до первого из стеллажей с датападами и картами-носителями. – Я признаю, что совершил ошибку, но Юникрон помог мне её осознать. Поэтому сейчас я готов практически на любые уступки.  
\- Будь я Орионом Паксом из прошлого, я бы поверил тебе, - экс-Прайм вновь повернулся к силуэту в темноте, выискивая его среди пыльных остатков прошлого фарами. – Но я знаю тебя, Мегатрон, и твоих слов недостаточно. Ты сам это знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - чуть погодя, отозвался тот и всё же вышел в свет, - и понимаю. Я никогда не отличался хорошим поведением и гуманными намерениями, но ты вполне можешь показать мне, каково это. Сенат воспитывал нас жёстко, загоняя в рамки и заставляя подчиняться. И окажись я в прошлом, в такое же время, как и тогда, не сомневайся, я поступил бы также. Я должен был свергнуть сенаторов, я должен был избавить простых граждан от их гнетущей власти. Я и только я был способен на это. Арена научила меня выживать, и я с удовольствием применял эти знания на практике.  
\- Знания, повлёкшие за собой войну нескольких миллионов лет, - горько ответил Орион.  
Но самым грустным было другое: в глубине Искры Пакс был согласен со своим старыми другом. Сенат действительно изжил бы всю планету, и кому-то нужно было остановить эту заразу, эту болезнь, пожирающую их расу. Это нужно было сделать резко, грубо, рывком оторвать, чтобы прекратить мучения. У Мегатрона получилось… и не окажись он в ловушке чувства власти, не сойди он с намеченного пути, всё пошло бы совсем иначе. А так Орион Пакс стал Оптимусом Праймом, и оба они пролили столько энергона, что затопить им можно было бы весь Кибертрон от и до. Шлак.  
\- Шлем раскалывается, - устало пригасил яркий свет фар Орион, - я думал, что найду здесь покой, но в итоге только сильнее запутался.  
\- Разберёшься, - уверенно отозвался Мегатрон, приближаясь к нему, - ты всегда разбирался.  
Он замер напротив автобота, возвышаясь над обманчиво хрупким архивистом, но умудряясь не давить на него.  
\- Как думаешь, Праймом было легко быть? – вдруг спросил у него Пакс. – Ты ведь хотел когда-то.  
\- Нет, нелегко. Я знал, чего хотел, знал, какие жертвы придётся принести ради блага Кибертрона. И тем не менее, я провалил своё испытание, а Матрицу получил ты, - джет скользнул взглядом по торчащим за спиной Пакса хромированным трубам. – Я мог стать тем же Лордом Протектором, но вместо этого бросил тебя одного и пошёл своим путём, устланным серыми корпусами и тоннами пролитого энергона.  
Орион вздрогнул – неужели?!  
\- Да, - словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался Мегатрон. – Пожалуй, это было единственное, о чём я жалел сильнее всего. Я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, но не смог этого добиться. Это злило и раздражало, что в том числе лишь подстёгивало меня к деструктивным методам войны.  
Орион окончательно отрубил фары, чувствуя, что разговор сворачивает в то самое русло, когда лучше не видеть собеседника и положиться на волю Праймаса – как пройдёт, так и пройдёт.  
\- Я покажу тебе кое-что, - тем временем продолжил Мегатрон, - признаться, я не собирался делать это сейчас, но что-то мне подсказывает, что именно здесь и сейчас время и место.  
Он шагнул ещё ближе к Паксу. Послышался щелчок, а затем звук трансформирующихся деталей. Экс-Прайм не успел спросить, что именно затеял его некогда друг, когда детали грудного отсека разошлись в стороны, открывая ярко сверкающую в ложементе Искру.  
\- Убей меня, если не доверяешь, - пророкотал Мегатрон. – Я беззащитен, как никогда. Пушка осталась в кварте. И даже если я активирую меч, сначала придётся закрыть Искру, а это займёт время.  
Орион отшатнулся, не веря собственным окулярам, - его заклятый враг так просто открыл самое ценное и сокровенное, что только может быть у любого меха? Тут ведь есть какой-то подтекст, которого он не понимал, верно? Иначе быть просто не может. Мегатрон не может! Просто не может!  
\- Я знал, на что иду, и если всё же погибну, то хотя бы не зря. Я пытался, - философски добавил джет. – Ну так как, что скажешь?  
Пакс, не отрываясь, рассматривал бьющуюся в ложементе Искру. А ведь действительно, всего-то трансформировать манипулятор в пушку и выстрелить, раз и навсегда избавившись от угрозы, висевшей над всей Вселенной много лет. Если он убьёт Мегатрона, десептиконы распадутся окончательно, он сможет установить единую систему власти и подмять под себя всех несогласных, а там и до рассвета нового дня недалеко. Совсем близко.  
\- Перестань, - с трудом нашёл в себе силы ответить Орион, - достаточно. Я понял. Я верю тебе.  
\- Разве? – джет склонил шлем вбок. – Ты всё ещё можешь.  
\- Хватит! – одёрнул его Пакс и быстро, даже слишком, шагнул вперёд. – Я же сказал, достаточно, - он поднял манипуляторы и осторожно положил их на грудную броню, касаясь настолько невесомо, что Мегатрону на клик показалось, будто перед ним стоит призрак прошлого, а не живой настоящий мех. Орион всё же встретился с лидером десептиконов взглядом, спокойно выдерживая взор ярко-алых, прожигающих в нём дыру, окуляров. – Закрывай, - мягким, но не терпящим тоном возражений приказал архивариус. Автобот сам чуть свёл створки брони, и те поехали, скрывая наиценнейшее, захлопываясь.  
\- Это был последний шанс, Орион Пакс, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, - теперь я точно стану лордом Протектором, и ты от меня уже не избавишься.  
\- Я и не собирался, - согласился Орион, не спеша убирать ладони с разгорячённых пластин, - ты ведь уже понял, к какому решению я пришёл. Нет смысла скрываться.  
\- Как бы мы не бежали от прошлого, оно всё равно рано или поздно настигнет нас, - вторил ему джет.  
Ладони автобота скользнули по серой броне выше, и Мегатрон сам опустился, приближаясь и сминая чужие губы в удивительно мягком поцелуе. Орион обнял его за плечи, погружаясь в волны удовольствия куда быстрее, чем рассчитывал изначально. Скучавшая по единственному близкому партнёру Искра требовала большего – если раньше её порывы сдерживала Матрица, то сейчас им ничто не могло помешать. Пакс знал, что конкретно в данный момент из них двоих беззащитен именно он, но оторваться от жёстких губ, исполосованных шрамами сражений, мех просто не мог.  
\- Я… скучал по тебе, - джет обнял экс-Прайма, привлекая того к себе. – А твоя шлакова Матрица всё глушила.  
\- Полезный был артефакт, - глухо рассмеялся Орион. – Но если серьёзно, ты действительно готов открыть свою Искру Колодцу?  
\- Тебе же открыл, - фыркнул Мегатрон, в глубине души млея под тёплыми ладонями: он не врал, он действительно соскучился.  
Орион не успел ответить ему, поскольку установившуюся идиллию прервал звонок:  
\- Это Рэтчет.  
\- Ничего, подождёт он своего ненаглядного пару бриймов, - проворчал лидер десептиконов.  
\- Не подождёт, - выслушав краткое сообщение, отрезал Пакс и стремительно высвободился из чужих объятий – на клик повеяло Праймом, - у нас ЧП. Всё очень серьёзно.

Уиллджек как Искрой чувствовал, что нельзя уходить далеко от новоявленного дома, что ещё клик-другой, и случится непоправимое. Собственно, он не ошибся.  
\- На Цитадель напали, - отрапортовал Магнус, вдарив по тормозам.  
\- Десептиконы? – Уиллджек затормозил рядом. – Какие ржавые вёдра вылезли?  
\- Хуже, - отозвался тот, - это Балкхед.  
\- Балк?! – врекер от неожиданности перешёл в робомод. – Гоним обратно!  
Магнус молча развернулся – очередную вылазку придётся отложить. Рэтчет остался тет-а-тет с обезумевшим другом, чья сила сейчас причиняла только вред.  
За те короткие мгновение, что крушители добрались до Цитадели, Уиллджек думал только о двух вещах: первая – что стряслось с Балкхедом, и вторая – сможет ли удержать его Рэтчет, не пострадав? Вопросы были слишком трудные, глобальные и без ответов. Поэтому Уиллджек гнал, как не в себя, по скорости добираясь до известного во многих мирах Блэрра – уважаемого гонщика и впоследствии тоже врекера, сейчас обитающего где-то на другом конце галактики.  
\- Док, как ты? – Уиллджек ввалился в медбэй, затормозив коленным шарниром о выкорчеванную с корнем платформу. – Какого шлака?!  
\- Не называй меня так! – молниеносно вспылил Рэтчет. – Со мной всё в порядке, как и с другими пациентами, не считая Балкхеда. А вот где шарктиконы носят Нокаута – я не знаю.  
\- Нокауту пришлось добираться сюда обходными путями, - двери со скрипом разъехались, и в медбэе появился сияющий и начищенный десептиконский медик, - а не то ваш большой дружок окончательно бы раздавил ему шлем, - он фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди. – Сейчас-то что не так?  
\- Остаточное явление, спровоцированное памятью и кое-кем, решившим ответить другу на пару вопросов, - Рэтчет злобно сверкнул окулярами, метнув гневный взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
Появившийся в дверях Ультра Магнус неприязненно изрёк:  
\- Что на этот раз ты натворил, Смоукскрин?  
Спортакр вздрогнул, услышав прокурорский тон, дёрнулся было, но тут же затих, глядя в пол, - что он может сказать? Что крутился здесь из любопытства и споткнулся о кабель, благодаря которому врекер находился оффлайн? Что крушитель пришёл в себя, схватил его и в буквальном смысле вытряс все подробности событий последних дней? Что он вспылил, отшвырнул незадачливого элитгарда, в самом прямом смысле с каждым днём всё больше позорящего свой статус и имя, и ринулся наружу, подальше от тех, кого любил и кому причинил столько вреда и боли? Что он, Смоукскрин, может сказать?  
\- Я нечаянно. Мне очень жаль, - виновато пробормотал мех.  
\- Жаль ему, ага! Очень жаль! – опять перешёл на повышенные тона Рэтчет. – Сколько раз я тебе говорил, что нельзя здесь ошиваться?! Это не музей с экспонатами, это медбэй, шлак тебя дери!  
Смоукскрин, и без того ссутулившийся, казалось, стал ещё меньше.  
\- Кто-нибудь пострадал? – переключил внимание на более насущные дела Нокаут. – Если да, то предлагаю заняться ими. Успеете ещё мальца отчитать.  
\- Нечего его защищать, - гаркнул автоботский медик. – Ты вообще не торопился сюда идти, как я погляжу.  
\- Я мог вообще не приходить, если уж на то пошло, - начиная раздражаться, одёрнул его Нокаут, - но пришёл. Так что завари себе горловой шлюз и скажи, чем заняться, не то я тебе помогу, - десептикон угрожающе сузил оптику.  
\- Рэтчет, ты справишься? – подал голос Уиллджек. – Я должен найти Балкхеда.  
\- Разумеется, - тот уже отвернулся, сосредотачиваясь на чудом не пострадавших пациентах, которых было мало, но всё же были, - иди.  
\- Я с тобой, - Ультра Магнус шагнул было следом за врекером, но тот жестом остановил его.  
\- Нет, я сам, - крушитель тяжко провентилировал, - без обид, но сейчас до Балка достучаться смогу только я. Я знаю, где искать его и как вернуть обратно. А тебе ещё с Паксом говорить и этого, - Уиллджек мотнул шлемом в сторону понурого элитгарда, - жизни учить.  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился тот, - если что, я на связи.  
Мех кивнул и покинул медбэй – его лучший друг сейчас нуждался в той самой помощи, которую оказывать следовало немедленно. И крушителю придётся сделать круг, что займёт время, но он был уверен – это должно сработать, иначе – никак.

Радары засекли Балкхеда в одном из заброшенных подпольных клубов – местечко и в военное время функционировало долго, но запасы истощились, и владелец был вынужден бросить бар и перебраться в другое место – в частности, на фронт. Уиллджек притормозил, сгрузил с себя ношу и только потом перешёл в робомод.  
\- Ты здесь, здоровяк? – громогласно спросил он у темноты.  
\- Уйди, Уиллджек, - донеслось из дальнего угла, где смутно угадывались очертания гигантского крушителя, - сейчас не время.  
\- О нет, наоборот, - расплылся тот в широкой ухмылке, врубив свет фар, - сейчас как раз то самое время.  
Балкхед бросил на друга неуверенно-недовольный взгляд и отвернулся: ему хотелось побыть одному, обдумать произошедшее и потом вернуться, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, что поможет вернуть доверие к себе. Хотя Прайм поймёт, он уверен. Вернее, понял бы… Насчёт Ориона Пакса врекер так уверен не был – они слишком похожи с Праймом, но в то же время сильно разнятся. Это смущало и сбивало с толку.  
\- Рассказывай, - Уиллджек подошёл к нему и безапелляционно водрузил на скрипнувшую столешницу свой груз, - а я послушаю. Держи, - мех вытащил из коробки первый из многих кубов сверхзаряженного и протянул его старому другу.  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Я просто слетел с катушек, многие пострадали. Как обычно, - Балкхед тоскливо стравил пар. Уиллджек пригасил яркость фар и сам надорвал оболочку куба. – Как мне теперь вернуться? Как смотреть им в глаза? Шлак с ними, десептиконами, но Арси! Как я вообще мог решить, что она заодно с ними?!  
\- Ты в буквальном смысле был не в себе, - врекер сделал глоток и довольно крякнул, - кайф. Хорошо иметь про запас такую прелесть. Попробуй, - он подтолкнул куб к Балкхеду.  
\- Это не оправдывает моих действий! – вскинулся мех. – Война окончена, пора возвращаться к мирному активу, а вместо этого я перебил половину десов и часть своих же. Как я там вообще новую войну не развязал?!  
\- Они всё понимают, - терпеливо повторил Уиллджек, - и Арси в том числе. Она хоть и замкнутая, но за тебя переживает. Знаешь, что она спросила, когда пришла в себя? Всё ли с тобой в порядке.  
Балкхед понуро опустил шлем, зрительно даже уменьшаясь в размерах. Чувство вины грызло Искру, и даже тот факт, что он действовал под синтетическим энергоном, ничуть его не успокаивал. Ведь по идее, если говорить честно и откровенно, в глубине души Балкхед был по-настоящему не согласен с таким вот исходом многолетней битвы. Они сражались за мир, за добро, а те, кто веками угнетал автоботов, теперь стоят наравне с ними же. Ради чего тогда всё было?!  
\- Балк, не стоит винить себя за то, в чём нет твоей вины. Мы же врекеры, мы занимались такими делами, о которых не то что говорить, даже думать страшно. Скольких друзей мы похоронили? Из каких только озёр с отходами не выбирались? И у нас всё получалось, несмотря на любые проблемы и трудности, - Уиллджек настойчиво постучал пальцем по кубу. – И ты знаешь, что особенно хорошо помогает справиться с периодами плохого настроения.  
\- Сверхзарядка и хороший интерфейс, - Балкхед кивнул, горько усмехнувшись. – Импактор всегда говорил, что только эти две вещи могут вернуть тебя в рабочее настроение.  
\- Именно. И разве когда-нибудь этот стальной принцип нас подводил? – самурай ещё отпил.  
\- Нет, - немного помявшись, отозвался тот, - не подводил.  
\- Пей, - Уиллджек потянулся за следующим кубом, - у нас есть свободное время. Давай проведём его с пользой?  
Балкхед промолчал и всё-таки предложенное угощение. С первым глотком он поморщился, но дальше дело пошло лучше. Апатия никуда не ушла, но эмоции немного притуплялись, расслабляя сознание и давая выход накопленному негативу.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему Пакс так спокойно позволяет этим отребьям ходить рядом с нами, - наконец, прорвало автобота. – Я вроде понимаю, что не только они убивали наших друзей, но и мы – их. И всё-таки автоботы победили, а эта выскочка – Нокаут – всё испортил. Мы могли тихо избавиться от жалкой кучки десептиконов, отправить их всех в плавильни и остаться одним. Мы бы восстановили Кибертрон, вернули бы всех остальных, и всё было в порядке. А что сейчас?! Они смеют диктовать нам правила, находиться наравне и пытаются ещё что-то требовать! А мы им это даём!  
Уиллджек молчал, давая другу возможность высказаться. Это было именно то, чего он добивался. Если Балкхед немного очистит Искру и разум, ему станет легче. Как и всем остальным.  
За первым кубом последовал второй, а там и третий. Самурай только кивал да поддакивал другу, когда тот разъярённо выплёскивал на него всё накопившееся. Пару раз гигантский кулак трансформировался в шар и обратно. Уиллджек лишь шире улыбался, предвкушая ту самую черту, к которой медленно, но верно подбирался его товарищ. Ещё совсем немного, и…  
\- Я ненавижу десептиконов! – взревел громила. Стол, за которыми они сидели, с грохотом полетел в сторону, раздавливая собой пустые оболочки из-под сверхзаряженного. – Ненавижу Мегатрона, Старскрима, Нокаута, их всех! Их не должно быть в нашем мире, никогда!  
Уиллджек поднялся с места и прошествовал к пустующей пыльной барной стойке. Он взобрался на неё, уселся поудобнее и демонстративно раздвинул ноги:  
\- Иди сюда. Покажи на деле, насколько эти ржавые твари достали тебя за годы сражений.  
Оптика Балкхеда вспыхнула, он заскрежетал дентопластинами и поднялся следом, возвышаясь на вторым врекером огромной горой, готовой рухнуть на него в мгновение ока.  
\- Я выдерживал бешеный норов Импактора, - ухмыльнулся самурай, подначивая друга, - долгосрочность Спрингера и быстрого на интерфейс Роадбастера и не только, так что…  
Послышался щелчок, паховая броня ушла в пазы. Уиллджек отключил фары, выставив на обозрение подсветку приёмной системы, соблазнительно манящей к себе. В воздухе стремительно распространялся запах смазки, и Балкхед, словно хищник, втянул его в себя. Ярость как таковая уходила, оставляя за собой желание окончательно избавиться от скопившегося напряжения.  
\- Идём, - Уиллджек откинулся на локти. Фон повышался с каждым кликом, и другой крушитель, сцепив дентопластины, активировал скрутку. – Твои размеры всегда меня радовали, Балк. Пусть порадуют и сейчас.  
Автобот хрипнул вокалайзером, когда джампер разом вбился в его системы. Мех рухнул на спину, гортанно застонав и выгнувшись дугой. Балкхед навалился сверху, вгоняя скрутку до упора, быстро находя все разъёмы и подключаясь к ним. Он, не жалея сил, вдарил током, заставив Уиллджека громко простонать его имя. Крушитель почти до хруста тазобедренных шарниров раздвигал ноги, стремясь приблизить к себе товарища – последнему сейчас это было особенно нужно.  
Балкхед навалился сверху, окончательно подминая под себя партнёра на раз. Он отключил всё, что только мог, погружаясь в интерфейс, наслаждаясь им. Крушители всегда так делали друг с другом, когда кто-то из своих нуждался в поддержке. Импактор был прав, говоря, что спутывание проводов поднимает не только фон, но и настроение. А с хорошим настроением хорошо работаётся, шарктикон задери старого ублюдка. Хотя жаль, что он погиб, хороший был мех, хоть и своеобразный.  
Уиллджек даровал откаты один сильнее другого, увлекая запутавшегося в проблемах и дебрях своей Искры друга за собой. Он сцарапывал активную краску со спины Балкхеда, сжимая собой вибрирующую скрутку от хлынувшего удовольствия. Системы довольно быстро подстроились под давно знакомые размеры, и сейчас их лишь изредка сладко потягивало при особо сильных толчках. Сверхзаряженное давно сделало своё дело, и зелёный автобот окончательно отпустил от себя все проблемы и переживания, сжав в стальных объятиях более мелкого партнёра, призывно подрагивающего и невероятно открытого, близкого.  
\- Рэтчет тебе шлем не свернёт? – с трудом ворочая глоссой, поинтересовался Балкхед. – Я только сейчас подумал, что вы…  
\- Он поймёт, - хрипнул в ответ Уиллджек, - просто поймёт.  
На большее сил не хватало. Самурай до хруста сминаемых деталей вцепился в Балка, предчувствуя приближающуюся перезагрузку. Скользящие по штекерам импульсы усиливались. Уиллджек вскрикнул, окончательно срывая и без того хрипящий вокалайзер, когда его накрыло. Сочащаяся из скрутки смазка замкнула соединение, и оба меха стремительно ухнули в блаженный оффлайн, не расцепляя объятий.

Когда Орион добрался до Цитадели, первая волна паники уже схлынула. Хотя стоило следом приземлиться Мегатрону, как вехиконы зашевелились – неужели что-то назревает? Джет жестом остановил засобиравшихся десептиконов и безмолвно прошествовал следом за Паксом, сканируя обстановку и размышляя над тем, как действовать в любой возможной непредвиденной ситуации.  
\- Извини, что навёл шороху, но дело серьёзное, - вместо приветствия с порога заявил Рэтчет. Он выглядел устало, казалось, даже посерела местами активная краска. В отличие от Нокаута, сверкавшего и сиявшего по всем возможным и не очень параметрам. – Один глупый спарк натворил дел, а нам разгребать.  
\- Что стряслось? – нахмурился Орион. – Где Балкхед?  
\- Именно, где он? – вопросил автоботский медик. – Спроси у Смоукскрина, которого Магнус запер у него в кварте до твоего прибытия. А не то он и не таких дел натворит.  
Мегатрон решил не вмешиваться в спор, тем более, к нему по связи осторожно постучался Нокаут – отличное дело, есть время поболтать.  
\- Рэтчет, прошу, - миролюбиво осадил друга Орион, - расскажи подробнее.  
Медик замолк, а через пару кликов вылил на Пакса всё своё негодование вперемешку с такими вихрастыми выражениями, что замолкший Нокаут местами умудрялся краснеть ещё сильнее, чем во времена бытия учеником Хука – а его уже тогда довольно трудно было смутить. Собственно, за что в том числе конструктикон и взял его к себе в ученики, пусть и навязанного преподавателями Академии студента.  
\- И сейчас Уиллджек его ищет? – в конце по-врекерски крепкой и грубой тирады уточнил Орион.  
\- Скорее всего, уже нашёл. Поговорят да вернутся, - отмахнулся Рэтчет. – Уиллджек знает, что делает. А вот тебе лучше вправить нашему юнцу процессор на место, иначе я не посмотрю на автоботскую гуманность и отдам его Нокауту на эксперименты.  
\- О, я стал автоботской страшилкой для маленьких бет, - умилился Нокаут. – Какая прелесть.  
\- Я серьёзно, Орион, это переходит все границы, - выдохся Рэтчет, - это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Смоукскрин только мешается и создаёт трудности. Займи его хоть чем-нибудь, что принесёт нам пользу или хотя бы не навлечёт ещё больше проблем!  
\- Успокойся, друг мой, - Орион тяжко стравил пар, - мы со всем разберёмся. Раз Магнус сейчас наблюдает за ним, а Балкхед в безопасности с Уиллджеком, думаю, мы можем собрать небольшое заседание. У меня есть одно объявление.  
\- Я закончу с Арси, и мы придём в зал, - бросил Рэтчет, отвернувшись: у него и так было много работы, а теперь стало ещё больше.  
\- Хорошо, - Орион повернулся к Мегатрону, - подготовь небольшую вступительную речь, у тебя возможность высказаться.  
\- С удовольствием, - пророкотал лидер десептиконов, - я ждал этого.  
Нокаут как раз наклонился за датападом с данными по одному из пострадавших от кулаков врекера вехикона, когда выходящий Мегатрон добавил:  
\- Кстати, Нокаут, ты уже встречался со стантиконами? Мотормастер в нетерпении, очень уж жаждет увидеться с тобой.  
Алый спорткар замер в той позе, в какой был, не веря свои аудиосенсорам – лорд Мегатрон притащил сюда стантиконов?! Значит ли это, что…  
\- Да, Вайлдбрейк прилетел с ними. Кстати, почему ты не познакомил нас раньше? – ухмыльнулся джет, с откровенным наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как выпрямляется его медик, скованный ужасом, почти животным страхом. Двери медбэя закрылись, а Нокауту потребовалось ещё несколько кликов на то, чтобы придти в себя.  
\- Если сейчас ты начнёшь тупить, то лучше вали отсюда, - гаркнул Рэтчет. – Никаких эмоций на работе!  
\- Да знаю я, - огрызнулся тот, - всё в порядке. Я просто удивился, и всё.  
Рэтчет промолчал, а десептикон всё-таки поднял датапад с полки: на самом деле всё плохо, очень плохо. И он не знал, что делать дальше.

И автоботы, и десептиконы сползлись в совещательный зал через пол брийма, негромко переговариваясь между собой и размышляя над тем, зачем их созвали. Орион пришёл раньше Мегатрона и сразу же направился к Магнусу, рядом с которым стоял понурый Смоукскрин. Судя по всему, элитгарду хорошо влетело за произошедший инцидент, он вздрогнул, завидев экс-Прайма, и промолчал, даже не поздоровавшись.  
\- Я сказал ему, что с ним мы будем решать вопрос после собрания, - отрапортовал Ультра Магнус. – А до этого момента он обещал хорошо себя вести, - мех бросил на юнглинга многозначительный взгляд.  
\- Уверен, всему есть разумное объяснение, - удержал от очередной подколки своего названного брата по сборке Орион. – Но сейчас важно не это.  
\- Что стряслось? – Рэтчет привёл более-менее пришедшую в себя Арси и усадил её на одну из скамей. – С чего такая срочность? На нас напали?  
\- Ты видишь дымящиеся шпили и свист бомб? – усмехнулся Бамблби. – Я вот нет. Но мало ли, вдруг надо сходить на диагностику оптики? – он рассмеялся в голос.  
\- Очень смешно, - повёл плечами тот, - можно подумать, мне больше нечем заняться.  
\- А, точно, у тебя же там Нокаут есть. Как думаешь, может, к нему завалиться? – хихикнул разведчик.  
Рэтчет отмахнулся от него, как от особо назойливого скраплета – у него действительно дел по горло, а у Би бетство в одном месте заиграло. Хочется порезвиться? Вперёд, пусть Нокаут, собственно, и терпит все его загоны. Ему, Рэтчету, не до того. Уиллджек всё ещё не вернулся, а переходить на личную связь не хотелось – вдруг он сейчас как раз с Балкхедом? Незачем портить столь серьёзный момент. Врекеры вернуться, и всё будет в порядке. Уиллджек вернётся. Обязательно.  
\- А вот и тема собрания явилась, - прохрипела Арси. – Что на этот раз? – устало поинтересовалась она.  
\- Надеюсь, светлое будущее, - отозвался Пакс.  
Вехиконы вставали рядами, приветствуя своего лорда, автоботы же почти и не садились, не желая находиться ниже, чем должно быть.  
\- Собрание объявляется открытым, - громогласно объявил Ультра Магнус, - всем занять места.  
Пока меха рассаживались, Мегатрон с почти садистским наслаждением рассматривал проскользнувшего в помещение Нокаута, взглядом наткнувшегося на Мотормастера. Последний широко оскалился и приветственно помахал ему рукой. Нокаут бросил на него недовольный взгляд и демонстративно сел в другой стороне, среди смутно знакомых ему вехиконов.  
\- Итак, - Орион установил в зале тишину одним словом, сразу же приковывая к себе внимание, - как все уже знают, Мегатрон вернулся. Десептиконы, находящиеся под руководством Нокаута на время отсутствия иного состава высшего командования, вновь переходят к нему.  
Вехиконы одобрительно заулюлюкали, но хватило одного взгляда ярко-алых окуляров, чтобы все вновь затихли.  
\- Когда мы впервые собрались в этом зале, - продолжил Пакс, - мы решили, что Кибертроном будет править новый Совет, в который выходили я и Нокаут. Но поскольку Мегатрон теперь здесь, он вместо Нокаута займёт место в Сенате. Помимо этого, он прибыл к нам не просто так и сейчас расскажет о своих планах, - Орион чуть отступил, освобождая место и позволяя серебристому джету перехватить нить разговора.  
\- Многие из вас, - проскрежетал он, - слышали, что я покинул десептиконов и отправился путешествовать по просторам Галактики. Это правда. Мне нужно было время подумать и решить, что делать дальше, - мех медленно двинулся в сторону, обозревая весь зал и упиваясь взглядами, что сосредоточились сейчас на нём. – И я решил. Мой выбор может показаться кому-то странным и даже несуразным, но всех, кто не согласен, я попрошу подойти ко мне отдельно, мы поговорим… тет-а-тет.  
«Он же не устроит сейчас очередное восстание?» - обеспокоенно спросила Арси в общей внутренней связи.  
«Этого только не хватало», - поддержал её Бамблби.  
«Успокойтесь, друзья мои, - Орион звучал умиротворённо, - я знаю, что он делает. Всё в порядке».  
\- Я стану официальным Лордом Протектором Кибертрона, - объявил Мегатрон, - я и Орион Пакс – мы вместе будем править планетой и сделаем всё, чтобы избежать ошибок наших предков. Мы восстановим планету, вернём нашей расе былое величие и больше никогда, - он затих, нагнетая обстановку, - никогда не опозорим наше имя.  
Вехиконы зашушукались, кто-то даже вскочил, а Нокаут удивлённо воззрился на лидера – лорд Протектор? Неужели он серьёзно? И разве такое возможно?!  
\- Я официально объявляю о том, что война окончена. Десептиконы и автоботы заключают бессрочный мирный договор. Мы вместе, рука об руку, поможем и себе, и Кибертрону.  
«Орион, он что, собирается…?!» - поражённо воскликнул Би.  
«Да, - отозвался Пакс. – Я долго думал и решил, что это хорошая идея. Если он станет лордом Протектором, то не сможет навредить ни нам, ни планете. Всеискра просто лишит его Искры, если он вновь свернёт с пути истины».  
«Если он станет лордом Протектором, - встрял Рэтчет. – Он же от и до отравлен тёмным энергоном. Думаешь, чистка систем ему поможет?»  
«Вот вам с Нокаутом и придётся этим заняться, - провентилировал тягач, - мы должны подготовить его к церемонии и встрече с Колодцем Всех Искр. Всё это ради нашего общего блага».  
«Не нравится мне эта идея, - холодно изрёк Ультра Магнус, - он может задумать всё, что угодно».  
«Я не дам ему навредить Кибертрону, - довольно жёстко припечатал Орион. – Я своей собственной Искрой защищу всех вас, если это потребуется. Клянусь».  
Автоботов пробрало – на долю клика Орион Пакс снова превратился в Оптимуса Прайма. И такая резкая смена немного пугала.  
\- Уиллджек вышел на связь. Они возвращаются, - вклинился в разговор Рэтчет. – Не то чтобы всё в порядке, но куда лучше, чем было, - он опять мазнул взглядом по виноватому Смоукскрину.  
\- Предлагаю дождаться ваших опаздывающих друзей и, не теряя времени, записать обращение для всех трансформеров, - Мегатрон уже завершил свою речь и сейчас обращался к автоботам. – Уверен, десептиконы будут рады увидеть не только экс-Прайма, но и меня. И кстати, если ты вернёшь мне Саундвейва, то будет куда проще разослать это видео по всем уголкам галактики.  
\- Ни за что! – Арси чуть приподнялась. – Только не его!  
\- Я настаиваю, - оскалился джет, - мне нужен Саундвейв.


	5. Глава четвёртая.

Старскрим всё больше времени проводил в полётах: словно Искра рвалась куда-то ввысь, уводя его от убежища, требовательно звала вперёд, куда-то за пределы. Сикер почти перестал ворчать на подчинённых, забив на толпу тупоголовых вёдер с болтами, предпочитая рассекать пространство Луны-2. Он лично отсканировал всё, до чего умудрился добраться, но интересного так ничего и не нашёл.  
«Стив, - рявкнул он по внутренней связи, пролетая над уже знакомыми дезактивными корпусами инсектиконов, - что у нас на Кибертроне?».  
Вехикон немного помаялся, пробиваясь сквозь помехи, и негромко ответил: «Лорд Командующий, Мегатрон вернулся...».  
Старскрим от неожиданности выдал в воздухе петлю, закрутившись так, что даже гироскопы засбоили.  
«Вернулся?! - проорал он. - Когда успел? И чего хочет? Как вообще автоботы допустили его появления?».  
«Лорд Старскрим, - Стив неловко прогнал цикл вентиляции, - по нашим данным, Мегатрон вместе с Орионом Паксом собирается запустить в сеть какое-то обращение к другим кибертронцам. У них вроде как... - вехикон замялся, подбирая такие слова, чтобы его лидер не сорвался в очередной раз на визг, - перемирие», - прошелестел он.  
Но Старскрим услышал. Однако орать не стал: лишь хмыкнул и выдал в воздухе ещё одну петлю.  
«Особые распоряжения были?» - спустя некоторое время, поинтересовался он.  
«Нет, сэр, - отрапортовал Стив, - правда, - он опять замялся, - ну...».  
Секонд-ин-комманд нетерпеливо взревел двигателем, разворачиваясь и направляясь обратно к временной базе.  
«Ну, гайка драная?» - не утерпел, спросил Старскрим: ему не нравилось молчание на том конце. Слишком уж оно натянутое, непривычное. Словно новости были, но какие - непонятно. Радоваться ему или огорчаться?  
Старскрим ловко приземлился у входа, отметив про себя, что сканирование не выдавало привычного количества меток вехиконов. Будто бы вся толпа разом куда-то подевалась.  
\- Лорд Старскрим? - Стив, сидящий за главной панелью управления, вскочил. - Вы... вы быстро, - пробормотал он, смущённо опустив голову вниз.  
\- Где все? - пророкотал сикер. - Почему здесь только ты? - десептикон ещё раз отсканировал базу: первичные данные и выработанное с годами чутьё его не обманули - последовавших за ним к лучшей жизни вехиконов не было. - Куда? - почти прорычал Старскрим, подцепив острым когтем вздрогнувшего Стива и вздёрнув его наверх: так, что кончики супинаторов одного из клонов еле-еле касались пола.  
\- Простите, лорд Старскрим! - взмолился тот, цепляясь за серебристый манипулятор. - Они все вернулись к повелителю, сказали, что хотят жить на Кибертроне, и... и... - он захрипел. Старскрим милостиво разжал когти, и вехикон камнем рухнул ему под ноги.  
Сикер переступил через приходящего в себя десептикона и подошёл к панели: хм, вот, значит, как. Что же, ничего удивительного... Старскрим догадывался, что рано или поздно произойдёт что-то подобное, хотя в глубине Искры хотелось отсрочить этот момент.  
\- Стив, - глухо позвал единственного, кто остался с ним, сикер, - здесь больше нечего делать. Мы можем как-то вернуться на Кибертрон?  
\- Только через мост Шоквейва, - Стив поднялся и теперь старался держаться вне пределов досягаемости вздорного повелителя, - но он почти исчерпал свои запасы, пока уходили другие. Если идти, то сейчас. И не факт, что мы попадём в заданные координаты.  
\- Тогда нечего тратить время, - фыркнул истребитель, цокнув каблуками, - собирай всё необходимое. Мы тоже возвращаемся.

***

Отыскать Саундвейва оказалось довольно проблематично: связист застрял на Земле, а там круг Зоны Тени был довольно ограничен. Ориону Паксу пришлось связываться с друзьями-людьми, которые охраняли имевшийся там космический мост, а после направлять смешанный спецотряд из автоботов и десептиконов, которым предстояло доставить одного из заместителей Мегатрона в целости и сохранности.  
\- Я рад, что мы друг друга поняли, - пророкотал серебристый джет, провожая взглядом прикованного к ремплатформе связиста. Тот с трудом прохрипел что-то невнятное и отключился, почти впадая в стазис из-за нехватки энергии. - Каков наш следующий шаг?  
\- Обращение к меха, - Орион, скрестив руки на груди, тоже смотрел вслед суетящимся вокруг Саундвейва вехиконам - помощникам Нокаута. - Для начала, его нужно записать, а потом...  
\- Не проще ли провести сессию онлайн? - Мегатрон громоздко повернулся к архивисту. - В режиме реального времени. Мне кажется, подобное куда сильнее убедит нейтралов, что на Кибертроне всё серьёзно. Полагаю, многие решили бы, что запись - хорошо смонтированная подделка.  
Орион открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл: хм, а ведь бывший гладиатор прав - пожалуй, тут с ним не просто можно, нужно согласиться.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Пакс, - репетируем речи, дожидаемся Саундвейва и идём убеждать наших собратьев.  
\- Отлично, - оскалился джет, - кстати, давно хотел спросить...  
Но задать вопрос он не успел: меха отвлёк один из вехиконов - кажется, Икс-Эл 911.  
\- Простите, лорд Протектор, - пропищал он удивительно противным вокалайзером, - неподалёку обнаружена повышенная активность. Сюда направляются несколько отрядов других вехиконов, они одни, и...  
Мегатрон жестом прервал не особо связный монолог и хмыкнул: лорд Протектор? Ему нравится, как это звучит. А что касается его бывших и теперь уже вновь нынешних подчинённых.  
\- Пойду побеседую, - пророкотал экс-лидер целой фракции, - любопытно, откуда взялись?  
Вопрос был чисто риторическим, не требующим ответа, и Орион кивнул: десептиконы находились на их территории, к тому же, в той стороне сейчас помогали разгребать завалы те же Ультра Магнус и Арси, сбежавшая из медбэя быстрее, чем Рэтчет дал добро. Медик поворчал для профилактики, порекомендовал не перегружаться и почаще отдыхать, но насильно у себя оставлять не стал: работы и так хватало.  
... кстати, об Ультра Магнусе.

Пакс резво направился в сторону жилых кварт, где до сих пор сидел наказанный   
Смоукскрин: в свете последних событий ему так и не удалось расспросить элитгарда о том, что стряслось в медбэе, и почему бывший лидер врекеров так на него взъелся.  
\- Смоукскрин? - Орион постучался. Двери разъехались, впуская его внутрь. - Я могу войти? - вежливо спросил он.  
Ответом ему была тишина.  
Архивист напрягся, активировал встроенное оружие и медленно шагнул в полутьму кварты: пара разбросанных датападов, жёсткая губка для полироли, которой, скорее, активную краску с корпуса содрать было проще, чем отполироваться, приоткрытое окно... шлак.  
\- Смоукскрин?! - Пакс подскочил к окну, всматриваясь вдаль, но спортакара уже и след простыл  
«Смоукскрин! - воззвал к нему по коммлинку Орион. - Где ты?!»  
Глухо. Элитгард заблокировал внутреннюю связь и совершенно явно выбрался наружу, не желая контактировать с другими, не желая объясняться и вдаваться в детали. Орион выругался, вылетая вон из кварты-тюрьмы и стремительно несясь к ближайшей консоли: пора бить тревогу, иначе никак. Шлак его знает, куда занесёт юного и неопытного автобота.

***

Нокаут нервничал. Рэтчет давно покинул медбэй, закончив осмотр всех пострадавших и разобравшись с внезапным, но вполне привычным завалом работы, после чего нарочито медленно, но явно нервничая, ушёл. Наверное, Уиллджек вернулся… Нокаут не знал, да и налить.  
Он оттёр все панели почти до блеска, разобрал кучу датападов, валявшихся на рабочем верстаке Рэтчета, где оба изучали технические данные медосмотров, после чего отмыл колбы и чашки от уже ненужных анализов, протёр и расставил их от больших к маленьким. И тем не менее, ему было страшно.  
Спорткар устало опустился на сиденье, невидящим взором рассмотрел каждый из наточенных и отполированных когтей… А Искра всё равно металась в груди, сдавливаемая тисками животного ужаса. Наглый, уверенный в себе, не боящийся трудностей и препятствий Нокаут сейчас не походил на самого себя. Быть может, если бы Брейкдаун был рядом, ему было бы проще, легче. Но стантикон покинул своего почти официального Conjux Endura, оставив на прощание то, чего Нокаут вроде бы и хотел, но в то же время боялся. И по сей клик страх превалировал.  
\- Успокойся! – попытался подбодрить самого себя спорткар. – Всё в порядке. Тебе нечего опасаться. Лорд Мегатрон не станет вредить ему… Да и Мотормастер не даст его в обиду. Шлак… - вскочивший было мех снова сел, устало уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони.  
Зачем Мотормастер со своим гештальтом вернулся на Кибертрон? Они же договорились, что Вайлдбрейк будет расти как можно дальше от войны. Ради Брейкдауна, ради его наследия… Зачем они прилетели всей гурьбой, да ещё и его притащили с собой, оплавки?  
Страх медленно уходил, уступая место гневу. Как они посмели притащить сюда того, кому здесь совершенно точно не место? Ну и что, что лорд Мегатрон официально объявил об окончании войны? Мало кто об этом знает, многие будут конфликтовать и соперничать. Зачем было тащить Вайлдбрейка в эту мерзкую токсичную среду? Нокаут резко поднялся, да так, что гироскопы на клик засбоили. Он крепко сжал кулаки, впиваясь когтями в шершавое покрытие ладоней, вскинул шлем, раздражённо рассматривая исцарапанные двери медбэя: нужно выяснить, ради чего всё это затевалось. Либо Мотормастер что-то задумал, что, скорее всего, так и есть, либо он просто дурак… И будь оно так – Нокаут как следует промоет ему процессор – даже в буквальном смысле, если потребуется. В медицинских навыках лучшего десептиконского хирурга никогда не смели сомневаться. Потому что это было чревато.

*** 

Старскрим скептично рассматривал не внушающий доверия мост Шоквейва. Зелёное поле выглядело абсолютно нестабильным: подрагивающее, выдающее завихрения то в одну сторону, то в другую. Стив за пультом управления молчал, сосредоточенно вводя примерные координаты неподалёку от Айякона, где и обосновалась сейчас вся небольшая ставка Кибертрона. Сикеру хотелось лично посмотреть на то, что происходило, убедиться, что оптика и аудиосенсоры его не обманывали.  
\- Он точно работает? – секонд-ин-комманд прошёлся несколько раз взад-вперёд, не решаясь, наконец, покинуть несчастную и абсолютно бесполезную Луну-2.  
\- Да, сэр, - вехикон оторвался от калибровки, - лорд Старскрим, - позвал он командира, - времени совсем мало. Мост нестабилен, но у нас ещё есть шанс добраться до Кибертрона самым простым способом. Может… стоит рискнуть?  
\- Я без тебя разберусь, чего мне стоит делать, а чего – нет! – рявкнул он на подчинённого и тут же отвернулся.  
По большому счёту вехикон был прав: Луна-2 давным-давно исчерпала все свои запасы, а сидеть где-то в бункере, бесцельно прожигая актив, когда можно было добиться чего-то большего, важного. Вновь стать тем, кто ты есть, а не тем, кем тебя пытаются сделать окружающие… Притягательно. Восхитительно. Вдохновляюще.  
\- Идём, - скомандовал истребитель, - напомним Кибертрону о себе… Я ещё найду, чем удивить этих выскочек, - фыркнул он.  
\- Да, сэр, - Стив запустил обратный отсчёт.  
Скрипучий голос оповестил их о том, что до самоуничтожения моста осталось двести кликов: им хватит времени на то, чтобы перешагнуть черту, отделяющую их от нормального актива и априори бесполезного дезактива, они доберутся до Айякона и, если удастся, отыщут себе местечко потеплее.  
Старскрим кивнул самому себе, соглашаясь со своими мыслями, и горделиво вздёрнул давно неполированные крылья. Стив не менее уверенно встал позади него: его единственная опора и поддержка. Единственный вехикон с каким-то сбоем в прошивке, который обзавёлся более личными протоколами. Единственный, кто не отвернулся от него… Как же шлаково звучит.  
Космический мост вспыхнул, пропуская редких посетителей, перенося их за грань. Мощное энергетическое поле взвилось ввысь, выходя из-под контроля. Скрипучий голос сообщил, что до взрыва осталось меньше…

Старскрим поражённо замер. Пустота вокруг навевала на него нечто дурное, мерзкое и страшное. Сикер не смог сдержать рваного выдоха и вздрогнул, когда воронка за ними захлопнулась с гадким щелчком. Тут же появилось ощущение, словно Старскрим совершил самую большую ошибку за весь свой актив… Потому что Море Ржи, в которое они попали, по-другому назвать было просто нельзя.  
\- Ты, кажется, говорил о координатах рядом с Айяконом, - сикер медленно развернулся, нависая над вехиконом. – Ну и где он, гайка ржавая?!  
\- Лорд Старскрим! – десептикон испуганно отступил. – Мост Шоквейва недоработан. Уверен, Айякон где-то неподалёку, просто нас занесло немного… подальше.  
\- Немного? – сикер опасно прищурил оптику. – Ты видишь где-то шпили Айякона? Башню цитадели? Хоть один признак актива? Вот я нет. Но это, наверное, потому, что я слепой, да?! – проорал он почти в фейсплет перепуганного вехикона. – Ради Праймаса, как же я вас всех ненавижу… - Старскрим отступил от своего единственного подопечного, чей образ слишком часто и не менее резко варьировался от «вроде ничего, пойдёт» до «тупой оплавок, как тебя Кибертрон на себе носит?!».  
\- Пр-простите, сэр, - пробормотал Стив, - мне следовало лучше…  
\- Заткнись, - жестом оборвал его истребитель. – Без тебя тошно.  
Старскрим осмотрелся.  
Огромная пустая площадь, на которой давным-давно, ещё в довоенные времена перестала существовать жизнь. А ржавые вихри, нередко накрывающие несчастных путников, просто погребали под собой их останки. И ржавчины становилось всё больше… Старскрим внимательно сканировал всё, что попадалось в поле зрения, но кроме пустой земли не было ничего. Только какие-то руины мелькнули вдали.  
\- Сэр? – осторожно поинтересовался Стив, когда сикер, прищурившись, шагнул вперёд, сбросив с себя оковы первичного удивления. – Что там?  
\- Без понятия, - фыркнул тот, - я никогда не был здесь.  
\- Сэр, - Стив подошёл к нему, - сэр, а что там…? – он обернулся в противоположную сторону.  
Старскрим раздражённо повёл плечами, обернулся… и замер.  
\- Шлак… - выдохнул, испуганно вскинув надлинзовые щитки.  
Ржавая буря приближалась стремительно, погребая под собой те немногие остатки, что уже поздно было как-то идентифицировать.  
\- На колёса и вперёд, - скомандовал Старскрим, - времени мало.  
Он трансформировался в прыжке и взмыл ввысь, истерично ревя турбинами. Стив бросился за ним, переходя в режим транспорта.  
Обонятельные сенсоры издалека почуяли неприятный запах ржавчины, пропитанной многолетними дезактивами. Земля под колёсами оказалась покрыта выбоинами, испещрена странными сколами, а руины, издалека казавшиеся причудливой грудой камней, с каждым метром вырисовывали всё более странную, даже страшную картину. Старскрим над головой по каналу связи ощущался напряжённым, нервным.  
\- Шлак, - сикер неожиданно пошёл носом вниз, трансформируясь в полёте и с грохотом прилетая на землю. Его с силой протащило по поверхности, сминая крылья и расцарапывая хрупкий корпус истребителя до разрывая магистралей об острые камни.  
\- Сэр, - Стив резко затормозил и бросился к нему, - что с вами? – он, как смог, просканировал лидера, но кроме пониженного уровня топлива ничего не обнаружил. Ох, шлак… - Почему вы не заправились? – воскликнул он, помогая вяло отбрыкивающемуся сикеру подняться. – Я же говорил, лорд Старскрим, путь неблизкий!  
\- Пошёл ты, - истребителю всё же удалось отпихнуть от себя вехиконы, он поднялся, пошатнулся, схватился за плечо кона, вновь с готовностью подскочившего к нему. – Квинтец… - экс-заместитель лидера десептиконов с ужасом уставился на набирающую обороты бурю. – Мы не успеем.  
\- Успеем, - Стив дёрнулся к руинам, - мы ещё можем добраться до них. Лорд Старскрим! Сейчас не время сдаваться!  
Истребитель рвано прогнал цикл вентиляции, молча кивнул и, пошатываясь, побрёл к спасательным руинам.  
Издалека казавшиеся каменными изваяния явили собой остатки от небольшого научного комплекса, который взорвался едва ли не в самом начале войны. Покрытый ржавчиной и грязью, забросанный мусором и хламом, он не внушал доверия. Обманчиво высокие стены на деле оказались совсем низенькими. Даже сидя, согнувшись в три погибели, не удавалось укрыться.  
\- Думай, думай, думай, - бурчал себе под носовой конус Старскрим, рассматривая остатки былого актива.  
Ржавый ветер дул всё сильнее, из-за чего шарниры уже скрипели, а оптику застилала пелена пыли. Ориентироваться по сбоящим сканерам и сенсорам становилось всё труднее.  
Взгляд с трудом выцепил в нарастающей волне хлама и непогоды две стены, образующие угол. Не особо высокие, но, если компактно устроиться там, можно будет хотя бы спину прикрыть. А там как повезёт…  
\- Туда, - рявкнул сикер и тут же закашлялся, прочищая рот. Ржавчина сразу же облепила глоссу, и мех закашлялся.  
«Есть, сэр», - отозвался Стив по внутреннему каналу связи.  
Они побрели, сражаясь с яростными потоками воздуха и ржавой пыли, к обнаруженному месту укрытия. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, и чем ближе они подбирались к руинам, тем сильнее завывала буря позади, швыряясь обломками дезактивов, оружия и, кажется, даже транспорта.  
«Ещё немного, сэр», - Стив не сразу понял, что происходит. А когда он опустил взгляд ниже, то не сдержал испуганно возгласа.  
Старскрим споткнулся и по коленный шарнир ушёл в обманчиво твёрдую поверхность. Сикер молча забился, пытаясь высвободиться, но вместо этого погряз ещё глубже, уходя почти по бедро. Да и вторая нога соскользнула туда, и нечто, смутно похожее на ржавый зыбучий пысок всосало его в себя по пояс.  
«Вытащи меня, никчёмная болванка!» - завизжал истребитель.  
Он забился, и погряз глубже, по грудь. Поломанные крылья саднили и забивались песком. Пожалуй, едва ли не впервые за очень долгое время Старскрим реально испугался, что всё, это конец. Он не достиг своих целей, не смог даже приподняться, чтобы попытаться. Жалкая смерть… О нём не будут вспоминать, не будут чтить его память. В лучшем случае, над ним просто будут смеяться, а всё из-за…  
\- Мегатрон… - процедил сикер сквозь дентопластины, скрепя песком. – Ненавижу.  
\- Лорд, держитесь, - Стив активно пытался вытащить его обратно, но сил не хватало, и вехикон просто рухнул рядом, расширившийся от ужаса оптикой глядя на медленно уходящего вниз сикера. – Пожалуйста… - он прокашлялся, прочищая горловой шлюз. – Вы не можете уйти!  
«Отстань, - глухо буркнул Старскрим, царапнувший когтями зыбкий песок и опустившись ещё ниже, - нет смысла…»  
«Лорд, - Стив замер, не веря ни оптике, ни аудиосенсорам, - прошу, вы не можете уйти! Вы не можете покинуть… меня», - он замер, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию.  
«Глупец, - обессиленно пробормотал истребитель, - вот угораздило же тебя.»  
«Пожалуйста, Старскрим, - вехикон подполз к нему, ухватился за плечи и предпринял ещё одну попытку вытащить, - вы не можете… просто не имеете права!»  
Старскрим устало отвёл взгляд в сторону и наглухо заблокировал связь. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось слушать какие-то личные признания. Он и так всегда замечал эти косые взгляды, почти осязаемое обожание, временами необъяснимую преданность, верность, какой не демонстрировал даже он сам, будучи одним из первых помощников Мегатрона. И на смертном одре, когда каждый клик казался вечностью, смотреть на меха, готового едва ли не собственную Искру погасить, чтобы вытянуть его, Старскрима, из пасти Юникрона… Это было слишком даже для истребителя.  
Он сдался, опустил руки. Пригасив оптику, самый скандальный, мерзопакостный и хитрый заместитель Мегатрона за всю историю Кибертрона позволил песку схлопнуться над шлемом, отрезая его от окружающего мира. В турбины, шарниры и окуляры тут же забился песок, царапая чувствительные детали. Искра гулко бухала в груди, оглушающим звоном отдаваясь где-то в макушке.  
Старскрим хрипло стравил пар, плюнув песком, и неожиданно дёрнулся, когда ноги, плотно сдавливаемые песком, почувствовали странную лёгкость. Корпус истребителя продолжал плавно опускаться вниз, и чем ниже он сползал, тем легче становилось конечностям. Сикер не решился активировать оптику, но когда кончики когтей свободно дёрнулись, он даже согнул и разогнул оба манипулятора, не веря собственным ощущениям. Разве так выглядит дезактив? Ржавая буря и шлаков зыбучий песок убили его? Поглотили его? Нет, что-то не так…

Стив не верил тому, что видел. Макушка сикера ушла вниз, и лидер – лучший из лучших, каких вехикон только знал! – исчез в пучине… А он, глупый оплавок, не смог помочь. Не вытащил, не приложил столько сил, сколько требовалось. Он просто позволил истребителю уйти, сдался, разжав манипуляторы и отпустив его. За это хотелось перерезать самому себе горло и захлебнуться энергоном.  
Чем именно его ударило по шлему, Стив не понял, но на внутреннем экране вспыхнули яркие цветные пятна, а сквозь шум ветра и шелеста песка кону показалось, как кто-то вскрикнул. Судя по знакомым ноткам истерики в голосе, это был Старскрим. Но разве… Стив с трудом выпрямился и вскрикнул, когда буря отбросила его назад. Мех тут же заскрёб пальцами по земле, пытаясь подползти обратно к песку. Что-то было не так, но что?  
С трудом добравшись до точки, – кажется, именно здесь? – Стив на клик притормозил. Может быть, ему показалось, он не исключал такой возможности. Но что, если лорд Старскрим актив? Он не может бросить его! Одного предательства хватило, второго, тем более, так скоро, мех просто себе не простит. Поэтому, пригасив окуляры, Стив принял единственное верное в данном случае решение: он накренился вниз и нырнул в песок шлемом вперёд. Корпус содрогнулся, задрожал, но плотные тиски уже не захотели выпускать свою жертву обратно.  
Стив кое-как прогнал цикл вентиляции и позволил странному месту утащить себя туда же, где был Лорд Старскрим.  
«Дождитесь меня», - бросил он по внутренней связи, наплевав на заблокированный канал, и расслабился, позволяя бездонной яме затянуть его в себя.

*** 

Никогда за весь свой актив Смоукскрин не ненавидел себя так, как в тот клик, когда одна нога застряла в шипованной сетке, пол под весом элитгарда просел, и мех кубарем покатился вниз, приземлившись в лужу кислоты, натёкшую туда откуда-то с поверхности. Мало того, что сеть шлаково больно врезалась в чувствительные шарниры, так ещё и едкие капли начинали разъедать полироль и уже добирались до более важных деталей нежели покраска.  
Смоукскрин напрягся, кое-как привстал на коленях и, как смог, рывком откатился в сторону, чтобы хотя бы не лежать в кислоте. Откатиться-то удалось, да вот только правое колено хрупнуло, а через клик весь корпус прострелила адская боль. Элитгард в голос вскрикнул, выгибаясь в шипованной паутине. На внутреннем экране ярко-ярко замигали предупреждения о поломках и ошибках, с которыми саморемонт уже не справлялся. Смоукскрин раздражённо застонал и замер, переводя дух.  
Нужно тщательно взвешивать каждый шаг, иначе он рискует пополнить коллекцию дезактивов под плащом Праймаса. Столько всего пережить и так глупо погибнуть? Шлаково невесело вообще-то. Смоукскрин задумался, вспоминая, что он успел прихватить с собой, что может ему помочь выбраться, как минимум, из ловушки, в которую он сам себя загнал.  
Мех рискнул разблокировать закрытый канал связи, где обнаружил несколько сообщений от Ориона и одно – чертовски гневное – от Ультра Магнус. И если Пакс просил перезвонить, то сухой тон Магнуса обещал, в лучшем случае, просто быстрый дезактив. Смоукскрин недовольно фыркнул: если бы последний меньше смотрел на своего обожаемого командира и побольше общался с окружающими, возможно, не пришлось бы опускаться до столь откровенного беспредела. Смоукскрин опять фыркнул – Ультра Магнус внушал уважение и сделал всё, чтобы завоевать свой авторитет, но в некоторых вопросах он как был глупцом, так и остался, видимо.  
В районе плечевого сабспейса спорткар обнаружил лазерный резак: хм, странно. На нём была гравировка Нокаута. Откуда он у него? Стащил случайно, когда сбегал от разъярённого Балкхеда и такого же Рэтчета? Может быть. Но лучше это, чем ничего. Тем более, что Нокаут в вопросах своей специализации отличался не меньшим педантизмом, чем автоботский медик. И резак он поддерживал в идеальном состоянии, что позволило почти без проблем разрезать сеть и избавиться от болезненно-колющих весь корпус шипов.  
\- Шлаково, - выругался Смоукскрин, обнаружив, что здесь, в недрах руин и завалов связь не работала от слова совсем. – Орион? – он всё-таки предпринял попытку достучаться до экс-Прайма по внутреннему каналу связи, но затея оказалась бесполезной.  
Элитгард выругался и задрал шлем кверху, вглядываясь в клочок мутноватого неба, сверкающего где-то в выси. Обманчиво хорошая погода – не пройдёт и десяти бриймов, а местность вокруг может залить не менее кислотными дождями, в результат которых он только что вляпался фейсплетом. Губы слабо жгло, но не смертельно, это хорошо.  
Как же отсюда выбраться?  
Мех обернулся, подключил фары и осмотрел всё, до чего дотягивался блеклый луч света. Кажется, это пригород Айякона. Возможно, бывшие трущобы или, как минимум, жилой квартал. Здание, куда он попал, будто бы просело под землю и за годы войны, которые планета была практически необитаемой, срослось с ней. Смутно угадывались стены и предметы, используемые в обиходе: платформы, столы, где-то в углу валялся какой-то побитый, припорошённый толстым слоем пыли вазон.  
\- Жутковато смотрится, - пробормотал Смоукскрин, медленно обводя пространство светом.  
Ответом ему стало клацанье. Сначала элитгарду показалось, что он ослышался: мало ли, упал, ударился шлемом, да ещё и в кислоту попал – шлак его знает, как там может среагировать корпус на такую стрессовую ситуацию.  
Мех прищурился, всматриваясь во мрак, напрягая все сенсоры и датчики, стремясь уловить любое движение или звук. Но ответ пришёл ещё раньше, когда из темноты на Смоукскрина посмотрела пара ярко-алых окуляров. А рядом с ней ещё одна, и ещё. С тихим шелестом огромный длинный тоннель, обнаруженный за завалами мусора, покрылся ярко-красными точками, неотрывно наблюдающими за обедом, что пришёл к ним сам. Грохот сначала отпугнул наглых диких тварей, но сейчас, покрытый знакомым запахом кислоты, зажимающий мелкие порезы, сочащиеся живым, ещё тёплым энергоном, еда стала куда привлекательнее.  
Смоукскрин тихо выругался и попытался кинуть хотя бы SOS кому-то из своих – кому угодно, лишь бы нашли, успели. Бежать некуда, выход только один – наверх. Вскарабкаться бы по этим крутым выступам, дотянуться до обломков арматуры, торчащих из бетонных плит, и выбраться наружу. Каковы его шансы? Мех убрал резак обратно – Нокаут не обрадуется, узнав, что его имуществом столь беспардонно разбрасываются где ни попадя. Трансформировать руку в оружие? Но тогда он не успеет вскарабкаться обратно, параллельно отстреливаясь. Возможно, если бы колено не болело столь сильно, а сзади, из шарнира, не текло, привлекая к себе внимание, у него и получилось бы… но нет.  
\- Шлак, - элитгард попятился, споткнулся о какой-то мусор и рухнул на бампер, пополз назад, не останавливаясь, пока не напоролся ладонями на шипованную сеть. – Гм, а если… - мех кое-как поднялся, подхватил свою «ловушку», - эй, отребье! Хотите меня сожрать, да?  
Скраплеты завозились, заклацали огромными остро-заточенными зубами, примериваясь, как побыстрее добраться до обеда.  
Смоукскрин стал медленно отступать. На шум от его шагов и сжатые гневные ругательства сквозь дентопластины голодные злобные твари ползли с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Мех зашипел, наступив в уже знакомую лужу кислоты. Идея, посетившая его немногим ранее, выглядела довольно глупо, но если удастся отвлечь хищников хотя бы ненадолго, у него появится шанс выбраться. Маленький, но хоть какой-то.  
\- Куда-то собрался, мальчишка?  
Голос, резанувший по аудиосенсорам, заставил Смоукскрина сжаться и слегка присесть, в ужасе глядя на замерших скраплетов. Смутно знакомое цоканье, раздавшееся из глубины, резко перемещающееся, как будто некто то шёл по полу, то внезапно переползал на потолок, заставило элитгарда всё же трансформировать одну руку в пушку и выставить её вперёд: заряда пока что достаточно, но разбрасываться им направо и налево просто так не стоит. Потому что в самый ответственный момент оружие подведёт, впрочем, как обычно.  
\- Чего тебе? – задорно выкрикнул он в сгущающуюся темноту и с ужасом осознал, что скраплеты, сверлившие его взглядами, будто засыпали, гася оптику. И силуэт, что медленно приближался к нему, так и оставался смутно знакомой тенью. Потому что хрипы, которыми оно говорило, пугали, но не проясняли личность меха-инкогнито.  
\- Сладкий мальчик, - проурчало существо, - иди ко мне, малыш. Я дарую тебе тепло и уют. Ты не будешь ни в чём нуждаться, - пророкотало оно. – Иди.  
Смоукскрин заворожённо уставился на странные огоньки, мелькавшие позади корпуса. Будто бы забавная, абсолютно несерьёзная подсветка, почти бетская… такая смешная…  
Мех не чувствовал, как расслаблялся корпус, как опустилось оружие с готовым накопленным зарядом. Он испытывал нечто очень странное, почти гипнотическое. Равномерно сменяющие друг друга огоньки притягивали его взгляд к себе. Они то приближались, то отдалялись, маня к себе. Смоукскрин окончательно расслабился, лениво склонил шлем набок, чувствуя столь необычные прикосновения. Совсем слабые, немного тёплые, но очень приятные…  
\- Ох, Магнус, - пробормотал он, запрокинув голову и слегка щурясь из-за яркого света, в пятне которого он стоял, позабыв о кислоте, продолжающей разъедать супинаторы, добираясь до магистралей и проедая броню дальше, глубже.  
Меху казалось, что тёплая сегментированная глосса игриво пережала поток энергона в одной из основных магистралей и тут же отпустила, из-за чего с губ сорвался рваный выдох. И даже чья-то тень, нависшая сверху, почти не портила впечатления. Смоукскрин с трудом сфокусировал взгляд плывущей оптики на предмете, что закрыл тёплый свет.  
\- Магнус? – удивлённо воззрился на меха сверху элитгард. – Стой… ты же… - он перевёл взгляд вниз.  
Ярко-лиловая, почти как внутренний энергон, оптика бота опасно сузилась. Гипнотический эффект исчез как по щелчку пальцев, и Смоукскрин закричал, вскидывая пушку. Тварь заорала, когда накопленный заряд прошиб её насквозь, отбрасывая в сторону. Но глосса, чтоб обвилась вокруг шеи, - шлаково длинная, ненормально длинная! – потянула спорткара за собой, и тот, не скрывая ужаса и отвращения, отсёк её резаком Нокаута.  
\- Быстрее! – обеспокоенный тон Магнуса никак не вязался с обычно холодным, почти отчуждённым образом. – Давай, помогу.  
Смоукскрин швырнул в воющую гадину сеть, из-за чего та лишь запуталась в ней, с воплем завалившись набок. Элитгард врубил фары, рассматривая корпус… Ужас сковал его буквально на клик, но этого осознания хватило на то, чтобы мех рванул вверх, не обращая внимания на ногу, которая, казалось, вот-вот отвалиться под напором боли и градом ошибок, застилающих внутренний экран. Автобот полз уверенно, наплевав на все поломки, какие есть и могут быть, цепляясь за всё и подтягиваясь максимально резко, только бы выбраться.  
\- Вот так, - Магнус, протянувший ему руку, поймал меха за манипулятор, и вытащил наружу.  
\- Праймас, - шокировано гоняя вентиляцию, выдавил из себя Смоукскрин, - это… - он ошарашенно уставился на Ультра Магнуса, а через клик заорал, срывая вокалайзер.  
Острые, как копья, конечности паука зацепились за его дверцы, утягивая столь аппетитную жертву обратно вниз.  
\- Арахнида! – вскрикнул элитгард, неуклюже взмахнув руками и завалившись назад.  
Магнус бросился к нему, крепко схватил за манипуляторы и потянул на себя, рывком выдёргивая меха из ямы, что чуть не стала его погибелью.  
Тварь внизу бешено застрекотала, брызжа неприятно пахнущим энергоном и упрямо отказываясь отцепляться от до безумия болезненно выворачивающихся дверей. Смоукскрин закричал: его в буквальном смысле раздирали на куски. Сигналы ошибок катились просто градом, и когда обе дверцы с хрустом оторвались, а гадина из подземелья с воплем скатилась обратно в глухую темноту, элитгард смог только рвано стравить пар.  
\- Маг… нус… - обессиленно проблеял он и рухнул, наконец, в спасательную темноту оффлайна.

*** 

Нокаут ворвался в довольно просторную, но скупо отделанную кварту стантиконов таким вихрем, что Дэд Энд, лениво полирующий себя перед зеркалом, от неожиданности прошёлся полировальным диском ещё и по полу, выронив инструмент.  
\- Где? – рявкнул десептиконский хирург, злобно уставившись на первого попавшегося под горячий манипулятор Вайлдрайдера. – Где этот оплавок?!  
\- Не знал, что у нас будут гости, - ухмыльнулся Драг Стрип, - прости, чувак, свехзаряженного нет. Мотормастер всё выдул!  
\- Я всё слышу, - прогрохотал тягач из-за дверей, ведущих, судя по шелесту дезки, в мойку. – Пошёл ты.  
\- Иди сюда, чушка железная, - прорычал Нокаут, - есть разговор!  
\- Потерпишь, гаечка, - прогоготал тот и тяжело переступил с ноги на ногу, - я занят.  
\- Он выглядит так, словно сейчас джампер тебе отпилит и порты спаяет! – предостерегающе крикнул ему Вайлдрайдер. – Берегись!  
\- Всё можно убрать. И также вернуть на место, - философски изрёк Дэд Энд, вернувшись к полировке. – Драг, поможешь?  
\- А в бампер тебя не чмокнуть? – фыркнул Драг Стрип, даже не пошевелившись и не отвлёкшись от датапада, на котором он во что-то играл.  
\- Когда закончишь, можешь чмокнуть, если хочешь, - проигнорировал подколку Дэд Энд. – Ну шлака ты ломаешься?  
\- Чушка квинтанутая, - закатил окуляры другой стантикон и всё же поднялся, вразвалочку побрёл к собрату по гештальту. – Что у тебя здесь?  
\- Присядешь? – Вайлдрайдер удивительно дружелюбно похлопал по месту на платформе рядом с собой.  
\- Ты сейчас на свой джампер присядешь, - холодно пообещал ему Нокаут. – Мотормастер!  
\- У, гаечка беснуется! – захохотал тот из-за шума дезки. – Шлака такой нервный? Давно не коннектился что ли? – заржал он. – Всё, Брейкдаун кончился, теперь блюдёшь обет «недавания»?  
\- Праймас, вы там что, реально что ли? – искренне удивился Драг Стрип. – Воу, не знал…  
Нокаут сам не заметил, когда рука трансформировалась в пилу. А через клик Драг Стрип полетел на пол, вереща от боли и поджимая к себе вспоротую вдоль руку. Нокаут пнул его напоследок и стремительно бросился к дверям мойки.  
\- Эй-эй, ну-ка! – Вайлдрайдер попытался было преградить ему дорогу, за что тут же получил в колено, а через клик вытянутым из сабспейса разрядником прямо в шею. Энергон вскипал в магистралях, и Вайлдрайдер завалился на бок, как пьяный, импульсивно подёргивая конечностями и бормоча что-то нечленораздельное себе под носовой конус.  
\- Ещё вопросы? – холодно процедил Нокаут в сторону Дэд Энда, угрожающе качнув активированным разрядником.  
\- Не-а, - флегматично отозвался тот и вернулся к полировке, игнорируя постанывающего от боли Драг Стрипа, - так-то лучше, - стантикон довольно усмехнулся самому себе в отражении.  
\- Ну что у вас здесь? – Мотормастер грузно вывалился в кварту и не удержался, присвистнул, обнаружив целое побоище. – Слабаки. Ох, за что мне это наказание…  
Взгляд ярко-алых линз вперился в Нокаута, который опасно прищурился и шагнул вперёд. Пила звонко выругалась, обещая страшную смертельную кару.  
\- Да как ты смеешь так говорить о Брейкдауне? – прошипел сквозь дентопластины медик. – Он же был в вашем гештальте! Как ты можешь?!..  
\- Да просто, - фыркнул Мотормастер, - и это относится ко всем. Удивлён, что ты до сих пор этого не понял, - пробасил он. – Убирай свои игрушки. Так и быть, раз ты устроил мне хорошее представление, полагаю, мы можем немного поговорить.  
Нокаут отрицательно покачал шлемом, но руку трансформировал обратно, а разрядник пригасил и опустил вниз.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся? – процедил он, сверля тягача ненавистным взглядом. – Мы же договорились.  
\- Лорд Мегатрон сказал, что мы нужны ему. Вот мы и прилетели, - Мотормастер добрался до свободной (и самой большой!) платформы, куда грузно уселся. – Не можем же мы и в частности я отказать нашему лидеру, м-м?  
\- Вы должны были сделать всё, чтобы он оказался как можно дальше отсюда, - Нокаут даже не заметил, что наступил на только-только приходящего в себя после разряда Драг Стрипа. – Вы обещали это Брейкдауну. Мы договорились.  
\- А разве мы… я не сдержал обещания? – Мотормастер опасно наклонился к медику, подошедшему к нему. Даже сидя он всё равно, казалось, был выше. – Вайлдбрейк рос вдали от войны, но рано или поздно он всё равно попал бы на Кибертрон… познакомился с нашим лидером. Это всё равно бы случилось, просто немного раньше, чем ты планировал.  
\- Жизнь любит вносить свои коррективы, - подал с другого конца комнаты голос Дэд Энд и с шипением оторвал Вайлдрайдера от пола, утащил его к платформе и, чуть подумав, бросил там же, на полу. – Какой кошмар, Нокаут.  
\- Захлопнись, жестянка, - раздражённо отозвался тот. – И что ты будешь делать сейчас? – повернулся он к главе Менасора. – Что будет дальше?  
\- Полагаю, долгая и счастливая жизнь, - басисто расхохотался Мотормастер, - глупый-глупый десептикон… Неужели ты не понимаешь? – мех наклонился к ярко-алому медику, словно норовя раздавить его. – Мы вернулись. А ты – ох, какое счастье! – здесь… Быть может, пора исполнить свой, как там говорится? Ах да, родительский долг?  
\- Я сделал всё, чтобы Вайлдбрейк жил как можно дальше от войны! – прорычал гонщик, бесстрашно шагнув к лидеру стантиконов и вперившись взглядом прямо оптика в оптику. – Я сделал всё, чтобы он не видел всех тех кошмарных последствий, чтобы он смог вырасти нормальным меха! А ты притащил его в самое пекло, оплавок, и уже только за это я готов лично раскалить все плавильни Айякона и сбросить туда твой хладеющий расчленённый дезактив.  
\- У нас перемирие, если ты забыл, - Мотормастер попытался коснуться начищенной грудной брони медика, скользнуть кончиками пальцев по яркой росписи, - и я обещал Брейкдауну позаботиться о его маленьком отпрыске, а не тебе – это раз. И два – Брейкдаун мёртв, и там, в колодце Всеискры, ему наплевать на то, что происходит здесь. Ты меня понял?  
Нокаут словно специально шагнул поближе к нему, недвусмысленно позволяя огладить отполированный честплейт… А через клик, спустя едва заметное движение, Мотормастер вскочил, отбрасывая от себя медика, зарычал, схватившись за горло, пытаясь остановить потоки хлещущего энергона.  
\- Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе запомнить всё, что я сейчас скажу, - Нокаут брезгливо стёр с брони потёки чужого топлива и деловито крутанул в пальцах свой личный, острозаточенный скальпель, - во-первых, не смей ко мне прикасаться. Пятна от твоих лап ни капли не идут моим идеальным формам. Во-вторых, - медик обошёл кашляющего на коленях тягача и мягко, еле ощутимо ткнул его разрядником в основание затылка, в самую гибкую часть шлема, откуда добраться до нейроствола было проще всего, - Брейкдауна действительно нет, а это значит, что обещание, данное ему, переходит на меня, как на его официального Conjux Endura. Ах да, прости, ты не знал? – Нокаут нажал на стык брони ощутимее, почти болезненно вдавливая оголовок разрядника в шею. – Так вот… Это значит, что ты будешь заботиться о Вайлдбрейке до тех пор, пока я не скажу, что достаточно. Ты меня понял?  
\- Ах ты же шкет полированный, - процедил Мотормастер, не скрывая глухих смешков. Саморемонт почти затянул хирургически точный порез на шее, но получить максимальный разряд тока почти что прямо в процессор ему не хотелось. Приходилось терпеть. – Когда я доберусь до тебя, ты пожалеешь, что встал у меня на пути.  
\- Я разберу тебя на запчасти, - холодно пообещал ему Нокаут, - так что будь любезен, не возникай. Не то я поддамся острому порочному желанию и выполню данное тебе обещание. Ты меня понял?  
Мотормастер захрипел, широко оскалился, пока остальные стантиконы, более-менее пришедшие в себя, в сторонке лицезрели разборки «больших боссов».  
\- Ты. Меня. Понял? – процедил Нокаут, демонстративно щёлкнув кнопкой разрядника: ещё одно движение, и он просто поджарит ему мозговой модуль. Беспроцессорный оплавок!  
\- Да понял, понял, - выдавил из себя тот, - но клянусь, однажды я раскатаю тебя в стальной лист на дороге. Никто и не вспомнит, кем ты был при жизни.  
\- Пошёл ты, - Нокаут брезгливо поморщился, отходя, - если я узнаю, что кто-либо попытается надавить на меня Вайлдбрейком, я приду к тебе, и разговаривать мы будем совсем иначе, - фыркнул он. – Это первое и последнее предупреждение, Мотормастер. И на твоём месте я бы к нему прислушался.  
Мех почти покинул кварту стантиконов, почти переступил порог, когда откуда-то сбоку вынырнул бот поменьше, остановившийся прямо посредине бардака и обведший всё пространство недоумённым взглядом.  
\- Красавец, правда? – рассмеялся в спину медику Мотормастер. – Так на тебя похож. И на Брейкдауна. Прямо мини-копия.  
Нокаут обернулся, смерил заинтересованно посвёркивающего спарка максимально скептично-презрительным взглядом и стремительно вышел вон, показав Мотормастеру напоследок неприличный жест. Глава Менасора гулко захохотал ему вслед, чем вызвал у Вайлдбрейка немой вопрос: а что, собственно, происходит?  
\- Эх, малыш, не понимаешь ты ещё ничего, - Драг Стрип, окончательно пришедший в себя, встряхнул, утёр потёки энергона и протянул к Вайлдбрейку манипуляторы, - пошли гонки смотреть. Я смог поймать пару интересных волн.  
Спарк радостно пискнул, услышав любимое слово, и добровольно полез к самому отбитому и повёрнутому на экстремальном адреналине стантикону. О странном меха, всколыхнувшем в нём нечто непонятное, Вайлдбрейк предпочёл тут же забыть.

Нокаут летел по коридорам Цитадели настолько быстро, что редкие вехиконы предпочитали молча шарахаться в стороны, не решаясь вставать на пути у разъярённого главы десептиконского медицинского подразделения. И когда хирурга дёрнули, притормаживая, он с небывалой силой впечатал новоявленного камикадзе в стену, просто вдавливая бота в неё и одним только взглядом обещая самые страшные кары, какие только могут быть.  
\- Эй-эй, Нокаут! – Бамблби обезоруживающе улыбнулся, спокойно поднимая манипуляторы кверху. – Это я, Би.  
\- Чего тебе? – медик раздражённо отпустил его, отступив на шаг. – Я занят.  
\- Оно и видно, - автоботский разведчик смешно фыркнул, стравив пар. – Слушай, я тут подумал… Не хочешь выпить немного? Мне кажется, в свете последних событий работы привалило будь здоров, и нам всем не помешало бы, ну, расслабиться.  
Нокаут хотел отказаться: резко, чётко и уверенно, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов, ради которых нужно было бы тратить лишнее время на ответы. Но глосса словно сама по себе повернулась и сказала: «Почему бы и нет?».  
\- Идём, - Бамблби потянул его в сторону жилых помещений, - у меня есть хорошее сверхзаряженное.  
Нокаут помялся, но всё же побрёл следом, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как стена гнева, возведённая им в медбэя, постепенно рушится, уступая место уже привычному страху: если Вайлдбрейк здесь, значит, проблемы ещё появятся. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, прежде чем вылезет что-то (или кто-то), из-за чего придётся кардинально менять если не образ жизни, то, как минимум, линию собственного поведения. А это чревато пока что неизвестными последствиями, которые вылезут, как полагается, в самый неподходящий момент.


	6. Глава пятая.

Орион Пакс недоверчиво воззрился на бывшего врекера, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Балкхед неуклюже переступал с ноги на ногу неподалёку, виновато отводя взгляд и старательно делая вид, что это всё не потому, что он хочет сбежать! Просто надо… Да, надо.  
\- Балкхед, ты уверен? - снова поинтересовался Пакс. - Ты же понимаешь, что в произошедшем нет твоей вины? Под синтетическим энергоном кому угодно процессор снесёт. А рабочие руки нам нужны. Сейчас мы запустим в сеть наше с Мегатроном обращение, и тогда кибертронцы повалят обратно… Нам нужно их где-то размещать.  
\- Не могу, командир, прости, - стушевался крушитель. - Здесь невыносимо находиться… Я не понимаю, как другие могут ходить и игнорировать эти шепотки за спиной. Это сводит меня с ума.  
\- Ты же врекер, Балк! - воскликнул молчавший до этого Уиллджек. - Да чего тебе там какие-то сплетни? Какой только чуши не говорили о крушителях!  
\- Побег - не выход, - поддержал его скрестивший на честплейте манипуляторы Рэтчет. - Они правы, Балкхед. Тебя никто не прогоняет, но если ты уйдёшь, то только подтвердишь лживые грязные сплетни. Наоборот, нужно остаться и показать, что всё это неправда.  
\- Док дело говорит, - Уиллджек подошёл к старому другу, - Балк. Ты не можешь уехать. Не один.  
Орион бросил быстрый взгляд на медика: тот еле заметно вздрогнул, но сцепил дентопластины и промолчал. Рэтчет выше того, чтобы заставлять партнёра выбирать между другом и любовником. Выбор и так очевиден. И Рэтчет ему не помеха. Он слишком хорошо это понимал. Тем более, что сколько бы ни было проблем от Балкхеда, крушитель также был и его другом. И если нужно позволить им с Уиллджеком поколесить вдвоём, Рэтчет на это согласится.  
\- Я поеду с ним, - вперёд уверенно шагнула Арси.  
\- Да куда тебе? - резко гаркнул Рэтчет. - Ты ещё не восстановилась после… - медик замолк. - Шлак, прости, Балкхед.  
\- Всё в порядке, я понимаю, - понуро опустил тот шлем. - Но всё же я уеду. Я уже принял окончательное решение. Я слышал, что сюда скоро прибудут конструктиконы, - пусть они и занимаются постройкой. А мне нужен перерыв… Пожалуйста, командир.  
\- Согласна, - упрямо повторила Арси. - Орион, от меня здесь мало толка. Я не умею ремонтировать так, как это делают остальные. А с Балкхедом мы неоднократно бывали в разведке… Поездим по дальним окраинам, посмотрим, что там. Может быть, что-нибудь найдём. А Балк заодно оценит, можно ли там что-то построить по новой либо нет. Считай, это разведка в чистом виде.  
Орион тяжело стравил пар: в словах фембота был толк, но остаться почти тет-а-тет с Мегатроном, активно готовящимся принять титул Лорда Протектора, Паксу оказалось немного страшно. И то, что друзья так стремительно собирались разъезжаться… Чего стоил только бессознательный Смоукскрин, истекающий внутренним энергоном, которого Магнус притащил на себе в медбэй. Впечатлился даже мрачный с самого утра Нокаут. Пакс понимал, что раз война завершена почти официально, его команда не обязана оставаться рядом с ним круглые сутки. У каждого своя жизнь, и это очень эгоистично с его стороны не позволять им её проживать.  
\- Хорошо. Разведка, - сдался Орион. - Но Балкхед… прошу, выходи почаще на связь. Если нужна будет помощь либо что-то ещё, я всегда тебе помогу.  
\- Мы поможем, - нравоучительно добавил Рэтчет.  
\- Именно, Балк! - расплылся в широченной улыбке Уиллджек и с силой хлопнул здоровяка по плечевому блоку. - Мы всегда на подхвате.  
\- Принято, командир, - усмехнулась Арси, - тогда мы пошли собираться. Не вижу смысла оттягивать это дело.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно одёрнул её Орион. - Вы уйдёте, но только после нашего с Мегатроном обращения. Мы не знаем, какая последует реакция. Если на Кибертроне кто-то есть, неизвестно, обрадуются ли они нашему союзу или не очень. Это может быть опасно.  
\- Ох, да ладно, кэп! - воскликнула фембот. - Мы же всегда можем вернуться.  
\- Это не обсуждается, Арси, - сурово одёрнул фемку Пакс. - Балкхед, ты меня услышал?  
\- Да, командир, - мрачно отозвался тот, не особо довольный таким исходом. - Разрешите идти?  
Орион покачал шлемом. Бывший врекер стремительно покинул помещение, где собралось небольшое личное совещание, громко хлопнув механической дверью.  
\- Перебесится, - спокойно протянул Уиллджек. - Всё в порядке.  
\- Как Смоукскрин? - сразу же перевела тему Арси. - Слышала, они с Магнусом вернулись.  
\- Это Магнус с ним вернулся, - фыркнул военно-полевой хирург. - Притащил на себе груду хлама, относительно похожую на Смоукскрина, и попросил починить, чтобы потом лично погасить Искру оплавку.  
\- Зачем так жестоко? - ухмыльнулся врекер.  
\- Смоукскрин поступил опрометчиво, - ответил за медика Пакс. - Я понимаю, что он ещё слишком юн и неопытен, но сбегать из Цитадели только ради того, чтобы избежать наказания… Тем более, заслуженного.  
\- Отпахал бы пару нарядов с вехиконами и всё, - равнодушно пожал плечами Рэтчет, - чтобы знал, как соваться в медбэй, когда там лежат особо тяжёлые пациенты.  
\- Я не знаю, что и думать, - честно признался Орион. - В последнее время Смоукскрин ведёт себя абсолютно неразумно, и я не могу найти тому объяснение.  
\- Я знаю только одно, - встряла Арси, - он делает это не специально. Здесь есть что-то ещё… И чем скорее мы с этим разберёмся, тем лучше. Может, кому-нибудь с ним поговорить?  
\- Бесполезно, - Рэтчет раздражённо стравил пар, - я вывел его в принудительный стазис. Кислота в некоторых местах успела проесть обшивку и добраться до незащищённых систем. А на горловых шлангах я обнаружил вязкую субстанцию с отравляющими компонентами. И вдобавок к этому нашему герою дня оторвали обе дверцы. Не смертельно, но пока я не могу даже очистить его системы от этой дряни. Сначала придётся закопаться в настройки нейросети и калибровку систем, и уже потом промывать его и восстанавливать…  
\- Как будто у нас без того проблем мало, - ощетинился Уиллджек. - Куда его понесло? И кто на него напал?  
\- Магнус не видел, кто это был, но слышал вскрик Смоукскрина, - моментально посерьёзнел Орион. - Он назвал нападающего Арахнидой.  
\- Арахнидой?! - встревоженно вскочила Арси. - Этого не может быть! Она же давно дезактив!  
\- Это не точно, Арси! - жестом велел ей успокоиться Пакс. - Когда Смоукскрин придёт в себя, мы ещё поговорим о том, что случилось, но сейчас… Думаю, стоит чуть внимательнее присматриваться к прибывающим кибертронцам, однако не вижу смысла сеять панику.  
\- Смоукскрин сильно пострадал при падении, - согласно кивнул Рэтчет. - Магнус сказал, он свалился в расщелину. Помимо кислоты малец проще простого мог отбить себе видеозахват. Так что Арахнида была там или нет - тот ещё вопрос.  
Фембот сухо кивнула и осторожно села туда, где сидела до этого. Новости были тревожные, и это нервировало против воли.  
\- А где, кстати, Бамблби? - неожиданно полюбопытствовал Пакс. - Я не видел его с самого утра.  
\- Они с Магнусом колесят по округе, - ответил Уиллджек. - Вехиконы пришли к Мегатрону с Луны-2, куда улетели со Старскримом. Логично предположить, что раз они здесь, значит и этот вздорный сикер неподалёку. Не хотелось бы нарваться на диверсию, - пояснил он.  
\- Хорошо, - тепло улыбнулся тягач. - Ну что же, если это всё… полагаю, можно расходиться.  
\- Есть ещё кое-что, - вскинула шлем Арси. - Вернее… Я просто хотела спросить.  
\- Слушаю, - кивнул Пакс.  
\- Вот зальёшь ты в сеть видеозапись с Мегатроном с призывом прекратить войну и вернуться домой. А что потом? - поинтересовалась она. - Как Мегатрон собирается стать Лордом Протектором? Он что, правда откроет Искру перед Колодцем Всех Искр? И волшебным образом - по щелчку пальцев? - станет защитником планеты? Звучит, как сказка, - призналась фембот.  
\- В некотором смысле так и будет, - подтвердил её слова Пакс. - Между ним и планетой сформируется связь, похожая на отношения Conjux Endura. Только они будут не равноценными партнёрами, а защитником и подопечным. Признаться, я не знаю, сработает ли это, согласится ли наш дом доверить свой актив Мегатрону… Но если всё срастётся, то Кибертрон поможет нам восстановить его.  
\- А если нет? - продолжала допытываться та. - Что потом? Как мы будем объяснять это окружающим? Как здесь будут жить десептиконы, зная, что у их лидера не получилось достичь своей цели? Думаешь, они будут сидеть на бамперах ровно? Сомнительно. Если появится Старскрим и объявит, что Мегатрон никчёмный вождь, за ним могут пойти. Снова. И тогда войны не избежать!  
\- В её словах есть доля правды, - с сомнением протянул Уиллджек. - Мы не говорим об этом вслух, но каждый об этом думает. И это видно.  
\- Всё получится, - уклончиво отозвался Пакс. - Можете мне не верить, но всё получится так, как нужно. Если Мегатрон действительно изменился и готов принять на себя столь серьёзные обязательства, мы справимся. А если нет… Я вытяну Кибертрон до благополучного состояния, а потом просто уйду в бессрочный отпуск. Полагаю, никто не будет против, если я потом немного отдохну? - усмехнулся тягач.  
Автоботы асинхронно с ним согласились.  
\- И если это всё, то пора возвращаться к нашим обыденным обязательствам, дорогие друзья, - Орион первым направился к выходу. - Мы справимся. Главное, верить в лучшее. Всё образуется.

*** 

Мягко говоря, Мегатрон чувствовал себя паршиво. Помимо подготовки обращения ему приходилось проводить обряды очищения для предстоящей связи с Колодцем Всех Искр. Выражалось это в неоднократной полноценной промывке всех систем, поскольку Праймас - Искра их планеты - не потерпит вмешательства тёмных сил, т.е. Юникрона, в священный обряд. Поэтому Мегатрон раз за разом проходил неприятную экзекуцию и перешёл на суровый паёк, включающий в себя самое слабое и максимально отфильтрованное топливо. Нокаут, которому Мегатрон едва ли не лично вручил собственный корпус, энтузиазмом не пылал, но и не ворчал по каким-то своим причинам. В недалёком прошлом, думалось серебристому джету, медик бы неустанно нахваливал себя и оценивал свои заслуги по достоинству, но нынешний хирург действовал как-то отстранённо, сухо и исключительно по делу. Даже свои любимые апгрейды не предлагал. Но проблема была только одна: если остатки тёмного энергона ещё удалось вывести из систем, то ржавчина, покрывающая грязными пятнами некогда блестящую броню, упрямо не желала оттираться.  
\- Давно полировались? - равнодушно поинтересовался Нокаут, терпеливо ожидающий завершения очередной промывки систем. - Или так и пойдёте к Праймасу грязным?  
\- Она не оттирается, - прорычал Мегатрон. - Я перепробовал всё! Но ржавь как была, так и осталась. А если где-то и оттирается, потом там же появляется вновь.  
\- Я бы порекомендовал провести полноценную диагностику и посмотреть - может, вы в космосе подцепили где-то какую-то заразу? - предположил Нокаут, упрямо избегая зрительного контакта. - Ещё можно успеть её пролечить, но затягивать я бы не стал.  
\- Ты реально считаешь, что это… как ты там сказал? Космическая зараза? - удивлённо вскинул оптогрань джет. - Хах, как бы не так. Это отметины Юникрона. И они не исчезнут, пока я… Пока я что-то не сделаю, - добавил он понуро.  
Нокаут не стал интересоваться вопросом, что именно должен был сделать его лидер… бывший лидер.  
\- Ты какой-то неразговорчивый в последнее время, - отметил Мегатрон. - В чём дело?  
\- Я хочу покинуть десептиконов, - медик повернулся к вождю, - я хочу снять с себя инсигнию фракции.  
\- И с чего ты решил, что я тебя отпущу? - гулко рассмеялся джет. - Если бы ты был рядовым офицером, я бы ещё подумал… Но медик! Я не могу потерять столь ценный кадр.  
\- А с чего вы взяли, что я спрашиваю у вас разрешения? - тем же тоном отозвался Нокаут. И откровенно гадко усмехнулся, заметив дёрнувшегося было врезать ему лидера. - Фракции десептиконов почти нет. Как только вы станете Лордом Протектором, вы объедините народ, и уже не нужно будет делить нас на общины. Я бы всё равно ушёл, просто сделаю это чуть раньше. Тем более, что покидать Цитадель я пока что не собираюсь… Просто не хочу быть коном. Уже нет.  
\- Можно подумать, раньше хотел, - язвительно отозвался Мегатрон. - Ты всегда рвался к нейтралам, Нокаут. И если бы не пик войны, ты бы так и не объявился. Возможно, тогда тебя уговорил Брейкдаун, но раз сейчас его нет… Ты ни к кому не привязан. Почти.  
\- Если вы про Вайлдбрейка, то он как был, так и останется на попечительстве стантиконов, - сухо ответил хирург. - Я не заберу его и не укачу с ним в рассвет куда подальше… Хотя, может, это не такая уж и плохая идея.  
\- Ты всегда был слишком самоуверенным, Нокаут, - прокряхтел Мегатрон и с облегчением прогнал цикл вентиляции, когда медик отсоединил последние шнуры, тянущиеся к машинке для фильтрации.  
\- Возможно, - согласился тот, - но я никогда не был дураком в отличие от того же Старскрима. И я знаю, когда можно, а главное нужно отступить. Ещё увидимся, - Нокаут поднялся и отвернулся, - тёмного энергона почти нет, но я проведу дополнительные исследования вашего внутреннего топлива. Если результаты окажутся положительными, прекратим промывку. Если нет, придётся сделать это ещё пару раз.  
\- Ты не знаешь Старскрима, Нокаут, - Мегатрон с кряхтением поднялся. - Ты не знаешь, почему он стал таким и почему я всегда держал его рядом с собой. Если интересно, попробуй расспросить Саундвейва. Хотя не думаю, что он с радостью всё тебе расскажет, - рассмеялся ему в спину джет. - Увидимся чуть позже.  
Нокаут неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками. Мегатрон скрылся за дверями в медбэй, и десептиконский медбот вернулся к уборке. Слова почти-бывшего-лидера неприятным эхом звучали в аудиосенсорах, но доля правды в них действительно была. Как минимум, Нокауту стоило немного повременить с уходом из фракции, а как максимум - держать локаторы востро. Если то, о чём говорил Мегатрон, правда, и Старскрим скрывает какую-то тайну, то нарваться на неё или стать свидетелем чужих секретов Нокауту хотелось меньше всего. Проблем и так было слишком много.

Мегатрон неприятно ворчал, пока добирался до выделенной ему кварты. По пути он хотел было зайти к Паксу, но передумал, вспомнив, что сегодня Саундвейва официально должны были отпустить из медбэя. Связист пришёл в себя и в привычной молчаливой манере порывался вернуться к работе. Тот же Нокаут почти силком удерживал заместителя командира, настояв на том, что после нескольких месяцев жизни в Зоне Тени последнему требовалось время на восстановление. Медик сурово наказал истребителю не перегружать собственные системы, хорошо заправляться и побольше отдыхать. Когда шум в аудиосенсорах стихнет, а видеозахват перестанет покрываться рябью во время особо сильных скачков напряжения в корпусе, тогда и наступит стадия выздоровления.  
Как Мегатрон и ожидал, Саундвейв обнаружился у дверей в его кварту. Связист каменным изваянием замер у стены, терпеливо ожидая прибытия лорда Протектора. Джет жестом пригласил его войти внутрь. Стоило дверям захлопнуться, как Саундвейв немного нервно шагнул вперёд и остановился, не зная, можно ли ему…  
\- Иди сюда, - Мегатрон позволил десептикону обнять себя. Обманчиво хрупкий, истребитель прильнул к покрытой ржавыми пятнами грудной броне, обнимая длинными манипуляторами того, ради кого был готов погасить собственную Искру. - Ты заставил меня поволноваться.  
\- Саундвейв: извинение, - отчеканил рублеными фразами тот. - Саундвейв: одиночество.  
\- Я тоже скучал, - тихо отозвался джет. - С этим шлаковым Юникроном… Тебя сильно не хватало.  
Саундвейв снова прильнул к серому честплейту, распуская поля и ослабляя блокировку своих способностей. Мегатрона окатило волной жуткого серого изгнания, немного страха и волнения, а после - непокорного восхищения и искренней благодарности за спасение. Джет неожиданно мягко коснулся губами макушки связиста. Он редко позволял себе такие проявления эмоций, но в свете последних событий это казалось ему… правильным.  
\- Не поможешь мне с полировкой? - хрипло попросил истребителя Мегатрон. - Я уже который раз пытаюсь избавиться от этих пятен ржавчины, и ни в какую.  
\- Саундвейв: согласие, - мех без особого желания немного отступил.  
В первый клик Мегатрон действительно собирался заняться тем, ради чего вернулся к себе, но почти сразу же он схватил Саундвейва за длинный манипулятор и безапелляционно швырнул того на платформу. Истребитель даже не пискнул, только выпустил тонкие щупы-кабели, которыми обвил лидера и притянул к себе.  
\- Саундвейв: согласие, - недвусмысленно повторил он.  
Серебристый джет дал команду на сворачивание скрутки, и та тут же рванула ввысь, стоило паховой броне разойтись в пазы. Связист накрыл тонкими пальцами крупные оголовок и сбросил туда несколько искр. Мегатрон взревел движком и завалил истребителя на спину. Красивые тёмно-синие бёдра плотно обхватили лиловые бока вождя.  
\- Саундвейв: особенное согласие, - снова изрёк связист.  
\- Даже так? - слегка удивился лидер фракции десептиконов. - Ну что же…  
Меха под ним выгнуло дугой. Крупная скрутка с трудом протиснулась в резервный порт, пока связист выгибался и безмолвно царапал вождя по спине, срезая активную краску в стружку. Штекеры грубо впивались в редко используемые разъёмы, расшатывая подключение и начиная стремительно набирать обороты.  
\- Я действительно скучал, - в перерывах между особо сильными скачками напряжения, пробормотал Мегатрон. - Тебя не хватало на эту ораву.  
Связист вздрогнул и, кажется, всхлипнул, когда в основной порт протиснулась пара когтистых пальцев. С самых кончиков сорвался целый сноп искр, и летун вскинулся, чувствуя, как стремительно подступает к нему перезагрузка.  
Мегатрон крепко держал своего заместителя, окутывая того полями и наслаждаясь ответной реакцией. Весь спектр чувств транслировался ему одновременно в процессор и в Искру, и когда Саундвейва затопила почти несвойственная ему нежность, Мегатрон наклонился вниз, распахивая створки честплейта: он слишком долго был один, наедине с кошмарами и остаточными явлениями после тёмного энергона. Бороздить просторы космоса, сходя с ума в горьком одиночестве, не самая лучшая участь… Саундвейва ему действительно не хватало.  
Связист выдал тонкую трель, когда их Искры ярко озарили всю комнату. Желание, страх потери, благодарность - всё это смешивалось в страшную какофонию, уносящую обоих меха куда-то за пределы физического мира. Мегатрон на клик пожалел о том, что у его партнёра не было фейсплета… Так хотелось впиться в чужие губы, смять их, расцарапать клыками и вдавить любовника в платформу. Да, вот так, насаживая на скрутку и обмениваясь энергией Искр.  
Комната озарилась последней вспышкой, и оба бота рухнули на платформу, крепко сцепленные, давно и прочно связанные друг с другом. Воздух вокруг пах озоном, и Саундвейв закопался в начинку джета, впиваясь пальцами в кабеля под встопорщенными пластинами брони, вдавливая себя в широкий честплейт и лениво размышляя над тем, как лучше привязать Ориона Пакса к их тандему. А в том, что лидер и партнёр смотрел на экс-Прайма именно так, Саундвейв уже не сомневался. Не после слияния Искр...

*** 

Старскрим пришёл в себя резко. Так, словно пнули под бампером и тут же окатили ледяной дезкой. Сикер со стоном приподнялся и тут же улёгся обратно на землю. Гироскопы сбоили, а забитый ржавым песком корпус отказывался функционировать адекватно. Летуну пришлось по мере сил продуть все системы, ощутить побитые и погнутые крылья, и только после этого он огляделся. Вокруг было довольно темно, и Старскрим с гадким злорадством понял, что без внешнего освещения не обойтись. Но подсветка не включалась, и сикер зарылся в настройки: шлак, а падение плохо сказалось на его и без того изношенных системах. Прямые команды на подключение вызывали шквал ошибок, обойти которые потребовалось время. Когда подсветка, наконец, тускло замерцала во мраке, летун кое-как поднялся на ноги и, наконец, огляделся.  
Несмотря на то, что видеозахват немного сбоил, Старскриму удалось рассмотреть эмблему научно-исследовательского центра, в подразделении одного из которых работал его старый друг - Скайфайер. Бесформенный силуэт незнакомца, прикрывшего губы пробиркой, словно говорящего, что не надо болтать лишнего, был знаком многим. Центр “Тишина науки” славился простым, но лаконичным девизом: “меньше слов, больше дела”. После учёбы в академии Скайфайера направили в одно из подразделений этого центра, а Старскрим, немного поработав в другом научно-исследовательском комплексе, перешёл на обучение в Восскую академию воздушой авиации. Как оказалось впоследствии, это ему пригодилось немногим больше, чем наука… Хотя жаль. У них со Скаем было много общего, и они удивительно легко сработались друг с другом.  
Сикер встряхнулся, выныривая из воспоминаний. Он попал в западню, это факт. Да, здесь можно переждать ржавую бурю на поверхности, но как узнать, когда она закончится, и, главное, как выбраться отсюда? И что со Стивом? Старскрим мог поклясться, что за клик до столкновения с землёй он слышал, как удивлённо пискнул вехикон… Неужели этот оплавок сиганул в пучину песка следом за ним? Вот ведь балда ржавая. Ну зачем?!  
\- Стив? - негромко позвал он подчинённого и прислушался. Ответом ему была тишина да меланхоличная капель. Удивительно. - Сти-ив! - повысил громкость голоса сикер, но вехикон опять же промолчал.  
Может быть, ему показалось? Наверное, так и было. Сомнительно, что даже самые высокие чувства подтолкнули бы вехикона к смертоубийственному шагу. Наверняка он струсил, предатель! Хотя ничего удивительно. В последнее время все только и делают, что предают Старскрима. Это уже становилось нормой. Неприятной, но нормой.  
Сикер гордо вздёрнул было крылья, но тут же опустил их обратно: резкая боль прострелила их от закрылков до самого нейроствола. Видимо, травмы оказались серьёзнее, чем Старскрим предположил сначала. Придётся немного изменить центр тяжести, откалибровать настройки до приемлемого и только после этого идти изучать руины центра “Тишина науки”.

Старскрим продвигался вперёд очень медленно, тщательно подсвечивая себе путь. К его удивлению оказалось, что центр хоть и был заброшенным, но под бомбардировкой десептиконов особо не пострадал. Стены, как и крыша, почти не разрушены, электропитания не было, но хотя бы не приходилось перебираться через каменные завалы, как это частенько бывало в шахтах на грязной мерзотностной Земле. Старскрима передёрнуло, и он отвлёкся, не заметив, как метнулась впереди маленькая тень.  
Сикер тяжело прогнал цикл вентиляции и закашлялся. А вот там он не ожидал отыскать целые залежи ржавой пыли! Снова пришлось затормозить и прочищать воздухозаборники и турбины: только бы не травить себя лишний раз такой гадостью. Ох, вот ведь влип он в отработку! Авиакоммандер двинулся дальше. Перед ним постепенно вырастала стена. Тупик? Нет, не он. Вправо, вверх, уходила лестница, но сверху что-то рухнуло, и кроме каменной преграды теперь там было нечего искать. Зато на лестнице, ведущей вниз - куда более чистой, к слову, - Старскрим вдруг обнаружил свежие отпечатки супинаторов. На пыль кто-то наступал, причём не так давно.  
Сикер трансформировал более рабочий манипулятор в оружие и медленно двинулся вниз, стараясь не цокать шомполами каблуков по полу. Не хватало ещё привлечь к себе лишнее внимание. Неизвестно, кто здесь и что ему нужно. Если это Стив, то хорошо, а если тварь, как Арахнида, то сикеру запросто может не поздоровиться! С такими мыслями бот медленно пошёл на спуск. Торчащая из крыльев проводка изредка искрила, а болезненные спазмы периодически накатывали на процессор. Но Старскрим упрямо игнорировал всплывающие на внутреннем экране сообщения об ошибках, постепенно приближаясь к более светлому отрезку пути.  
Летун попытался просканировать ближайшее пространство, но всё оказалось бесполезно. Сканеры были засыпаны песком и ржавчиной так, что не получилось обыскать даже самого себя. Что уж говорить о поиске на более солидных расстояниях? Сикер стравил пар и резко выскочил из-за угла, вскидывая оружия. Как ни странно, но впереди действительно кто-то оказался. Мех спокойно сидел на найденной где-то здесь табуретке, склонившись над чем-то, и вздрогнул, когда услышал шорох позади.  
\- Лорд командующий! - обрадованно воскликнул Стив. - Вы живы, ох, Праймас! Я обыскал весь этаж, но не нашёл вас, подумал, что вы… вы… - он затих, фоня смущением и страхом потерять. - Простите, сэр, я… мне не следовало бросать вас, и я…  
\- Заткнись, - резко одёрнул его сикер. Манипулятор снова трансформировался в самого себя, и летун, пошатываясь, побрёл к единственному живому меха на всю округу. - Что ты здесь дела… - вопрос оборвался. Писк, раздавшийся из-за вехикона, прозвучал пронзительно. Старскрим притормозил и ошалело крутанул шлемом, пытаясь сбросить с себя пелену наваждения. - Я не понял, это что та… - он снова не договорил. Из-за растопыренной лапы вехикона показалась любопытная, подслеповато щурящаяся мордашка совсем маленького меха. - Стив? - Старскрим перевёл вопросительный взгляд с непонятного существа на вехикона. - Объяснись.  
\- Ох, сэр, это… - Стив вздрогнул, - я нашёл его, когда бродил по этажу. Вы не поверите, лорд командующий, но это бета! Только-только активировавшаяся! Я не медик, но сказал бы, что ему от силы несколько дней. Не знаю, как этот малыш здесь выживал, но некоторой силой он определённо обладает! - воодушевился вехикон. - Я успел осмотреть не очень много пространства. Может быть, здесь есть кто-то ещё, я не зна… - Стив резко умолк.  
Медленно приближающийся к нему Старскрим серел на глазах. Его окуляры с ужасом всматривались в маленькое существо, довольно попискивающее на наспех протёртом рукой столе, а сам сикер, казалось, уменьшался в размерах.  
\- Не может быть, - еле слышно выдохнул авиакоммандер, - этого просто не может быть.  
Но бета, заинтересованно склонившая шлем вбок, пискнула в ответ: ещё как может, посмотри на меня!  
\- Откуда здесь свет? - сухо поинтересовался летун, нависнув над худенькой протоформой с задатками сикера. - Наверху его нет.  
\- Я не уверен до конца, но могу предположить, что это из-за Колодца Всех Искр, - осторожно ответил Стив. - Помните, тогда ведь произошёл взрыв, и наружу вырвалось много энергии. Возможно, каким-то образом она добралась и сюда… Эта бета - он ведь совсем ещё протоформа. Никакой обшивки, один эндоскелет и первичное покрытие. Праймас его активировал и запустил запасные генераторы, которые до сих пор поддерживают здесь стабильное освещение и температуру, и…  
\- Это невозможно, - проскрипел Старскрим. - Это просто не может быть! - он неожиданно уткнулся фейсплет в собственные ладони. Стив смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Вехикон не понимал, почему у авиакоммандера шла такая реакция. Это же были хорошие новости, так? Если есть первые беты, значит, Кибертрон готовился к возрождению. Почему это плохо?  
\- Командир? - Стив рискнул осторожно коснуться плечевого блока сикера. - С вами всё в порядке, командир? Почему вы так посерели? Что-то случилось? Разве беты - это плохо? Простите, я не понимаю.  
\- Нет, это не плохо, - Старскрим сам не заметил, как накрыл ладонь вехикона и крепко сжал её, словно ища поддержки. - Просто эта малявка… Он напомнил мне кое-кого.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов бета на столе неожиданно всхлипнула, а через пару кликов разразилась громкими рыданиями.  
\- Ох, Праймас, да что же это такое?! - Стив недолго сетовал на то, что юная искра не дала ему понаслаждаться едва ли не самым первым настолько близким контактом с объектом его обожания. - Что с тобой, малыш? Почему ты плачешь?  
\- Он голоден, - отозвался Старскрим, - ох, шлак, подвинься. Если я прав, и он летун, твоё топливо не подойдёт.  
\- Лорд командующий, что вы?.. - Стив осёкся.  
Старскрим поднял бету на руки, прижал к кокпиту и, выудив из-под честплейта один из тонких кабелей, сунул его прямиком в губы малыша. Последний ещё раз всхлипнул для проформы, но почувствовав первые глотки живительной влаги, с радостью присосался к источнику питания.  
\- Ничего себе… - поражённо выдохнул Стив. - Лорд, вы… Праймас, это невероятно! Откуда вы знаете, как… ну, как надо? - вехикон обвёл бету неопределённым жестом.  
\- Когда-то давно у меня были братья, - не скрывая горечи, ответил сикер. - Я воспитывал их почти с самого детства. Всякое бывало. Оттуда и знаю.  
\- А где они сейчас? - Стив аккуратно уселся рядом с летуном, но на пол, снизу-вверх рассматривая подёрнутые пеленой прекрасные окуляры вздорного заместителя лорда десептиконов.  
\- Погибли. Оба, - отозвался тот. - Довольно давно. Моя единственная триада…  
Стив слышал слухи, периодически бродящие среди обычных солдат. Те, кто дольше всех служил под командованием лорда Мегатрона, иногда вспоминали были времена и рассказывали о многом. В том числе о лучшей триаде десептиконской фракции. Но о том, куда та подевалась, Стив не знал.  
\- Простите, сэр, мне жаль, что я заставил вас вспоминать такое прошлое, - понуро опустил он шлем. - Я не хотел.  
Старскрим промолчал и перевёл невидящий взгляд на бету, уже не так сладко причмокивающую. Быть может, потому, что окуляры погасли, и малыш провалился в сладкий оффлайн, вверяя свой актив в руки тех, кто знал, как жить и что делать.  
\- Когда мы выберемся отсюда, лорд командующий, можете пристрелить меня, - тихо, стараясь не разбудить только-только задремавшего малыша, добавил Стив, - но я всё-таки скажу это: вам шлаково идёт заботиться о маленьких, сэр. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то ещё смог бы так быстро найти к нему подход.  
Старскрим раздражённо вспыхнул, скрывая за гневом прилив гордости: хоть в чём-то он действительно был лучшим. Правда, пришлось тут же согнуться обратно, болезненно зашипев: искрящая проводка оптимизма не добавляла.  
\- Ох, сэр, вы пострадали! - подскочил вехикон. - Позволите?  
\- Оставь, - фыркнул сикер. - Чем быстрее мы выберемся отсюда, тем лучше. Раз у нас теперь эта малявка… Его нужно отправить в Айякон. Хочу я или нет, но мне придётся встретиться с Мегатроном и из рук в руки передать ему бету. У них есть возможность о нём заботиться, а у меня нет.  
\- У нас, сэр, - мягко поправил его Стив. - Я ведь обещал, что не брошу вас, лорд командующий. И я намерен сдержать своё обещание!  
\- Кстати, об этом мы тоже поговорим, - прошипел сикер, - но не сейчас. Потом. И не думай, что я спустил тебе с рук твоё героическое “самоубийство”!  
\- Как скажете, сэр, - глухо рассмеялся вехикон, - как скажете.  
Теперь уже втроём они двинулись дальше. Старскрим на время пригасил собственную подсветку и осторожно шагал следом за разведывающим путь вехиконом. Разговор особо не клеился, но никто из них от этого не страдал. Стив иногда притормаживал и с особым усердием осматривал дорогу и попадающиеся трещины, а сикер в свою очередь следил, чтобы бета не проснулась раньше времени. Малышам и без того требовался колоссальный уход, и здесь и сейчас авиакоммандер ну никак не мог его им предоставить.  
\- Стойте! - вдруг резко выпрямился Стив. - Слышите?  
Старскрим навострил локаторы и огляделся: гм, неподалёку действительно раздавалось какое-то шуршание. Стив трансформировал манипуляторы в оружие и медленно двинулся на звук, жестом велев сикеру его подождать. Старскрим демонстративно фыркнул ему в спину паром: ещё чего, нашёлся тут защитничек!  
\- Командующий? - неуверенно позвал его вехикон, добравшись до источника звука. - Тут ещё трое.  
\- Кого трое? - не понял его сначала сикер, но почти сразу же прикусил глоссу. - Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что здесь… четыре беты?! Четыре?!  
\- Да, вроде того, - Стив вернул манипуляторы в обычное состояние. - Эй, малышня, привет. Я Стив!  
В ответ ему понеслось разнокалиберное щебетание. Одно из них, чуть более пронзительное, разбудило спящего малыша. Тот сонно зевнул и выдал в ответ похожую трель. Ему тут же ответили.  
\- Они разве знакомы? - удивился вехикон.  
\- Тащи их сюда, ближе к свету, - негромко велел Старскрим. - Сейчас узнаем.  
\- Идите к своему альфе, мальчики, вот так, - заурчал неожиданно польщённый таким вниманием солдат. - А ты чего в стороне… ай! Эй!  
\- Да что у тебя там? - нетерпеливо и раздражённо рявкнул сикер, но почти сразу же снизил громкость. Бета у него в руках испуганно сжалась. - Тише, малявка. Не обижу. Успокойся, не реви.  
Малыш недоверчиво покосился на кормильца, но плакать не стал.  
\- Я не собирался тебя обижать! - Стив тем временем убеждал кого-то подойти к нему. - Иди сюда. Ох, слушай, ну… Лорд командующий, он не хочет!  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - фыркнул сикер и сам пошёл в полумрак. Пришлось опять врубить подсветку, чтобы не спотыкаться о разбросанную мебель и редкие, но всё же каменные обломки. - Что тут? - он склонился над сидящим на корточках вехиконом.  
Один из малышей, завидев бету на руках летуна, довольно запищал и протянул к нему тонюсенькие ручки. Старскрим, чуть погодя, опустил мальца на землю, и беты в унисон заурчали, обнявшись. Летун про себя отметил, что первоначальная цветовая гамма у них обоих отличалась, один отливал серо-голубым, а второй бледно-бледно розовым. Искру кольнуло странным предчувствием, но сикер от него отмахнулся: это не могут быть его братья. Те давно погибли, и это факт.  
\- Я… Что за альт-мод? - опешил Старскрим, рассматривая двух других малышей, один из которых злобно скалил тупенькие и расположенные через раз дентопластины. - Звероформер?  
\- Я бы сказал, что он похож на Предакинга, - честно признался Стив. - Хвост вон длиннющий, клыки и зачатки крыльев.  
\- У нас не только Предакинг летать умеет, - фыркнул сикер. - Ты ведь не жил на Кибертроне ещё до войны, да? Видел бы ты, какие гладиаторы бились на аренах Каона… Альт-модам некоторых из них можно было только завидовать.  
\- Расскажете как-нибудь? - вдруг попросил Стив. - Ну, если будет свободная минутка и желание, - смущённо добавил он. - Я бы послушал вас… с радостью.  
\- Может быть, - фыркнул польщённый таким внимание сикер. - У тебя есть топливо? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Да был где-то небольшой кубик, - Стив зашарил по сабспейсу, - вот. А что?  
\- Дай сюда и отойди в сторону, - Старскрим обошёл заинтересованно наблюдавших будущих сикерят и присел. - Эй, зубастая мелочь. Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Тонюсенькие пластинки брони встали дыбом, а заострённые ушки прижались к голове. Маленький звероформер издал звук, смутно похожий на громогласное рычание. Действительно, почти как предакон! Удивительно.  
\- Тебе понравится, мелочь, - продолжил говорить авиакоммандер. - Попробуй, - он надорвал оболочку, подцепил кончиком когтя немного вязкого энергона и прицельно брызнул парой капель на мордочку беты. Тот ощетинился и отступил, автоматически слизнув невероятно длинной глоссой угощение. Не сразу, но в злобно сверкающих окулярах началось проявляться какое-то осознание. - Вот так, малыш. Бери, давай.  
Старскрим осторожно подтолкнул надорванный куб поближе к рычащему зверофомеру и мельком бросил взгляд на того, кто прятался за ним: кажется, колёсный, но более скромный, возможно, сбитый с толку.  
\- Давай отойдём, - сикер подхватил двух летунов на руки и отступил. - Пусть поест. Не надо давить. Они этого не любят.  
Стив не стал уточнять, чего именно и кто не любил, здраво рассудив, что уж кто-кто, а Старскрим знал, как надо делать. Поэтому он послушно взял протянутых ему летунов и с удобством разместил на честплейте. Сикерята продолжали трогательно хвататься друг за друга, елозя и с любопытством поглядывая то на Стива, то на Старскрима, то на бет на полу.  
Звероформер принюхался, снова облизнулся и, чуть погодя, бочком подобрался к кубу с топливом. Старскрим обезоруживающе поднял манипуляторы кверху и ещё отступил, как бы говоря, что он не собирается ничего у них отнимать. Хищно скалящийся малыш ловко подцепил тупенькими дентопластинами куб и потащил его к колёсному, расплескав по пути половину. Второй малыш вздрогнул и плюхнулся на бампер, недоверчиво поглядывая на добытчика. Тот подтолкнул куб к нему. Но колёсный уставился на пищу с откровенным недоумением.  
\- Почему он не ест? - поинтересовался Стив. - Это же энергон!  
\- Вот ведь… ох! - сикер устало утёр фейсплет тыльной стороной ладони. - Он не умеет. Эй, малец, - позвал он колёсного. Звероформер тут же оскалился, но Старскрим проигнорировал выпад в свою сторону. - Смотри, как надо. Я показываю.  
Мех опустился и ткнул когтем в куб, потом в бету, после чего сделал вид, как будто зачёрпывает когтем жидкость и облизывает её прямо с пальца. Малыш задумчиво покосился на топливо, потом снова посмотрел на сикера. Старскрим удивительно терпеливо медленно повторил движение ещё раз. Малец неуверенно макнул половину ладошки в жидкость, выудил её и слизнул вязкие струйки. Как и в случае со звероформером, в его маленьких окулярчиках начало проявляться осознание, и дальше дело пошло быстрее.  
\- Видишь? - обернулся к вехикону Старскрим. - Ты прав. Они только-только активировались. Звероформер, возможно, немногим старше, поэтому и защищает их. Если ты заметил, второго сикера он не прогонял, как и не вмешался, когда мы опустили первого. Предполагаю, они были здесь вместе.  
\- Это так… так удивительно, - переполненный впечатлениями, признался Стив. - Кстати, сэр, а второй сикер… наверное, он тоже голодный?  
Старскрим понуро кивнул и протянул к нему манипуляторы. Бледно-розовый малыш с не меньшим удовольствием присосался к слегка погрызенному братом-по-искре шлангу и довольно заурчал, когда почувствовал, как ласково его почесали по спинке, прямо между отростками, что в будущем станут крыльями летуна.  
\- Эм, сэр! - Стив кивком шлема указал на мальцов, на пару прикончивших скромные запасы. Звероформер помог колёсному подняться, опираясь на себя, и оба медленно направились к сикеру. - Кажется, вы для них почти как альфа…  
\- Сплюнь, болезненный, - раздражённо отозвался Старскрим. - Только этого нам сейчас не хватало! Оу…  
Звероформер перестал скалиться и, цепляясь за шомполы каблуков, а потом за ногу сикера, сам поднялся на задние конечности, выпрямляясь. Колёсный замер рядом с ним, задрав шлем и доверчиво всматриваясь в усталую лицевую авиакоммандера.  
\- Думаю, вы можете взять их на руки, - предположил Стив. - Давайте сначала выберемся отсюда, а потом решим, что будем делать дальше.  
Старскрим молча кивнул. Он наклонился и аккуратно подхватил малышей на руки. Звероформер недовольно заворчал и почти сразу же перебрался на плечо, удобно растянувшись на покатом сером наплечнике. Колёсный же изобразил гримасу, смутно похожую на улыбку. Сикер хотел было прокомментировать жалкую попытку беты покорить его Искру, когда на втором этаже раздался грохот. Вокруг снова взметнулась пыль столбом, и обоим меха пришлось прикрывать моментально испугавшихся бет. И если сначала это был просто грохот, то через несколько кликов Старскрим услышал знакомое рычание.  
\- Ох, шлак, - пробормотал он, чуть попятившись, - шлак… мы влипли. Предакинг…  
\- Это хорошо, - неожиданно твёрдо повернулся к нему Стив. - Насколько я помню, предаконы ушли с Шоквейвом. Может быть, они помогут нам добраться до него? Шоквейв же сможет изучить бет и понять, всё ли с ними в порядке, так?  
\- Так-то оно так, но у нас с Предакингом… гм, трудные взаимоотношения, - прокашлял сикер: квинтец, ну не будет же он сейчас рассказывать вехикону о том, как обзывал предакона тупой безмозглой скотиной, бил его разрядником и старательно, но в итоге бесполезно устанавливал авторитет. - Не думаю, что он согласится меня выслушать.  
\- Согласится, - заверил его Стив. - У вас же есть клыкастая бета! Мне кажется, Предакинг… заинтересуется им. Как и Шоквейв.  
Сикер промолчал: в словах вехикона была доля правды, да и бежать уже было поздно. Предаконы, рыча и фыркая, быстро спускались вниз и совершенно точно направлялись к ним. Старскрим стравил пар и попытался приготовиться к не самой приятной встрече: у него был шанс выбраться из отработки, и нужно было сделать всё, чтобы не упустить его.

*** 

Рэтчет устало откинулся на спинку кресла. День сегодня выдался не из лёгких. Сначала заявление Балкхеда, потом тоскливый взгляд у Пакса, адресованный спине Мегатрона, за ним последовал мрачный Нокаут, а венцом творения стал долгий и трудоёмкий процесс реабилитации элитгарда Смоукскрина, сейчас мирно отдыхающего в персональной палате. Если, конечно, так можно было назвать квадртаный клочок, отгороженный от остальных пациентов найденной в недрах сенатских сокровищ ширмой из тёмно-синего изолетика. Благородный цвет, Рэтчету нравилось, но после тяжких настроек хрупких систем медику было как-то не до любования прекрасным. Тем более, что после забега Балкхеда по руинам города, когда за ним увязался Уиллджек, до сих пор между ним и военно-полевым хирургом висело напряжение.  
Рэтчет отпустил Нокаута пораньше, а сам остался прибираться. Большая часть пациентов уже оправилась после побоища, устроенного врекером, но кое-кто до сих пор с трудом справлялся с полученными травмами, а теперь ещё и Смоукскрин… И новости об Арахниде. Если это правда, то у них крупные проблемы, решать которые предстоит в скором времени.  
Медик устало сгорбился на неудобном стуле и утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони: в последнее время Рэтчету всё чаще хотелось заправляться, но он списывал это на излишне активную деятельность. Тем более, что им с Уиллджеком так и не удалось нормально поговорить, и это тоже нервировало. А стресс, как известно, бесследно не проходит. Рэтчет педантично заполнял строчки формуляра, параллельно размышляя над тем, смог бы он отпустить Уиллджека с Балкхедом или нет.  
По идее, врекеры знали друг друга давно, вместе прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы, как поговаривали на Земле, и их связь, сваренная при помощи живой крови погибших друзей, разорвать было не так-то просто. Да и не стоило оно того, если честно. Рэтчет, которому доводилось проводить операции на коленном шарнире под градом свистящих пуль и в пыли и жаре взрывов, прекрасно было известно, что таких друзей нужно ценить в первую очередь. И в то же время сознание грызла глубоко и хорошо спрятанная обида: а разве Рэтчет для врекера не важен?  
И тут же следом его накрывала волна вины. Рэтчет не имел права заставлять Уиллджека кого-то выбирать. И если он начнёт устраивать сцены из серии “почему ты с ним, когда нужен мне”, то ничего хорошего не получится. Они оба давно перешагнули ту самую возрастную черту, когда такое поведение допустимо. Но сейчас, спустя миллионы лет кровопролитной войны, о таком и вовсе не стоило задумываться… А Рэтчет не мог. Мысли нет-нет, да возвращались к мгновению, когда он также нервно протирал рабочий верстак, а Уиллджек завалился к нему, весь помятый, фонящий, немного виноватый, но отчаянно прущий вперёд. Впрочем, как всегда.  
\- Как он? - это было первое, что спросил медик, бросившись к врекеру. И только потом добавил: - А ты?  
Уиллджек криво усмехнулся и доковылял до свободного стула, куда плюхнулся и устало прогнал цикл вентиляции.  
\- Жить буду, - отмахнулся он. - Балку немного полегчало, но я не удивлюсь, если этим дело не ограничиться. Он всегда был… эм, более чувствительным, чем остальные крушители. Но Импактору нравилось. Он считал, это помогало нам не забывать, кто мы и ради чего живём.  
Рэтчет покачал шлемом и кинул быстрый взгляд на общую мойку:  
\- В дезку? - поинтересовался он. - Собрал вон на бампер всю грязь руин. Только попробуй запачкать мне мои стерильные инструменты! Шлем откручу!  
\- Было бы неплохо, - хохотнул гонщик и с тихим стоном поднялся, чуть поморщился, сделав шаг по направлению к мойке. И тут же поймал слишком задумчивый взгляд медика. - Рэтч… Ты… ты в порядке?  
\- Да, а что? - вздрогнул тот, старательно пытаясь забыть откровенные разводы на внутренней стороне бёдер врекера.  
\- Я понимаю, как это выглядит, док, но по-другому было нельзя, - несколько виновато отозвался Уиллджек. - Знаю, это…  
\- Хватит, - одёрнул его военно-полевой хирург. - Я ни в чём тебя не укоряю и не обвиняю. Я понимаю. Действительно понимаю. Просто переживаю, что ты по случайности мог пострадать. Балкхеду не всегда удаётся верно рассчитать силу.  
Рэтчет тогда соглал: прямо откровенно покривил Искрой. Если бы он оказался в подобной ситуации, то сделал бы практически всё, чтобы утихомирить друга. Но из уважения к партнёру он бы не прыгнул на платформу к старому другу. Это было выше его сил. И Рэтчету хотелось бы, чтобы Уиллджек думал также. Но у крушителей всегда были свои правила и традиции, обычным меха недоступные. И сейчас был как раз тот самый случай, когда стоило проглотить и забыть: эдакое исключение из собственных правил морального и аморального. Проглотить и забыть… Но не получалось, и Рэтчета это терзало, хоть он и делал вид, что всё в порядке. Во всяком случае, силился. И, может быть, он даже наговорил бы Уиллджеку лишних вещей, если бы в медбэй не ввалился нервный, еле заметно перепуганный Ультра Магнус, тащащий на себе элитгарда, от которого в последнее время на шлем сыпались сплошные проблемы.  
\- Рэтчет, пожалуйста, - тягач пошатнулся, - с ним что-то не так!  
Больше с Уиллджеком им так и не удалось переговорить.  
Впоследствии врекер либо уходил на ночные дежурства, колеся по окрестностям города, либо отправлялся с кем-либо в разведку, не в силах усидеть на месте. Как ни странно, но в желании переждать пик опасности вдали Рэтчет его не винил. В конце концов, когда крушитель вернётся, медик уже переживёт остроту неверных чувств, и они смогут найти компромисс из сложившейся ситуации. Вместе, как и полагается партнёрам.  
Рэтчет поставил уверенную точку в конце предложения, когда услышал, как с тихим шелестом разъехались двери в медбэй. Он отложил стило в сторону и обернулся, но никого не обнаружил.  
\- Нокаут? - позвал он предполагаемого посетителя. Если бы ввалился кто-то раненный, он явно бы не стал скрываться и вести себя настолько тихо. - В чём дело?  
Но вместо ярко-алого медика из-за стоящей поперёк мобильной ремплатформы в пятно света выступил… Рэтчет удивлённо воззрился на юную бету. Он даже отключил оптику, здраво рассудив, что от усталости у него начались галлюцинации, но когда видеозахват вернулся, бета как стояла на месте, так и осталась.  
\- Эм… привет, малыш. А ты… чей? - спохватился автоботский медик. - Что случилось? Потерялся?  
Бот заинтересованно склонил шлем вбок, всматриваясь в военно-полевого хирурга удивительно чистым, наивным взглядом. Рэтчет тоже рассматривал его в ответ, отмечая про себя существенные детали. Например, золотистую оптику, чем-то похожую на окуляры почившего в миром Брейкдауна. Приятную тёмно-синюю окраску, также свойственную стантикону. И в то же время альт-модом малыш явно пошёл в кого-то ещё. Не такой грузный, скорее, наоборот, изящный, элегантный.  
\- На, - бета первым прервал тишину и безбоязненно подошёл к нему, - Нок. Нок. Нок, - повторил он несколько раз.  
Рэтчет нахмурился и взял в руки датапад, который юнец прижимал к себе, а теперь протягивал медику, упрямо повторяя смутно знакомое имя.  
\- Прости, малыш, но Нокаут уже ушёл отдыхать. Я передам ему завтра, хорошо? - поинтересовался он. - Ты далеко живёшь? Тебя проводить?  
Бета явственно отрицательно покачала шлемом. Рэтчет про себя прикинул, насколько взрослым был этот мех. Судя по наличию кое-какой брони, малыш уже перерос стадию только-только активировавшейся беты, когда кроме протоформы и самых базовых протоколов в прошивке ничего не было, но и то, как странно он разговаривал… Дети в его возрасте знают куда больше слов. Хотя, может, малыш просто ленился. И всё же интересно, чей он? Удивительно похожий на Брейкдауна и… Медик осёкся. Как же он сразу-то не понял? Изящность, с которой бета передвигалась, была свойственна только одному меха среди них - Нокауту. Неожиданно.  
\- Как тебя зовут, парень? Я Рэтчет, - медик протянул ему широкую ладонь, - мы с Ноком… гм, коллеги. Он тоже здесь работает.  
\- Вай-лд-бре-йк, - неправильно, но целенаправленно разделяя собственное имя по слогам, ответил бета. - Рэ-тч-ет… - повторил он имя нового друга. - Вайлд! Рэтч! Вайлд! Рэтч!  
\- Да, парень, именно так, - неожиданно тепло улыбнулся медик. Искру в груди охватило приятным жаром.  
Признаться, Рэтчет очень давно видел маленьких бет. И это неожиданно растрогало его. В лице Вайлдбрейка, подумал он, на него смотрело будущее Кибертрона. Сначала беты будут появляться так же, как и этот малыш, благодаря двум альфам и Носителю. А потом, когда они восстановят заводы протоформ, уже не будет нужды подстраивать свои корпуса под деторождение: не самый быстрый и дешёвый процесс, если уж на то пошло. В конце концов, не было ничего такого, если ты хладоконструированный. Они такие же живые меха, как и кованные.  
\- Давай-ка я тебя провожу, парень. Не хочется мне потом объяснять с остальными, почему я отпустил тебя одного на ночь глядя. Идёт? - Рэтчет сграбастал все датапады и ловко разложил их по своей полке. А тот, что предназначался для Нокаута, он честно положил на его верстак. - Нокаут завтра придёт и посмотрит, что ты ему принёс. А теперь идём.  
Вайлдбрейк бесстрашно почти ухватился за протянутую ладонь, когда в противоположном конце кабинета раздался грохот. Малыш вздрогнул и недоумённо покосился на съехавший на пол переносной сканер. Рэтчет нахмурился: он совершенно точно помнил, что положил его далеко от края. С чего вдруг прибору скатываться вниз?  
\- Всё в порядке, малыш. Сейчас я подниму инструменты, и мы пойдём, - поспешил медик успокоить мальца. Тот немного покривился, но плакать не стал, только кивнул.  
Рэтчет тихо стравил пар и уверенно направился к тускло поблёскивающему на полу сканеру. Медик почти добрался до него, когда краем оптики заметил быстрое движение. И это спасло ему жизнь…  
Молниеносный выпад заострённых лап разбил сканер в хлам, когда увернувшийся Рэтчет трансформировал руку и выстрелил в эпицентр мрака, клубившегося за ширмой. Как раз там, где лежал Смоукскрин, запоздало подумал он. Вайлдбрейк за спиной пронзительно закричал, и Рэтчет обернулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Арахнида, отскочившая от выстрела, метнулась от Смоукскрина к бете, рыча и алчно клацая длинной глоссой-щупом… Как раз такой, чтобы переломить бете нейроствол и сожрать, что она и собиралась сделать.  
Рэтчет не переносил пальбу в медбэе, но в экстренных ситуациях, как эта, он предпочитал действовать, а не просчитывать степени ущерба. Скопленный заряд сбил инсекторформера с пути, и фембот визгливо вскрикнула, снося длинными конечностями всю мебель, датапады и пробуждая отдыхающих меха. Медик снова выстрелил, но промахнулся. Арахнида в прыжке зацепила Вайлдбрейка, и тот с воплем откатился в сторону, тут же принимаясь громко хныкать.  
\- Вот ведь тварь, - прорычал Рэтчет, поднимая тревогу. Цитадель потонула в истеричных воплях тревожной сирены.  
Арахнида тем временем слизнула кровавую каплю с дополнительной конечности, но вместо Вайлдбрейка метнулась к медику. Рэтчет снова выстрелил и тут же выругался: кончился заряд, а под руками, как назло, ни единого прибора, который хоть воткнуть было бы можно в ярко-лиловый окуляр этой гадине!  
\- Тёпленьким пахнешь, - жадно проурчала она, бесстрашно подбираясь к военно-полевому хирургу. - Ещё встретимся, крошка, я приду за тобой!  
И в миг, когда посеревший медик испуганно отступил, инсектоформер резво выпрыгнула в окно, осыпая градом осколков несущихся по улице к медбэю автоботов и десептиконов. Кто-то закричал, другие принялись стрелять, но Рэтчет знал: всё бестолку. Арахнида наверняка ушла… Шлак, да как она пробралась сюда?! Как нашла их?  
Медик резко вскинул голову: хныканье со стороны беты не прекратилось, но утихло. Рэтчет кинулся к нему и плюхнулся рядом на колени, протянул манипуляторы к малышу, и тот сам подскочил к нему, пряча перепуганную лицевую под честплейтом.  
\- Тише-тише, дружок, ну-ка, покажись, - медик стальной силой воли успокоил самого себя и развернул ЭМ-поля, окутывая ими впечатлительную юную Искру. - Что тут у нас?  
На его счастье, Арахнида лишь поцарапала Вайлдбрейка, но проверить бету на наличие вирусов и ядов стоит совершенно точно.  
\- Что случилось? Почему дорога в медбэй устлана дезактивами? - в помещение ворвался обеспокоенный Нокаут. - Рэтчет, что произо… - он осёкся и затормозил.  
Нокаут потерял дар речи: кроме длинной царапины на щеке беты он не увидел ни бардака, не услышал ничего из того, что торопливо затараторил Рэтчет. И уж тем более он оказался не готов к тому, что Вайлдбрейк неожиданно спокойно стянет с его верстака датпад, подойдёт к нему и всучит прямо в руки со словами:  
\- На, Нок. Это тебе.  
За его спиной снова разъехались двери, и в медбэй ворвались Пакс с Мегатроном, а за ними отряд, до дентопластин увешанный оружием.  
\- Что случилось? - прохрипел Орион. - Это действительно была Арахнида?


	7. Глава шестая.

Старскриму было откровенно не по себе. Во-первых, потому что ему в затылок злобно дышал подозрительный во всех смыслах Предакинг. А во-вторых, потому что долгое время молчавший Шоквейв выглядел… удивлённым. Безэмоциональный учёный никогда, насколько помнил себя сикер, не высказывал проблесков в работе блоков, отвечающих за чувства. Однако сейчас он сидел за своим рабочим верстаком, на котором копошились и довольно попискивали несколько юных бет. Стив мялся рядом и ощутимо нервничал, но молчал, всеми силами стараясь сохранить жалкую попытку самоконтроля.  
\- Я… - Шоквейв умолк. Беты заинтересованно синхронно подняли шлема, всматриваясь в непривычный фейсплет. Вернее, в одинокую линзу, лишённую подвижной пластинки металла на месте лица. - Это… необычно, - с трудом подобрал он наиболее верную формулировку к сложившейся ситуации.  
Предакинг за спиной сикера грузно переступил с ноги на ногу. Даркстил и Скайлинкс, стоящие чуть поодаль, также заинтересованно поглядывали на мелочь, возящуюся на столе перед их старым другом.  
\- Они в порядке? - сухо поинтересовался командир ВВС. - Стив нашёл их… совсем недавно. На первый взгляд всё отлично, но я давно не видел бет и уже позабыл, какие они… должны быть, - скомкано, слегка смущённо добавил он.  
\- Развитие слегка заторможено, - Шоквейв выпрямился и чуть склонил шлем вбок, раз за разом сканируя маленькие хрупкие корпуса, - полагаю, это из-за отсутствия альф как таковых. Рядом с сильной и устойчивой Искрой слабо выраженные отклонения возможно скорректировать, а после вовсе убрать.  
\- Слава Праймасу… - облегчённо стравил пар Стив, - а то я уж думал, что всё. Они там такие… такие одинокие были.  
\- Ты слишком впечатлительный, - одёрнул его Старскрим. - Хотя сейчас это неважно. Лучше скажи, Шоквейв. Ты можешь сделать то, о чём я тебя просил?  
Предакинг за его спиной злобно рыкнул, но всё же обошёл ненавистного истребителя и приблизился к верстаку. Шоквейв спокойно позволил ему склониться над бетами и ещё раз обнюхать каждую из них. Сикерята испуганно сжались, когда клыкастая морда с ярко-горящими окулярами изучила каждого из них, колёсный только нахмурился, готовясь расплакаться, если потребуется, а вот звероформер недовольно заворчал и с не меньшим апломбом шлёпнул предакона хвостом по щеке.  
\- Сожру, - раздражённо пообещал ему Предакинг.  
\- Уйди, - велел Шоквейв, - ты его тревожишь. Это может пагубно сказаться на хрупких системах бет.  
\- Налить, - равнодушно процедил тот, но выпрямился и отступил. - Всё равно они сдохнут если не сегодня, то завтра. Слишком слабые. Такие не выживают.  
\- Для этого и нужны альфа, ржавый болт, - огрызнулся Старскрим. - Хотя зачем тебе это объяснять? Ты же сроду не видел бет, глупая скотина.  
\- Ты кого назвал скотиной, отребье?! - моментально поднялся на дыбы предакон. - Я размажу тебя по щелчку пальцев!  
Даркстил и Скайлинкс поодаль недовольно заворчали, поддерживая лидера. Но сикер неожиданно бесстрашно выступил вперёд и даже позволил себе ткнуть предакона когтём в грудную пластину. Прямо в место, где красовалась инсигния звероформера.  
\- А ты попробуй, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины, приподнимаясь на мыски супинаторов. - Обещаю, ты станешь таким же беспомощным, как эта мелкотня. И кто угодно будет называть себя королём предаконов, но только не ты. Не веришь? Спроси у своего дружка Шоквейва… он с радостью расскажет тебе о том, что оставалось от меха после близкого общения со мной, - угрожающе прошипел сикер.  
\- Сожру, - пообещал ему звероформер, - и даже не подавлюсь.  
\- Сдохнешь быстрее, - парировал Старскрим и всё же отвернулся, гневно вздёрнув пораненные крылья и принципиально игнорируя ноющие конечности. Проводка заискрила, и Стив едва заметно сжался, заметив, какой силы болевой импульс прошил и без того побитого активом истребителя. - Ну так что, Шоквейв? Ты сможешь протестировать их?  
\- Мне нужен биологический материал для проведения сравнительного анализа, - учёный, наконец, перевёл задумчивый взгляд на сикера. - В теории, это возможно.  
\- И в чём проблема? - скептично вскинул надлинзовый щиток Старскрим. - Или ты хочешь мне сказать, что у тебя не осталось образцов Тандеркрекера и Скайварпа? Ой, не смеши мои каблуки. У тебя есть всё!  
Шоквейв одарил вздорного заместителя лорда Мегатрона нечитаемым взглядом и тяжело стравил пар.  
\- Это займёт время, - отозвался он, - можешь занять любую свободную кварту. Энергон и дезка в твоём распоряжении.  
\- Но Шоквейв! - ошарашенно выпалил издалека Даркстил. - Он же…!  
\- Молчать, - гаркнул на него Предакинг. - Как Шоквейв сказал, так и будет. Но ты, - предакон презрительно скривился, мазнув по сикеру неприязненным взглядом, - хоть один промах, и я тебя убью.  
\- Или я тебя, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками тот. - В любом случае, как закончишь - зови. И дай мне ремнабор. Хочу хотя бы снизить чувствительность крыльев, если не починить. Надоело уже ощущать их почти мёртвым грузом.  
\- Я отправлю к тебе дронов, - кивнул Шоквейв. - Предакинг, забери своих подопечных и отправляйся к себе. Мне нужно работать.  
\- Мы на обход, - буркнул тот. - Скайлинкс, Даркстил!  
Предаконы синхронно перешли в альт-моды и, грузно ворча, поплелись за раздражённым лидером, мерзко шваркающим длинным сегментированным хвостом по полу. Беты в этот момент не менее синхронно всхлипнули, а через пару кликов вся лаборатория наполнилась разномастными воплями и плачем.  
\- Праймас, чего они хотят?! - первым не выдержал Стив и попытался заблокировать аудиосенсоры.  
\- Отдых, - процедил Старскрим. - Шоквейв, покорми их и дай им поспать в тепле. А потом делай всё, что хочешь.  
\- В моих базах данных также имеется курс по изучению бетской психологии, физиологии и альфа-бетских отношений, - ответил тот. Старскрим про себя подумал, что будь его товарищ чуть более эмоциональным, он совершенно точно оскорбился бы, выслушав и без того понятный список рекомендаций. - Я обеспечу им нужный уровень. А пока прошу и вас двоих покинуть мою лабораторию.  
\- Хорошо. Пошли, - сикер жестом велел вехикону следовать за ним. - Я хочу, наконец, привести себя в порядок.  
Шоквейв в мгновение ока потерял к ним интерес и сосредоточился на том, чтобы обустроить первым юным Искрам на всём Кибертроне достойный отдых. Дроны у его ног радостно загалдели и помчались выполнять поручения.

База учёного оказалась обустроена под землёй и отлично экранирована от воздействия внешних факторов. Завывания ржавой бури были практически не слышны внизу, и это успокаивало. Часть помещений Шоквейв переоборудовал под склады для хранения информационных терминалов, каких-то странных образцов, собственных заметок и наблюдений, а вот оставшиеся комнатки выглядели жилыми.  
Сам учёный, кажется, жил и работал в своей любимой лаборатории. Предаконы заняли соседнее - самое большое, как показалось Старскриму, - помещение, где могли разместиться даже втроём. Не во всю мощь своих альт-модов, конечно, но и на том спасибо. Скептично поглядев на бардак, явно свидетельствующий о любви погрызть металлические балки и полакать топливо из кубов прямо с пола, сикер поспешил убраться прочь. Не хватало потом разбираться с разъярёнными звероформерами, рьяно охраняющими свою родную территорию.  
Но это было даже хорошо… Старскрим без проблем прошествовал через несколько складов и отыскал, наконец, две кварты подальше, соединённые наполовину работающими дверями. В одну комнату протиснулся он сам, а во вторую отправил отдыхать Стива. Вехикон всю дорогу, что удивительно, молчал, но сикер проигнорировал этот странный факт: ему хотелось ополоснуться, отключить постоянно ноющие крылья и хотя бы на пару джооров провалиться в спокойный оффлайн. А потом с новыми силами отправиться покорять большой мир.  
\- Вам помочь, лорд Старскрим? - спохватился Стив, когда истребитель почти исчез за дверями в дезку. - Я могу прочистить все забившиеся механизмы… если вы не против.  
\- Хорошо, - командир ВВС втёк в мойку, где автоматически загорелось тусклое освещение. Перебои с электричеством Шоквейв практически устранил, но в дальних отсеках базы напряжение всё-таки иногда скакало. - Не тяни.  
Стив водрузил полученный ремнабор чуть поодаль, а сам подтащил небольшую стальную скамью поближе к душевому крану. Старскрим тяжело опустился туда и замер, размеренно гоняя вентиляцию.  
Слегка неловкая тишина прервалась шипением дезки. Вехикон отрегулировал температуру, стащил душ с крючка и принялся сосредоточенно омывать усталый серый корпус истребителя. Старскрим молчал, чувствуя глубоко в Искре неприятную апатию. Примерно такую же, как ту, когда он на полном серьёзе собирался умереть. Кстати об этом…  
\- Зачем ты прыгнул за мной? - проскрежетал Старскрим, когда Стив замер за спиной, мягко поливая покрытые ржавыми пятнами крылья и спину. - Тогда, во время бури. Совсем с катушек съехал? Тупица.  
\- Это показалось мне… правильным решением, - стравив пар, отозвался вехикон. - Я не смог помочь вам, когда вы нуждались, и сначала действительно хотел пойти следом. Но потом… мне показалось, будто бы я услышал ваш крик. И я полез за вами, потому что знал, что второй раз просто не прощу себя подобной оплошности.  
\- Ох, так ты у нас герой, - сикер с наслаждением вытянулся и хрустнул заклиненными суставами. - Наверное, теперь я должен поблагодарить тебя, а потом мы вместе будем жить долго и счастливо. Ах, я глупец… Как сразу-то не догадался!  
\- Лорд Старскрим, дело не в этом, - попытался затормозить неприятный разговор Стив, - позвольте объяснить!  
\- Валяй, - истребитель неожиданно резко выпрямился и повернулся боком, перекинув одну ногу через скамью. - Давай. Порадуй меня оригинальной отговоркой, - он, не скрывая сарказма, прямо уставился на вехикона.  
Стив немного пристыженно опустил шлем и отвёл душевую насадку в сторону. Пристальный взгляд сикера смущал и пугал его одновременно. Но в то же время утаивать что-то или изворачиваться, скрывая истинные намерения, казалось неправильным, лишним.  
\- Я… лорд Старскрим, вы ведь и так знаете ответ на этот вопрос, - отступил Стив. - Вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы я озвучил его?  
\- Ну раз ты у нас такой самостоятельный, - фыркнул сикер, - считаешь, что можешь не исполнять мои приказы, то будь любезен: возьми на себя ответственность и скажи мне честно - какого ржавого болта?  
\- Я не могу без вас, - пробормотал Стив и тут же потупился, ещё отступил, нервно сжимая исцарапанными пальцами до сих пор работающую насадку душа. - Вы можете мне не верить, лорд, но без вас мне жизнь не мила. Простите.  
Вехикон сам не знал, за что он извинялся. Истребитель одарил его самым равнодушным взглядом, на какой только был способен.  
\- Глупец, - фыркнул он. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы обратил на тебя своё внимание? - хмыкнул командир ВВС. - А ты амбициозный малый, Стив. Я удивлён, что тебе хватило смелости хотя бы признаться. Думал, ты струсишь…  
\- Сэр, я…  
\- Заткнись, - грубо велел ему Старскрим. - Довольно с меня глубоких чувств. Заканчивай. Я устал.  
\- Да, сэр, - послушно отозвался вехикон и вернулся к прочистке крыльев.  
Дезка мерно шуршала, пока песок грязными комьями плюхался на пол с противным чавкающим звуком.  
Стив убито, почти не слыша окружающего мира, прочищал знакомые до последнего винтика и проводочка конечности. Он радовался, что лорд не заставил его снять маску. Это позволило ему сохранить хоть какие-то мнимые крупицы собственного достоинства. Потому что Старскрим его раздавил - размазал тонким слоем по листу металла. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо… Стив корил себя за то, что когда-то позволил себе думать чуть больше положенного. Чувствовать чуть больше допустимого. И действовать чуть больше, чем разрешалось. Собственно, за это он теперь и расплачивался.  
Вехикон сам не заметил, как прочистил самые труднодоступные места и даже помог сикеру с облегчением стравить пар, когда он отключил сбоящие участки и аккуратно опустил израненные крылья, которые последние несколько джооров сикер в буквальном смысле держал в напряжении. Спина устала, сервоприводы клинило, и истребитель с трудом нашёл в себе закончить чистку механизмов.  
\- Убирайся, - проскрипел Старскрим, - видеть тебя не желаю, а свои влажные фантазии оставь при себе. Захочешь уйти - я не держу. Проваливай.  
\- Но сэр… - вскинулся Стив, - а как же вы?..  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил, что мне требуется нянька? - огрызнулся истребитель. - Нет? Вот и отлично. Пошёл вон! - прокаркал он. - Тоже мне, герой… тьфу.  
Оттолкнув растоптанного подопечного в сторону, Старскрим поднялся, едва не споткнувшись о скамью, выругался и, покачиваясь, побрёл к себе. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного: вытянуться на платформе и отрубиться. А не выслушивать невнятное бурчание и слабые аргументы в сторону защиты.  
Стив терпеливо дождался, пока истребитель процокает к выходу и исчезнет за дверями, после чего собрал ремнабор, вернул скамью на место, снова включил дезку и встал под неё сам. Однотипная для всех вехиконов и эрадиконов маска со щелчком легла к нему на ладонь. Мех с трудом поднял местами изрезанный фейсплет и подставил его под тугие струи… Так было проще. Так было легче. Так не чувствовались струи омывателя, хлынувшие по щекам, пока собственная Искра содрогалась, казалось, в предсмертных конвульсиях.  
Ведь это лорд Старскрим подарил ему его длинные глубокие борозды. Он сам наделил одного из своих подопечных уникальностью. И сейчас Стив расплачивался за сладкие ложные мечты, которыми он жил много лет. Лучше бы его не выделяли из толпы собратьев. Лучше бы оставили умирать на поле боя, а не тащили в медбэй к хирургу по имени Нокаут, который, кривясь, собирал его по частям после бомбардировки. Лучше бы отправили в колодец Всех Искр. Легенды гласили, что там не так плохо, как все привыкли думать… Но Стив этого не знал: потому что никогда там не был.  
Кое-как оттерев пятна грязи, вехикон дотащил ремнабор до выделенной ему кварты. Бросив быстрый взгляд на полутёмную сторону второй комнаты, он заметил там силуэт сикера, с трудом умостившегося на платформе. Раньше Стив бы тихо просочился внутрь, укрыл бы сата изолетиком и вернулся обратно. А сейчас своих сил хватило только на то, чтобы пытаться не думать о собственных ошибках, допущенных за последние годы. Стив улёгся и провалился в оффлайн, не видя, как загорелись в полутьме знакомые алые окуляры.  
Старскрим раздражённо перевернулся на другой бок: разговор сильно вымотал его, да и Стив ощутимо расстроился. Но лучше так, чем тащить наивного в некоторых смыслах вехикона за собой в пучину безумия. А в том, что он с каждым днём всё быстрее сходит с ума, сикер уже не сомневался. Проще обрубить все концы и прогнать его сейчас, чем цепляться потом отчаянно за единственного меха, в теории способного вытащить его обратно. С этими мыслями командир ВВС провалился в тревожный оффлайн, наполненный не самыми приятными модуляциями.

*** 

Подготовка к церемонии шла полным ходом. Орион поднял все старые архивы, какие только смог найти, и даже высчитал наиболее благополучный день для проведения священного ритуала. Мегатрон в свою очередь всецело сосредоточился на том, чтобы подготовить собственный разум и корпус к предстоящему событию. Десептиконы с затаённым страхом и в то же время непомерным уважением наблюдали за работой их лидера. И хотя всё шло вполне неплохо, Пакса тем не менее беспокоил один единственный элемент всеобщей картины. И звали этот элемент Саундвейвом.  
\- Он постоянно ходит за мной, - не выдержал в один из разов Орион после общей планёрки, задержав лидера десептиконов к зале для собраний. - Мегатрон! Сделай с ним хоть что-нибудь! Почему постоянно, куда бы я ни пошёл, он везде следует за мной?! Это… это нервирует. И ладно, если я где-нибудь среди ботов, а когда я один? Или занимаюсь личными делами? Он всё равно смотрит!  
\- Работа у него такая - смотреть, - ухмыльнувшись, возразил серебристый джет. - А вообще он просто привыкает к тебе.  
\- В смысле, привыкает? - взвился Пакс. - Я не хочу к нему привыкать!  
\- Успокойся, - Мегатрон легко положил ладони на плечевые блоки некогда архивиста. - Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о пятнах ржавчины, которые немного сошли благодаря искренному коннекту? - дождавшись неуверенного кивка, экс-гладиатор продолжил. - Так вот… У меня есть предположение, которое я хочу проверить. И для этого мне понадобится твоя с Саундвейвом помощь. Поэтому он везде следует за тобой, привыкая к твоим полям, эмоциям, жестам…  
\- Если в моих силах помочь тебе очиститься - хорошо, я согласен, но причём здесь твой связи… - Орион оборвал себя на полуслове. - Подожди, - ошарашенно стравил он пар, - ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы… втроём… Нет! Ни за что!  
\- Да, мой старый друг, именно так, - кивнул джет. - Саундвейв уже много лет как стал моим партнёром, но в то же время связь между нами с тобой так до конца и не разорвалась. Поэтому реально помочь мне с моей небольшой проблемкой можете только вы.  
\- Я против, - холодно отрезал лидер автоботов. - Да, ты прав, слабая, но связь сохранилась. Однако этого недостаточно для того, чтобы я открыл тебе свою Искру.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы мир вернулся на Кибертрон, придётся постараться, - пожал плечевыми блоками Мегатрон. - Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать или принуждать, но подумай сам, Орион. Разве это большая цена за благополучие всех наших собратьев? Нашего дома?  
Пакс резко отвернулся, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. Подобного рода разговоры не нравились ему с тех самых пор, как начались. Было в них что-то… Сквозил какой-то намёк. Но уставший и погружённый в бытовые дела Пакс банально не замечал истинной подоплёки. А ведь экс-гладиатор не особо-то и скрывался. И Саундвейв…  
\- Пусть он перестанет за мной ходить, - упрямо повторил тягач. - Мне нужно подумать. Я свяжусь с тобой сам, когда приму решение.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул джет, - но помни: времени мало.  
\- Я знаю, Мегатрон. Я знаю.  
На том и порешили. Орион сначала хотел вернуться к себе, но по пути зашёл на Немезиду, так и оставшуюся на площади перед Цитаделью, где поинтересовался у разведчиков во главе с Бамблби, как проходят поиски Арахниды.  
\- Ищем, босс, - горячо заверил его гонщик, - прочёсываем каждый угол. Правда… мы нашли ещё трёх погибших вехиконов. Видимо, Арахнида ими… питалась. А потом спряталась. Но мы найдём её, Орион. Обещаю.  
\- Хорошо. Держите меня в курсе, - устало кивнул Пакс и побрёл обратно.  
Ещё три вехикона… Удивительно, как инсектоформер вообще выжила. И как она попала сюда? Если архивисту не изменяла память, они отправили арахноформера со всей её армией на Луну. Как ей удалось оттуда выбраться? И как она добралась сюда? Хотя ответ на последний вопрос сейчас лежал в медбэе, так до сих пор и не очнувшийся: Смоукскрина вывели в принудительный оффлайн, и сейчас Рэтчет раз за разом прочищал его системы от яда. Кстати, надо поинтересоваться, как у него дела. После нападения медик ощутимо отдалился, и Пакс намеревался с ним серьёзно поговорить: было что-то ещё, о чём он не знал?  
\- Рэтчет? Это я, Орион, - с этими словами тягач заявился в медбэй. - Ты здесь?  
\- Да, сейчас. Подожди, - отозвался из-за ширмы медик. - Пара кликов.  
Орион отыскал свободный стул и уселся на него, с интересом рассматривая разбросанные по рабочему столу заметки его старого друга. Но невольно взгляд автобота скользнул выше - по стенам и потолку. Там до сих пор виднелись царапины от лап Арахниды - как вечное напоминание о том, что они все до сих пор в опасности.  
\- Ещё не нашли эту тварь? - уставший медик со скрипом потянулся, выходя из-за ширмы. - Хотя глупый вопрос. Полагаю, если бы нашли, я бы первым узнал об этом.  
\- Ты прав, дружище, - улыбнулся Орион. - Я заходил к Бамблби, он сказал, что поисковые отряды безустанно прочёсывают всю местность. Мы отыщем её. Обязательно. Иначе быть не может.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - с трудом усмехнулся Рэтчет и тут же помрачнел. - Смоукскрину сильно досталось. Он до сих пор не пришёл в себя. Все показатели в норме, я уже вывел его из стазиса, но он всё ещё в оффлайне. И я не понимаю, почему.  
\- Всё настолько серьёзно? - Орион вытащил из сабспейса куб с топливом и протянул медику. - Есть догадки?  
\- Если честно, то нет, - Рэтчет устало уселся рядом и с благодарностью надорвал оболочку, смачно отхлебнул. - Магнус клянётся и божится, что рассказал обо всём, что тогда произошло. Но меня не покидает чувство, что я чего-то не знаю. А твой собрат молчит как партизан.  
\- Я зайду к нему по пути, - пообещал Пакс. - Ты сам-то как? Очухался после Арахниды?  
\- Нормально, - отмахнулся медбот. - И не такое бывало, сам знаешь. Честно говоря, я больше за малявку перепугался, чем за себя. Это жутко выглядело… Когда она царапнула его.  
\- Кстати, об этом, - прищурился бывший архивист. - Когда он успел здесь появиться?  
\- Вайлдбрейк прилетел со стантиконами, - пояснил Рэтчет. - И да, Нокаут его альфа. Как и Брейкдаун. Тебе не показалось.  
\- Я… удивлён, - честно признался ошарашенный Орион. - Бет не было много миллионов лет. Как Нокаут согласился на такое? Он всегда казался мне разумным меха, который прекрасно понимал, что обзаводиться бетами в военное время не лучшая идея.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это было запланировано, - пожал плечами медик. - Мы все модифицировали корпуса под сражения, напрочь позабыв о некоторых функциях, которые по сути не особо-то нам и нужны. Я предполагаю, что между Нокаутом и Брейкдауном была такая связь… что несмотря на окружающее их положение, у них появился Вайлдбрейк. И носителем наверняка был Нокаут, поскольку он единственный - как медик - знал, как обезопасить себя и укрыть новорождённую бету.  
\- Это чудесно и страшно одновременно, - проникновенно признался Орион. - Надо отдать должное Нокауту - он куда храбрее, чем кажется. А кстати, где он?  
\- Отправился изучать дезактивных вехиконов. Может быть, удастся напасть на след Арахниды, - равнодушно пожал плечами Рэтчет. - У тебя есть ещё топливо? - поинтересовался он, покачав пустым кубом.  
\- Да, конечно, - Пакс протянул ему ещё два, впопыхах найденных в сабспейсах. - Вот дела…  
\- А ты как? - поинтересовался медик. - И не ври: я прекрасно вижу, что ты сильно чем-то загружен.  
\- Помимо проблем, связанных с восстановлением нашего дома? - грустно улыбнулся Пакс. - Да так… Мегатрон сегодня обрадовал: сказал, что он сможет лордом Протектором только после искренного коннекта со мной и Саундвейвом, потому что только мы вдвоём сможем очистить его от побочных эффектом тёмного энергона.  
\- Какой ушлый, - хмыкнул медик. - И что ты сказал?  
\- Что я подумаю, - окончательно сник Пакс. - Но если честно, я не знаю. Если в теории с Мегатроном я бы ещё как-то мог настроиться - сам ведь знаешь, что между нами было ещё до войны, - то Саундвейв никак не вписывается в эту картину.  
\- Сходи с ним на свидание, - предложил медбот и тут же добавил: - Я серьёзно. Не смотри на меня, как киберосёл на закрытые ворота. Узнай его получше, приласкай, попробуй… Может, всё не так страшно, как тебе кажется.  
\- Ты считаешь, что нужно…? - Орион оборвал самого себя на полуслове. Честно говоря, ему сейчас не хватало смелости даже озвучить подразумевающиеся слова. Куда уж говорить о том, что он собирается это сделать. - Я… я не могу!  
\- К сожалению, Орион, нам всем приходится совершать трудный выбор. И мы делаем это каждый день, - Рэтчет взялся за третий куб, - это может быть страшно, неприятно, и нам может не хотеться… Но приходится наступать себе на горло, перешагивать и идти делать.  
О том, что медик под этими словами подразумевал больше себя нежели старого друга, он как-то умолчал.  
\- Думаешь, это правильно? Игра стоит свеч? - кисло уточнил бывший архивариус.  
\- Только ты можешь решить, стоит оно того или нет, - медик залпом допил топливо. - Но я бы порекомендовал тебе попробовать. В конце концов, если Мегатрон не станет лордом Протектором - это его проблемы. Прогонишь его взашей, если захочешь, и всё. А насчёт коннекта - словишь перезагрузку-другую. Кто и когда страдал от интерфейса?  
\- Да ладно бы просто коннект! - кажется, Орион определился с основной проблемой, которая его беспокоился. - Просто сконнектиться я, может, даже и не против. Меня смущает то, что придётся открывать Искру. Они-то с Саундвейвом, как оказалось, давние партнёры. И я явно не вписываюсь в их тандем… Особенно с Саундвейвом. Мы же сроду никогда не были вместе. Даже в довоенное время в барах не пересекались, хотя мы с Мегатронусом частенько их посещали после победных боёв.  
\- Поэтому я и говорю, побудь с ним наедине, - вернулся к изначальной мысли Рэтчет. - Сходи на свидание, присмотрись, поговори с ним… Можешь даже попробовать раскрутить на интерфейс - заодно посмотришь, как он ведёт себя на платформе.  
\- Это же Саундвейв, - опустил плечи Пакс. - Он ведь…  
\- Такой же мех, как и мы с тобой, - отрезал Рэтчет и добавил чуть мягче. - Послушай, Орион. То, что связист Мегатрона не болтлив, вовсе не делает его бездушной болванкой. Если уж сам Мегатрон столько лет держит его при себе, да ещё и не только в качестве рабочей силы… Как думаешь, это о чём-то говорит? За что-то же он ценит его? Не только за профессиональные качества как своего заместителя? Но и как партнёра? Ты ведь сам сказал, что они пара. Значит, в Саундвейве что-то есть, и ты должен отыскать это нечто.  
Орион прогнал целый цикл вентиляции, прежде чем выпрямился и с некоторым облегчением улыбнулся медику.  
\- Знаешь, а ты прав, - ответил он. - Я как-то действительно позабыл о том, что десептиконы тоже живые Искры. Местами своеобразные, но всё-таки меха. А не бездушные машины.  
\- Во-от, правильный настрой, - приободрил его Рэтчет. - А теперь иди. Завтра поговоришь с Магнусом. Сейчас попробуй всё-таки хотя бы договориться с Саундвейвом о встрече и подумай, чем можешь удивить его. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он это оценит.  
\- Спасибо, дружище, - расплылся в улыбке тягач. - Что бы я без тебя делал?  
\- Страдал и мялся, - рассмеялся Рэтчет. - Давай. Удачи. А я попробую ещё раз проанализировать состояние Смоукскрина. Может быть, я чего-то не заметил?..  
Распрощавшись, Орион в приподнятом настроении направился в сторону кварты десептиконского связиста. На пороге он даже улыбнулся задумчивому хирургу, одарившему его нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Пакс, - кивнул Нокаут.  
\- Нокаут, - ответил ему тягач.  
\- Как успехи? - Рэтчет сгрёб пустые кубы в мусорное ведро и поднялся. - Есть что-нибудь интересное?  
\- В случае с жертвами Арахниды - нет, - Нокаут обогнул коллегу и направился к мойке. Тщательно сполоснув манипуляторы, он вытер их куском специально предназначенного для этого дела изолетика, после чего обернулся и скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте. - Всё так, как и ожидалось. Один способ убийства. Отсутствие внутреннего энергона. Вырванные через глотку Искры. Предполагаю, что на какое-то время она затаится. Заряда ей хватит, но когда он кончится… она снова выйдет на охоту.  
\- То есть у нас как ничего не было, так ничего и нет, - покачал шлемом Рэтчет. - Отлично!  
\- Но есть один нюанс, - словно не слыша его, продолжил Нокаут, вперившись тяжёлым взглядом в автоботского врача. - Тот самый, из-за которого она пробралась сюда, в медбэй.  
\- Я не знал, что твоя бета будет здесь! - возмутился Рэтчет. - Кстати, он в порядке?  
\- Вайлдбрейк? Да, вполне, - сухо отозвался Нокаут и всё же подошёл к нему. И кинул на стол датапад с погашенным экраном. - Полагаю, ты ещё никому не говорил… Мои поздравления.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - скривился медик. - Что это? - он подхватил датапад и включил экран. Ему хватило нескольких кликов, чтобы пробежаться по данным и тут же вырубить датапад обратно. - Шлак… Ты видел.  
\- Разумеется, - фыркнул паром Нокаут, на клик пригасив оптику. - И хоть это не моё дело… На твоём месте я бы сказал. Хотя бы Паксу. Кто-то должен знать. Тем более, что Арахнида будет охотиться. А что может быть лучше чистой невинной Искры, только готовящейся появиться на свет?  
\- Твою же дивизию… - выругался медик. - Как же не вовремя. Ты кому-нибудь говорил об этом?  
\- Нет. Пока нет, - поправил самого себя Нокаут. - Не затягивай, Рэтчет. Поверь, такие тайны ни к чему хорошему не приводят.  
\- Спасибо, без тебя разберусь, - огрызнулся медбот и тут же сник. - Извини. Я догадывался, но не знал. А теперь… Никому ни слова. Я разберусь в ближайшее же время.  
\- Уиллджек тоже должен знать, - десептиконский хирург направился к своему верстаку. - Поверь, он будет рад. Хоть и не сразу.  
Рэтчет кивнул ему в спину и отвернулся. Дрожащими пальцами он кое-как снова включил датапад и теперь гораздо внимательнее вчитался в имеющиеся данные: что же, его действительно можно поздравить. Интересно, Уиллджек точно обрадуется, когда узнает, что его партнёр - Носитель?


	8. Глава седьмая.

Ультра Магнус старательно ходил на дежурства, регулярно проверял отсутствующего в реальном мире кадета элитной гвардии, периодически заправлялся и старался отдыхать по минимуму. Потому что стоило ему пригасить оптику, как на внутреннем экране тут же вспыхивали кадры, о которых хотелось забыть. Желательно навсегда. И если работой получалось заглушить вводящие в смятение Искру воспоминания, то когда на пороге возник внимательный и настроенный на разговор Орион, Магнусу пришлось признаться, что он отвратительно старался избавиться от лишних подробностей первой стычки с Арахнидой.  
\- Сам расскажешь или будем проводить любимые тобой душещипательные беседы? - мягко улыбнулся Пакс, присев рядом.  
Магнус отложил рабочий датапад в сторону и без энтузиазма простучал незатейливый мотивчик трёхпалым манипулятором.  
\- Я посчитал, что это информация не нужна Рэтчету, - сухо отозвался тягач. - Она… довольно личного характера.  
Орион заинтересованно блеснул оптикой, словно спрашивая - насколько личной?  
\- Я не собираюсь рассказывать об этом кому попало, - поспешил добавить он, - но я должен знать. А вдруг в этом эпизоде кроется разгадка, из-за которой мы и не можем вернуть Смоукскрина обратно в онлайн?  
Ультра Магнус удручённо выщелкнул из запястья небольшой кабель и протянул его старому другу:  
\- Я покажу.  
Орион несколько бриймов внимательно всматривался в запись с оптики, подмечая максимум деталей и старательно сохраняя дружелюбно-нейтральные поля - спугнуть чем-то столь личным Магнуса сейчас было проще простого. Наконец, отключившись, экс-Прайм крепко задумался.  
\- Знаешь… а ведь многие поступки Смоукскрина начинают обретать смысл, - задумчиво произнёс Орион.  
\- О чём ты? - нахмурился Магнус. - Ну кроме того, что он вечно лез куда не надо и творил шлак знает что.  
\- Об этом и речь, - бывший архивист выпрямился и покачал шлемом, разминая шейные суставы, - всё, что он делал - не со зла ведь, Магнус. Возможно, он просто пытался привлечь твоё внимание.  
\- Это недопустимо! - вспыхнул тот. - У нас разный статус, огромная разница в возрасте, и вообще…  
\- Любви все Искры покорны, - певуче отозвался Орион. - Расслабься, дорогой друг, я вовсе не хочу тебя смутить или оскорбить. Но если я прав, то Смоукскрин не выходит в онлайн лишь по одной причине - потому что ты его не ждёшь.  
\- И что мне сделать? Прийти и попросить вернуться? - съязвил сбитый с толку Ультра Магнус. - Если я каждого солдата так буду вытаскивать из передряг, то вся моя жизнь уйдёт на одни сплошные просьбы. Это невозможно.  
\- В обычное время я бы с тобой согласился, - улыбнулся автобот, - но ведь и не каждый солдат испытывает нечто подобное. Что-то мне подсказывает, что Смоукскрин слишком юн, чтобы воспринимать подобного рода чувства… по-взрослому. Он банально не научился выражать эмоции так, как это делаем мы: взвешенно и спокойно. Для него это нечто очень неординарное, и само собой, он понимает, что ты не просто какой-то рядовой мех… отсюда и начинают возникать проблемы.  
\- Я не могу, Орион! - раздражённо вскинулся тягач, опасно скрипнув стулом, на котором сидел. - Я просто не могу! Смоукскрин… не самый плохой или безответственный мех, каких я встречал. Но ему ещё многому предстоит научиться. И скажу честно - я не вижу его в роли партнёра. Он не готов к этому! Абсолютно!  
\- Ты мог бы его научить, - легко парировал Пакс. - Послушай, я не призываю тебя отказываться от работы и с головой бросаться в отношения, но что плохого в том, чтобы попробовать?  
\- Мы разные, Оптимус, - огрызнулся начинающий уставать Магнус. Настолько вымотанный, что даже не заметивший, как он обозвал старого друга другим именем. - Слишком разные. И я не уверен, что смогу стать для Смоукскрина… достойной партией. Просто потому, что мы по-разному смотрим на мир во всех смыслах.  
\- Как знаешь, - Орион не обиделся на оговорку - в конце концов, давно пора к этому привыкнуть. Он много лет был Праймом, а такие привычки трудно выбить за пару часов. - Но я прошу тебя ещё раз всё обдумать. Не отказывайся так резко от того, что в теории может сделать тебя счастливым. Да, Смоукскрин тот ещё непоседа, но вполне вероятно, что ты сможешь направить его энергию в нужное русло. Достаточно будет просто объяснить материал, а потом закрепить его практикой, - Пакс совсем не по-праймовски шаловливо подмигнул старому другу и поднялся. - Прости, что отвлёк. Пожалуй, мне пора.  
Мех неожиданно быстро ретировался к себе, оставив бывшего командира отряда крушителей в глубоких раздумьях. Настроение работать пропало слишком быстро. Магнус отвлёкся от привычного рабочего ритма и теперь сидел в лёгком недоумении, не совсем понимая, как ему быть и что делать. Орион высказал свою позицию довольно чётко, но проблема была в том, что сам Ультра Магнус не до конца с ним соглашался…  
А ещё… ещё он боялся. Он показал Ориону только запись с оптики, но не сказали ни слова о том, как сильно вздрогнула его Искра, когда Смоукскрин, пригасив оптику, прошептал его имя. Мало кто звал его по имени с таким же придыханием, с искренним вожделением. И если предположить, что элитгард видел нечто подобное на самом деле, то картинка вырисовывалась тревожная. Магнус не был уверен в том, что подобного рода отношения можно и нужно допускать: они занимались восстановлением их дома, и хотя сам тягач не был непосредственно командиром Смоукскрина, всё-таки полученный ранг и кое-какой опыт вынуждали его смотреть на ситуацию под другим углом.  
Ультра Магнус откровенно запутался и не знал, как правильнее поступить дальше. Даже если он наберётся смелости и придёт в медбэй, чтобы втихаря попросить Смоуксрина (ради Праймаса, о чём он вообще думает?!) очнуться… если это сработает… то что тогда? Что это будет означать? Что он дал добро на их связь? Или дал совсем ещё неопытному юнцу ложную надежду? Это слишком жестоко и неправильно. Магнус так не мог… А дилемма всё разрасталась.

*** 

Организовать свидание в имеющихся условиях Паксу было довольно… проблематично. Во-первых, потому, что никто из десептиконов не знал Саундвейва настолько хорошо, чтобы рассказать о его любимых занятиях/напитках/музыке или чём-то ещё. По сути, знал его только Мегатрон, да и то, в силу военного положения и постоянных сражений, лидер десептиконов тоже как-то руководствовался больше интуитивными порывами нежели чётким знанием каких-то фактов. Саундвейв в его отношении допускал такую линию поведения, и этого хватало. Поэтому перед Паксом выросла довольно неординарная задача.  
\- Саундвейва? На свидание? - ошарашенно стравил пар Нокаут, от неожиданности даже отложив резак, которым орудовал над последним из дезактивных корпусов вехиконов: сканирование обнаружило там слизистые выделения, каких не было на других трупах, и медик здраво рассудил, что этот вопрос нужно изучить повнимательнее. - Серьёзно?  
\- Абсолютно, - Орион чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, но подумал, что уж кто-кто, а Нокаут в свиданиях должен был разбираться. К тому же, его поразительная наблюдательность и работа в медбэе, куда стекались абсолютно все слухи, могла бы дать лидеру автоботов хоть какую-то подсказку. - Если позволишь, я опущу детали, но нам нужно…  
\- А если не позволю? - ухмыльнулся хирург. - Ладно, шучу, - рассмеялся он и вернулся к бедолаге, чей серый корпус начинал неприятно пованивать.  
\- Я серьёзно, Нокаут. Я без понятия, - вскинул манипуляторы Орион. - Ну что ему нравится? Чем можно… его заинтересовать?  
\- Кассетами, - пожал плечами спорткар, - но не думаю, что ты успеешь отыскать либо нарожать маленьких кассет за имеющееся время, поэтому забудь. Что ещё?  
Пакс покосился на дезактив - вехикон немигающей оптикой уставился на него, распахнув рот в немом крике ужаса. Разодранная лицевая пластина, вывернутые внутренности топливопровода и глотки - сплошной кошмар. Хотя Нокаут с присущим медикам безразличием ковырялся в начинке дезактива, игнорируя и запах, и редкие брызги, и всё остальное, что обычно отпугивало посетителей от морга.  
\- Саундвейв не особо разговорчивый малый, а его способность считывать эмоциональный фон и без того упрощает задачу, - принялся рассуждать Нокаут. - Он редко лезет меха в голову глубже, чем требуется, но вполне может получиться так, что он считает твои желание и перейдёт к их выполнению быстрее, чем ты планируешь.  
\- Значит, это правда? Я слышал эти слухи, но никогда не доводилось в них убедиться, - заинтересованно ответил бывший архивист.  
\- На то были свои причины, - пожал плечевыми блоками гонщик. - Так-с, подай-ка мне щипцы, - он мотнул шлемом в сторону рабочего верстака.  
Орион поднялся, окинул задумчивым взглядом инструменты и отыскал, наконец, искомое. Протянув их десептиконку, Пакс сел обратно.  
\- У нас сейчас очень ограниченные возможности, - принялся рассуждать вслух хирург, - по сути, кроме куба хорошего топлива да какого-нибудь старого холо предложить-то нечего. К гонкам он равнодушен, к полировке тоже, хотя… - медик на клик поднял шлем на архивариуса, - у него необычная конструкция корпуса, сам знаешь. И есть некоторые детали, которые… гм, грубо говоря, устают сильнее других. В принципе, ты бы мог банально его размять.  
\- А это не слишком интимно вот так сходу? - опешил Орион, ощутимо смутившись.  
\- Ради Праймаса… - Нокаут от неожиданности рассмеялся, - ты меня удивляешь, Пакс. Ну мы же не юнглинги, чтобы так скромничать. Конечно, не стоит тащить его сразу на платформу, но мягко намекнуть, что ты готов помочь ему расслабиться в конце вечера, почему нет?  
\- А обычно этим кто занимается? - поинтересовался тягач. - Мегатрон? Ты?  
\- Сплюнь, - фыркнул тот и отвлёкся: закрепив щипцы, он с брезгливым выражением фейсплета шлёпнул в небольшую колбу смачный шмоток слизи, который предстояло изучить. Арахнида наследила от души. Но если ему удастся изучить состав, возможно, он поймёт, как действовать дальше. - Саундвейв справлялся сам. Мне как-то удалось подогнать ему пару массажёров - хоть что-то, чтобы не умирать от постоянной тупой боли в конечностях. Но чужие руки это всё равно не заменит.  
\- А какое топливо ему нравится? - продолжил допытываться Орион. - Или есть что-то ещё?  
\- Ну… я не особо отслеживал этот вопрос, - честно признался Нокаут и выпрямился, с облегчением распрямляя уставшую поясничную секцию, - но вроде Саундвейв хорошо относится к музыке. Во всяком случае, он всегда вёл себя немного спокойнее, если у меня в медбэе играло что-то незатейливое. Больше я ничего сказать не могу… Дальше уж своими силами.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Орион и поднялся, - спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он медика. - Кстати, Мегатрон сказал, ты хочешь покинуть десептиконов…  
\- Только фракцию, если ты об этом, - пожал плечевыми блоками спорткар. - На какое-то время я останусь, но когда всё устаканится, наверное, уеду. Всегда хотел попутешествовать по галактике. И раз теперь у нас мир… думаю, самое время.  
\- С Вайлдбрейком? - поинтересовался Пакс, но в ответ получил лишь скептичный взгляд. - Хорошо-хорошо, это не моё дело, не лезу! Просто сегодня я видел его с Бамблби и вдруг подумал, что вы втроём неплохо бы смотрелись вместе.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - вскипел Нокаут, раздражённо отбросив инструмент на верстак.  
\- Если только на то, что со временем боль притупляется, а жизнь продолжается, - тепло улыбнулся Орион, - и иногда достаточно просто оглядеться вокруг. Спасибо, что подал мне идею, Нокаут. Если что - обращайся.  
Помахав ему напоследок, Пакс вышел вон, оставляя почти бывшего десептикона в раздумьях. Что этот оплавок имел в виду под прошлым и настоящим? Что Нокаут должен забыть Брейкдауна?! Ещё чего! Вот ублюдок, суётся, куда его не просили. Разъярённо стравив пар, медик встряхнулся и вернулся к трупу на столе: предстояло осмотреть колотые раны в плечах - возможно, там тоже остались какие-то следы. Нокаут сполоснул ладони под струёй дезки и вернулся к работе: первый гнев уже прошёл, но где-то глубоко в Искре шевельнулось что-то ещё… давно позабытое, но очень тёплое. Хирурга передёрнуло, и он поспешил заняться тем, что получалось у него лучше всего: вскрывать ботов.

*** 

Мегатрон едва энергоном не поперхнулся, когда согласившись на входящий звонок, он лицезрел усталый фейсплет своего заместителя. Ему потребовалось несколько томительных кликов на то, чтобы справиться с удивлением и проглотить противные капли, комком вставшие в горловом шлюзе.  
\- Старскрим… - с толикой удивления протянул джет, - какими судьбами? Только не говори, что хочешь вернуться, - ехидно мигнул он оптикой.  
\- Ни за что, - язвительно отозвался истребитель и тут же устало прикрыл оптику ладонью, - кое-что случилось… ты должен знать.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мне теперь налить на твои проблемы? - на всякий случай уточнил Мегатрон. - Просто для сведения: я почти официально распустил фракцию десептиконов и собираюсь стать лордом Протектором… Мне не нужны проблемы в твоём лице. Любые.  
\- Я давно научился справляться со своими трудностями самостоятельно, - огрызнулся сикер. - А причина, по которой я вышел с тобой на связь… ну, это не только мои проблемы. Скорее, это начало проблем всего Кибертрона.  
Мегатрон откинулся на спинку кресла, в котором сидел, и снова отхлебнул энергона. Первый шок прошёл, уступая место опасному любопытству. Почему опасному? Потому что со Старскримом по-другому было просто нельзя.  
\- Я кое-что покажу тебе, и ты сразу всё поймёшь, - многозначительно пообещал ему джет и проорал куда-то за пределы экрана: - Стив! Ржавый болт! Тащи их сюда! Балда, - тихо буркнул он, вернувшись к сеансу связи, - ничего нормально сделать не может. Ты специально вехиконам манипуляторы к бамперу приваривал, когда создавал их? - поинтересовался он у бывшего лидера.  
\- Стив… - Мегатрон задумчиво пожевал смутно знакомое имя, - а это, часом, не тот вехикон, что таскался за тобой хвостом практически всюду? Удивлён, что он делает это до сих пор. Влюбился что ли? - джет едко рассмеялся: в его взгляде чётко сквозила одна простая мысль - в Старскрима никто не мог влюбиться, кроме самого десептикона.  
\- Сплюнь, - мигнул оптикой сикер, - это мне только не хватало, - фыркнул он, а про себя подумал: Мегатрон никогда не был глупцом, но иногда - очень-очень редко - он страшно шутил. Потому что в его понимании шутка в смысле других становилась истиной в последней инстанции. Оплавок. - Стив, шарктикон бы тебя подрал! - разгневано проорал он.  
Послышалось какое-то шебуршание, и Мегатрон подался вперёд… Ему стоило немалых сил, чтобы загасить удивлённый возглас где-то глубоко внутри. На стол, прямиком между манипуляторами истребителя, с пыхтением опустили… двух бет?  
\- Ты когда успел…? - серебристый джет не смог даже сразу подобрать подходящее слово. - Что… что это?  
\- Это беты, Мегатрон, - вдоволь насладившись произведённым эффектом, ответил Старскрим. - Первые беты на всём Кибертроне. Их сейчас четверо, но раз появились первые… скоро пойдут остальные. Насколько я знаю, Прайм освободил все заточенные души из колодца всех Искр, так что…  
\- Мы не готовы… - пробормотал лидер десептиконов, - не готовы совершенно!  
\- Но я звоню не по этому… вернее, не только поэтому, - прервал его размышления сикер. - Я хочу отдать их тебе. Вернее, вам. У вас сейчас гораздо больше возможностей воспитать их и оказать должную поддержку в развитии, если потребуется.  
\- А почему они похожи на…? - Мегатрон снова ошарашенно замолк: нет, ему не показалось. Юные беты действительно обладали задатками альт-форм летунов, как сам Старскрим. А их расцветка… это ведь были? - Это же они, да? - джет очень серьёзно посмотрел на своего бывшего заместителя. - Они переродились?  
\- Я не знаю, - Старскрим на клик отвёл взгляд и тем самым выдал себя с потрохами. - Шлак, да, это Тандеркрекер и Скайварп! Но говорю же, я не могу…!  
\- Где ты сейчас? - перебил его Мегатрон. - Я хочу посмотреть на них поближе. Говоришь, их четверо? Кто остальные?  
\- Я не знаю, - огрызнулся сикер и отпихнул голубоватого сикера от своего манипулятора. Тот, правда, опасно накренился и едва не плюхнулся фейсплетом в стол, из-за чего Старскриму пришлось вернуть руку обратно. Малыш с удовольствием заурчал, вцепившись в острые когти и потираясь лицевой о шершавую ладонь. - Я… я у Шоквейва. Я не узнал двух других бет, а сам Шоквейв ещё не закончил проверять их биологический материал. Может быть, удастся понять, кто это, а может, узнаем только тогда, когда они подрастут. Если выживут, конечно. Один колёсный, а второй звероформер… Чем-то на предакона похож, тоже клыкастый и злобный, - фыркнул паром сикер.  
Мегатрон некоторое время задумчиво отбивал когтями по панели управления незатейливый мотивчик. Сикерята, до этого вертевшиеся между манипуляторами старшего брата, сейчас угомонились и с любопытством рассматривали серьёзный, почти пугающий фейсплет незнакомца, покрытый рябью помех. Правда, окружённые энергополями истребителя, малыши чувствовали себя в безопасности и не стремились плакать при виде грозного гладиатора.  
\- Они привыкли к тебе, - спустя несколько кликов, задумчиво изрёк Мегатрон. - Уверен, что сможешь отдать их?  
\- Я-то смогу, - равнодушно отозвался Старскрим, всеми силами скрывая своё недовольство: так будет лучше, он точно это знал. - Главное, чтобы вы их приняли и воспитали. Остальное, по сути, неважно.  
\- Хорошо, - покачал шлемом джет. - Я скажу Паксу, что у нас будет пополнение. Когда тебя ждать?  
\- Когда ты собираешься лететь ко Всеискре? - вопросом не вопрос ответил сикер. - Серьёзно. С чего вдруг ты и станешь лордом Протектором?  
\- Многое изменилось с тех пор, Старскрим, - вальяжно отозвался Мегатрон. - На всё есть свои причины, но могу заверить тебя только в одном: это не шутка и не очередной дьявольский план. Пожалуй, я давно не был настроен на что-то настолько серьёзно.  
\- Так когда?  
\- Через семь дней, - обозначил сроки тот, - осталось семь дней, чтобы всё закончить. А через два дня мы с Орионом зальём в Сеть видеобращение, где я официально распущу фракцию десептиконов. А ты, кстати, даже не думай пытаться собрать её вновь.  
\- Ещё чего, - фыркнул паром сикер, - больно надо, - хмыкнул он. - Хорошо, сегодня мы с Шоквейвом подготовим малявок, а завтра я привезу их к вам. Полагаю, вы расположились где-то в Айяконе?  
\- Я скину тебе координаты, - лидер десептиконов снова одарил сикерят задумчивым взглядом, размышляя над чем-то своим, - любопытно… ну что же, я не прощаюсь, - он отключился первым.  
Старскрим некоторое время равнодушно смотрел в погасший экран, после чего встрепенулся. Прикорнувшие было рядом беты тут же завозились, испуганно озираясь.  
\- Убери их, - велел подавленному вехикону Старскрим и поднялся, - я к Шоквейву. Пойду порадую его.  
Не проронив ни слова, он вышел вон, не желая вновь окунаться в плохо скрываемую боль своего подопечного. Хватило мерзких ощущений после разговора, когда они расставили все точки над “i”. Стив проводил его тоскливым взглядом, но всё же собрался с силами и подошёл к малышам уже с улыбкой на губах.  
\- Ну, как у наших маленьких летучек дела? - поинтересовался он, склоняясь над ними.

*** 

Орион ощутимо нервничал: Саундвейв согласился подняться сегодня вечером к нему, чтобы познакомиться поближе. И это было вполне ожидаемо, но глубоко в Искре Пакс всё же не был готов к столь скоротечному развитию событий. Покончив с внешними делами, он принялся убираться в кварте. Когда бот только заселялся туда, то совсем немного расчистил пол от хлама, чтобы можно было спокойно добираться до платформы и обратно. Сейчас же предстояло выгрести всё капитально. Размявшись, тягач принялся за уборку.  
Через пару джооров комната, казалось, даже посветлела. Зашедший поинтересоваться, как у него дела, Рэтчет всучил ему несколько разноцветных кристаллов и посоветовал расставить их повсюду, чтобы пригасить основной свет и создать более подходящую обстановку благодаря мягкой подсветке. Эта идея очень понравилась лидеру автоботов, и он с удовольствием разместил предметы по всему периметру. Распахнув окно, мех с наслаждением стравил пар, вглядываясь в далёкий закат… Сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда он в последний раз вот так спокойно стоял у окна и смотрел на небо, не затемнённое пеплом и гарью войны? Он уже и не помнил.  
Встряхнувшись, тягач сбросил с себя пелену ностальгии и выставил несколько разных кубов на подставку вблизи от платформы. На блестящей от чистоты полке низкого шкафа лежал один из личных датападов, и Пакс уселся за него в поисках подходящей музыки. Он сам не заметил, как увлёкся настолько, что пришёл в себя от равномерно повторяющегося стука в дверь. Тихо выругавшись, Пакс слетел с платформы и чувствуя, как гулко бьётся Искра в глубине честплейта, впустил внутрь десептиконского связиста.  
\- О, здравствуй, Саундвейв, - приветливо улыбнулся он истребителю. - Я рад, что ты пришёл. Проходи, не стесняйся.  
Правда, Орион не был уверен в том, способен ли Саундвейв вообще в принципе стесняться, однако посчитал нужным вежливо его пригласить. В конце концов, когда-то давно того требовали правила этикета. А Пакс, едва ли не живших среди самых разных документов и книг, зачитывался всем подряд.  
\- Здравствуй, - равнодушно отозвался связист, подбирая разномастные звуки, - это тебе. Потом посмотришь, - он протянул тягачу небольшой флеш-носитель.  
\- О, спасибо, - расплылся в смущённой улыбке Пакс: а вот он-то в свою очередь так больше ничего и не придумал. Хотя Саундвейв на клик замер, вслушиваясь в приятную негромкую мелодию, и прошёл глубже. - Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
Связист кивнул. Пакс убрал флеш-носитель в сабспейс (потом он обязательно его посмотрит), а сам жестом усадил гостя на платформу и предложил на выбор несколько кубов.  
\- Здесь топливо примерно одинакового заряда, но мне удалось раздобыть несколько разных присадок. Я не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому взял все, - пояснил он, снова смущённо улыбнувшись, и присел рядом.  
Саундвейв кивнул и подхватил длинными узкими пальцами куб нежно-жёлтого оттенка. Выудив из сабспейса небольшой провод, десептикон погрузил один конец в куб, а заострённый второй конец вонзил себе в горло и медленно заурчал, поглощая энергон.  
\- Ты… всегда так? - удивлённо поинтересовался тягач и тут же дал себе мысленно подзатыльник: личное дело каждого бота, как ему заправляться. Зачем спрашивать об этом, да ещё и так прямо? Как некультурно! - Прости, мне не следовало.  
\- Всё. Хорошо, - сохраняя нейтральный тон, механически отозвался связист. - Вкусно.  
Орион сам пригубил куб, размышляя над тем, о чём ещё можно поговорить. Пожалуй, если бы рядом сидел кто-нибудь другой, ему было бы проще. А с одним из заместителей Мегатрона о чём угодно не поболтаешь… Приходится, как говорят на Земле, держать ухо востро. Орион снова отругал самого себя: почему он не озаботился этим вопросам раньше? Теперь они просто сидят и молчат, каждый думает о своём. Разве так должны проходить свидания?  
\- Ну… может, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе? - осторожно поинтересовался лидер автоботов. - В смысле, что тебе нравится? Во внерабочее время, например.  
\- Создавать. Мелодии, - отрапортовал Саундвейв. - А. Тебе?  
Он отставил медленно опустевший куб на стол и выдернул из себя шнур, убрал его обратно, вероятно, насытившись. Связист чуть повернулся к тягачу, словно рассматривая того. Хотя глухая маска не выражала вообще никаких эмоций, и это слегка сбивало с толку.  
\- Честно говоря, у меня давно нет никакого хобби, - признался Орион, - как-то не до того было… Хотя хочется верить, что когда нам с Мегатроном удастся стабилизировать Кибертрон, я смогу найти что-нибудь себе по душе.  
Саундвейв едва заметно склонил шлем вбок, вслушиваясь в чужую речь.  
\- У. Тебя. Приятный. Голос, - рублено сообщил он тягачу. - Мегатрону. Не. Зря. Нравится.  
\- Даже так? - удивился Пакс. - Хех, вот уж не думал… Слушай, а ты ведь знаком с ним примерно столько же, сколько и я, да? Ещё с тех пор, когда он был гладиатором?  
\- Верно, - сухо отозвался связист. - Но. Искры. Мы. Открыли. Гораздо. Позже. Друг. Другу.  
\- Если не секрет… как так получилось? Ну, вообще, - Орион сам чуть повернулся к десептикону и с любопытством на него посмотрел: глухая маска всё ещё смущала бывшего архивариуса, но мех шёл на контакт, и это радовало. - Как вы с Мегатроном стали партнёрами?  
\- Нас. Сблизило. Горе, - ответил Саундвейв, и Орион чуть не выронил пустую оболочку из рук, когда услышал его. Такого ответа он точно не ожидал. - Старскрим. Потерял. Своих. Единокровных. Братьев. Это. Стало. Ударом. Для. Всех. Нас.  
\- Прости, я не знал, что всё было настолько трагично, - искренне посочувствовал собеседнику Пакс. - Можешь не продолжать, если тебе тяжело об этом говорить. Я пойму.  
\- Нечего. Рассказывать, - истребитель чуть повёл плечевыми блоками. - Мы. Сблизились. И. Всё. А. Старскрим… - он замолчал, подбирая правильные слова, - Старскрим. Не. Смог. Смириться. Он. Обезумел. Буквально.  
Орион чуть нахмурился: всё это звучало немного странно, но если Саундвейв не врал (а тягач был уверен, что всё это правда), то многие поступки взбалмошного сикера начинали обретать какой-то особый смысл. Все его странные, нелогичные, а иногда даже опасные выходки стали казаться вполне понятными. Просто смотреть на них надо было под немного другим углом.  
\- Вот как… я не знал, - не скрывая удивления, произнёс Орион. - Жаль, что так получилось. Хотя война много кого забрала у нас… У всех нас, - философски добавил он. - Я рад, что вам с Мегатроном удалось сохранить свою связь. На самом деле, это гораздо важнее, чем многие привыкли думать.  
\- А. У. Вас? - спросил Саундвейв. - Вы. Были. Любовниками?  
\- Скорее, всё только начинало к этому идти, - с тёплой улыбкой пояснил Пакс. - Но мы не успели… А потом и вовсе позабыли друг о друге в таком ключе, сосредоточившись на постоянных сражениях. Так было проще, чем кидать друг другу вслед тоскливые взгляды и переживать о несбывшихся мечтах.  
\- А. Сейчас? - не отставал связист. - Вы… Нет. Ты. Хочешь. Этого? - он даже подсел к лидеру автоботов поближе, словно проявляя некоторую заинтересованность.  
\- Я долго об этом думал, - стравил пар Орион, - и понял, что можно было бы… попробовать. Но в то же время я уважаю вашу с ним связь, Саундвейв. И мне не хочется рушить её своими желаниями прошлого.  
\- Он. Хочет, - констатировал факт десептикон. - Ты. Важен. Для. Него.  
\- Как и ты, - задорно мигнул оптикой Пакс. - Мне кажется лишним настаивать, но если можно… я бы хотел попробовать. А вдруг получится? Представляешь, как наш союз вдохновит других кибертронцев? - воодушевлённо поинтересовался он.  
Вместо ответа связист выпустил щупальца и обвил ими автобота, придвигаясь ещё ближе. Кончики щупов игриво прошлись по швам трансформации, пока только раззадоривая.  
\- Я разговаривал сегодня с Нокаутом, - Орион кашлянул и немного отпрянул, чем вызывал физически ощутимое недовольство со стороны связиста, - постой! - он перехватил особо ехидно шевелящую маленькими щупиками конечность десептикона. - Саундвейв, прошу!  
Связист раздражённо фыркнул паром и потянул щупальца обратно: нет так нет, он не будет настаивать.  
\- Я не против, - ощутив резкую перемену в настроении связиста, поспешил заверить его Пакс. - Просто Нокаут сказал, что у тебя немного другой корпус, и из-за большого объёма работы ты сильно устаёшь… Позволь мне помочь тебе расслабиться. Прошу. Он сказал, что ты хорошо относишься к массажу, и я подумал… ну, что мог бы… - тягач окончательно смутился: его склоняли к интерфейсу, а он упрямился и просил не торопиться! Право слово, ну совсем как юнглинг. Что такое?  
Правда, Саундвейв, кажется, передумал уходить. И даже больше: его щупы снова скользнули к экс-Прайму, но теперь самые кончики уткнулись в ладони. Связист кивнул.  
\- Скажешь, если будет больно или неприятно, хорошо? - уточнил Пакс, и Саундвейв снова кивнул.  
Орион прогнал полный цикл вентиляции и принялся мягко массировать кончики щупалец, сминая подвижные пластинки и чувствуя, как по-настоящему расслабляется десептикон рядом с ним. Щупики легко подрагивали, когда Пакс очерчивал кончиками пальцев их контуры и слабо потирал. Саундвейв просто сидел рядом, безмолвно взирая на попытку направить коннект в более приличное русло, если можно было так выразиться. Хотя чего греха таить? Связисту нравились нежные прикосновения - шлаков Нокаут подал его новоявленному партнёру отличную идею. Мех против воли разнежился и сам не заметил, как осторожно опустил шлем на крепкое ярко-алое плечо.  
\- Всё хорошо? - тихо осведомился Пакс. - У тебя очень необычные щупы. Они такие гладкие и подвижные.  
\- И. Многофункциональные, - с едва различимым намёком добавил истребитель. - Достаточно.  
Орион от неожиданности выпустил второй щуп из пальцев, но тут же улыбнулся - наивно так, открыто. Саундвейв поднял длинный манипулятор и твёрдо уложил экс-Прайма на платформу, а сам забрался на чужие бёдра и даже не воспротивился, когда его с любопытством огладили.  
\- У тебя подсветка… красивая, - Орион с интересом прошёлся кончиками пальцев по тёмно-синим бокам связиста. - Я раньше как-то не замечал, - хрипло добавил он.  
Саундвейв вместо ответа снова выпустил щупы и один из них протолкнул архивариусу в губы.  
\- Не. Бойся, - отчеканил он. - Расслабься.  
Орион послушно впустил чужую конечность в рот и тут же задрожал, когда из центра щупа в его глоссу ткнулось что-то очень юркое и ловкое. Какая неожиданная имитация поцелуя! Пакс в ответ несколько раз прошёлся глоссой по щупу, с удовольствием отмечая про себя, как стремительно разогревался корпус у него на бёдрах.  
Длинным манипулятором Саундвейв недвусмысленно постучал по интимной панели, и Пакс расщёлкнул её, сворачивая скрутку джампера и открывая порты, прикрытые увлажнёнными лепестками защитной мембраны. Связист обхватил джампер тонкими пальцами и зарылся в основание стержня, ероша проводку и стравливая слабые заряды искр. Вторым щупом он принялся исследовать красивые и невероятно длинные ноги командира автоботов, на которые засматривались практически все, что по ту сторону баррикады, что по эту.  
Орион сполз немного ниже и раздвинул колени, давая десептикону ещё больше свободы. Одной ладонью он перехватил щуп во рту и выудил его оттуда, после чего демонстративно широко лизнул, раздразнивая чувствительную сенсорику. Его в отместку слабо шлёпнули снопом искр по стыку бедра, отчего Пакса подкинуло на платформе. Кончик джампера мазнул по распахнутому кодпису, и экс-Прайм вдруг осознал, что Саундвейв готовился к стыковке. Он оставил в покое чужую скрутку, но всё ещё ласкал чувствительный корпус под собой щупами. А спустя пару бриймов, когда нетерпение достигло высшего предела, связист осторожно опустился на крупный пучок проводов.  
Пакс задохнулся стоном, но всё же придержал десептикона. Тот замер, гоняя вентиляцию, а Орион мягко, но настойчиво потянул его на себе. Истребитель легко растянулся на широких грудных стёклах бывшего Прайма и задрожал, когда тот принялся медленно, ошеломляюще неторопливо подкидывать бёдра, раззадоривая чужую приёмную систему. Из вокалайзера Саундвейва вырвался удивлённый возглас, когда Орион дал команду на подключение. Штекеры неторопливо забивали подходящие по конфигурации разъёмы, но Пакс упрямо сдерживался, не позволяя себе запустить энергообъём раньше времени.  
Мех гулко вскрикнул и вскинулся на платформе: наглые щупальцы десептиконского связиста синхронно проскользнули в него с влажным звуком. Орион заёрзал, но Саундвейв ощутимо крепко сжал его бёдра и кивнул: не сводя с глухой маски пристального взгляда, Пакс облизнул губы и начал раскачивать напряжение. Связист на нём вздрогнул, когда первые укусы тока пронеслись по штекерам, но почти сразу же расслабился, удобно устроившись в кольце сильных манипуляторов. Хотя это не мешало ему елозить щупами в приёмной системе бывшего Прайма и щекотать там сенсорику слабыми снопами искр.  
\- Это… необычно, - с придыханием признался Орион, - хотя… мне нравится.  
Саундвейв вжался в него, наслаждаясь постепенно нарастающими волнами обжигающего удовольствия. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они приблизятся к перезагрузке, но прежде… Десептикон решительно дал команду на раскрытие честплейта: всё ведь затевалось именно ради этого, верно? Пакс распахнул оптику ещё сильнее, но, поколебавшись с клик-другой, сделал то же самое.  
Яркие Искры размеренно пульсировали, медленно соприкасаясь полями, изучая друг друга. И чем ярче сверкало удовольствие, тем притягательнее казался свет. Саундвейв пропал в слиянии быстрее… Орион вёл его за собой, выводя чувствительно истребителя на максимум оборотов и ещё сильнее вжимая в себя, в своё естество. Комната озарилась яркой вспышкой, и их обоих одновременно обдало то ли жаром, то ли холодом. Они не знали, хотя на внутреннем экране у обоих сверкали яркие звёзды и проклюнулось подспудное чувство начинающей крепнуть связи.  
Саундвейв пронзительно что-то взвизгнул, - совсем нетипично для себя и своей манеры речи! - после чего провалился, наконец, в небытие, утаскивая за собой содрогающегося в приступах удовольствия Пакса. Щупальца в его портах немного уравновешивали энергообмен, и Орион ощутимо грустно стравил пар, когда связист из последних протолкнул их глубже, подводя их к последней черте, а потом рывком вытащил, улетая в ребут. Недолго думая, Пакс исчез следом за ним.


	9. Глава восьмая.

Старскрим готовился к поездке с максимальным апломбом. Он вытребовал у Шоквейва наилучшую полироль, довёл до ума до сих пор не отремонтированные крылья и всеми силами избегал любых контактов с бетами. Последние, правда, были не согласны с этим в категоричной форме и всеми правдами и неправдами привлекали к себе внимание. В частности, практически постоянным тоскливым воем, от которого хотелось лезть на стены, отключать аудиосенсоры и в самом конце гордо перерезать себе шейные магистрали, чтобы умереть и больше никогда не слышать этих жутких воплей.  
\- Лорд Старскрим, - на пороге только-только начавшей обретать очертания жилого помещения кварты появился Стив. После их умопомрачительной ссоры, в результате которой вехикон ходил как в воду опущенный, а сикер всеми силами делал вид, что так и нужно, они едва ли перекинулись хоть парой слов. Разве что во время звонка лорду Мегатрону. - Это невыносимо! Пожалуйста.  
\- Ничем не могу помочь, - соврал Старскрим, не отрываясь от рассматривания себя любимого в небольшом зеркальном отражении. Бетский вой, усиливающийся с каждым кликом, сводил его с ума, но истребитель твёрдо решил, что никчему привязываться к малышне. Он собирался их отдать, а значит, никаких связей и импринтов. Это ему никчему. - Я занят.  
Стив промолчал, однако не ушёл, как делал это раньше. Бот замер на пороге, покачиваясь на супинаторах и размышляя над чем-то своим. Старскрим старательно его игнорировал, крутясь перед зеркалом и критично рассматривая себя в отражении. Наконец, Стив, набравшись мужества, всё-таки шагнул вперёд и прикрыл за собой механическую дверь, отрезая комнату от общего пространства. Где-то вдалеке утробно зарычал нервный Предакинг, которого эти вопли раздражали больше всех.  
\- Ну что ещё? - чувствуя, как стремительно истончается его терпение, гаркнул Старскрим. - Я всё сказал.  
\- А я нет, - Стив отщёлкнул маску и отложил её в сторону, на пыльную поверхность какого-то контейнера с непрозрачными стёклами. Там валялось какое-то никому неинтересное старьё, и Старскрим предпочёл использовать его как подставку для чего-то. - Вы должны меня выслушать, лорд Старскрим.  
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - истребитель круто обернулся, смерив бывшего подопечного суровым взглядом. - Я спускал тебе твою глупую привязанность, потому что мне льстило такое внимание. Не больше. А что ты там себе напридумывал, меня не касается. Наверное, стоило давным-давно отослать тебя куда-нибудь, чтобы оптику не мозолил… - сикер грациозно, несмотря на нерабочие крылья, висевшие за спиной мёртвым грузом, опустился на платформу. - Мне не интересно твоё мнение, Стив, и никогда не было. Сомневаюсь, что ты скажешь мне что-то новое.  
Стив прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, не отводя неожиданно твёрдого взгляда от фейсплета командира и сохраняя максимально невозмутимое выражение лицевой.  
\- Вы врун, лорд Старскрим, интриган и лжец, - хмыкнул вехикон, едва заметно сузив оптику. - И всегда им были. Но я вами восхищался. Несмотря ни на что.  
\- Не тебе меня судить, ржавый болт, - возмутился было сикер, однако Стив довольно грубо оборвал его.  
\- Налить, - хмыкнул он, горько улыбнувшись. - Теперь моя очередь говорить, а ваша - слушать. И это не обсуждается.  
Старскрим надменно вскинул надлинзовый щиток и откинулся на платформе, упираясь ладонью в поверхность и делая вид, что он готов внимать.  
\- Опустим большую часть деталей, лорд Старскрим, - Стив шагнул к нему поближе, настроенный стоять на своём до конца, - но я полюбил вас уже очень давно. Сначала это была благодарность за спасение. Потом восхищение вашим умом и подвигами. А потом… всё просто случилось. Поэтому я решил, что буду следовать за вами до самого конца несмотря ни на что.  
Старскрим мигнул оптикой, словно говоря, что ему это неинтересно, переходи к сути дела.  
\- Как я уже говорил… когда вы провалились под землю, мне показалось, что я умер вместе с вами. Поэтому решил шагнуть следом, - продолжил вехикон. - А когда мы нашли бет… лорд Старскрим, вы просто не видели себя! Это… это было нечто невероятное! Я никогда не видел, чтобы меха так светились. Не знаю, от счастья или облегчения, но… Я как будто полюбил вас ещё раз. По новой. Но гораздо крепче, чем в далёком прошлом. И я не просто готов… я хочу идти рука об руку с вами. Везде и всюду. Я готов помогать вам во всём, готов следовать за вами всюду. И я не понимаю, почему вы отказывается от моей помощи! Почему вы отказываетесь от меня? Моя Искра принадлежит вам, но вы раз за разом её отталкиваете. Зачем вы делаете мне больно?  
\- Потому что мне налить? - вопросом на вопрос ответил сикер, равнодушно закинув ногу на ногу.  
\- Это неправда, - Стив снова твёрдо на него взглянул. - Вы пытаетесь казаться равнодушным и ни в чём незаинтересованным, но повторюсь: вы просто не видели себя, когда нашли бет. Наверное, именно тогда я понял, насколько вы одиноки на самом деле.  
\- Довольно! - резко прервал его Старскрим, оказавшись на ногах быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Сеанс психотерапии в лице вехикона пора было прекращать. - Мне надоело слушать этот бред. Пора готовиться к поездке, а не развозить здесь энергоновые сопли… какого шлака?!  
Сикер непотребно взвизгнул, когда в его сторону резко дёрнулись, а через клик крепко сжали в объятиях, утыкаясь испещрённой его же когтями лицевой куда-то в шейные магистрали.  
\- Вы не одни, лорд Старскрим, - прошелестел Стив. - Я всегда буду рядом с вами, даже если вы этого не хотите. Мне нечего терять, но я не могу позволить тем маленьким бетам остаться без альфы. Остаться им без вас. Если хотите остановить меня, то убейте: прямо здесь и сейчас. Быстро ли нет, неважно. Но если вы этого не сделаете, я буду считать, что оказался прав. И тогда мы вместе с бетами куда-нибудь уедем. Или останемся в Айяконской цитадели. Без разницы.  
Старскрим забился, попытался вырваться из стальных тисков вехикона и сам не заметил, как быстро обмяк и безвольно приобнял того за плечевые блоки.  
\- Вы не одиноки, лорд Старскрим, - прошелестел слегка обескураженный такой резкой переменой настроения вехикон, - я рядом. И беты тоже. Вы нужны им. Они же погибнут без вас…  
Стив бурчал что-то ещё, а Старскриму казалось, что мир вокруг озарился яркой вспышкой света. Впервые за долгое время. Он уже и сам не помнил, когда кто-то там крепко и искренне его обнимал. Мегатрон в большинстве случаев применял грубую физическую силу, а путаться с кем-то проводами, пусть даже ненадолго, Старскриму было мерзко. Может быть, его подсознательное желание отыскать “того самого” и привело к тому, что сейчас Стив рядом с ним и просто… просто был. Он не навешивал на своего лорда каких-то ярлыков, ничего от него не требовал и даже больше: мех терпеливо сносил поганый характер своего командира. Не это ли то самое доказательство истинности его чувств?  
\- Уйди, Стив, - Старскрим сам поразился тому, насколько убито звучал его голос. - Моя Искра давно отравлена. Я не смогу вырастить братьев… Не выдержу, если кто-то из них погибнет. Снова. Я просто не переживу. Я кончился… меня больше ни на что не хватает. Я отдам их Мегатрону, а там будь, что будет. Я так больше не могу…  
\- Можете, - вехикон приподнял лицевую, рассматривая опустошённую серую лицевую офицера-главнокомандующего армии Мегатрона, - теперь вы можете всё. Я помогу вам. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вытащить и поддержать вас. Хватит с вас командования. Раз война закончилась, можно пожить и для себя. Уделить время и себе, и тем, кто в этом нуждается, - Стив скромно улыбнулся, вспомнив маленьких пищащих комочков, при взгляде на которых Искра дрожала и теплела так, как никогда. - У вас всё получится, лорд Старскрим. Нет, у нас получится. И раз вы приняли моё предложение стать партнёрами, думаю…  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - выпалил ошарашенный сикер, выкрутившись из его объятий. - Какими ещё партнёрами?! Я не соглашался на…  
\- Вы согласились остаться со мной, и в данном случае это равносильно партнёрству. Можете быть ведущим, мне без разницы. Я просто хочу быть рядом с вами, - улыбнулся Стив и мягко, но настойчиво заключил когтистые ладони в свои трёхпалые, переплетая конечности. - Если однажды наши пути разойдутся, так тому и быть, но я намерен оставаться с вами до самого конца. Даже если вы говорите, что не хотите этого.  
Старскрим ошарашенно дёрнулся, с трудом осознавая смысл произносимых слов. Шлак, это оказалось настолько внезапно! Сикер как мог старался отвадить назойливого меха подальше, вёл себя максимально паскудно, но Стиву всё равно удалось рассмотреть то немногое, что ещё осталось от прежнего Старскрима. Тепло заострённых пальцев, мягко обнимающих его манипуляторы, лишало практически всех сомнений. Как и смиренно-влюблённый взгляд (не безумно-восхищённый, как бывало раньше, а вполне осознанный), окутывало Искру чем-то очень приятным. И в этот кокон методично и настойчиво врывался чужеродный звук.  
\- Квинтец, - выругался сикер, понимая, что эту битву он проиграл. Стив обдурил его по всем фронтам, обошёл на много ходов вперёд и оставил где-то позади, вынуждая глотать пыль, как иногда выражался Нокаут. - Шлак, ладно… Не могу больше это слушать.  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы горячо возразить, но тут же замолк, осознав, что вопли бет никуда не делись. Он широко и очень открыто улыбнулся командиру… нет, бывшему командиру.  
\- Они ждут вас… тебя, Старскрим, - поправил вехикон сам себя, - идём. Они сильно соскучились.  
Сикер удручённо покачал шлемом и, наконец, позволил себя увести. Серая пелена мрака покрылась сеточкой трещинок, за которыми ещё не виднелись, но уже ощущались ласковые солнечные лучи. Они согревали и дарили надежду. Надежду, вкус которой вздорный истребитель позабыл много лет назад.

*** 

Ультра Магнус размышлял не очень долго, но тщательно. Продолжая заниматься выполнением привычных поручений, он практически постоянно размышлял над словами Ориона, пытаясь посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. И, надо признать, Пакс оказался прав: Смоукскрин действительно представал перед ним в совсем ином свете. Совсем неопытный юнец, который довольно детскими способами пытался привлечь к себе внимание. Магнус и без того слыл малоэмоциональной жестянкой, а элитгард, едва хоть раз понюхавший реального пороха на поле боя, только всё усложнял. Хотя нельзя было не признать, что тягач давно не слышал таких интимных интонаций в свой адрес. Даже разовые партнёры по быстрому коннекту предпочитали просто постанывать себе в кулак, пока их имели. Никто - ни единый мех - не запрокидывал шлем, подставляясь под юркую глоссу и готовясь перезагрузиться только от пары самых незатейливых жестов. А в том, что в теории всё сложится именно так, Магнус не сомневался.  
Рэтчет всеми правдами и неправдами вытребовал те клики видеозаписи с оптики, после чего вынес тот же вердикт, что и Орион: Смоукскрин на подсознательном уровне не знал, хочется ли ему вернуться обратно. Физически он практически полностью восстановился, хотя какое-то время придётся походить пешком, без альт-мода. Да вот только ему явно не хотелось ходить в гордом одиночестве, а жить, зная, что у объекта воздыхания всецело отсутствует интерес в его сторону, вдохновения и мотивации не добавляло.  
\- Смоукскрин большую часть времени провёл в стазисе, - пояснил медик, - лет ему, может, и много, да вот только опыта пока никакого. Он банально не успел его наработать. Отсюда и идут все эти юнглинговские замашки. Тебе остаётся только проявить недюжее терпение, понимание и сострадание.  
\- И что мне делать? - недоверчиво поинтересовался тягач. - Читать ему сказки, пока он… гм, не услышит меня?  
\- А почему бы и нет? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Рэтчет. - Либо просто рассказывай ему о том, как прошёл твой день. Никто не заставляет тебя ежедневно признаваться ему в любви, но если ты дашь ему понять, что он важен для тебя… что ты готов хотя бы представить его своим партнёром… Возможно, это выведет его в онлайн. Но ты должен чётко понимать, ради чего ты это делаешь.  
\- В смысле? - не понял его Ультра Магнус, удивлённо вскинув надлинзовый щиток.  
\- Если Смоукскрин проснётся, а ты с первых же слов обрадуешь его тем, что всё это время лгал… вероятно, у него на фоне эмоциональной нестабильности сколлапсирует Искра.  
\- Он же здоров как шарктикон! - воскликнул экс-лидер отряда крушителей. - С чего вдруг…?  
\- Ты глухой что ли? - раздражённо гаркнул медик. - Я же сказал - он психически нестабилен. Сейчас важно проявить максимум терпимости и понимания. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если ты угробишь одного из членов нашей команды, - фыркнул Рэтчет, - с твоим-то подходом к любого рода отношениям.  
\- Сам-то не лучше, - огрызнулся Магнус, - угораздило же втрескаться в… в Уиллджека!  
\- Согласен, - неожиданно покорно кивнул шлемом тот, - но если я его и убью, то за что-то серьёзное, а не за то, что он просто однажды ко мне подкатил. Чувствуешь разницу?  
Магнус чувствовал. И даже слишком. Некоторая доля правды всё же была в словах его старого друга. Пусть даже не настолько близкого, как Ориона. Но Рэтчет действительно был прав: малец не заслужил такой глупой и бездарной смерти, как коллапс Искры только от мысли, что он кому-то не нужен. Это слишком. Даже для серьёзного, сурового и эмоционально мало пробиваемого командира врекеров. Пожалуй, стоило попробовать. В конце концов, если ничего не получится, вероятно, сам Смоукскрин поймёт, что его чувства были чем-то незначительным, и переживёт разрыв гораздо менее болезненно. Да, пожалуй, это был самый оптимальный вариант.  
\- Если можно, я бы хотел остаться с ним наедине, - прервал затянувшееся молчание Магнус. - И пока что это должно быть только между мной и ним. Особо любознательным пооткручиваю шлема.  
\- Да без проблем, - легко согласился медик. - Я перевёл Смоукскрина в кварту напротив. Там раньше был склад, но сейчас почти ничего не осталось. Там вам никто не помешает, а если понадобится помощь - я либо Нокаут всегда будет рядом.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - тягач поднялся и едва заметно поморщился: - Не знаю, что получится в итоге, но я попробую.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - несколько нетипично для самого себя пообещал ему Рэтчет, - а теперь, если у тебя нет вопросов, проваливай. Я занят.  
Магнус вышел вон и на пару кликов замер перед дверями, ведущими в другую комнату. Смоукскрин по ту сторону ощущался довольно безжизненно, и это вызывало не самые приятные чувства. Стравив пар, экс-лидер отряда крушителей решительно вошёл внутрь.

*** 

Бамблби с самого утра шатался по Цитадели, не зная, чем себя занять. В разведку Уиллджек укатил с Балкхедом, а Арси вызвалась встретить конструктиконов, которые вот-вот должны были прибыть на Кибертрон. Получилась какая-то дурацкая ситуация, в результате которой гонщик остался в гордом одиночестве. Правда, ненадолго.  
\- Слышь, - перед ним прямо на ходу перешёл в робомод, кажется, Дрэг Стрип. Ярко-жёлтый гонщик, чем-то похожий на самого Бамблби, утёр ладонью носовой конус и заинтересованно покосился на него, - дело есть. Сгоняешь со мной?  
\- Что такое? - о славе, преследовавшей гештальт Мотормастера, разведчик был наслышан. Странно, что кто-то из них вдруг воспылал желанием пообщаться.  
\- Дело есть, - Дрэг Стрип как-то странно переступил с супинатора на супинатор, отводя взгляд. - Подсобишь чуток? А то Мотормастер с меня три слоя активной краски сдерёт, если я не решу вопрос.  
\- Что конкретно случилось? - Бамблби мудро решил не торопиться соглашаться на очередную авантюру.  
\- Ты сейчас занят? - Дрэг снова утёр нос и, наконец, посмотрел прямо ему в оптику. - С малявкой посидеть надо. У нас работа стоит, потому что кто-то вечно вынужден присматривать за мальцом, а на стройке опасно. Сдохнет ещё, потом скандалов, а то и дезактивов не оберёшься. Нокаут бешенный, хоть и делает вид, что ему налить.  
\- С какой малявкой? - не понял его сначала Бамблби, но тут же прикусил глоссу. - С… С Вайлдбрейком что ли?  
\- Ну типа того! - воскликнул теряющий терпение стантикон. - Посидишь с ним пару часов, а? У нас проекты стоят. Сегодня приедут конструктиконы, и вот тогда-то начнётся веселуха, ха! Скрэппер наверняка первым делом сцепится с Мотормастером. Они вечно не могут что-то поделить! Давно бы уже кто-нибудь кого-нибудь трахнул бы. Может, и нам полегче стало бы, - недовольно проворчал он. - Ну так что? Займёшь малявку? Его можно посадить за холо или порезать в гонки, ему нравится. Весь в альфу, щенок ржавый, - неожиданно радостно ухмыльнулся гонщик.  
Бамблби вперился в него самым внимательным взглядом, на какой только был способен, обдумывая, сколько правды было в словах стантикона. В целом выходило, что вроде как он не особо-то и лгал. Явно было видно, что получать нагоняи от Мотормастера - дело такое себе. Наверное, конкретно в данном случае можно было согласиться на заманчивое предложение.  
\- Ладно, - решил, наконец, автобот, - оставь мне номер свой коммлинка. Если что-то случится, я буду звонить тебе, - припечатал он рано обрадовавшегося стантикона. - И не спорь со мной.  
Дрэг Стрип недовольно заворчал, но контакт установил.  
\- Он у нас в кварте, - буркнул десептикон, - пароль скину по чату. В вещах чур не рыться! - поспешно добавил он. - Только за малявкой.  
\- Хах, посмотрим на твоё поведение, - беззлобно подколол его Бамблби. - Ладно-ладно! - мех обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Уже иду.  
\- Сочтёмся, - на полном серьёзе бросил ему Дрэг и в мгновение ока стремительно рванул в противоположную сторону, оставляя автобота наедине с неоднозначными мыслями.  
Пожав плечевыми блоками, Бамблби решил, что всё не так плохо, и направился к месту обитания стантиконов. Вполне логично было предположить, что чужое присутствие тот же Мотормастер обнаружит в мгновение ока, а значит, стоит забрать Вайлдбрейка. Интересно, чем им предстоит заняться?  
Один коридор сменял другой, пока автобот быстрым шагом пересекал Цитадель. Ему уже доводилось пересекаться с Вайлдбрейком, и бета оставила у него довольно приятные впечатления. Несмотря на окружение стантиконов и грубую манеру общения большей их части, бета рос довольно смекалистым и удивительно флегматичным. Вероятно, в нём гармонично смешалась непоколебимая уверенность Нокаута и некоторое доверие к каким бы то ни было братьям Брейкдауна.  
Честно говоря, думал Бамблби, бета Нокаута вообще в целом вызывала в нём больше положительные чувства. Он не видел лично, что случилось во время инцидента с Арахнидой, но Рэтчет потом как-то сказал, что малявка, конечно, испугалась, но вела себя довольно спокойно. Неожиданно храбро для столь юной и неокрепшей Искорки. А сам десептиконский хирург, несмотря на всё его напускное равнодушие, совершенно точно переживал за своего отпрыска больше, чем показывал всем остальным. Бамблби, как и полагается хорошему разведчику, успел немного покопаться в прошлых отношения ярко-алого хирурга, и, кажется, отыскал причину такого его поведения.  
Всё дело было в Брейкдауне. Судя по всему, Нокаут действительно любил его, раз согласился на столь опасное действо, как рождение новой искры. Особенно в военное время. Яркая страсть, которой Нокаут наверняка просто пылал, восхищала Бамблби и вызывала в нём искренний интерес. Правда, пересечься с десептиконом у бота не особо получалось. Он то вечно был в разъездах, то сам Нокаут торчал в лабораториях либо медбэе. Но удача улыбнулась ему, и всего один раз, но им удалось побыть немного наедине. Нокаут, правда, посидел недолго, но всё же Бамблби был рад и этому.  
Он замер перед дверями в кварту стантиконов. По ту сторону раздавался негромкий бубнёж. Бамблби тихонько стравил пар и решительно вошёл внутрь. Ему уже доводилось находиться рядом с бетой - Пакс, кстати, тогда сказал, что они смотрятся вместе даже мило. Бамблби, помнится, сильно смутился, однако сейчас, стоя на пороге, разведчик испытывал немного смешанные чувства. Вайлдбрейк нравился ему в хорошем смысле, но подумать о том, чтобы в теории взять на себя его воспитание автобот не мог. Да и не знал, как бы к этому отнёсся тот же Нокаут. Десептикон довольно яро защищал свою память и чувства к Брейкдауну, и пробиться сквозь такую защиту было непросто.  
\- Привет, малыш, - Би лёгким шагом подошёл к нему и присел на корточки рядом, - как дела?  
Вайлдбрейк сосал энергоновый леденец (и где только стантиконы его откопали?), глядя в небольшой экран, на котором с помехами крутили холо. Саундвейв хорошо постарался над связью, теперь у них был доступ к большему количеству частот, однако работы предстояло много. Когда рядом с ним присел красивый жёлтый гонщик, бета поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
\- Дрэг Стрип попросил присмотреть за тобой, - улыбнулся Бамблби. - Если ты не против, сегодня я составлю тебе компанию. Чем занят?  
Вайлдбрейк молча показал пальцем на экран, на котором разгорались страсти. Показывали один из довольно старых матчей, и не сразу, но разведчик заметил, что это была запись. Вероятно, бета пересматривала её раз за разом. Кажется, стантиконы тоже были неравнодушны к гонкам. Во всяком случае, тот же Дрэг Стрип.  
\- О, я помню эту гонку, - Бамблби уселся рядом, - я тогда был совсем ещё молодым и только знакомился с миром таких соревнований. Мой друг, Блэрр, мечтал о том, чтобы стать профессиональным спортсменом и завоевать самый главный кубок.  
Вайлдбрейк всё также безмолвно смотрел на него, но чувствовалось, что очень внимательно слушал. Бамблби для себя решил, что это хороший знак. Наверное. Он никогда не общался с маленькими бетами и не до конца понимал, как себя вести. Пожалуй, будь Вайлдбрейк чуть более скандальным, он бы уже не справился.  
\- Я очень хорошо помню тот день, когда впервые попал на соревнования! - с воодушевлением продолжил разведчик. - Это были довольно суровые времена, и гонки в некоторых городах считались запрещённым видом спорта. Нам приходилось самыми немыслимыми способами находить сначала билеты, а потом тщательно высматривать знаки, оставленные организаторами, чтобы понять, где и когда пройдёт само мероприятие.  
Вайлдбрейк окончательно отвлёкся от экрана и внимал каждому слову чёрно-жёлтого автоботского разведчика, с каждым словом уносящегося всё дальше и дальше в свои воспоминания. Юная бета засунул в рот ещё один леденец и с интересом уставилась на малознакомого ему меха. Однако Бамблби уже понял, что попал в верное направление: кажется, ему удалось если не подружиться, то хотя бы заложить фундамент хороших взаимоотношений с бетой Нокаута. А там, может, и сам Нокаут немного смягчится и перестанет игнорировать окружающий его мир. Правда?

*** 

Рэтчет с удовольствием представлял, как он вытянется на широкой платформе, чувствуя, как приятно гудят конечности после насыщенной рабочей смены. Им только сейчас удалось окончательно разобраться с последствиями нападения Арахниды, и медик не признавался в этом вслух, но радовался, что Уиллджек в последнее время всё чаще находился рядом с ним. Мысль о том, что он действительно небезразличен врекеру, приятно грела Искру и то, что формировалось рядом с ней. Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как страшное и одновременно радостное предположение подтвердилось, но медик никак не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы рассказать об этом хоть кому-то. Нокаут узнал случайно, да и то, не будь он таким же медботом, он бы не понял значений анализов.  
Рэтчет долго думал, но в итоге решил, что будет правильнее рассказать Уиллджеку о сложившейся ситуации. Даже если он не захочет продолжать с медиком отношения и выберет свободный актив, он должен знать. Так будет честно и справедливо. Рэтчет в последнее время ночевал где попало и только сегодня сумел, наконец, добраться до их с врекером кварты. Быстро ополоснувшись под дезкой, он выкатился в комнату, где застал задумчивого крушителя. Последний, правда, тут же расплылся в широкой ухмылке, растягивая незажившие после взрыва осколочной гранаты шрамы:  
\- Эй, док, ты как?  
Рэтчет на клик ощутил, как ровно пульсирующая Искра в честплейте пропустила удар. Вся решимость разом куда-то исчезла, и медик превратился в бесхребетную кучу расплавленного металла. Захотелось распластаться на крепком плече врекера и поведать ему о своей нелёгкой судьбе. Желательно опуская подробности про новую, ещё толком не сформированную искорку. А уж о том, что для неё понадобится протоформа, Рэтчет не мог думать. И это пугало сильнее всего.  
\- Да так… - ощутив затянувшееся молчание, военно-полевой хирург мягко опустился на платформу и кивком шлема указал крушителю на место рядом. - Как прошёл день?  
\- Ты знаешь, неплохо, - воодушевлённо отозвался тот, - выпить хочешь? - не дожидаясь ответа, он вытащил из скромно обставленного энергария по кубу и довольно плюхнулся рядом. Клинки, обычно висящие за спиной, от отстегнул и отставил в сторону. Рэтчету мог поклясться, что слышал, как где-то в недрах сабспейса его партнёра бряцнула одна из гранат. Уиллджек был в своём репертуаре. - Представляешь, нам с Балком удалось отыскать неплохо сохранившийся плавильный завод. Конструктиконы поработают над ним, и мы сможем усиленно заняться восстановлением Кибертрона.  
Рэтчет покачал шлемом, с удовольствием пригубив топлива. Ему нравилось слушать ни к чему не обязывающую болтовню крушителя. Тот продолжал улыбаться, иногда прижимался к чужому плечу, но тут же отодвигался, иногда жестикулировал, и медик неожиданно понял, что они очень давно не были вместе. Напряжение, копившееся после нападения, достигло своего пика. Рэтчет сам не заметил, как понуро опустил плечи, переставая улыбаться. Кажется, только сейчас до него по-настоящему дошло, какой опасности подвергло его особенное положение. Уиллджек мгновенно заметил перемену в настроении партнёра.  
\- Док, ты чего? - крушитель крепко сжал чужую ладонь. - Что случилось?  
\- Это из-за Арахниды. Я волнуюсь, - честно признался он, собираясь с силами: сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы признаться. Но вместо роковых слов изо рта вылетело совсем другое: - Как мы можем жить дальше, зная, что эта тварь жива? Я не успокоюсь, пока её не поймают.  
\- Мы работаем над этим, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Уиллджек. - Тебе не о чем волноваться, дорогой, - врекер мягко скользнул шершавой ладонью к щеке медика, - тем более, что я с тобой. И я никому не дам тебя в обиду?  
В обычное время Рэтчет бы мигнул оптикой и попросил его избавить от этих нежностей. Но сейчас, когда Искру сдавила непривычная ему сентиментальность, медик вдруг крепко обнял врекера, уткнувшись носовым конусом тому куда-то в шею. Уиллджек слегка опешил, оказавшись не готовым к такому проявлению чувств, но возражать не стал. Он и сам уже чувствовал, что они с Рэтчетом давно не были близки. Кажется, как раз после того инцидента с Балкхедом и синтетическим энергоном. Уиллджек догадывался, что медик мог обидеться, однако никаких претензий в свой адрес он не слышал, поэтому решил дать тому время остыть.  
\- Я соскучился, - тихо признался врекер, - в последнее время столько всего навалилось.  
Вместо ответа Рэтчет неуклюже клюнул его в уголок губ, а уже через пару кликов они растянулись на платформе. Медик крепко обхватил ногами чужие бёдра, пока любитель громких взрывов с чувством выцеловывал его шейные магистрали, распуская поля и демонстрируя искреннее восхищение и чистейшее желание. Рэтчет постанывал в голос, запрокинув шлем.  
\- Какой же ты замечательный, - прошелестел Уиллджек, стремительно спускаясь ниже. Гибкая юркая глосса стравливала в чувствительные стыки слабые искры, отчего медик под ним дрожал и вскидывался, пригасив оптику и стремительно отдаваясь захлёстывающему его наслаждению.  
Паховая пластина со щелчком разошлась, оголяя приёмную систему. Рэтчет не возражал против того, чтобы побыть принимающим. Тем более, что его партнёр умел быть обходительным и прислушиваться к пожеланиям своей второй половинки.  
Уиллджек быстро активировал скрутку и пару бриймов тёрся ею о влажные лепестки защитной мембраны, вызывая гортанные стоны. Рэтчет немного выгнулся, сильнее раскрываясь, и с восторженным возгласом принимая в себя джампер. Уиллджек медленно раскручивал его, не торопясь подключаться. На кончиках контактных игл уже пестрели искры, ощутимо покусывающие разогретые порты.  
\- Давай же, - прошелестел Рэтчет, прижимаясь к крушителю, - я хочу… пожалуйста…  
Уиллджек рывком вдвинул в него скрутку по самое основание и принялся методично подключаться. Контакт-гель, вырабатываемый внутри, облегчал чувствительное подсоединение. Рэтчет, застонав, про себя подумал на периферии сознания о том, что его изменяющиеся системы требовали теперь другого подхода. И будет лучше, если Уиллджек нежно, но с большим апломбом запустит энергообмен.  
\- Постепенно, - на выдохе попросил медик, - аккуратно… но посильнее, - попросил он.  
\- Угу, - Уиллджек ощутимо прихватил дентопластинами крупную шейную магистраль, после чего принялся расслаблять скрутку. Штекеры тягуче медленно заполняли всевозможные порты, пока медбот вжимал в себя врекера. Последний гортанно застонал, крепко обхватывая партнёра.  
Он немного нетерпеливо поёрзал, но всё же дождался, когда скрутка займёт окончательное положение, после чего начал медленно набирать обороты. Сначала слабые скачки степенно набирали силу, гуляя по замкнутым цепям и возвращаясь к нему. Рэтчет откинулся, пригасив оптику, подрагивая и кусая губы. Уиллджек припал к нему в поцелуе, сминая тонкий металл. Ток размеренно набирал обороты, и медик настолько расслабился и открылся, что не заметил, как поехали створки честплейта. А когда он спохватился, то было уже поздно: Уиллджек вбился в его Искру своей, окончательно замыкая контакт. Кварта озарилась яркой вспышкой, пока сплетённые кабелями и протуберанцами Искры бились в синхронном слиянии.  
В какой-то миг Рэтчет испугался, что такой коннект погубит ту слабую жизнь, что формировалась в нём, однако почти сразу же на него напало небывало умиротворение. Искра второго альфы лишь подпитывала зародившуюся жизнь, окружая юную душу крепким защитным слоем. Уиллджек, может быть, и понял, что что-то не так, но осознать это не успел. Рэтчет с тихим криком вылетел в ребут, утаскивая партнёра за собой. Пахнущий озоном и коннектом воздух разрядила яркая вспышка.

*** 

Пакс с любопытством поглаживал тёмно-синий угловатый корпус, растянувшийся рядом с ним. Мегатрон ещё отдыхал, а вот его связист, отрубившийся позже всех и вернувшийся в онлайн самым первым, сорвался было поработать. Правда, чужой манипулятор тут же утянул его обратно. Саундвейв с удивлённым писком вернулся на платформу.  
\- Угомонись, отдыхай, - миролюбиво проурчал Орион, - работа не зверь, прочь не сбежит.  
Истребитель сначала дёрнулся было подняться, однако потом всё же вернулся обратно. И теперь экс-Прайм мягко оглаживал его угловатый корпус, с наивно-искренним любопытством касаясь кончиками пальцев выступающих деталей.  
\- Ты красивый, - без тени иронии признался Орион, - я начинаю понимать, почему ты нравишься Мегатрону.  
Саундвейв безмолвно обвил его честплейт в ответ и притёрся поближе. Через пару бриймов тишины обоих меха накрыла широкая серая ладонь джета.  
\- Я приятно удивлён тем, как быстро вы двое спелись, - прошелестел Мегатрон. - Не думал, что всё пройдёт так… сладко, - ехидно поддел он мгновенно зардевшегося автобота.  
\- Да ну тебя, - вяло отмахнулся тот.  
Воспоминания о том, как они вместе с бывшим лидером десептиконов напару оттянули связиста, вызывали в нём сильный приступ смущения. Хотя где-то в глубине Искры уже созрела мысль, что это нормально и так и должно быть. Саундвейв не сопротивлялся, а уж когда кварта озарилась яркой вспышкой от слияния сразу трёх Искр, так и вовсе хорошо стало. Орион не заметил, как серебристый джет опустил когтистую ладонь вниз и недвусмысленно постучал по его автоматически захлопнувшейся паховой броне.  
\- Хочу продолжения банкета, - проурчал бывший гладиатор, - честно говоря, иногда я жалею, что не успел попробовать тебя ещё тогда… может, всё сложилось бы иначе.  
Саундвейв словно в подтверждение его слов выпустил второй щуп, который тут же вместе с первым скользнул по ногам командира автоботов, чуть раздвигая их.  
\- Как знать, - Орион послушно поднял ногу вверх и закусил губу, когда в чувствительный стык брони полетел целый сноп искр. Паховая пластина разошлась, оголяя приёмную систему.  
Мегатрон тут же толкнулся внутрь крупной скруткой джампера. Пакс дёрнулся было, когда осознал, что навершие упирается ему в резервный порт.  
\- Я аккуратно, - шипяще пообещал лидер десептиконов, - я снял пару проводов.  
Штекеры действительно заскользили по внутренней стороне бёдер бывшего архивариуса, отыскивая внешние разъёмы. Саундвейв тем временем пристроился к нему спереди и, чуть погодя, рывком вогнал в основной порт значительно меньшую по размерам скрутку. Орион застонал и отдалённо подумал о том, что им нужно было поменяться местами. Так-то мех был не против оседлать Мегатрона и позволить его связисту пристроиться сзади… все разумные мысли молниеносно вышибло из сознания в момент, когда джет всё-таки протолкнулся глубже, будоража редко используемые разъёмы.  
\- А искренный коннект помог, - довольно проурчал он Паксу на аудиосенсор, - спасибо…  
Орион отключился.  
Удовольствие стремительными волнами накрывало его, пока две разномастных скрутки дрожали где-то внутри. Циклом ранее Пакс и думать не смел о том, что он будет столь откровенно ловить кайф на чужих джамперах, тем более, сразу на нескольких. Однако в душе не было ни капли стыда - всё происходило так, как и должно быть. Его ногу задрали повыше, а скрутка экс-гладиатора проскользнула ещё глубже. Резервный порт немного саднило, пока ограничивающее кольцо подстраивалось под непривычные размеры. Радовало, что они с Мегатроном были примерно одинаковой конструкции. Вот Саундвейв бы не выдержал такого напора, хотя не факт…  
Орион пригасил оптику и откинулся на широкой грудной броне Мегатрона, позволяя десептиконам вести его, используя почти как переходник. Правда, обжигающее удовольствие однозначно стоило того. Саундвейв прижался к нему, тихонько урча, пока его щупы окутывали крупногабаритных кибертронцев. Замкнутые цепи постепенно раскручивались, и Пакс на периферии сознания подумал о том, что их война длилась настолько долго, что о коннекте позабыли абсолютно всё. А ведь было так хорошо… и можно было повторять это дело снова и снова…  
Шелест вентиляци нарушил громкий возглас, когда все трое, сплетённые в один клубок, содрогнулись в приступе ребута. Душная комната по новой наполнилась запахом озона. В этот раз удалось обойтись без палёной проводки.  
Через какое-то время Пакс нехотя активировал оптику: десептиконы осторожно покинули его порты, из которых теперь слегка смущающе подтекало. Резервный так и вовсе не хотел сходиться к первоначальным параметрам. Мегатрон, словно прочитав его мысли, похабно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - констатировал он наипростейший факт. - Кстати, я закончил речь для выступления.  
\- Потом почитаю, - Орион снова подцепил завозившегося Саундвейва и подтянул его к себе, - просто ляг рядом.  
Джет послушно растянулся и сграбастал обоих ботов в крепкие объятия: пятна ржавчины, так мозолившие оптику, постепенно исчезали, позволяя активному слою краски восстановиться, как следует. Вероятно, они действительно делали всё так, как надо. Может быть, Всеискра примет нового лорда Протектора?  
\- Я рад, что всё закончилось, - в тишине прошелестел Пакс. - Я имею в виду войну. Кибертрон бы просто не справился, если бы мы довели её до конца.  
Саундвейв утвердительно заурчал, передавая своим ведущим ощутимую вибрацию. Мегатрон промолчал: каждый думал о своём. Но в ночной тишине, прерываемой разве что редкими хрипами вентиляции, не было ничего отягчающего. Гармония, какой никто из них не испытывал уже очень много лет, манила. И все трое постепенно поддались ей, проваливаясь в оффлайн, не разрывая объятий. Как полноценные партнёры.

*** 

Ультра Магнус всё-таки испытывал некоторое смущение, приходя к Смоукскрину. Но он твёрдо решил довести до конца начатое. Рэтчет подал ему неплохую идею - рассказывать спящему элитгарду о событиях, произошедших после их возвращения. Этим тягач и занялся: удобно устроившись в потёртом кресле, он закинул ногу на ногу и, старательно отгоняя от себя чувство чего-то дурацкого, принялся рассказывать.  
О том, как они вернулись, как он беспокоился, когда притащил едва живого автобота к медикам. И о том, кто такой Вайлдбрейк, о решении Балкхеда покинуть их. О нападении Арахниды и их разведывательных миссиях по поимке опасной преступницы. А также об укоренившемся решении лидера десептиконов и об их связи с Орионом и Саундвейвом. О том, что эти трое отлично спелись, знали, в принципе, уже все, да и сам Пакс не особо-то скрывал сей факт.  
Магнус сам не заметил, как втянулся, отключаясь от реального мира. Он проговорил не один джоор, совсем позабыв о том, что информацию лучше подавать порционно. И если он сейчас расскажет всё, то что будет рассказывать потом? Тягач замолк, переваривая полученный опыт и старательно анализируя свои чувства. Всё происходящее до сих пор казалось ему в какой-то степени глупостью, но всё-таки для него было важно вытащить пострадавшего частично по его вине элитгарда обратно. А уже потом, когда всё утрясётся, они со всем разберутся.  
\- Глупый ты мальчишка, - выдохнул экс-командир отряда крушителей, - полез, куда не следовало. Вот теперь расхлёбывай.  
Несмотря на некоторую степень укоризны, Магнус произнёс это совсем беззлобно. Он ещё несколько бриймов просто посидел рядом, после чего поднялся: время уже позднее, пора было идти на обход. Интересно, есть ли подвижки в поимках потерявший привычный облик многоногой твари?  
Ультра Магнус был уже у дверей, когда услышал еле слышное “знаю”. В первое мгновение ему показалось, что он ослышался, но обернувшись, тягач потерял дар речи. Голубая оптика слабо блестела в полумраке комнаты, словно через силу. Смоукскрин обессиленно улыбался, окружённый мерно пищащими датчиками. Наивный, открытый для мира и лично для Магнуса, элитгард представлял собой довольно жалкое зрелище.  
\- Я рад, что ты очнулся, солдат, - тягач медленно вернулся обратно, - и когда ты встанешь на ноги, нас ждёт очень серьёзный разговор.  
Смоукскрин, как смог, согласно мигнул окулярами, после чего снова провалился в оффлайн. Только не в тот, где ему приходилось висеть в небытие между выбором жить или нет. А в нормальный, где меху снились цветные модуляции, наполненные чем-то хорошим, среди которого с завидной регулярностью всплывало имя Ультра Магнуса.  
Экс-лидер крушителей немного постоял над ним, после чего решительно подвинулся ближе и, наклонившись, запечатлел на лбу элитгарда скованный поцелуй, словно закрепляя и подтверждая выбор последнего. Он всё сделал правильно - так, как и полагалось. А с остальным они действительно разберутся, когда будет более подходящее для этого дела время. Выпрямившись, Магнус круто развернулся на носках супинаторов и поспешил в медбэй: Рэтчет, наверное, уже ушёл, но вот Нокаут, вероятно, был ещё там. Ему стоило осмотреть элитгарда, чтобы удостовериться в его выздоровлении.  
Пересекая узкий коридор, Магнус думал только об одном: не зря ли он согласился на столь странное, но дико притягательное предложение? Справится ли он с ответственностью, добровольно возложенной на крупные плечевые блоки? Смоукскрину предстоял долгий путь к выздоровлению, и они пройдут его вместе. Пожалуй, это будет идеальным испытанием их так странно зародившихся отношений. Магнус сомневался, правильный ли он сделал выбор, однако отступать было поздно. Переступая порог медбэя, в котором действительно до сих пор возился Нокаут, тягач чётко знал только одно: раз уж он ввязался в это дело, то со своей стороны сделает всё, чтобы добиться наилучшего результата. Впрочем, как и во всех других начинаниях.


	10. Эпилог.

Орион едва не разругался с Мегатроном, пока читал и походу корректировал его текст. Ровно как и лидер десептиконов занимался тем же самым в отношении речи Пакса. Саундвейв благоразумно не лез в разборки ведущих и посвятил всё своё свободное время настройке связи. Не так давно прибывший Бластер составил ему в этом неблагодарном деле неплохую компанию. Правда, иногда они всё-таки ругались, но в целом сосуществовали мирно. Как говорится, уживались как могли.  
\- Я считаю, что говорить о нашем союзе рано, - гнул свою линию экс-Прайм. - Им достаточно знать, что между фракциями заключено перемирие, что они без страха и оглядки могут вернуться домой. А наша личная жизнь на то и личная жизнь, чтобы в ней не появлялись непрошенные гости.  
\- Так мы покажем им, что наш союз - это не просто слова, - спорил с ним Мегатрон. - Что мы действительно делаем что-то ради того, чтобы всё сложилось хорошо. Это подстегнёт кибертронцев к более решительным действиям.  
\- А Саундвейв что думает по этому поводу? - Орион обессиленно опустился на свой стул. Их дебаты длились уже несколько часов, но меха так и не пришли к какому-то конкретному решению. - Ты говорил с ним?  
\- Саундвейв хочет покоя, а каким образом его добиться, его не волнует, - пожал начищенными до блеска плечевыми блоками серебристый джет. - Орион, послушай. Я не призываю выставлять нашу личную жизнь напоказ со всеми интимными подробностями. Но дать понять другим, что мы смогли договориться, - это важно!  
\- Тогда почему не устроить небольшое представление с подписанием официального договора обеими сторонами? - задал вполне резонный вопрос Пакс. - Кстати, именно это мы до сих пор и не сделали. Всё наше перемирие дулом танка по маслу писано.  
\- Я против того, чтобы вообще не упоминать союз, но на уступки согласен, - мигнул окулярами Мегатрон. - Хорошо, давай подпишем договор, расформируем фракции, объявим на Кибертроне отмену военного положения и намекнём, что дома всё теперь немного лучше, чем раньше. Так пойдёт?  
Орион стравил пар и поднял на джета задумчивый взгляд. Десептикон опустился рядом, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Хорошо, - помявшись, всё же согласился Пакс. - Тогда заканчиваем наши речи и идём записывать обращение. А потом ты всецело посвящаешь себя подготовке к статусу Лорда Протектора Кибертрона.  
\- Согласен, - максимально серьёзно кивнул тот. Ворном ранее экс-гладиатор рассмеялся бы оппоненту в фейсплет за такие слова. Но столько всего изменилось с тех пор, и сейчас Мегатрон понимал, что он вполне искренне готов пройти через всю процедуру подготовки и посвящения. Тем более он знал, насколько важным это было для того же Пакса. А игнорировать его мнение уже не получалось… Хм, что поделать.  
Орион кивнул и снова включил экран датапада, возвращаясь к насущному. Однако его прервал входящий вызов от Бамблби. Разведчик летел с новостями.  
“Командир, неподалёку от Цитадели активировался космический мост! - протараторил гонщик. - Мы кого-то ждём?”  
\- Космический мост? - переспросил Пакс.  
\- Старскрим, - коротко ответил разом на все вопросы Мегатрон. - Пусть проходит. Я обещал лично встретить и его самого, и его мелкий выводок. Заодно посмотрим.  
“Если это Старскрим, сопроводи его сюда, - велел Орион привычным снисходительно-командирским тоном, - если нет… Хм, окажи гостям достойный приём. Мы выдвигаемся.”  
Разведчик отключился, ревя мотором и переходя в альт-мод. Орион убрал датапад, чувствуя, что сейчас им лучше прерваться.  
\- Пойдём, посмотрим, - покачал он шлемом, - я заинтересован бетами. Рэтчет и Нокаут, кстати, тоже.  
Мегатрон согласно кивнул, и вместе они покинули комнату, направляясь к лестнице вниз.

Старскриму было откровенно не по себе. Немного успокоившиеся сикерята постоянно цеплялись за него, словно боялись, что командир ВВС покинет их, и теперь совершенно точно навсегда. У десептикона каждый раз тревожно вздрагивала Искра, когда он думал о том, что некоторое время назад собирался поступить именно так. Тогда его решение казалось взвешенным и продуманным, но сейчас мех искренне радовался, что Стиву удалось отговорить его от этой глупости. Вехикон шёл позади, выражая молчаливую, но очень ощутимую поддержку. А вот Предакинг недовольно ворчал, замыкая процессию и с недовольством поглядывая на звероформера и колёсного, удобно устроившихся в его огромных когтистых манипуляторах.  
\- Всё в порядке? - вехикон легко догнал нарочито неторопливого сикера и покосился на бет, греющихся по обе стороны от кокпита. - Ты выглядишь взволнованным, - осторожно добавил он.  
\- Я не знаю, чего ждать от Мегатрона, - тихо признался Старскрим. - Судя по всему, десептиконы перетерпели серьёзные изменения… Я не могу понять, к чему готовиться.  
\- А мне кажется, всё будет хорошо, - Стив осторожно, словно на пробу, погладил голубоватую бету по спинке. Тот сразу же довольно заурчал, но от названного альфы не отлип. - Хех, посмотри, какие они довольные.  
\- Угу, - неопределённо отозвался сикер и тут же гневно вскинул шлем, круто обернувшись. Предакон освободил один манипулятор и решительным жестом схватил вехикон за плечевой блок, вынуждая притормозить. - Чего тебе, дурная голова? - скривился он.  
\- Иди, - оскалился предакон. - Не переживай, не сожру твоего дружка.  
\- Подавишься, - пообещал Старскрим и, круто развернувшись на носках супинаторов, прошествовал вперёд. Однако Стив видел, насколько напряжённым и готовым сражаться выглядел его названный партнёр. От этого на Искре невольно потеплело.  
\- Что случилось? - вехикон с лёгкой ноткой заинтересованности покосился на сосредоточенного предакона.  
\- Я не понимаю, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Предакинг, отпустив десептикона и поудобнее перехватив бет. - Что ты с ним делаешь?  
\- В смысле? - удивился Стив. - Прости, я не понимаю твоего вопроса…  
\- Вы не братья. И не враги, - раздражённо переступил с ноги на ногу предакон. - Вы… коллеги? Как с Шоквейвом?  
\- А, ты имеешь в виду, какие у нас со Старскримом отношения? - предположил мех. - Какая у нас связь? - Предакинг кивнул, сверкнув яркой оптикой. - Мы партнёры.  
\- Как это? - заинтересованно склонил шлем вбок звероформер. - Что вы делаете?  
\- Эм… ну… это сложно объяснить как-то попроще, - смущённо рассмеялся Стив. - Мы поддерживаем друг друга. Вместе справляемся с трудностями и разделяем радости.  
\- Мы с братьями делаем то же самое, но у тебя это что-то другое, - возразил Предакинг. - Объясни, - потребовал он. Старскрим, выкрутивший аудиосенсоры на максимум, еле слышно хмыкнул.  
\- Ты любишь своих братьев? - прямо спросил Стив. - Не отвечай, - прервал он звероформера. - Я к тому, что ты заботишься о них, глубоко в искре переживаешь и делаешь всё, чтобы им было хорошо. Но эта любовь - как бы сказать? Она платоническая. Ты видишь их как своих близких, и если кто-то пострадает, ты будешь переживать.  
\- Так и должно быть, разве нет? - окончательно запутался предакон и тут же рассвирепел: - Объясни нормально! - прогрохотал он.  
\- Ты не будешь трахаться со своими братьями, - коротко бросил шагающий впереди Старскрим. - Тебе это не нужно. А к партнёру хочется проявить особый вид чувств, доступный только тем, к кому лежит Искра.  
\- То есть я должен просто взять и трахнуть того, кто мне… нравится? - перефразировал полученную информацию звероформер. - А как понять, что он хочет?  
\- В твоём случае спросить прямо, - ухмыльнулся Старскрим. - Работает безотказно. Хотя можешь привезти ему какой-нибудь подарок. Возможно, это чем-то поможет.  
\- Кому ему? - теперь уже Стив не понимал, про кого шла речь. - Старскрим?  
\- Неважно, - пожал плечевыми блоками сикер. - Нас уже ждут. Закругляйтесь.  
Впереди из-за бугра выскочил всем знакомый жёлто-чёрный разведчик, на ходу трансформировавшийся в робомод.  
\- Лидеры ждут вас, - приветственно махнул манипулятором Бамблби, - хотя и не всех, - тихо добавил он, рассмотрев предакона и тут же скинув информацию по личному каналу связи с Паксом. - Идёмте. Нокауту неймётся.  
\- Удивлён, что его интересует что-то ещё, кроме гонок и собственного полированного бампера, - съязвил сикер. Беты в когтистых ладонях ощутимо задрожали, почувствовав чужие энергополя, хотя впадать в истерику не спешили; лишь сильнее вцепились в альфу, боясь остаться без него.  
\- У меня такое странное чувство, что я их где-то видел, - чуть погодя, признался Бамблби. - Особенно вон тех двоих, - он кивнул на заинтересованных бет в руках Предакинга. - Что-то знакомое.  
\- Значит, точно автоботы, - ухмыльнулся сикер. Некогда величественная Цитадель, постепенно возвышающаяся над гостями, навевала на авиакоммандера не самые приятные воспоминания. Десептикон никогда не любил этот город и очень радовался, когда его разбомбили одним из первых. С улочками Айякона у Старскрима были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания.  
Нокаут и вправду стоял на улице, изредка перебрасываясь рубленными фразами с задумчивым медиком автоботов. Последний явно витал где-то в облаках, но заметив процессию, немного приободрился.  
\- Ничего не говори, - оборвал сикера Нокаут. - Давай сюда.  
\- Они немного нервные, - хмыкнул Старскрим, - будет лучше, если я останусь рядом.  
Хирург бросил на бывшего товарища по фракции снисходительно-усталый взгляд и подцепил бету голубоватого оттенка. Тот пискнул от неожиданности и забарахтался в воздухе, потеряв опору и долгожданное тепло. Нокаут отточенным жестом уложил его брюшными пластинами на ладонь и запустил сканирование.  
\- Только не ори, - холодно предупредил авиакоммандера Рэтчет, - и так шлем раскалывается. Не хватало в медбэе толкучки и ругани.  
Он протянул к сикеру манипулятор, и тот по привычке задрал крылья - вернее, их остатки. Однако вторую бету отдал.  
\- Пошли, - скомандовал Нокаут, - по пути расскажешь, где и как они активировались. Уже вижу небольшую задержку в развитии. Это не критично, но твоё появление прошло почти на грани.  
\- Хотя клыкастого друга мы не ждали, - сохраняя холодный тон, добавил Рэтчет. - Я вижу у него ещё двоих.  
\- Предакинг! - окликнул звероформера Старскрим. - Мне нужны мелкие.  
\- А в табло не поцеловать? - огрызнулся до сих пор несколько озадаченный предакон.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - снизу-вверх посмотрел на него Стив. - Если хочешь, мы можем ещё поговорить о вопрос, которые тебя волнуют. Но малышей нужно осмотреть. И сделать это должны квалифицированные медики… Которые понимают в этом гораздо больше нас всех.  
\- Шоквейв знает всё, - разъярился в мгновение ока Предакинг. - Не сравнивай его с этими… - он одарил скептично поглядывающих на него медиков максимально уничижительным взглядом.  
\- К этим самым мы и пришли. Не волнуйся, всё будет хорошо, - терпеливо повторил вехикон. В каком-то смысле ему было даже легко общаться со вспыльчивым предаконом. Он чем-то походил на Старскрима, а с последним Стив сумел найти общий язык. Несмотря на то, сколько лет ушло на его многочисленные попытки. - Видишь, сикерята не плачут? Давай.  
Предакон разворчался, но подошёл к медикам широкими шагами и протянул когтистые манипуляторы к ним. Нокаут подхватил маленького нервного звероформера, беспрестанно рычащего на окружающих. Рэтчет же прижал к честплейту колёсного, поглядывающего на него с откровенным любопытством.  
\- Я их сходу не узнаю, - поделился наблюдением десептиконский медбот, - есть мысли?  
\- Есть, - коротко отозвался военно-полевой хирург. - Но сначала осмотр и анализы. У сикеров точно проявляется задержка в развитии, а колёсный так и вовсе подвисает. Как будто искры не хватает на корпус.  
Переговариваясь, медики в сопровождении Старскрима двинулись в Цитадель. Предакинг же проводил их долгим взглядом, когда Стив снова привлёк его внимание.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь походить со мной. Я планировал поболтать с другими вехиконами, - предложил он.  
Звероформер некоторое время молчал, после чего трансформировался в альт-мод и, взмахнув гигантскими крыльями и подняв столб пыли в воздух, взлетел. Стив разумно принял этот ответ за отказ и с чистой совестью направился к десептиконам, с любопытством шушукающимся неподалёку.  
\- Полагаю, нам есть, что обсудить, - увешанных бетами врачей на полпути догнали Мегатрон и Пакс. - Старскрим?  
\- Ты ждал достаточно долго. Подождёшь ещё чуть-чуть, - фыркнул сикер, - я хочу точно знать, что с малышами всё в порядке.  
\- Это ведь они, да? - серебристый джет бросил на разноцветных бет недвусмысленный взгляд. - Они уже отзываются на позывные?  
\- М-м, пока нет, - нехотя признался истребитель. - Шоквейв провёл анализ, который подтверждает родственную связь, но установить её до конца будет возможно позже, когда они подрастут.  
\- Они симпатичные, - идущий с другого бока Орион тепло улыбнулся. - Это немного неожиданно, что появились первые беты, но мне кажется, что это хороший знак.  
\- Если есть первые, скоро будут и другие. А сможете ли вы их принять и обеспечить нормальный актив - вопрос совсем другой, - Старскрим резко остановился и круто повернулся к своим сопровождающим на шомполах каблуков. - Слышал, ты планировал выступить с речью… Уже записали?  
\- М-м, мы в процессе, - ответил за Мегатрона Орион. - Бластер и Саундвейв практически закончили ремонт вышки.  
\- Я спросил, записали ли вы речь, а не залили её в сеть, - едко ухмыльнулся сикер. - Могу предположить, что в турбину корабля забилась астероидная крошка, и двигатели заглохли. В чём не можете договориться? Делёжка территории? Сосуществование фракций? Появление бет?  
Пакс едва заметно нахмурился: он как-то уже позабыл о том, насколько проницательным и хитрым был один из заместителей его новоявленного партнёра. Старскрим сходу определил, что камень преткновения имел место быть. Хотя и несколько прогадал с причиной той самой астероидной крошки.  
\- Давай сюда, - сикер беспардонно протянул бывшему командиру манипулятор, - я подкорректирую. Заодно посмеюсь с твоих пафосных оборотов.  
\- С чего такой приступ доброты? - оскалился Мегатрон, оголяя острые, местами со сколами, дентопластины. - На фоне всколыхнувшихся инстинктов альфы проснулись позабытые протоколы в прошивке?  
\- Считай, одолжение за адекватный осмотр медиков, - также язвительно отозвался сикер.  
Орион предпочёл промолчать. Ему было немного в новинку то, в какой манере общались десептиконы. Однако он не стал влезать, здраво посчитав, что между Мегатроном и Старскримом давным-давно сформировались строго определённые отношения, которые устраивали их обоих. И лезть с нравоучениями сейчас было кощунственно. Кому-то из своих бывших подопечных он бы мог сделать замечание, но сейчас это было лишним.  
\- Потом не ори, - предупредил авиакоммандера Мегатрон. - Сам взялся.  
Старскрим фыркнул и, грациозно покачивая бёдрами, сцарапал протянутый датапад.  
\- Ну? - он протянул манипулятор к Паксу. - Не заставляй меня ждать.  
\- А причём тут…? - не понял его тягач. - Оу. Ты… уверен?  
\- Ты совсем процессором поехал, когда разжаловался из Праймов? - мигнул окулярами сикер. - Раз я прочитаю речь одной стороны, наверное, нужно ознакомиться и со второй?  
\- Ты прав, - сохраняя невозмутимое выражение фейсплета, ответил Орион. - Держи. И спасибо. Если что-то понадобится, обращайся.  
Медики уже исчезли в Цитадели, а вдали послышались первые завывания потерявших его из поля зрения бет. Сикер равнодушно отмахнулся и стремительным шагом бросился нагонять свои юные искры.  
\- Это даже… мило, - резюмировал Пакс. - Он хорошо о них заботится и явно переживает.  
\- Я уже забыл, каким он был, когда его братья были живы, - тихо ответил джет. - Возможно, сейчас оно к лучшему.  
Орион деликатно не стал лезть с расспросами о том, что именно тогда случилось. Трагедии сопровождали войну с самого начала и до самого её конца. Они все страдали и переживали, теряли близких и друзей. Война выпивала их жизни до последней капли, иссушая чужие искры. Ей никого не было жалко.  
\- Предлагаю навестить наших связистов, - Орион притормозил и повернулся к вышке, которую несколько вехиконов под руководством кассетников с горем пополам восстановили и теперь доводили до ума. - Заодно посмотрим, как всё работает и как и где лучше обустроить наше выступление.

*** 

Ультра Магнус слышал о прибытии гостей, но отпросился у Пакса и вместо этого пошёл к Смоукскрину. Спорткар довольно резво приходил в себя, хотя корпус временами подвисал из-за долгого отсутствия физической нагрузки. Поэтому сейчас элитгард страдал среди импровизированных тренажёров, страдая от невозможности перейти в альт-мод. Восстановить дверцы-крылья пока не было возможности, и юнглинг практически в буквальном смысле сходил с ума. Читать он не очень любил, а носиться всё время не получалось физически. Пожалуй, если бы не компания Магнуса, Смоукскрин совершенно точно опять натворил бы глупостей.  
\- Как самочувствие? - постучавшись и дождавшись приглашения, тягач переступил порог чужой кварты. - Рэтчет сказал, что твои показатели начали постепенно выравниваться и возвращаться к норме.  
\- Хочу кататься по пыльным дорогам, - Смоукскрин обессиленно опустил плечевые блоки, - не могу сидеть взаперти. Стены давят. Я как будто в клетке.  
Магнус открыл было рот, чтобы возразить. Последняя такая вылазка едва не стоила элитгарду жизни. И её последствия они разгребали до сих пор. Арахнида больше не появлялась, а это неминуемо означало только одно: скоро террокон проявит себя во всей красе. А раз здесь беты, то ситуация усложнялась до уровня критический. Тягачу хватило одного взгляда на удручённое состояние его подопечного, чтобы вовремя прикусить глоссу: он обещал Паксу относиться к нему чуть менее критично и чуть более снисходительно. Добивать Смоукскрина его собственными ошибками сейчас было немного неправильно. Тем более, что спорткар явно до сих пор переживал обо всей ситуации в целом. Незачем было её усугублять.  
\- Ну, далеко, конечно, добраться сейчас не получится, но мы вполне могли бы… просто сходить прогуляться, - старательно подбирая слова, произнёс Магнус. - Думаю, Рэтчет не будет против, если ты выйдёшь за пределы кварты под моим присмотром.  
\- Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - чувствовалось, что эта идея пришлась гонщику по душе, но что-то сильно тормозило его. Юнглинг пока не решался переступить черту дозволенного.  
\- А я уверен, - оборвал душевные терзания Ультра Магнус. - Собирайся. Сегодня твоим тренажёром станет пешая прогулка. Когда восстановишься, отправишься помогать разгребать завалы. Руки-ноги на месте, для начала этого будет достаточно. А потом тебе окончательно восстановят корпус. Так что наберись терпения и перестань наматывать энергоновые сопли на кулак. Я жду тебя внизу.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, тягач вышел вон, оставив элитгарда в некотором смятении. Смоукскрин проводил его несколько удивлённым взглядом, но всё же вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя ступор.  
С чего вдруг его нянька воспылал желанием прогуляться? Его кто-то подговорил, да? Как на тот смазанный поцелуй, от которого Смоукскрин очнулся как по волшебству? Это всё наверняка кто-то подстроил. Просто затем, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Потому что Ультра Магнус никогда - Смоукскрин был уверен в этом на все сто процентов - не будет воспринимать его как равноценного партнёра. Искра от этого упорно болела, но элитгард постепенно начинал мириться с неизбежностью. Раз даже его почти-дезактив не пробил стену равнодушия экс-командира врекеров, значит, у него не было ни шанса… Грустно.  
Схватив пару кубов низкозаряженного топлива, гонщик, пороча саму суть своего альт-мода, медленно побрёл вниз. На самом деле, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, Смоукскрин редко покидал кварту немного по другим причинам. Например, ему совсем не хотелось пересечься с Балкхедом. Ведь именно по его вине крушитель сорвался с цепи и в мгновение ока прибавил команде Оптимуса целую кучу проблем. Если бы Смоукскрин не вился вокруг в надежде чем-то помочь, не вывел случайно крепко бронированного друга из стазиса и не признался в том, что случилось, когда экс-врекер был под влиянием синтетического энергона, всего этого не произошло бы. Не было бы пострадавших. И сам Смоукскрин не оказался бы под импровизированным домашним арестом, из-под которого сбежал и устроил ещё больше проблем. Как несносная бета, право слово. Элитгард с отвращением отвернулся от пыльного растрескавшегося зеркала, висящего на стене столько лет, сколько меха обычно даже не жили. Ему было противно смотреть на самого себя - столько головной боли, и всё из-за одного бота, чей бампер возжелал приключений. Особенно на любовном фронте. Какой же он дурак...  
\- Ты уже определился, куда поедешь? - Ультра Магнус приветственно помахал юнглингу, когда тот, подслеповато щурясь, вышел из тени.  
\- Арси составила целый маршрут, - широко улыбаясь, отозвался Балкхед. Заметив спорткара, он шагнул к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия. - О-хо-хо, дружище, ну и видок.  
\- П-привет, Балк, - прохрипел ошарашенный таким умопомрачительно позитивным настроением друга Смоукскрин.  
\- Магнус сказал, вы хотите прогуляться, - силовик опустил его обратно на землю. - Это хорошо. Мы разгребли завалы. Конечно, до старого доброго Кибертрона ещё далеко, но колесить по дорогам значительно лучше, чем раньше!  
\- А… отлично, - сухо ответил элитгард. Окружающий его мир мгновенно затрещал по швам, и Смоукскрин с ужасом осознал, что многие его тревоги оказались надуманными.  
Балкхед был слишком далёк от того, чтобы лгать и изворачиваться. Это больше прерогатива Старскрима. Сомнительно, что он улыбался бы Смоукскрину в фейсплет, а за спиной говорил гадости. Вероятно, его простили? Или позабыли о множественных косяках? Балкхед быстро вскипал, но также быстро отходил. И если Смоукскрин ошибся здесь, возможно ли, что он ошибся и… Элитгард бросил беглый взгляд на своего сопровождающего. Ультра Магнус перехватил движение оптики и кивнул.  
\- Я рад, что у тебя всё в порядке, - тягач сжал чужой манипулятор в ответном рукопожатии. - Если что, мы всегда на связи.  
\- О, Арси пишет, что протектоботы прибыли Наверное, они сразу захотят влиться в наш дружный коллектив. А если не захотят… - Балкхед резко помрачнел и для проформы, трансфрмировав оба манипулятора, с силой ударил стальными шарами друг о друга. Через клик он посветлел и громко загоготал. Ультра Магнус ответил сухой, но понимающей улыбкой. А Смоукскрин так и вовсе потерялся. Его не ненавидели… Что всё это значит?  
\- Мы тоже пойдём, - тягач жестом позвал зависшего автобота за собой. - Увидимся, Балк.  
\- Пока, - помахал ему гонщик и, чуть пошатываясь, двинулся следом за своим сопровождающим. Балкхед перешёл в альт-мод и грозно взревел мощным движком. Со стантиконами ему удалось установить более-менее рабочие отношения. А уж со старыми добрыми протектоботами всё сложится куда лучше.  
Смоукскрин стремительно терял связь с реальностью. Чем дольше он шёл по пыльным дорогам, тем сильнее удивлялся окружающему миру. Вехиконы активно сновали из стороны в сторону, разгребая завалы и расчищая пространство. Немезиду передвинули чуть поодаль, а по левую от Цитадели сторону достраивали вышку, отвечающую за связь. Над шлемом иногда с гулким рокотом пролетали эрадиконы. Жизнь кипела, и о некоторых болезненных инцидентах никто уже и не вспоминал. Видимо, десептиконская рабочая сила настолько привыкла к тому, что они пушечное мясо, что единственный срыв крушителя, погасивший несколько искр, едва ли удивил хоть кого-то.  
\- Рад, что с Балкхедом всё хорошо, - спустя несколько минут томительной тишины произнёс Смоукскрин.  
\- Он сильно переживал, когда пришёл в себя, - Магнус свернул с центральной дороги, направляясь к забитым хламом котлованам. Элитгард мгновенно потерял оптимистичный настрой, понимая, что сейчас его будут отчитывать. - Поэтому собрался на разведку. Оптимус считает, что это лишнее, но отговаривать его он не стал.  
\- Орион, - едва слышно поправил его Смоукскрин. Магнус нахмурился, склонив шлем вбок.  
\- В любом случае, - решив не зацикливаться на таких мелочах, продолжил экс-командир отряда крушителей, - он отпустил Балка. И сказал, что нужно быть снисходительнее.  
Смоукскрин понуро опустил плечи и закусил губу. Магнус наверняка сейчас скажет, что Балкхед, как давний член отряда Прайма, достоин прощения. А Смоукскрин, авторитет которого славился разве что поразительным попаданием в передряги, должен будет его отработать. На той же стройке, например. И лучше так, чем если бы его выгнали. Хотя с другой стороны...  
\- То же самое относится и к тебе, Смоукскрин.  
Элитгард чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте и недоумённо уставился на своего сопровождающего. Они отошли довольно далеко от основной стройки, и здесь, среди хлама, ржавых пятен и редких луж протухло-горького масла, Магнус, наконец, остановился и обернулся.  
\- Ты устроил нам кучу проблем, Смоукскрин, - стравив пар, продолжил бывший командир врекеров, прямо глядя на посеревшего от ужаса и неминуемой кары гонщика. - Все твои выходки чреваты серьёзными последствиями, которые мы разгребаем до сих пор, - у Смоукскрина искра, казалось, рухнула куда-то вниз, - но мы понимаем, что ты делал всё это не со зла. Я понимаю, - поправил самого себя Магнус. - Каждому твоему поступку есть своё объяснение, и это моя вина, что я не понял его сразу.  
Смоукскрин понял только одну вещь: он окончательно запутался в происходящем, а связь с реальностью упрямо отказывалась восстанавливаться.  
\- Наверное, для таких разговор никогда не бывает подходящее время, но я считаю, что мы должны это обсудить, - Магнус хоть и смотрел на сконфуженного, сбитого с толку спорткара, но сам чувствовал себя далеко не в своей тарелке.  
Он не привык настолько открыто обсуждать чувства, а свои тем более. Но они со Смоукскрином должны были разобраться. И если не сейчас, то никогда. А судя по ошарашенному выражению лицевой, элитгард явно пребывал где-то ещё, и весь разговор придётся вести непосредственно тягачу.  
\- М-м, скажу честно, это немного непривычно, - Ультра Магнус старательно собирал остатки быстро испаряющей храбрости. - Я очень долго думал над тем, какая сложилась ситуация, и…   
\- Я не буду вам мешать, - вымученно проблеял Смоукскрин. - Правда. Я… я всё понял. Это была ошибка.  
\- Разве? - если бы Магнус мог дать самому себе подзатыльник, он бы сделал это незамедлительно. Сначала за жалкую попытку как-то оправдаться, потом за то, что не удержал глоссу за дентопластинами, а после за собственную слабохарактерность и трусливость.  
Смоукскрин удивлённо вскинул шлем, недоверчиво рассматривая всегда серьёзного и сосредоточенного меха напротив.  
\- Чувства могут быть ошибкой только в том случае, если твой партнёр не достиг возраста согласия или умер, - чувствуя себя самым глупым и некомпетентным в вопросе личной жизни, изрёк Магнус. - Но ни ты, ни я не относимся ни к одной из этих категорий. Поэтому я предлагаю…  
Тягач резко замолчал, заметив быстрое движение, но не успев на него среагировать. Смоукскрин подался вперёд и, наклонив к себе шлем Магнуса, запечатлел на его губах откровенный поцелуй. Клики, казалось, тянулись вечность, пока оба меха заключали между собой некоторое немое согласие. Самый прямой зрительный контакт смущал обоих, но ни Смоукскрин, ни Ультра Магнус не решались нарушить его.  
\- Обещаю больше не творить таких глупостей, - спорткар нервно усмехнулся, немного отступив. - Честно, я постараюсь научиться думать.  
Магнус качнул шлемом и заключил удивлённо воскликнувшего гонщика в крепкие объятия.  
\- Это немного странно, - признался он, - но я в свою очередь обещаю научиться к тебе прислушиваться.  
Смоукскрин счастливо пискнул и с удовольствием зарылся носом в шейные кабели более высокого меха. Окружающая их грязная свалка мало походила на романтичное место для свиданий, но оба бота впервые за долгое испытывали нечто очень тёплое. Такое, что говорило: всё правильно, всё идёт так, как и должно быть.

*** 

Бамблби нашёл их абсолютно случайно. Его чуть не сшиб с ног один из вехиконов, и разведчик, отшанувшись, выронил датапад, в котором изучал маршрут Арси. Фембот попросила его подкорректировать путь и добавить ещё несколько мест, куда они с Балкхедом могли бы зарулить. Выругавшись, автобот наклонился и потерял дар речи. В нише Цитадели с обратной стороны, истончившейся от времени и заваленной несколькими каменными обломками, торчало чьё-то запястье. Бамблби мгновенно забыл про датапад и бросился разбирать завал.  
Спустя несколько бриймов ему удалось немного расчистить завал, где он обнаружил штук семь обезображенных корпусов эрадиконов. Некоторые из них посерели настолько, что начинали медленно рассыпаться, другие же остыли совсем недавно. А это означало только одно: Арахнида пряталась у них на виду и продолжала действовать так, как велели ей инстинкты. Хотя самое страшное Бамблби обнаружил чуть позже: корпуса скрывали собой просверленный в земле проход. Террокон пролезла бы туда без проблем, а вот у Бамблби так не получится.  
Мех задумался: он обязан сообщить Ориону о находке, но стоит ли наводить панику? Если абсолютно все узнают о том, что он нашёл, то меха устроят облаву. А что-то подсказывало разведчику, что Арахнида была готова к исходу, и шлака с два у них получится её поймать. Нужно действовать более осторожно, отыскать её и загнать в ловушку. Возможно, даже убить. Насовсем.  
“Орион, у меня плохие вести, - вышел по внутреннему каналу связи Бамблби. - Я нашёл временное логово Арахниды. Она здесь.”  
Он скинул командиру снимок с оптики и принялся складывать трупы обратно. Так их обнаружат не сразу, и у него будет время, чтобы найти самую главную угрозу их счастливого будущего.  
“Я объявляю чрезвычайное положение, - отозвался Орион. - Мы не должны её упустить!”  
“Нет, - отрезал Бамблби и сам удивился тому, как ему хватило храбрости и силы воли, чтобы резко прервать экс-Прайма. - Прости. Я хотел сказать, что попробую отыскать её в одиночку. Если мы сейчас мобилизуем все силы, она опять сбежит. А так воспользуемся неожиданностью. Пока она думает, что никто про неё не знает… Я осмотрю все предположительные места и просканирую стены на наличие тоннелей. Возможно, именно так она и передвигается.”  
“Хорошо, - спустя несколько секунд, согласился Пакс. - Но я всё равно мобилизую три отряда на случай, если ты попадёшь в критическую ситуацию. Даже если Арахнида сбежит, чужие искры важнее. Я скину тебе список меха. Они атакуют по твоему приказу.”  
Бамблби отключился и выкрутил встроенный сканер на максимум. Тоннель был довольно глубоким, но другой такой же обнаружился совсем рядом. И его действительно просверлили в стене.  
\- Что делаешь? - перед разведчиком вынырнул уже знакомый ему ярко-жёлтый гонщик. Дрэг Стрип на ходу перешёл в робомод и с любопытством покосился на автобота. - Займёшь малявку? Мотормастер рвёт и мечет. Опять.  
\- А… э-э… - Бамблби проклял излишне живучую Арахниду: как же не вовремя, шарктиконы её подери! - А где он? - спросил бот у стантикона.  
\- Как обычно, в гонки пялит, - пожал плечевыми блоками тот и развернулся, намереваясь свалить: - Сочтёмся!  
\- Эй, стой! - крикнул ему вслед Бамблби, но Дрэг Стрип уже исчез по направлению к стройке. - Да чтоб тебя, - выругался мех.  
Однако план сформировался сам собой в мгновение ока. Бамблби резво бросился ко входу, параллельно связываясь с Нокаутом. Кто как ни десептиконский хирург лучше всего позаботиться о бете (тем более, о своей собственной), пока вокруг снуёт хищная тварь? А уж зная о том, что Арахнида была рядом, Нокаут гарантированно примет абсолютно все меры безопасности, чтобы защитить малышей.  
\- Вайлдбрейк! - разведчик ввалился в покои стантиконов без стука. - Ты где, дружище?!  
Бета молчал, и Бамблби, чувствуя как опускает куда-то вниз тревожно дрожащая искра, бросился на его поиски. Он осмотрел каждую платформу, залез даже в наспех протёртый шкаф с хламом, дорогими самим стантиконам. И чуть не заорал, когда вывалившийся из дверей дезки Вайлдбрейк вопросительно и удивительно метко кинул в него обшарпанной игрушечной машинкой.  
\- Ради всего святого! - завопил перепуганный Бамблби, когда обнаружил нахмурившегося малыша. - Где ты был? - он подскочил к бете и слабо встряхнул его.  
Вайлдбрейк решительно скривился и приготовился разразиться воплями - ему совершенно точно не нравилось такое обращение с собой. Окружающие его альфы часто кричали, но на него лично - никогда. Бамблби вовремя прикусил глоссу и опустился перед малышом на одно колено, успокаиваясь.  
\- Прости, - он порывисто обнял бету, - я испугался, что с тобой что-то случилось. Я не хотел на тебя кричать.  
Вайлдбрейк снова скривился, но скандалить передумал. Бамблби поднял машинку и протянул ему.  
\- Мир? - улыбнулся он, игриво мигнув оптикой. Малыш кивнул и рассмеялся, склонив шлем вбок. - Что скажешь, если мы немного прогуляемся? - предложил разведчик. - Хочешь сходить к Нокауту? Уверен, он обрадуется.  
Вайлдбрейк с энтузиазмом закивал головой и решительно направился к платформе предположительно того же Дрэг Стрипа. Не без труда забравшись туда, малыш зашуршал чем-то в изолетике и через несколько минут выбрался обратно. В маленькой хрупкой ладошке он сжимал найденный неизвестно где листок бумаги с кривыми каракулями. Откуда стантиконы достали для него такой раритет, Бамблби не знал, но некоторое уважение в отношение опекунов Вайлдбрейка пустило корни в его сознании. Пожалуй, всё было не так плохо, как могло показаться. Вероятно, Нокаут думал о том же, когда отдавал им своего отпрыска.  
\- И что это такое? - поинтересовался автобот. Вайлдбрейк снова улыбнулся и протянул ему тонкий листочек. - Оу… - сказать, что Бамблби удивился, значило не сказать ничего.  
\- Для Нока, - посчитал нужным пояснить своё творчество малыш. Он чертовски проницательно посмотрел на ошарашенного Бамблби, после чего выдернул из ослабевших пальцев лист и с самым деловым видом направился в коридор.  
Бамблби стряхнул с себя оцепенение и зашагал следом, упорно пытаясь уложить в процессоре то, что он увидел. Кривенькие линии складывались в очень условные корпуса, однако ярко-красный и солнечно-жёлтый цвет, которыми Вайлдбрейк раскрасил стоявших рядом с ним (меньших размеров мех синих оттенков однозначно был им самим), однозначно указывали на вполне конкретных ботов. Как Бамблби не пытался, у него не получалось предугадать реакцию хирурга. Оставалось только набраться терпения и сморозить какую-нибудь чушь. Чтобы не стало хуже, чем было.

Рэтчет ощупывал и вертел колёсного малыша с космической скоростью. Бета только и успевала, что мигать окулярами и иногда икать, когда его резко поднимали в воздух и опускали обратно. Нокаут рядом проворачивал тот же самый финт с зубастым звероформером. Последний предпринял попытку укусить врача за палец, за что получил ощутимый тычок в бампер.  
\- Сиди смирно, - Нокаут не терпел оспаривания своего авторитета и соперничать с недорослем не собирался, - я почти закончил, - строго велел он малышне.  
Звероформер ворчал, но выёживаться вроде перестал. Колёсный с радостью надорвал куб слабозаряженного энергона и, помня, как его учили, запустил туда ладошку, которую принялся вылизывать.  
\- Интересно, - Рэтчет ненадолго разогнулся и отошёл, переводя дух. Вентиляция немного сбоила, а поддержка новой искры забирала все силы. Медику невольно приходилось потреблять гораздо больше топлива, чтобы не рухнуть где-нибудь в коридоре без сил. - Смотри, как он заправляется.  
На свободной ремплатформе, чуть поодаль, восседал Старскрим. Сикерята ползали рядом, дурачась и попискивая, пока их защитник, сведя к переносице оптограни, читал текст речей. Само собой, авиакоммандер отслеживал в фоновом режиме всё, что происходило. И потому фыркнул, когда услышал автоботского медбота.  
\- Что такое? - Рэтчет тут же обернулся и вперился в него тяжёлым взглядом исподлобья. - Ты хочешь что-то добавить? - язвительно предположил он.  
\- Пришлось их покормить, когда мы нашли их, - сухо отозвался летун. - Колёсный вообще не умел питаться, я был вынужден импровизировать.  
Последний в подтверждение его слов разлил остатки топлива по верстаку и, счастливо урча, облизал грязные ладошки, после чего задрал шлем, глядя на суровых врачей снизу-вверх. Звероформер хитроумно вывернулся и, заставив Нокаута выругаться, спрыгнул к нему. Вёрткая глосса собрала несколько капель со стола, и мех уселся рядом, выжидательно уставившись на эксплуататоров. Для пущего эффекта бот старательно, но пока что не очень впечатляюще выдал рычащую трель.  
\- Есть идеи? Чьи это искры? - вернулся к насущему вопросу Нокаут. Он убрал сканер и остальные предметы осмотра, после чего повернулся к устало склонившему шлем вбок сикеру.  
\- Понятия не имею, - равнодушно ответил Старскрим. - Тех двоих я не узнаю. А эти… - он поджал губы, словно не желая продолжать разговор. Голубоватый малыш расплылся в улыбке и засунул в рот палец, принимаясь посасывать его. Розоватый, чуть погодя, повторил этот жест за братом. Беты выжидательно уставились на старшего альфу. - Чего вы на меня так смотрите? - недоумённо спросил он. Потом перевёл взгляд на уже поевших малышей на верстаке и снова на своих. - Хм, найдётся ещё куб с топливом?  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что этих ты тоже был вынужден кормить, - покачал шлемом Рэтчет, - причём немного по-другому. Если стесняешься, вон ширма.  
Автобот отвернулся и поднял формуляр, который заполнял, фиксируя показатели юных искр:  
\- У меня есть догадки, но проверка займёт время, - ответил медик на вопрос десептиконского хирурга. - Возможно, звероформер - Гримлок. Но тогда вопрос: почему он один? Их было пятеро, если я не ошибаюсь. И эти зачатки крыльев… Гримлок не летал.  
\- Может быть, когда он подрастёт и подберёт обшивку, эти детали уйдут в дополнение к трансформации, - предположил отвернувшийся Нокаут. О Старскриме оба врача синхронно позабыли, решив не смущать и без того нервного и вздорного сикера. - А колёсный?  
\- По повадкам похож на Персептора либо на Блюстрика, - ответил Рэтчет. - Альт-форма предполагает наличие колёс, поэтому склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Но опять же, он должен подрасти и обзавестись дополнительной бронёй, тогда станет яснее. Гадать сейчас бесполезно.  
\- Значит, пока будут Гримлок и Блюстрик, - смакуя чужие имена, пробормотал ярко-алый экс-десептикон. - Хорошо.  
Сзади послышалось довольное причмокивание, и Нокаут на клик обернулся: беты довольно присосались к мелким шлангам, тянувшимся из-под кокпита сикера, и счастливо урчали, поглощая пищу. Хирург кивнул и вернулся к делам насущным, когда открылась дверь, и в помещение вошёл Бамблби.  
\- Чего тебе? - раздражённо буркнул Рэтчет. Нокаут в свою очередь нахмурился: они ведь не просто так пришли? Хотя на первый взгляд с Вайлдбрейком всё было в порядке. Что не помешало Старскриму довольно присвистнуть и рассмеяться, когда медбот бросил на него гневный взгляд.  
\- Вылитая копия, - хохотнул сикер, растянувшись на платформе и поглаживая когтями разомлевших бет. - Наслышан, наслышан. Удивлён, как Мотормастер вообще согласился на всё это.  
\- Не твоего ума дела, - холодно процедил хирург и повернулся к Бамблби. - В чём дело? - всеми силами сохраняя нейтральное выражение фейсплета, поинтересовался он, хотя искра грозила вот-вот вырваться из честплейта и улететь куда-то в небо, за горизонт.  
\- Всё в порядке, - улыбнулся разведчик, - хотя есть причина, по которой Вайлдбрейку сейчас лучше побыть здесь.  
\- Держи, - малыш спокойно отпустил манипулятор жёлто-чёрного гонщика и протопал к медику. Он протянул взрослому меху картинку. - Подарок, - пояснил Вайлдбрейк на вопросительный взгляд и тут же отвлёкся, заметив притихших бет на верстаке.  
Не спрашивая ничьего разрешения, бот приподнялся на носочки и с любопытством уставился на сбитых с толку малышей.  
\- М-м… мило, - выдавил из себя Нокаут и, спохватившись, добавил: - Спасибо.  
Но Вайлдбрейк его уже не слышал. Звероформер поднялся и, пошатываясь, с трудом сохраняя равновесие на двух конечностях, побрёл к кому-то новому. Он обнюхал подросшего юнглинга и для проформы зарычал. Вайлдбрейк в свою очередь улыбнулся и бесстрашно протянул к нему палец. Названный Гримлок такого хамства не потерпел и, рухнув на четыре конечности, впился маленькими, но довольно острыми дентопластинами в наглеца. Вой, мгновенно поднявшийся в медбэе, разбудил бы даже дезактив.  
\- Ради всего святого, тише! - вскинулся Старскрим. Перепугавшиеся сикерята, услышав вопли, сделали единственное, на что были способны: поддержали его своим. - Тандер! Варп! - но малыши лишь вжимались в него и продолжали испуганно пищать. Визг неприятно резал аудиосенсоры.  
Вайлдбрейк, всхлипывая, отскочил от злобного звероформера и попытался было убежать. Бамблби среагировал вовремя, подхватив его на руки и принявшись успокаивать. Блюстрик не менее старательно хныкал, сидя в начинающем застывать энергоне, пока звероформер, горделиво выпятив хрупкий тоненький честплейт, ходил из стороны в сторону, раздражённо размахивая сегментированным хвостом.  
\- Тишина! - рявкнул взбешённый Рэтчет. - Тихо!  
Его окрик неожиданно подействовал. Сикерята затихли, испуганно вздрагивая под узкими ладонями Старскрима и прижимаясь к его грудной броне. Колёсный замолк, всхлипывая и готовясь в случае чего выдать новую порцию воплей. Вайлдбрейк тоже замолчал, посасывая пораненную конечность.  
\- Бессовестный! - прогрохотал Рэтчет, ткнув в звероформера пальцем. Тот злобно зарычал и попытался укусить и его. Но уже учёный, медик ловко подхватил его под брюхо и посадил на соседний верстак. - Ты наказан, - даже не думая менять тон на более снисходительный, оповестил Гримлока автобот. - А ты, - медик вперился тяжёлым взглядом в колёсного, - даже не вздумай подходить к нему ближе, чем есть сейчас. Ты сидишь там, где сидишь.  
Блюстрик попытался пискнуть и недовольно стукнуть кулачком по столешнице, но Рэтчет безапелляционно повернул его спиной к другу и поставил поперёк пару датападов, загораживающих обзор.  
\- Из тебя выйдет толковый альфа, - неожиданно благосклонно проурчал Нокаут. - Так, а теперь иди сюда, - не дождавшись ответа, медик приблизился к Бамблби. Рисунок с яркими пятнами стремительно исчез в сабспейсе. - Ну-ка, что тут у нас?  
\- Давай, - Бамблби качнул шлемом в сторону медика, и Вайлдбрейк, глядя на него настолько доверчиво, что искра сжималась, протянул ладошку вперёд. - Вот так, молодец.  
Нокаут внимательно осмотрел укус и констатировал не самый приятный факт:  
\- Нужно будет ещё раз его осмотреть, - произнёс алый спорткар, - саморемонт практически отсутствует. У бет он, наоборот, развит лучше, чем у взрослых меха, но порез до сих пор не затянулся.  
Медик зарылся в свой шкаф, откуда, чуть погодя, вытащил пластиковый контейнер с тонко нарезанными пластинками. Одна из них перекочевала Вайлдбрейку на палец, плотно обхватив его кольцом. Бета тут же попытался лизнуть странную штуку, но Нокаут не дал ему этого сделать.  
\- Нет-нет, это нельзя есть, - объяснил он. - Эта штука поможет заживить ранку, а потом рассосётся и впитается. Но кушать её не надо.  
Окончательно успокоившийся Вайлдбрейк пожал плечевыми блоками и заёрзал, чтобы его отпустили. Бамблби нагнулся и поставил его на пол. Нокаут открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, когда Рэтчет громко вскрикнул, а медбэй в мгновение ока снова превратился едва ли не в поле боя.  
\- Арахнида! - проорал медик, схватившись за пробитый манипулятор. Сила удара, с которым злобная паучиха набросилась на него, откинула расслабленого автобота в сторону. Он неуклюже замахнулся и, споткнувшись о табурет, растянулся на полу. Арахнида с рычанием перевернула верстак, на котором сидел испуганный Блюстрк, и, используя его как щит, попыталась с рычанием вцепиться Рэтчету в горловые магистрали.  
\- Пристрелите её! - проорал медик, отбиваясь от жадно клацающих челюстей. Манипулятор стремительно отказывал, а длинная глосса с неоднозначно алчным желанием облизнула его щёку и спустилась ниже, к честплейту. Бамблби схватил Вайлдбрейка и рывком выкинул его за двери. Старскрим вскочил и, трансформировав один из манипуляторов в оружие, без сожаления выстрелил инсектикону в спину. Арахнида с утробным воем прокатилась по полу, но тут же вскочила, опираясь на все свои конечности.  
Бамблби потерял дар речи: фембот ещё при жизни не отличалась особенно крупными размерами, но сейчас стало ещё хуже. Активная краска слезла почти полностью, а эндоскелет, державшийся разве что на честном слове, складывался в настолько узкую конструкцию, что разом стало понятно, как ей удавалось настолько бесшумно и незаметно передвигаться по Цитадели всё это время.  
\- У меня заряд на нуле! - проорал сикер и, подхватив бет, бросился к выходу. Меткий плевок паутиной сшиб его с ног, и розоватый малыш с воплем улетел куда-то под платформу. - Шлак! - Старскрим забарахтался, но чем больше он шевелился, тем сильнее влипал в прочную субстанцию. Прижатый к его честплейту Тандеркрекер разразился новым испуганным плачем.  
Нокаут трансформировал манипулятор в пилу и бросился вперёд, но новый плевок паутиной пришпилил его к стене, а жужжащая пила моментально заглохла. Медик забился, впился когтями в липучку и выругался, осознав, что эту гадость можно будет свести в лучшем случае кислотой. Арахнида оскалилась, торжествуя, и впилась одной из конечностей в подрагивающего Рэтчета, пытающегося подняться.  
\- Стой! - окрикнул её Бамблби. Его пушки держались мерзкую тварь на прицеле, но она оказалась слишком резвой. Да ещё и практически взяла Рэтчета в заложники. - Отпусти его! И сможешь уйти! - выкрикнул разведчик.  
Арахнида распахнула искарёженную дезактивом и мутагенным составом пасть, зашипела и с удвоенной силой ввинтила длинную конечность в честплейт Рэтчета. Тот заорал от боли, захлёстывающей и корпус, и разум. Искра тревожно билась на ложементе, а одна только мысль о том, что мерзкая гадина убьёт ещё не родившуюся жизнь, заставляла его подниматься сквозь приступы оглушающей боли.  
Рэтчет с трудом повернул шлем и увидел двух малышей, затихших в полумраке одной из платформ. Блюстрик очень странно, словно под приступом паники, вентилировал, пока Скайварп, явно ушибшийся о пол во время падения, полуобморочно мерцал линзами. Автобот попытался прикинуть, как лучше вывернуться, но кроме Бамблби вариантов не было. Всё зависело от того, что он примет. Либо же… Медик как сквозь помехи услышал приглушённый топот. Кажется, разведчик успел вызвать подмогу. Молодец. Но Арахниду нужно уничтожить раз и навсегда. Автоботский медик, превозмогая боль, попытался шевельнуть пораненным манипулятором, однако паучиха мгновенно отвлеклась на него и с силой всадила в честплейт второе копьё-конечность. Медик вскрикнул, вцепился в него здоровой рукой и попытался вытащить, но террокон лишь сильнее вдавила его в пол. А через клик плюнула паутиной в Бамблби. От первого плевка разведчик ушёл перекатом, и паутина заблокировала двери. А вот второй сшиб его с ног и пригвозид к стене неподалёку от Старскрима.  
\- Шлак, - Бамблби пальнул, но выстрел пролетел мимо, разбив небольшое окно.  
Арахнида удовлетворённо покачнулась на неустойчивых конечностях и вернулась к Рэтчету. Медик попытался пнуть её, но третье копьё-конечность безжалостно врезалось ему в коленный шарнир. Автобот с откровенным страхом, не чувствуя себя и захлёбываясь острой болью, воззрился на свою неминуемую погибель.  
А в следующее мгновение произошли события, которые надолго запомнились всем кибертронцам, ставшим свидетелями ужасного происшествия. Набравшийся храбрости Блюстрик кинулся к ужасному созданию в попытке сделать хоть что-то, чтобы помочь нравящемуся ему меха. Увидевший это Гримлок пронзительно заверещал, откровенно паникуя, а пришедший в себя Скайварп с громким воплем что-то хлопнул.  
В повисшей недоумённой тишине Старскрим, Бамблби, Нокаут и сама Арахнида ошарашено взирали на пустое место, где кликом ранее лежал пришпиленный к полу Рэтчет. Блюстрик споткнулся и покатился прямиком под ноги угрозе. Скайварп ринулся к нему, неуклюже перебирая коротенькими конечностями. Арахнида с возгласом бросилась вниз - сожрать если не самую чистую искру, то хотя бы те, что недалеко от неё ушли.  
Едва не переживший клиническую смерть Старскрим открыл рот и закричал так, как не кричал уже очень много лет. В это мгновение за окном стремительно промелькнул белый молчаливый корпус автоботского медика, и сикер заорал во всю мощь проапгрейженного под его способности вокалайзера. И десептиконы, и автоботы, и беты закричали, не в силах пережить ультразвуковой визг, вырубающий всю окружающую технику, от которого лопались стеклянные пробирки, аудиосенсоры выходили из строя, а Арахнида повалилась на пол и начала корчиться, пытаясь избавиться от оглушающей её атаки.  
Стена напротив покрылась трещинами и через несколько кликов развалилась. Арахнида с воплем вылетела наружу, пытаясь зацепиться окровавленными паучьими лапами хоть за что-нибудь. Однако новый крик Старскрима сбил её с устойчивой платформы, и террокон полетела вниз. А ещё через пару кликов в стенной дыре меха увидели яркий всплеск пламени, сопровождающийся рёвом Предакинга.  
\- Обошлось… - выдавил из себя Старскрим и обессиленно лишился чувств.  
Ошарашенные беты синхронно поотключались следом, падая прямо там, где стояли или сидели. Они уже не слышали, как залеплённую паутиной дверь взорвали, и в медбэй во главе с Уиллджеком ворвались обещанные Паксом отряды. Неразберихи набрала новый оборот.

*** 

После инцидента с паучихой прошло несколько дней. Несмотря на хаос, творившийся вокруг, Орион принял трудное, но верное решение: их обращение к кибертронцам должно выйти в свет немедленно. Старскрим не закончил редактировать их тексты, но хватило и того, что он успел сделать до того, как лишился чувств и до сих пор лежал в оффлайне. Рядом неустанно бдел ошарашенный таким накалом страстей Стив. Сикерята же вместе с другими бетами, включая Вайлдбрейка, отправились под защиту стантиконов. Мотормастер возмущался громче всех, пока сам Вайлдбрейк не пнул его по ноге раздражённо и, согнав в кучу мелочь, отправил их поближе к Дрэг Стрипу. Провожавший их Бамблби сдержал смешок, что не помешало ему подойти поближе.  
\- Вот топливо, которым их надо кормить, - он передал довольно ухмыляющемуся стантикону несколько кубов, - вечером я занесу ещё. Никаких присадок и добавок. Они ещё восстанавливаются после… - разведчик затих: в произошедшем до сих пор разбирались.  
Несмотря на беглый осмотр, Нокаут, ставший временным руководителем медбэя, не торопился гарантировать, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Разорваться он не мог, а беты пока не требовали к себе особого внимания. Хотя сикерята сильно капризничали без Старскрима, и медик велел Стиву периодически приносить их к бесчувственному корпусу.  
\- Раз уж ты пришёл, - поднялся Мотормастер, - что за шлак там творился? Что случилось тогда в медбэе?  
\- Ничего хорошего, - отозвался разведчик, с содроганием вспоминая весь пережитый ужас. - Давай не будем об этом, - автобот бросил беглый взгляд на притихших бет, - во всяком случае, не здесь.  
Стантикон кивнул и неожиданно спокойно позволил гонщику покинуть их обитель. Беты проводили разведчика долгим взглядом.  
Бамблби вернулся в медбэй, чтобы доложить нынешнему главврачу о положении дел. Нокаут в этот момент проверял наиболее пострадавших пациентов: Рэтчета пришлось отключить и положить в стазис до тех пор, пока искра не стабилизируется. Вертевшийся рядом Уиллджек сильно мешал, и пришлось звать на помощь Балкхеда, единственного, кому удалось увести его на тот период, который Нокаут потратил на хирургическое вмешательство. Со Старскримом было проще, хотя если верить Мегатрону, который уже был свидетелем подобных сцен, сикер очнётся через некоторое время. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, а Стиву набраться терпения и помочь пережить это серьёзное время малышам, которые сильно переживали, что их альфа не приходил в себя.  
\- Как дела? - Бамблби устало мигнул окулярами, заметив измученного медика за верстаком, заваленном всякой всячиной. Вехиконы довольно резво перетаскали все сохранившиеся вещи и приборы в соседнее помещение, потому что дыра в стене, оставленная громкоголосым сикером и вдобавок разбитая взбешённым воплями маленького звероформера Предакингом, оптимизма не добавляла. - У меня есть энергон. Подумал, тебе не повредит заправиться.  
\- Нам остаётся только ждать, - словно не услышав автобота, пробормотал Нокаут. - Я сделал всё, что смог. Теперь только ожидание… - десептикон поднял шлем и недоумённо уставился на гонщика. - Только не говори, что тебе в коленный шарнир заноза попала, - взмолился он.  
\- Хех, к счастью, нет, - рассмеялся Бамблби. Последние дни сильно вымотали их всех, и тишина, повисшая сейчас в воздухе, казалась манной небесной. - Я принёс тебе выпить. Подумал, ты устал, - повторил он и, пройдя вперёд, поставил перед Нокаутом на столешницу несколько кубов.  
\- Поразительная забота… - Нокаут настолько втянулся в работу, что не находил в себе сил даже язвить.  
\- Беты в порядке, - ответил на неозвученный вопрос Би. - Оставил их со стантиконами. Кажется, Вайлдбрейк подобрел и даже собрался о них заботиться. Немного непривычно видеть такое искреннее проявление чувств. Мы все привыкли за время войны к тому, что подлянка может прилететь с любой стороны. А у малышей такого нет.  
\- Это точно, - Нокаут выпрямился на стуле и вытащил из сабспейса помятый рисунок. - Знаешь, я долго думал…   
\- О, я тоже удивился, когда Вайлдбрейк показал мне его, - тихо рассмеялся Бамблби, - но он захотел подарить его тебе. Видимо, ты ему нравишься, раз он проявляет к тебе повышенный интерес.  
\- И тебе тоже? - десептикон склонил шлем вбок, вперившись в разведчика внимательно-заинтересованным взглядом. - Я тебе тоже нравлюсь?  
Бамблби в который раз поразился тому, насколько неоднозначным был хирург. Клик назад он почти умирал, засыпая над верстаком, а сейчас сел, игриво закинув ногу на ногу и натянув на губы любопытно-исследовательскую улыбку. Невероятные метаморфозы. Хотя отпираться и врать автоботу сейчас показалось кощунственным.  
\- Нравишься, - собравшись с силами, ответил Бамблби. - Очень нравишься. Но я знаю, что ты… гм, очень ценишь то время, которое провёл с Брейкдауном. Наверное, это шлаково эгоистично, - мигнул он окулярами, смущённо рассмеявшись, - но я подумал, что попробую привлечь твоё внимание немного другими методами. Правда, не знаю, насколько хорошо они сработали…  
\- Брейкдаун… - Нокаут мгновенно поник и поджал губы, вспомнив единственного и неповторимого Conjux Endura. Того самого, от которого мех рискнул заискрить и подарить жизнь новому боту. И который покинул его, оставив в душе неизлечимую рану. - Да, ты прав. Я ценю те годы.  
Бамблби немного помялся, не до конца понимая, что он должен сказать, чтобы поддержать медика и в то же время не разворошить старую кровоточащую рану ещё сильнее.  
\- Ладно. Пожалуй, я пойду, - изрёк, наконец, спорткар. - Заправься, пожалуйста, ты выглядишь измотанным. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Не буду мешать. Увидимся позже.  
Бамблби отвернулся, старательно давя в искре странное чувство, похожее на смесь разочарования, досады, неизбежности и некоторого принятия. Он ведь знал, что так и будет. Он действительно предпринимал не совсем обычные попытки, чтобы привлечь внимание хирурга. Но раз всё пошло прахом, значит, достаточно будет просто хорошего отношения. Пожалуй, это главное. Хоть что-то.  
\- Подожди.  
Бамблби обернулся и тут же подавился вентиляцией. Хотя это не помешало ему обхватить Нокаута и прижать к себе, наслаждаясь недолгим, но очень сладким поцелуем. Медик игриво вильнул бёдрами и мягко выпутался из его объятий.  
\- Думаю, я достаточно долго скорбел по Брейкдауну, - сказал он, вернувшись на стул и снова закинув ногу на ногу. - А ты нашёл общий язык с Вайлдбрейком. Я не верю в судьбу, но допускаю, что это может быть какой-то знак свыше, - медик ткнул когтём в рисунок. - Полагаю, мы можем попробовать. Что скажешь, если мы съездим погонять, когда вся эта отработка перестанет литься на нас как из рога изобилия?  
\- Жду не дождусь, - рассмеялся польщённый таким внимание Бамблби. - Спасибо, Нокаут. Ты правда очень замечательный. Настолько, что сам не понимаешь своего уровня.  
\- Будешь так сильно подлизываться, и я подумаю, что ты приглашаешь меня на платформу, - кокетливо отмахнулся десептикон. - Иди уже, герой. Увидимся позже.  
Бамблби послал ему воздушный поцелуй и стремительно ретировался, оставляя на клик смутившегося от таких нежностей медбота в гордом одиночестве. Стоило дверям медбэя закрыться, как Нокаут тихо рассмеялся в голос: в кои-то веки Орион Пакс оказался прав - иногда нужно смотреть по сторонам. Бывает полезно.

Уиллджек места себе не находил и караулил под дверями медбэя до тех пор, пока не пришёл Балкхед и мягко, но настойчиво убедил его вернуться хотя бы в кварту. Там крушитель просидел ещё некоторое время, когда раздражённый периодическими звонками Нокаут гаркнул по коммлинку, что жизни его партнёра ничего не угрожает, но проснуться он должен сам, когда саморемонт затянет основные повреждения, а вбитые в прошивку протоколы посчитают, что угрозы нет. Уиллджек не до конца его понял, но мгновенно собрался и обосновался рядом с платформой, на которой отдыхал свет всего его актива.  
\- Представляешь, Пакс всё-таки записал то видеообращение, - усевшись рядом поудобнее, рассказывал крушитель автоботскому медику. - Они запустили его в сеть, и не прошло и дня, как отовсюду посыпались отклики. Бластер вылавливает автоботов, а Саундвейв - десептиконов. Это могло бы быть забавно, но они зашиваются. Многие хотят вернуться на Кибертрон, а нам негде их размещать. Орион сказал, чтобы в первую очередь мы ожидали строителей. Чем быстрее разберёмся со всем этим шлаком, тем скорее восстановим хотя бы один город. И будем жить…  
Уиллджек рассказывал что-то ещё, а потом затихал, подсаживался поближе и просто касался немного прохладного корпуса. Нокаут идеально залатал пробоины и заменил повреждённые части систем, однако перед оптикой на внутреннем экране раз за разом восставала картинка, на которой Рэтчет, размахивая руками, летел вниз. Крушитель так и не понял, каким образом его партнёр попал на крышу, а главное, как он оттуда умудрился навернуться и упасть. Если бы не Предакинг, подхвативший медика в воздухе, Уиллджек мог поклясться, что погас бы следом за ним.  
Несмотря на ужас от пережитого, врекер понял одно: он любил Рэтчета. И мысль о том, чтобы провести остаток жизни одному, пугала его до ссущихся шарктиконов. Первый раз Уиллджек едва не умер, когда Рэтчет летел вниз. И второй, когда предакон опустил его на землю. Медик истекал внутренним энергоном и уже потерял сознание. Эрадиконы помогли остановить кровотечение, но доделывал всё в срочном порядке Нокаут, которого едва на куски не разорвали, потому что он нужен был везде и сразу.  
Немного разобравшись с бардаком, меха выдохнули. Орион настоял на проведении окончательной церемонии, и они вместе с Мегатроном вдвоём уехали к колодцу Всеискры. Скоро решится ещё один вопрос, давящий на плечевые блоки ничуть не хуже остальных проблем. Уиллджек поднял на медика почти затравленный взгляд. Искра тревожно билась на ложементе, но крушитель всеми силами старался думать только о хорошем.  
\- Ты сильный, Рэтч, ты же выберешься. Правда ведь? - спрашивал он у безмолвного корпуса. Писк наспех собранной ещё для Смоукскрина аппаратуры противным воем ввинчивался в истерзанный разум, и врекер, удобно устроившись рядом, пригасил оптику. Может быть, ему удастся немного поспать?  
Хронометр показывал, что прошло совсем немного времени, когда неприятное попискивание изменило тональность. Уиллджек тут же подорвался и подскочил к медботу, с трудом активировавшему оптику. Крушитель бросил беглый взгляд на показания приборов, однако ничего не понял и вернулся к фейсплету Рэтчета.  
\- Хэй, привет, как ты? - он глупо улыбнулся, не веря собственным окулярам. - Я волновался. Ты долго не приходил в себя.  
Рэтчет явно воспринимал информацию немного заторможено, потому что ему потребовалось несколько кликов на то, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на крушителе. Ещё через несколько кликов он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Ты здесь… - через силу выдохнул он и попытался сесть.  
\- Нет-нет, тебе нельзя! - воскликнул Уиллджек, удерживая того на месте. - Тебе нужен отдых. Ты через столько всего прошёл.  
\- Что с ней? - через силу поинтересовался медик. - С Арах… - он закашлялся и обессиленно откинулся на платформу.  
\- Дезактив, - уверенно ответил врекер. - Теперь стопроцентный. Предакинг хорошенько поджарил её тушку. От неё даже горстки пепла не осталось. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Тебе не о чем волноваться, - заверил меха автобот.  
\- Есть, - тихо произнёс Рэтчет, и Уиллджек вопросительно на него уставился. - Знаешь, почему она… приходила… ко мне?  
\- Там были беты. Мы ещё только разбираемся в ситуации, поэтому до конца некоторые моменты пока неясны, - нахмурился гонщик. - А что? - напрягся он.  
\- Не в них дело… вернее, не только в них, - Рэтчет, кажется, постепенно приходил в себя. Информация обрабатывалась немного быстрее, чем в самом начале, и медик смог даже чуть повернуть шлем к партнёру, ловя его встревоженный взгляд. - Я заискрен, Джеки. От тебя. А она хотела его сожрать. Самую чистую и светлую искорку… - медик зашёлся в кашле, а когда успокоился, то снова посмотрел на крушителя. Последний, правда, посерел и ошарашенно уселся в импровизированное кресло.  
\- Что значит заискрен? - не понял его врекер. - Какая ещё самая светлая искра? - тупо переспросил он.  
\- Я носитель, - стравив пар, пояснил Рэтчет. - От тебя, Уиллджек. Я хотел сказать раньше, но… как-то… не получалось, - автобот расслабился и отключил оптику: у него не было сил на то, чтобы наблюдать за метаморфозами, происходящими на фейсплете крушителя. Уиллджек молчал довольно долго, переваривая новую информацию и пытаясь как-то уложить её в процессоре.  
\- Рэтчет, - позвал, наконец, его врекер. - Рэтч?  
\- М? - медик подключил оптику: немного рябило, а на внутреннем экране высыпал целый пак мелких ошибок при калибровке окуляров.  
\- Я такой дурак, Рэтч, - произнёс Уиллджек, и второй автобот почувствовал, как на клик его искра дрогнула и замерла в преддверии страшного ответа. Этого стоило ждать. Уиллджек никогда не выберет что-то ещё, кроме смертельно опасной работы и отряда врекеров. Рэтчет всегда это знал, но до последнего обманывал себя и тешил надежду, что между ними действительно есть нечто такое, что изменит мировоззрение врекера. - Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джеки, - медик, как смог, пошевелил ладонью. - Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю.  
\- О чём ты? - не понял его Уиллджек. - К чему ты меня не принуждаешь?  
\- К бете, Джеки. Я справлюсь. Я всё понимаю, правда, - выдохнул Рэтчет. - Это необычно…   
\- Рэтчет, - сухо позвал партнёра крушитель и навис над ним, гневно сверкая ярко-голубой оптикой. Медик не без труда сфокусировал на нём взгляд. - Клянусь, Рэтчет, если бы ты сейчас не лежал на платформе грудой металла, я бы тебе врезал. Как ты можешь такое говорить?!  
\- Н-но…  
\- Никаких но! - оборвал медбота мечник-сапёр. - Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но я тебя не брошу! Как ты вообще мог подумать о таком?! - Уиллджек гневно щёлкнул партнёра слабым снопом искр на бедру и тут же наклонился, запечатлевая на сухих губах долгий поцелуй, обещающий самое светлое будущее, какое только может быть. - Ты иногда такой глупый, док, - выдохнул он в чужие губы.  
\- Тогда ищи протоформу, куда будем пересаживать отделённую искру, а лучше штуки три, - Рэтчет почувствовал, как сковавшее его напряжение стремительно испаряется. Силы снова покидали уставший корпус, но медик всё же ткнулся ещё одним быстрым поцелуем в губы крушителя, испещрённые шрамами. У них точно всё будет хорошо.  
\- Отдыхай, - улыбнулся врекер и мягко обвёл кончиками пальцев такой родной фейсплет, - а мы со всем разберёмся.  
Рэтчет провалился в оффлайн, а Уиллджек опустился рядом и крепко задумался. Он собирался сдержать своё обещание, но просьба медика… У него мало времени на то, чтобы отыскать хоть какую-нибудь протоформу. Нужно будет подробнее обговорить этот вопрос с Нокаутом, может быть, он что-то подскажет.  
Уиллджек кивнул самому себе и снова улыбнулся: он и мечтать не смел о том, что станет одним из тех немногих, кто запустит процесс возрождения планеты таким вот образом. А Рэтчет - его дорогой искре медик - так переживал. И нёс этот тяжёлый груз только на своих плечах. Глупый-глупый автобот… Крушитель тихо рассмеялся: несмотря на предстоящие трудности, жизнь всё-таки налаживалась.

Пожалуй, только сейчас Орион в полной мере осознал, через что проходила его команда, когда он отправился к колодцу Всеискры, а они остались ждать его. Эти долгие бриймы тянулись, казалось, вечность. Пакс проводил будущего лорда Протектора до той самой черты, до какой это было возможно. Дальше всё зависело только от Мегатрона. Они долго готовились к этому знаменательному моменту, и Орион чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он сойдёт с ума от невыносимого ожидания. Глубоко внутри что-то вспыхнуло, а через несколько кликов ввысь вспорхнул яркий стол света. Разноцветные линии красиво сплетались друг с другом в тёмном небе. И на фоне этого яркого фейерверка, который наверняка было видно и из Цитадели, в небо рванул знакомый Паксу серебристый джет. Мегатрон трансформировался в воздухе и приземлился с жутким грохотом - раскалённый, но живой, экс-гладиатор внушал уважение.  
\- Ну? - подскочил к нему Орион. Мегатрон выпрямился, и Пакс почувствовал, как на губах против воли появляется улыбка. Инсигния десептиконов стёрлась, а на её месте медленно остывал новый знак - знак официально принятого Кибертроном лорда Протектора. - Я так рад! - тягач сорвался было обнять бывшего врага, но не стал. Раскалённая броня пылала, и Мегатрон жестом дал понять, что ему нужно немного передохнуть.  
\- Это было… необычно, - прохрипел он и коснулся шлема, пульсирующего после издевательского выворачивания его души наизнанку и обратно. - Я понимаю, почему многие претенденты не проходили испытание Праймаса…  
\- Это очень тяжело, - согласно кивнул Пакс, - но ты справился. Это главное. Я горжусь тобой, - мягко улыбнулся экс-Прайм новоявленному лорду Протектору.  
Мегатрон, наконец, выпрямился и запустил внутреннее сканирование: Всеискра посчитала кощунственным его трансформацию, оставшуюся после связи с Юникроном, поэтому срезала коронообразный шлем и вернула лидеру фракции десептиконов его первоначальную форму. Остальное, кажется, было в порядке. Кроме того, что в сабспейсах ему жутко что-то мешало. Наружная броня постепенно остывала, а радужный всплеск позади гас, выражая восторг и надежду на хорошее будущее.  
\- Да что такое? - Мегатрон вытащил из суб-пространства лишние предметы. - Я ничего с собой не брал, - пробормотал он.  
На землю посыпались…  
\- Кассеты? - удивился Орион, присев рядом. - Я… не понимаю.  
Мегатрон промолчал. Хотя по едва заметно расширившейся оптике было ясно, что он-то как раз всё прекрасно понимал. Пакс сгрёб кассеты и поднял их.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что я их знаю, но не понимаю… - признался он. - Мегатрон?  
\- Саундвейв, - выдохнул одно-единственное имя серебристый джет. - Это его кассеты. Наверное, в каком-то смысле подарок, если можно так выразиться. Он обрадуется.  
\- Разве у него их было настолько много? - Орион повертел в пальцах штук семь кассет. - Хм… я не уверен, но кажется, тут кассеты не только Саундвейва.  
\- Может быть, - мигнул оптикой Мегатрон. - Со Всеискры станется. У неё какой-то свой процессор, нам недоступный.  
Орион согласно кивнул и, пока джет возился, ощупывая остальные сабспейсы, запечатлел на его щеке быстрый поцелуй. Мегатрон мгновенно забыл обо всём остальном и хитро ухмыльнулся.  
\- Предлагаешь отпраздновать столь знаменательное событие? - усмехнулся экс-лидер десептиконов. - Прямо здесь и сейчас?  
\- Это, скорее, маленькая затравка, - невозмутимо парировал Пакс. - Думаю, нужно отыскать наших связистов, а вот потом… Всё может быть, - многозначительно подмигнул он старому врагу. - Поехали. Нокаут написал, что и Рэтчет, и Старскрим очнулись.  
\- Замечательно, - проворчал Мегатрон и перешёл в альт-мод, - закидывай и погнали. Порадуем наших связистов… Заодно послушаешь, как радостно может визжать Саундвейв. Поверь, оно того стоит.  
Орион заливисто рассмеялся, и вместе они направились к ярко освещённой Цитадели.

Предакинг прорычал Стиву, что бет он может оставить себе, после чего распахнул огромные крылья и взлетел в воздух. У него были несколько иные планы, и малышня, какой бы забавной она ни казалась временами, в них не входила. Честно говоря, глубоко в душе предакон понимал, что так было даже правильно. Несмотря на лёгкую привязанность к звероформеру, который с удовольствием учился рычать и сражаться так, как это делал сам Предакинг, у меха в Цитадели было гораздо больше возможностей вырастить их так, как подобает. Некоторое сформированое самосознание говорило в нём, что сейчас самое время собираться и сваливать, пока его не хватились. Противно визжащий Старскрим, от воплей которого закаладывало аудиосенсоры почти до полной глухоты, оставался здесь. Оно и к лучшему.  
Перехватив пастью отвратительно воняющий дезактив паучихи, звероформер взлетел в воздух и направился к лаборатории Шоквейва. Конечно, проще было бы активировать космический мост и пройти по нему, но тогда все бы увидели, что мех унёс с собой ту, от которой, по идее, осталась лишь горстка пепла. Предакинг прекрасно помнил слова вздорного сикера о подарке и, пораскинув процессором, понял, что нечто подобное должно понравиться Шоквейву. Во всяком случае, если верить тому же Стиву, - и его, как он выразился? партнёру? - выходило, что примерно таким образом меха выражали… симпатию. Не до конца сформированные знания, связанные с данной стороной актива любого меха, всё-таки удерживали предакона от того, чтобы просто силой взять другого.  
И Скайлинкс, и Даркстил неожиданно синхронно согласились в том, что это плохая идея и надо как-то по-другому. Но как, не знал никто. Поездка в Цитадель стала отличным способом разузнать нечто новое, чем Предакинг с радостью воспользовался. Помимо ответов на вопросы и избавления от назойливой малышни звероформер, кажется, окончательно определился с хаосом, бушующим в его душе. Ему хотелось, чтобы Шоквейв смотрел на него не только как на своё творение, но видел ещё и нечто другое - личность, индивидуальность. Да ещё и такую, какая могла бы заинтересовать невозмутимого учёного.  
Предакон едва не выплюнул по пути мерзко воняющий труп. Надо было закинуть её хотя бы на спину, между крыльев. Паучиха, питающаяся энергоном из не всегда живых меха, представляла собой нечто настолько отвратительное, что - вот ведь парадокс! - наверняка заинтересует Шоквейва. Пусть остальные думают, что её уничтожили, а учёный извлечёт всё, что можно, из того, что есть. Наверное, это хватит. Подарок… какое интересное слово. Предакинг всё-таки выронил Арахниду на землю, куда приземлился и перешёл в робомод. Палёная его же пламенем мертвечина совсем не призывно растянулась в пыли. Фыркнув, звероформер закинул труп на плечо и пошёл дальше пешком. Благо, он был уже близко.  
\- Шоквейв! - прогрохотал Предакинг, спустившись вниз. - Где ты?!  
На улице стояла ночь, и мех наверняка отдыхал, но предакону не терпелось вручить ему пойманную добычу. Шоквейв был просто обязан оценить такое подношение.  
\- Ты чего так разорался? - из их отсека высунулась голова Скайлинкса. - И что за дрянь воняет хуже, чем… - ему не удалось подобрать аналогию, поэтому Предакинг молча задвинул шлем обратно и закрыл дверь.  
\- С возвращением, - сонно пробасил оттуда же Даркстил, - вонючка.  
Предакон зарычал, но лезть в драку не стал. Он быстро добрался непосредственно до лаборатории Шоквейва и без стука ввалился внутрь. Учёный к его приятному удивлению находился внутри и корпел над пробирками.  
\- У меня для тебя подарок, - прогрохотал Предакинг и швырнул обезображенный корпус прямо на работу Шоквейва. - Как тебе?  
Несмотря на обычно невозмутимое мировоззрение, конкретно сейчас Шоквейв с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не пальнуть в одно из своих творений.  
\- Я занят, Предакинг, - сухо произнёс он, разогнувшись. - И ты испортил моё исследование. Снова. Сколько раз тебе повторять, что тебе нельзя здесь находиться?  
\- Я принёс тебе подарок, - терпеливо повторил предакон. - Я хочу, чтобы ты его посмотрел. И порадовался. Подаркам должны радоваться. Ты рад? - он склонил шлем вбок, опасно сузив оптику.  
Шоквейв безразлично поднял одну опаленную конечность, запуская сканирование. Некоторое время он молчал, обходя стол и рассматривая плохо пахнущую гадость. Наконец, учёный замер рядом со звероформером.  
\- Переложи его на тот стол, - велел он предакону. Мех фыркнул и рывком перекинул труп с одной столешницы на другую. Пробирки полетели на пол с гулким звоном, чем вызвали недовольно десептикона. - Во-первых, я повторюсь ещё раз, Предакинг, тебе строго запрещено находиться в моей лаборатории. Независимо от причины, которая вынуждает тебя это делать. А во-вторых, это любопытный экземпляр, - немного смягчился однолинзовый бот. - Где ты нашёл его?  
\- Она убивала меха в Цитадели, - с готовностью отозвался тот. - Я поджарил её, когда противный сикер проломил ею стену, и принёс тебе. Ты рад? - повторил он.  
\- Да. Спасибо, - поблагодарил предакона Шоквейв. - А теперь, будь добр, покинь мою лабораторию. Я хочу хотя бы прибраться, если уж ты испортил мои экземпляры с…  
\- Значит, теперь мы будем трахаться? - пропустив практически всё мимо аудиосенсоров, поинтересовался Предакинг. - Ты согласен?  
\- Прошу прощения? - чувствовалось, что учёный оказался немного озадачен таким поворотом событий. - С чего ты взял, что мы…?  
\- Я сделал тебе подарок. Ты его принял. Старскрим сказал, что этого достаточно, - предакон наклонился к десептикону и недвусмысленно лизнул того в горловые магистрали. - А его мелкий Стив сказал, что нужно спросить. Я спрашиваю: мы теперь трахаемся?  
\- Ты хоть знаешь значение этого слова? - устало поинтересовался учёный, отпихнув от себя наглую звериную морду. Предакон вместо ответа крепко задумался, поднявшись и фыркнув. - Вот поэтому мы не будем торопиться, - Шоквейв бесстрашно повернулся к нему спиной и наклонился, чтобы подобрать с пола особо крупные осколки пробирок. - Я проанализирую твоё предложение. Если оно не будет мешать моим исследованиям, тогда и поговорим. А тебе я бы пока порекомендовал изучить более подробно значение слова “трахаться”, - велел мех задумавшемуся звероформеру.  
\- Но подарок…! - попытался было возразить предакон.  
\- Только первая ступень ухаживания, - осадил его Шоквейв. - Заодно почитай и об этом. Поговорим позже. А сейчас - выметайся.  
Озадаченно-удручённый Предакинг вернулся в отсек, где отдыхали его братья. Скайлинкс подвинулся, уступая старшему брату место, после чего они на пару с Даркстилом улеглись рядом, немного морщась от сохранившейся вони.  
\- Как съездил? - сквозь сон поинтересовался Даркстил.  
Предакинг беззлобно хлестнул его хвостом по спине, и меха затихли. Младшие сородичи грелись и стремительно уплывали в оффлайн. А Предакинг думал. Пригасив оптику, он также медленно расслабился и провалился в царство морфея. Последней осознанной мыслью было то, что Шоквейв принял его подарок. Пожалуй, это хороший знак. Даже если придётся немного потрудиться. Шоквейв однозначно того стоил. Предакон расправил крылья, укрывая своих младших подопечных, и, наконец, заснул.  
За горизонтом забрезжил рассвет нового дня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /утёр струящийся со лба пот/ Фух, батюшки-святушки, я закончилЪ.
> 
> Это было не столько сложно, сколько долго. Глава получилась очень объёмной, но делить её на несколько частей я не стал. Решил, как говорится, разом подвести итог х)
> 
> Огромное спасибо всем моим читателям, которые комментировали и поддерживали меня на пути писания этой работы :***  
> Ваша поддержка очень для меня важна, даже если я в этом не признаюсь х3
> 
> Приятного прочтения! Увидимся в других моих новых работах ;)


End file.
